


When You Least Expect It

by Kare831



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 137,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kare831/pseuds/Kare831
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A broken man hires a broken single mother as his personal chef. As time wears on, she becomes so much more. A tale of what happens when you least expect it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; I just like to play with her characters.

No copyright infringement is intended.

HUGE thanks to darcysmom and twimom817 for beta’ing and their unending encouragement and to Edwardismyobsession1971 for prereading.   HUGE love for these fantastic ladies!

When You Least Expect It

**Chapter One**

New Beginnings

 

“So tell me, Isabella, what are your qualifications to be a personal chef?”

I took a deep breath.

“I attended the French Culinary Institute in New York and when I graduated from there, I did an internship under Christopher Lee, the executive chef at Aureole.”

“That is quite impressive indeed.  According to your resume that was five years ago.  What have you done since then?”

“I’ve taken some time off.  My dad took ill and I had to take care of him.  He’s much better now that I’ve been here to help him and cook him some decent meals.”

“What else can you tell me about yourself?”

“Well … I’m a single mom.  My little boy is my whole world since his dad left.  My culinary skills, my dad, and my son are all I have,” I said sadly.

“Isabella … honestly, I think you might be exactly what I’m looking for.  My client, Mr. Cullen needs someone to come in daily to prepare breakfast, a quick lunch and an evening meal that could be reheated easily.  You’d only be needed a few hours a day.  You’ve be given an allowance to buy whatever groceries you’d require.  Mr. Cullen will give you a rundown of his likes and dislikes to make your job easier.  Are you interested?”

My heart leapt at the thought that I’d be able to take Kaden to school and pick him up on my way home.

“Definitely.  It sounds like it might be just what I’m looking for.  Will I ever be required to work in the evening for dinner parties or things like that?”

“That might be a possibility in the future but you’ll know ahead of time should an event like that arise.  Ms. Swan, I’m sure you’re aware of Mr. Cullen’s celebrity – the only thing we require is a non-disclosure agreement.  Will that be a problem?”

“No, not at all.  Will I be reporting to Mr. Cullen or someone else?”

“For the most part either Mr. Cullen or his assistant, Eric.  Isabella, I don’t know what you know of Mr. Cullen, but he’s generally a very laid-back person.  He’s also very quiet and can be shy until he gets to know you.  How much interaction you have will depend on the two of you.”

“When will I start?”

“Mr. Cullen will be back from his latest project in two weeks.  Eric will be in touch with you to make sure you have his schedule.  You’ll be able to come to the house and familiarize yourself with the kitchen well before he arrives.  November will be very busy for Mr. Cullen, so things may be erratic, but you’ll have enough time to settle into a routine before he leaves again at the end of January.”

We talked briefly about my salary which was more than I was expecting.  I’d be paid a retainer to stay on as an employee during the time that Mr. Masen would be away filming and I wouldn’t be required at his house every day.  I happily signed the NDA and walked out knowing that I was taking the first steps to raising my son on my own.

I, Isabella Marie Swan-Newton, was going to be personal chef to newly single, actor-heartthrob Edward Masen.  Things were definitely starting to look up.

~.*.*.~

“How’d the interview go, baby girl?” My dad asked as I walked into the kitchen, setting the shopping bags on the counter.

“I got the job.” I smiled.  “I start in two weeks.”

“What about Little Man?”

“He’ll be okay, Dad.  I can drop him off at school before work and pick him up on my way home.”

“So it’s part-time?”

“Part-time with full-time pay.  Everything will be okay, Dad.  If this job works out, I’ll have more than enough to provide for Kaden and me.  We’ll be out of your hair before you know it.”

“Bella … you guys aren’t in my hair.  You took care of me when I needed it and now I’m taking care of you.  I love waking up in the morning and having Little Man snuggle up in my lap.  I love my time with my boy.  I know this hasn’t been easy on you, Bells, but I want to do what I can to help out.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

Although it’s been well over a year since Mike left, the pain was still fresh in my mind.  Not pain for myself, but for my son.  Kaden talks about him almost daily, wanting to send him letters so he’ll know where to find us.  The truth is, I don’t know where to send them.  The sadness in my son’s sweet little face is enough to break my heart every damn time.

As I put away the groceries, I caught a glace of my baby playing in the shade of the backyard with our dog, Koda.  Thankfully, my Dad loved Koda as much as Kaden and I did.  A friend of mine had given her to me as a puppy after she had found her abandoned in her yard.

“Bella … you and Mike have got to take this dog.  She’s loveable and adorable but I have to call her ugly so I don’t get attached.”

Mike and I had been married for two years and had just moved into our first house.  We had plenty of room and a fenced in yard.  I’d wanted a puppy but knew we had to wait until we had room for it to play and since we’d bought the house, I thought the timing was perfect.  Mike didn’t agree.

I told my friend to bring her on over that I’d be glad to have her and she brought Koda over the following weekend.  She was the cutest little brown ball of fur.  Sweet and playful, but she too was a little bit broken.

“I think whoever dumped her abused her.  She will only go outside for me.” My friend warned.

She was right.  Every time Mike would go to let her out, she’d sit by the door and whine.  He’d get frustrated and she’d hide under the dining room table.  Poor little baby, but she eventually grew into the most loveable and loyal dog I’d ever seen.  My friend was beside herself that she’d given away such a good dog and made me promise if there was ever a time when I couldn’t care for her that I’d call her up and let her take her back. 

Yeah … so not happening.

When Kaden was born, Koda wasn’t jealous, but she became fiercely protective.  Where ever my baby boy was that’s where my dog was.  When Mike left me to raise our two year old on my own, Koda became my faithful companion.  With the help of my Dad, I packed up my things I couldn’t live without and sold the rest.  I had to walk away from my beautiful home because my lousy, good for nothing husband quit making the payments on it and it was foreclosed on.

Our plan was that I would be a stay at home mom until Kaden started Kindergarten and then I’d go back to work full time and pull my weight in our household.  Apparently Mike felt that three more years was too long to wait and he went to work one day and never came home.  No phone calls, no texts, no emails – nothing.

I felt my marriage beginning to crumble shortly after Kaden was born when I asked Mike to take a more active role in our household.  I couldn’t keep up the house, do the laundry, mow the lawn, cook all the meals, pay the bills and take care of the baby all on my own.  It was like I was the only strong person in our relationship because at the first sign of pressure – Mike buckled.

“You never pay any attention to me anymore!” Mike complained.

“I don’t have time to pay attention to myself let alone you!” I retorted.

“It’s always Kaden this, and Kaden that.  Why?  Why Bella?”

“Because he’s our son!  That’s why, Mike.  You wanted him as much as I did, so why did you change your tune now that he’s here?” I asked as I nursed my son at my breast.

“I didn’t change my mind.  He’s my son and I love him.  I love you, Bella.  I just want us back.”

“It’ll come with time, honey.  We’re just settling into a new routine that’s all.”

I wish that’s all it was.  It was the beginning of the end.  Not long after that, Mike lost his job and spent a few months at home in our office while we used up our savings to stay afloat.  When he finally got another job, it was one that he’d have to commute to.  In the end, it was easier to get him an apartment in the city and have him come home on the weekends.  Unfortunately it was such a far commute that every weekend was even impossibility and every other weekend was his visitation schedule.  Eventually it became once a month until finally he didn’t come home at all.

I didn’t mourn the loss of my husband.  I mourned the loss of a father for my child.  I wasn’t angry because he left me – I was angry because he abandoned our son.  My sweet, innocent little boy who thinks his daddy hung the moon and stars.  I’ll never tell him otherwise.

We moved in with my Dad in a small three bedroom house in Southern California.  It was a far cry from the lush green and almost constant cloud cover I was used to in Tacoma, Washington, but I was scared and needed help raising my little boy.

My friend Alice had become a godsend.  She was a hair stylist at a trendy salon in West Hollywood and when she found out they were looking for someone to be a part-time receptionist, she immediately recommended me for the job.

Alice and I had been friends since we were kids.  We had one of those friendships you could walk away from for an indefinite amount of time but when you came back to it, it was just as strong and as special as it was before.  She supported me when I moved to New York immediately after high school to attend culinary school.

“You’re going to make a fabulous chef one day, Isabella Swan.” Alice promised.

Alice was the Maid of Honor at my wedding when I married Mike.  She came to visit me while I was doing my internship with Christopher Lee and actually was with me the night I met Mike.  We’d gone out dancing one night and then went to an all-night diner afterward.  Mike kept staring at us and finally Alice had enough and went over to his table and introduced herself then she drug Mike back to our table to introduce him to me.

We dated for a year before we got married.  A couple months before our wedding, Mike took a job with Boeing in Seattle as some type of computer consultant and we ended up moving to Tacoma where we bought our first house.  At the time, we had every intention on staying there for several years.  I found a job as an executive chef at a trendy local restaurant and I loved my job.  At the time I was 22, married, completely in love, and had a great job.

A few months later, Mike decided that he was ready to try for a baby.  It took us a year and a half and several rounds of fertility treatments to get pregnant, but when we finally did – we were ecstatic.  I cried the day we went for an ultrasound and we found out we were having a boy.  Now that he was nearly four, I loved him so much more if it was even possible.

I continued to watch him as he ran around the yard playing with our dog.  He was a happy, healthy, smart, and well-rounded kid.  His favorite time of day was the thirty minutes before bedtime when we’d snuggle up in bed and lose ourselves in a good book.  I learned early on that simple children’s books bored him so I moved on to chapter books like Charlotte’s Web and James and the Giant Peach.  He’d giggle as I used different voices to distinguish different characters.

“Oh, Mama.  I love you.” He’d laugh as he snuggled under the covers.

“I love you too, Little Bear.” I’d whisper back.

I hoped with my entire being that my new job working for Edward Cullen would be all it was cracked up to be.  I needed it to be.

~.*.*.~

 

**A/N:  I know, I know.  It’s been so long since y’all have seen a solo story from me but I’ve been working on not one but THREE new stories.  The plot bunnies have been hell on me these last few months.  This is the third one I started but it called to me to finish it up before the others.**

**To answer a few questions … I don’t expect this fic to be more than 25 chapters.  I will post it every Monday.  I am currently writing Chapter 15 so I am way ahead of myself.  This will have a HEA.  If I haven’t addressed your concerns, please let me know! =)**

**Just so you know – yes this story has a lot to do with the events of late involving one of our favorite couples but it is also a very personal story and I’d love to hear your thoughts.  That said … this fic is not meant to offer an opinion on those events and is exactly what it is … FIC.  Thanks for reading.**


	2. Pizza - It's What's for Dinner

All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; I just like to play with her characters.  
No copyright infringement is intended.  
HUGE thanks to darcysmom and twimom817 for beta’ing; Lakermom37 for pre-reading and huge HUGS to the three of them for their unending encouragement.  
When You Least Expect It  
Chapter Two  
Pizza – It’s what’s for dinner

“Good morning, Isabella! This is Eric, Edward Cullen’s assistant. How are you?”  
“Good morning, Eric. I’m well and you?”  
“Excellent. Listen, I just wanted to go over a few things with you. Edward will be back in town next week and we’d like to give you a couple days to acclimate yourself to the kitchen.”  
“That sounds good. I’ll also need to shop, yes?”  
“Yes. Do you have an email address? I can send you a list of foods that Edward doesn’t care for and items that he likes.”  
I gave Eric my email address and talked about a few other things such as when I could go over and he gave me Mr. Cullen’s address. We ended the conversation and I felt light, happy, and eager to start my new job.  
A few days later, I got Kaden buckled up in the car and made my way to the preschool to drop him off. I helped him hang up his little Jake and the Neverland Pirates backpack and he headed straight for the table with the worksheets and crayons.  
I spoke to his teacher, Ms. Sharon, for a few minutes before I knelt down next to him.  
“Hey, Little Bear, Mama will see you later.”  
“Bye, Mama. I love you.”  
“Love you too, Little Bear.”  
I climbed back into my SUV and made my way toward the Hollywood Hills. I pulled up into the drive where Eric had told me to park. The gates to the drive were open – expecting my arrival. A tall, handsome yet serious looking man approached me as I stepped out of my SUV.  
“Ms. Newton?” He asked.  
I shivered at the sound of my estranged husband’s last name.  
“Isabella, actually but I prefer Bella.”  
“Nice to meet you, ma’am. I’m Doug, Mr. Cullen’s head of security.”  
“Hi, Doug,” I said, shaking his offered hand.  
“Come on in, I’ll show you around.”  
I followed him into the house. It was spacious and beautiful. The architecture was Spanish inspired from the stucco walls and clay tile roof to the wrought iron accents. Inside, the décor was warm and inviting. The kitchen was beautiful with dark mahogany cabinets and gorgeous sunset granite countertops. There was a large Viking range and Sub-Zero refrigerator, both in stainless steel. If I had my own home, this would have been my dream kitchen.   
Doug must have noticed the look on my face because he chuckled softly as I ran my fingers across the smooth surface of the countertop.  
“Think you’ll be able to work in here?”  
“Yeah … I don’t think that will be a problem.” I smiled.  
“Here’s the deal … Edward wants you to feel comfortable in this kitchen. You have free reign in here to rearrange things to suit your needs. If there are things like utensils or appliances that you need that he doesn’t have, make a list and we’ll make sure you get it. The only thing Edward asked is that you keep the dishes, glassware and silverware easily accessible.”  
“That sounds reasonable to me. I got the list that Eric sent me. It really didn’t qualify as a list,” I giggled. “What would really be helpful is a list of Mr. Cullen’s favorite dishes.”  
Doug looked at me wryly.  
“Don’t spoil him too much, Bella.”  
“It never hurts to have your favorite comfort foods every once in a while.”  
Doug finished his brief tour of the house – showing me where the bathroom was before leading me out to the backyard to show me the outdoor kitchen.  
I spent a few hours organizing the kitchen and making a list.  
“Doug?” I asked, walking into the foyer.  
“Yes?”  
“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I couldn’t seem to find any pots, pans or bake ware.”  
Doug sighed.  
“I’ll have to let Edward know.”  
“Sorry to be the bearer of bad news.”  
“No, don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault.”  
“Okay, I’m going to check out what’s in the fridge and make a list. When I’m done, I’m going to head out so I can get my son.”  
“Sounds good. See you tomorrow, Bella.”  
The next morning, Eric and I went shopping for new pots and pans and a few other items that were on my list for Mr. Cullen’s kitchen. We went to Sur la Table at the Grove in Los Angeles hoping to find what we needed.  
“You know, Eric, we can pick up some things while we’re here. Fresh meats, bread and vegetables – we can’t go wrong.”  
I grabbed a few recyclable shopping bags out of the back of my SUV and we lost ourselves in the Farmer’s Market.  
Two hours later, we were done but I was cutting it close time-wise for picking Kaden up from school. Eric asked me what was wrong and I quickly explained.  
“Oh, well, let’s stop by and get him. I can hang out with him while you get things organized and put away.”  
“Eric … I can have my dad get him. I don’t want to mix my personal life with my professional life.”  
My words were cut off by the ringing of Eric’s phone.  
“Sorry, Bella. It’s Edward … I have to take this.”  
Eric took the call and I used the opportunity to connect my Blue-tooth to call my dad and arrange for him to pick up Kaden.  
“Damn,” I cursed.  
Eric, who was still on the phone raised his eyebrow at me.  
“Everything okay, Bella?”  
“I can’t get a hold of my dad.” I sighed. “I’m going to have to pick Kaden up. I’m so sorry, Eric.”  
“Don’t worry, Bella. It’s fine.”  
Eric continued to talk into his iPhone with his planner splayed across his lap.  
He was still on the phone when I walked into the school to get my son.  
“Honey, you have to be a really good boy for me this afternoon. Mama has to work for a little while.” I explained as we walked to the car.  
“Okay, Mama.”  
I kissed his sweet little face as I buckled him into the car.  
“Who’re you?” Kaden asked Eric as I climbed in behind the wheel.  
Eric was off the phone but scribbling notes onto his calendar.  
“Hey there, little guy. I’m Eric, I work for your Mom’s boss.” He explained.  
Kaden crossed his arms and huffed.  
“I’m not little, I’mma big boy!”  
“Kaden! Stop, honey. Be nice, please?” I asked looking at him through the rear-view mirror.  
“Sorry, Mama.”  
I apologized to Eric and he just smiled at me telling me it was okay.  
When we pulled into Mr. Cullen’s driveway, Eric gave me the code and I punched it into the keypad. Kaden thought it was cool watching the gate open, allowing us entry. I parked my SUV next to a little sports car and got out. Eric collected his things while I got Kaden out of his car seat. Doug made his way toward us and smiled at me briefly before going over and speaking in a hushed tone to Eric.  
I opened the back and began to take out the bags with the groceries in them first. I instructed Kaden to stay close to me and not to touch anything once we got into the house. He followed me in with his backpack in tow. It took several trips, but between Eric, Doug, and myself we managed to get everything.  
Immediately, I began to put things away in the refrigerator as I told Kaden, “Get your crayons and coloring book out of your back pack, Little Bear. Climb up on the barstool so you can color for a while.”  
Being the good little boy he was, Kaden did as he was told.  
“Mama?” Kaden asked.  
“Yes, honey?”  
“How come there’s no pictures on the fridge?”  
“Because this is Mr. Cullen’s house, honey. Maybe he doesn’t like pictures on his fridge.”  
“But everyone likes pictures!” He pouted adorably.  
As soon as I finished putting away the meat and vegetables, I stacked the bread we’d bought on the counter and began opening the boxes of pots and pans. We’d even purchased a top of the line Kitchen Aide mixer. I couldn’t wait to make fresh pasta with it.  
“Bella?” Doug asked from the doorway.  
“Yeah?”  
“I just wanted to let you know that Edward will be home sooner than later. He wasn’t expected to be back until day after tomorrow, but he wrapped early and he’ll be home later this afternoon. Would it be possible for you to make something simple for dinner?”  
“Oh … uhh … sure. Does he have any preferences? I still need to pick up a few things from the market.”  
“If you make a list, I’ll run and get them,” Eric offered.  
I quickly jotted down a list. I had hoped to make a menu for the entire week the following day so if there was something that Mr. Cullen didn’t want – he could tell me and I’d wipe it off the menu. Eric’s list of Mr. Cullen’s dislikes only listed one item: mushrooms.  
I handed Eric the list and while he ran to the market, I finished unboxing our purchases and set them in the sink to wash them.  
“We do have a dishwasher for that you know,” Doug laughed.  
“Most of these you shouldn’t put in a dishwasher - especially the pans with the copper bottoms. Anything bamboo, like the utensils and cutting boards – they shouldn’t be put in the dishwasher either.”  
“I’ll remember to tell Edward that.”  
“Doug?”  
“Yes ma’am?”  
“What’s he like?”  
“Edward?”  
“Yeah.”  
“He’s a good man. He’s not perfect by any means but he doesn’t try to be. Until he gets to know you he might be shy and standoffish.”  
“Good to know.”  
“Bella … we’re all pretty protective of him right now. He’s been through a lot of sh … stuff in the past few months.” He explained, catching himself at the right moment and shooting me an apologetic look. “He’s just starting to get on his feet again and this is the first time he’s been back in this house since …”  
“It’s okay, Doug. You don’t have to explain. I may not know the dish on every celebrity, but I think that was pretty much covered. I get the gist. If there is anything I can do, let me know, okay?”  
“Right now, keeping him fed will be enough, Bella.” Doug smiled sadly and turned to walk away.  
“Okay. Oh … Doug?”  
“Yeah?” He asked.  
“How many do I need to make dinner for? Do you and Eric eat here?”  
“Eric won’t but I will, for tonight, anyway.”  
“Pizza okay?”  
“It’s his first night back after being in the desert in Iraq and you want to make him pizza? I’m pretty sure he’s going to love having you for a chef, Bella.”  
After setting out a bowl of grapes I’d bought and cut up for Kaden, I set to work carefully peeling some garlic and setting it in the pre-heated oven to roast. Eric came floating in the door a few minutes later, his arms laden with bags.  
“What are you making, Bella?”  
“I’m going to make pizzas. Sounds boring, I know, but these pizzas will be anything but boring.”  
“Edward will love that.”  
“I hope so.”  
I called my Dad to let him know that I was needed at work that afternoon and I asked him if he could come by and pick up Kaden. He apologized for missing my call earlier but I’d forgotten that he had a doctor’s appointment that morning. I was just ending the call when Doug walked back into the kitchen.  
“Doug … that was my dad. He’s coming by to pick up my son. He should be here in about twenty minutes.”  
“He wouldn’t give out the address to anyone else if he was asked would he?”  
“Doug … my dad’s a retired police chief. He doesn’t know who I’m working for - he only knows that I’m working as a personal chef to a celebrity. I assumed that not revealing Mr. Cullen’s identity was part of the NDA I signed so I didn’t give that information to my dad.”  
Doug breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Thank God they hired someone with a brain,” Doug mumbled under his breath. “I’m heading to the airport to pick up Edward right now, Bella. We should be back in a couple of hours.”  
“Sounds like our timing will be perfect then.” I smiled.  
My dad called when he pulled up to the driveway. Eric opened the gate and let him drive up. I got Kaden’s coloring book and crayons cleaned up and put into his backpack and walked him out to my dad.  
“Thanks, Dad.”  
“Sure thing, kiddo.”  
“Mama …” Kaden whined. “Can’t I stay here with you? I promise I’ll be good.”  
“No, baby. You need to go home with Papa, okay? I’ll be home in a few hours and then we’ll make hot dogs for dinner, okay?”  
“Ooh! Can we eat them outside?”  
“Yes, baby, we can eat them outside. But you have to be a good boy for Papa.”  
“I will, Mama. I will.”  
I kissed my little boy as I buckled him into the backseat of Dad’s truck.  
“Love you, K!” I said, blowing him another kiss.  
“Love you, Mama!” He yelled.  
I turned and went back into the house my mind focused on getting dinner done. I’d made the pizza dough and it was now sitting in a covered bowl on top of the stove rising nicely. My roasted garlic was done and I was in the midst of making a creamy garlic sauce to use in place of traditional tomato sauce. I had put a couple chicken breasts in some olive oil along with some oregano, roasted garlic and rosemary to marinate. I’d grill it up later and then dice it up to spread on the pizza. I was working my way through slicing some red onions when Eric popped his head in again.  
“I’m taking off for the day, Bella. Doug said they didn’t have any problems at the airport and they are on their way home. You have a good evening and I’ll see you in the morning. By the way … it smells fantastic in here.”  
“Thanks, Eric. Have a good night.”  
I was left by myself in the enormous house and the silence was nearly overwhelming. I dug into my bag and pulled out my iPod and ear buds and popped them in just so I could have something to listen to while I was finishing up.   
I rolled out the pizza dough and set it out on the pans. Thankfully I had thought ahead and bought two of them. I set them into the warm oven to rise again while I grated the cheese and grilled the chicken. I carefully assembled the pizzas after the crusts had risen again and slid them into the oven. While they were baking, I whipped up some batter for some crepes. Using fresh cream, mascarpone and some fresh vanilla bean, I made filling for the crepes and sliced some strawberries to go with them. I was flipping the crepes in the pan when I heard voices in the entry way.  
“Hey, Bella, we’re back.”  
“Dinner’s just about ready, Doug.”  
“Excellent. It smells amazing in here, by the way.”  
I giggled.  
“What?” Doug asked.  
“Eric said the same thing, I just found it funny.”  
I was turning the second crepe out of the pan when a handsome yet scruffy, bronze haired man entered the kitchen.  
Doug cleared his throat.  
“Edward … this is Bella, your new personal chef. Bella … this is Edward Cullen.”  
“Hello, Mr. Cullen,” I said softly, offering my hand to him.  
“Please, call me Edward.”  
Edward shook my hand gently and offered a small smile. He looked worn and tired but it was his emerald green eyes that caught my attention. They were beautiful, but the hurt I saw in them cut me to the core.  
“Umm … the pizza will be ready in a few minutes. I’m just finishing up some dessert.”  
“Pizza sounds amazing,” Edward murmured as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge.  
“Edward …I didn’t get a chance today, but tomorrow I’ll make a menu for the week. If there is anything in particular you’d like, just let me know, okay?”  
“Thanks, Bella.”  
The timer went off and I pulled the pizzas out of the oven. I quickly sliced them and served them up, setting them on the breakfast bar where Doug sat. Edward was leaning against the wall sipping on his beer looking broody and a little bit lost.  
“Wow, Bella. This looks great.” Doug grinned.  
“Thanks.”  
I finished plating up the crepes as Doug took his first bite out of his pizza.  
“Edward … Jesus. This is fantastic. The best pizza I’ve ever had.”  
I smiled to myself as I listened to the two men at the bar dig in to their meal. I set about cleaning up my mess, washing the dishes that couldn’t be put into the dishwasher and loading it up with the ones that could be.  
When I was done, I began to assemble a pan of Crème Brulee French Toast for breakfast.  
“Now what are you making?” Doug asked.  
“Breakfast.” I smiled.  
“Bella … you don’t have to be here early in the morning,” Edward said quietly.  
“I’ll be here around nine. If you’re not up by then, that’s okay. It’ll take breakfast about an hour to bake anyway.”  
Edward nodded and went back to his pizza.  
Ten minutes later I was done with the French Toast and slid it into the fridge. I cleaned up the dishes again and turned to see Edward and Doug both tucking into their desserts. I watched with satisfaction as Edward’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he tasted his crepe.  
“Bella …” Edward whispered. “This is amazing. Thank you.”  
“You’re very welcome, Edward. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

A/N: Just a little taste of Edward … ;) Don’t worry there is plenty more of him to come. Thank you to everyone who favorited or put this story on alert. I have to admit – like every story, I was nervous about posting this and if it wasn’t for the encouragement from my beta’s and pre-reader it would still be sitting in a folder on my desktop.  
If you like it – please leave me a review. If you love it so far – rec it to a friend. Passing the word on is the best kind of review ;)


	3. Hectic

All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; I just like to play with her characters.  
No copyright infringement is intended.  
HUGE thanks to darcysmom and twimom817 for beta’ing; Edwardsmyobsession1971 for pre-reading and huge HUGS to the three of them for their unending encouragement.  
When You Least Expect It  
Chapter Three  
Hectic

The woman who interviewed me at the employment agency wasn’t kidding when she said that the month of November would be erratic at best for Edward. Eric set me up with a calendar so I could keep up with things. Edward was doing promotions for his newest movie right up to Thanksgiving.  
The first few days I worked since he’d gotten home were a learning curve. Edward was soft spoken and extremely polite. Just as I had been told, I found he was very laid-back and demanded nothing. He was a far cry from some of the celebrities I’d had the displeasure of cooking for in New York.  
Most days he didn’t get up before nine unless he was working. Some days he was hung over and had a hard time getting going and other days he was up and out of the house before I even arrived. I could see a lot of myself in him - sometimes he had good days and sometimes he had bad days – just like me.  
If Edward was home, the only interaction we’d have was when he was eating. He’d ask how long until his food was ready and he’d sit down at the breakfast bar and play with his phone. Sometimes he’d make small talk which I liked because the sound of his voice was rich and soothing.  
One morning in early November, Edward came shuffling into the kitchen – his hair disheveled – more so than usual. He was wearing sweatpants and a tattered t-shirt. He sat down at the bar and rubbed his face with his hands. Other than the noise he’d made upon entering the room, the house was eerily quiet.  
“Good morning, Edward. Can I get you some coffee?” I asked softly.  
“Hey. Actually, I’d love a cup of tea if you don’t mind.”  
“I don’t mind at all. Do you have a preference? There’s English Teatime, Coconut Chai, Spiced Chai, Orange Pekoe ….”  
“English Teatime is fine,” Edward replied quietly.  
I had just poured myself a cup before he walked in, so I grabbed a mug and reached for a tea bag. I poured in the water and handed the mug to Edward with a little plate for him to put his tea bag on.  
“Do you need milk or half and half?”  
“Milk, please, and sugar too.”  
I reached into the fridge, placing the milk on the counter in front of him before getting the sugar bowl and a spoon.  
“Thanks.” He smiled shyly. “It smells great in here by the way – what’s for breakfast?”  
“Oh … I made blueberry muffins. They should be about done.”  
“Thanks, Bella. I haven’t had a change to say it yet, but thank you for everything.”  
“You don’t have to thank me for doing my job, Edward. I appreciate the sentiment but the best thanks you could give me is an empty plate – then I know you’ve enjoyed your meal.”  
“You have yet to make sometime I didn’t like. I know it’s only been a couple weeks, but … yeah.”  
I looked over at my schedule seeing that he had engagements every day that week.  
“You’re busy this week ….” I trailed off.  
“Yeah … I’ll be glad when this month is over.”  
I was all too familiar with the Starlight Saga books and the wildly popular movies that accompanied them. When they first cast Edward Cullen as Phillip, I thought it was a gutsy move on behalf of the movie studio. I’d seen him before in another movie franchise and had fallen in love with his character only to be disappointed when he was killed off. But now, Edward was beginning to promote the fifth and final movie in the Starlight franchise – Aurora Part 2. From the first movie, Starlight, Edward had made Phillip’s character come alive along with his co-star, Lauren Welch, who played Phillip’s love interest Ariella.  
Lauren had been Edward’s long-time girlfriend who admitted just four months ago to having an affair with Mike Ross, the lead actor of another project she’d worked on earlier in the year.  
I didn’t keep up with the news and tabloids – I only knew the basics of what they reported. With the craziness of my own life, I didn’t have the energy to keep up with anyone else’s personal life.  
“I bet. Anything in particular you would like for dinner this week?”  
“Something easy. I won’t be back from my appearances until early or late evening depending on how quickly the tapings go.”  
“So … something you can reheat or maybe a cold cut sandwich and salad?”  
“Sure, Bella. That’d be great.”  
After I pulled the muffins out, I made a list and set out to the store to pick up what I’d need.  
Edward was on his way out when I pulled into the drive.  
“Have a good day, Edward.” I smiled as I carried the grocery bags into the house.  
The rest of the morning was spent making a small pan of lasagna. I made the sauce from scratch as well as the pasta. I’d made arrangements for my dad to pick up Kaden, so I’d have plenty of time to get the lasagna into the oven while I cleaned up my dishes.  
“It’s so rare to see a chef doing all their own cleaning.”  
I gasped and turned to see Edward standing next to the bar smiling crookedly at me.  
“Jesus, Edward. Please don’t sneak up on me like that. Especially when I have a knife in my hand.”  
I placed my hand over my heart in a vain attempt to slow my rapid pulse.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you. Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” I turned back to my task not wanting Edward to see the heated blush on my face.  
“What are you making? It smells great.”  
“Lasagna. I thought it would be easy for you to heat up later.”  
“Yeah. That sounds really good, actually.”  
I didn’t see Edward again for the rest of the week, and the next week he was off to New York for a whirlwind press tour.   
The morning of the big premiere, I arrived early to find him sitting on the sofa in the backyard with a cigarette in his mouth and a whiskey bottle on the table in front of him.  
He’s having a bad day and it’s not even eight a.m. yet.  
Eric was sitting at the breakfast bar rapidly typing into his laptop.  
“Good morning,” I said quietly.  
“Hey, B.” Eric said without looking up.  
I entered the kitchen, setting my keys and phone on the counter before filling the teapot with water.  
“I already made coffee,” Eric said dryly. “He won’t drink it and he won’t talk.”  
I sighed and thought to myself – it’s not your job, Bella.  
I pulled out my mug and another for Edward. Tea was a step up from whiskey.  
“Is that for him?” Eric asked as I poured in the milk and added sugar.  
I nodded.   
Thankfully, I’d paid attention and knew the way he liked his tea. I pulled out some biscotti I’d made and wrapped it in a napkin and set it on a tray.  
“Maybe you can talk to him,” Eric mused. “You are slightly outside his inner circle and can offer an unbiased opinion.”  
“No offense, Eric, but my opinion is that it’s none of my business. I was hired to be a personal chef not a therapist. I’ll stick to what I know if you don’t mind.”  
Eric sighed.  
“I’m sorry, Bella. You’re right. I worry about him you know? I worry that he needs some female insight from someone other than his sisters, Rosalie and Carlie, and his mom, Esme. You’re a sweet girl, Bella, I thought you’d be able to provide some compassion.”  
I sighed in defeat.  
“Yeah, I can do that.”  
I carried Edward’s tea and biscotti out to the patio.  
“Hey,” I said softly. “I brought you some tea.”  
Edward exhaled a puff of smoke as I set the tray on the table in front of him.  
“Thanks,” He grumbled.  
“Nervous about tonight?” I asked.  
“You could say that, I guess.”  
“Want to talk about it? I’m a pretty good listener.”  
“Maybe … would you make me some breakfast and we can talk over breakfast?”  
“Sure, Edward.” I grinned.  
“I’ll be in shortly … and I’ll bring this mess with me when I come in.”  
“Okay.”  
“Anything in particular you’re hungry for?”  
“Surprise me.”  
I decided to make Edward an omelet and I was just pouring the eggs into the pan when he came into the house. I’d shooed Eric off and set the breakfast bar with silverware and a glass of orange juice.  
Edward silently sat the tray on the counter and disappeared up the stairs. He came back a few minutes later with a different shirt on and sat down at the breakfast bar. I slid his plate over in front of him and he smiled softly at me.  
“Thanks.”  
“You’re welcome. Now tell me why you’re so nervous about tonight.”  
I watched as he pinched his nose with his long, thin fingers before running them through his hair.  
“Because I have to face Lauren again. I haven’t seen her since … July.”  
He took a bite of his omelet and moaned quietly in approval. I remained quiet; allowing him to tell me what was bothering him in his own time.  
“She hurt me. I loved her … so much. She was my world and she threw it all away. For what? A fling with a married man?”  
Anger seeped out of every pore in his body. Four months later and the wound was still as fresh as if it has just been inflicted.  
“Bella … what would cause a woman to do such a thing? Why?”  
I waited quietly, not wanting to interrupt him until I was positive that his question wasn’t rhetorical. He looked up at me with pained eyes. That was my cue.  
“I … I don’t know, Edward. I honestly don’t know what the circumstances were. I can’t tell you what was going on in her head.”  
“I was going to propose. I had the ring and I was going to ask her to marry me.”  
My heart broke at the anguish in his voice.  
“Maybe she wasn’t ready to get married, Edward. Maybe she knew it was coming and she panicked. Panic can cause even the most intelligent people to do stupid things. I’m not making excuses for her, I’m only suggesting the idea.”  
“Maybe … but why couldn’t she just tell me that? Why did she have to humiliate me?”  
“I don’t know, Edward. She certainly could have gone about it in a better way, make no mistake about that.”  
He nodded and took another bite of his breakfast.  
“You’re going to be fine tonight. Walk the carpet with your head held high, greet your fans and do what you do best. Don’t let Lauren take that away from you. You are a gentleman – you can be cordial and you know how to put on a mask and let everything run off your back so do just that. It’s one evening. At the end of the night, you can come home and crawl into your bed and hide under the covers if you want.”  
“I can do that.”  
“I know you can.”  
“Bella?” He asked.  
“I don’t want the fans to feel sorry for me, you know? I don’t want them to say ‘oh, poor Edward’. But at the same time, I don’t want Lauren’s fans to think I’m a bastard because I didn’t take her back.”  
“Did you end it?”  
“Yes. I just couldn’t deal with it.”  
“Do you feel happy with that decision?”  
“Yes. I mean, I do miss her but I was with her for four years for fuck’s sake.”  
“I get it. I don’t think the fans will feel sorry for you. Hopefully they’ll be supportive and that’s a good thing. Starlight is done now – give them some good memories to think about walking away from this and hopefully take them with you to your other projects.”  
He looked over at me and grinned his signature lopsided grin.  
“You’re pretty smart, ya know that?”  
“Nah … I just know a little bit about heartache and how to pick yourself up and move on, that’s all.”  
Edward piqued his eyebrow at me but I skillfully slid off the barstool and began to clean up my mess. I was at the sink rinsing off utensils when I felt Edward beside me.  
“I know we don’t have a whole lot of time today, but if you ever want to talk, I’m a pretty good listener.”  
I couldn’t help but crack a smile as he threw my words back at me. I wasn’t entirely sure I wanted to talk to him about my issues but I knew full well that opening up to him a little bit could only help build our relationship. After all, he’d trusted me enough to open up and talk.  
“Sure, Edward. Thank you. I may take you up on that when you don’t have to get all dolled up and run off to a movie premiere.”  
“I am not getting all dolled up,” He huffed.  
I watched as Eric directed two men with suits in their hands upstairs.  
“Edward … you’ll have to come choose which suit you want to wear tonight.” Eric said from the entryway.  
“Sure … I’ll be right up.”  
“See?” I asked. “You have to get dolled up.”  
He shook his head and smiled at me.  
“I’ll get you for that, Bella.”  
“Uh huh … sure you will,Cullen. Just remember that I cook the majority of your food.”  
“You wouldn’t spit in something just to get back at me … you have too much pride in what you do, Bella,” He shot back at me.   
He turned and left the room leaving my mind spinning in his wake.

A/N: So what do you think of Bella and Edward so far? Leave me a review, I’d love to hear your thoughts!  
To a couple of my lovely readers: – your pm’s are turned off but thanks for reading and taking the time to review!   
Katieleo - I’d love to know where this was recc’d at so I can give thanks where it’s due.  
Papierne.ersatzwelt – I’m glad you’re intrigued and hope you enjoy the rest.


	4. No Turning Back

All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; I just like to play with her characters.  
No copyright infringement in intended.  
HUGE thanks to darcysmom and twimom817 for beta’ing; Lakermom37 for pre-reading and huge HUGS to the three of them for their unending encouragement.  
When You Least Expect It  
Chapter Four  
No Turning Back

EPOV  
When Eric first suggested hiring a personal chef after Lauren left, I wanted to argue but I didn’t have it in me. I was so lost – barely keeping my head afloat. Lauren had completely blindsided me with the news that she’d had an affair. My mind was reeling and then the pictures came and it was right there in vivid color for everyone to see.  
“Edward … I’m so, so sorry. I love you so much. I … I didn’t sleep with him. It was just a few kisses and an embrace.”  
I couldn’t hear anything she was saying to me. I didn’t want to hear anything she was saying to me. Nothing she said mattered. I had the evidence right in front of me. After years of keeping our relationship private she spends one very public moment in the arms of another man; his lips on her skin and his whispers warm in her ear. It was more than I could take and I had to get out of the house we shared.  
Doug tucked me into the back of his black Mercedes sedan and drove me to Chateau Marmont. I don’t even remember checking in. Doug handed me a key and I made my way to my room. My phone buzzed relentlessly in my pocket and I checked it every now and then only to see that it was Lauren calling and texting me – pleading with me to come home and talk to her about it. I needed quiet – space to think.  
Contrary to popular belief, I wasn’t a promiscuous guy. My parents had been married for thirty-two years and I valued love and relationships too much to have a one night fling just because some woman looked hot in a skirt. I wanted one person – one person who I loved more than anything. Someone I adored and could shower with love and affection, and all I wanted was for that person to love and respect me in return. I didn’t think that was too much to ask, but apparently it was.  
After the news of the “scandal” broke, I laid low for several weeks before I had to begin promotions for a new movie I’d premiered at Cannes in the spring. I was dreading the press junkets because I knew the first thing the media would ask was how I was doing and if I’d spoken to Lauren or not. The internet and newsstands were filled with headlines claiming I’d kicked her out. They said I was hiding because I’d had an affair of my own. A few of the sketchier publications they’d made me out to be a cheating bisexual and what Lauren did was payback for my wandering sexuality.  
That was the middle of July. At the end of August, I left for Iraq to work on a new project. I hid myself away so I didn’t have to deal with the pain of what was happening in my personal life and to give me enough perspective so that I’d have a clear head to work on my next project. Project Black-Ops was intense and I needed to have my head in the game every moment. There were still times at night when I’d fall into bed exhausted after a long day of shooting that I’d wish for Lauren’s soft and sweet smelling body next to me. There were mornings I’d reach across the bed unconsciously only to find the sheets cold and empty next to me and it filled me with a deep sadness that before it actually happened – I could only imagine.  
Sometime in mid-September, I had a couple hours to myself and I finally decided to pick up the phone and call Lauren. I’d kept her hanging for so long and it hurt to do so but not as much as the wounds she’d inflicted by cheating.  
“Edward?” She asked softly.  
“Yeah … it’s me.”  
“How are you? Are you okay?”  
“I’m all right. Working … you know how it is. How is your new project going?”  
“Oh … umm … I backed out of it. I couldn’t do it. I’m not doing so well. I miss you.”  
I sighed.  
“Lauren … I don’t know why you did what you did and I’m at a point where I don’t care. You humiliated and hurt me more than I could ever imagine. How could you do that to someone you love? If you didn’t love me you should have said something long ago, Lauren.”  
“I do love you, Edward. I love you so much.” Lauren sniffled.  
“You love me so much you had an affair with a married man? His family is ruined. I know it wasn’t all your doing – you obviously didn’t act alone and he knew what he was doing but ….”  
“I know, Edward, I know. It was wrong. I don’t know what I was thinking. It was a horrible mistake and you can’t imagine how sorry I am. Please, Edward … tell me that when you come home we can talk. I’ll do anything, I just want you back.”  
“We’re talking now, Lauren and I’m afraid this is all I have to offer to you. I can’t be with someone who would disrespect me like that and humiliate me publicly. You know how private I am and this was just too much. I think it’s best if we part ways now and go on about our separate lives.”  
I could hear my own voice breaking at my words. My heart wanted to tell her that I loved her still and I wanted nothing more than to pull her into my arms and kiss her silly, but my mind was overruling my heart. My self-preservation instinct had kicked in and I wasn’t about to take another chance on Lauren – four years be damned. Once a cheater – always a cheater.  
Lauren sobbed on the other end of the phone as she told me that she didn’t want me to walk out of her life because I’d been such a big part of it for the last four years.  
“I’m sorry, Lauren. That’s not something I can promise you I won’t do right now. I need space and you need to earn my forgiveness if that’s even possible.”  
“P… puh … please, Edward?”  
“I’m sorry, Lauren. I’ll be in touch.”  
I ended the call and immediately dialed Eric to let him know what I’d done. I asked him to make arrangements with Lauren to move her things out of the home I’d purchased but Lauren and I shared. I hated the thought of going home to an empty house, but LA was where I needed to be in the business I was in.  
Time continued to pass – the only reason I was aware was that days spent filming were rapidly passing. In Iraq there was only the sand beneath your feet and the sun in the sky – there were no trees to indicate that seasons were changing. I longed for the cool autumn breeze that told me fall was well on its way.  
Eric called me in the middle of October to let me know that the agency had hired a personal chef for me – anything to make my life without Lauren a little easier.   
“Do you want to know about her?” Eric asked.  
“No. She’s probably some middle aged overweight spinster with six cats. I think I’m good, Eric. Thanks.”  
“All right, Edward, if you say so.”  
Just shy of two weeks later, I was on my way home. I’d attempted to call Eric several times but wasn’t able to catch him, so I called Doug instead since he’d need to pick me up at the airport anyway. My new security guy, Emmett, who had been with me since I started this project would hand me off to Doug and then take a much needed break.  
When we reached Doug at the baggage carousel, Emmett smiled and clasped my shoulder.  
“See you in a couple weeks, Ed. If you need me in the meantime, don’t hesitate to call, okay?”  
“Yeah. Thanks, Em.”  
Emmett and I had gotten to know each other pretty well in the time that we’d been in Iraq. I told him all about Lauren. He knew most of it from the media but he knew ninety percent of that was bullshit. We talked about it several times and ultimately I could see his point. It gave me the perspective I needed to let Lauren go and not dread going back to my home so much.  
As I settled into the car next to Doug, he looked at me and smiled.  
“Can we pick up something to eat on the way home? I’m starving.” I asked.  
“Nope. Your new personal chef is in the kitchen cooking up a storm as we speak. She’s great by the way. So far she’s a real sweetheart. You’re going to love her. Just don’t be an ass to her and scare her off.”  
“An ass? Me?”  
“I know … that’s not you, but I don’t want your situation as of late to cause you to be bitter toward other women. Not every woman will do what Lauren did and I hope you realize that, Edward.”  
“I know that. I also know that it’s going to take a lot for me to trust another woman.”  
“Edward … you can’t take one awful experience and treat other women badly because of it. Besides, Bella is only your chef. I don’t think she’s looking for any type of relationship right now, let alone a relationship with her boss.”  
I followed Doug into the house. It was strange being back in the house after a couple months of not being there – especially since Lauren wasn’t there waiting for me.  
“Hey, Bella, we’re back.”  
“Dinner’s just about ready, Doug.” A soft, sweet voice rang out, breaking the silence.  
It was a voice I hadn’t heard before, but it was calming and a stark difference from the tone of Lauren’s voice.  
“Excellent. It smells amazing in here, by the way.”  
The voice from the kitchen giggled and it was one of the sweetest sounds I’d ever heard.  
“What?” Doug asked as he walked into the kitchen.  
“Eric said the same thing, I just found it funny.”  
A slender, petite brunette was busy turning what looked like a pale pancake out of a frying pan when I walked into the kitchen. Her hair was twisted up on her head and held with a large claw looking barrette. She wore a magenta top that had black dragons sewn into the fabric that looked almost like silk and her legs were encased in tight denim.  
Doug cleared his throat.  
“Edward … this is Bella, your new personal chef. Bella … this is Edward Cullen.”  
“Hello, Mr.Cullen.” Bella said softly, offering her hand to me.  
“Please, call me Edward.”  
Bella was beautiful. Wide, warm hazel eyes peeked out from underneath her bangs. Her nose was like a little button – not too small nor too big on her face. Freckles were splattered across her nose and rosy cheeks. Her lips were the perfect shade of pink. They looked full and soft and completely kissable.  
I took her small hand in mine and shook it gently – relishing in the warmth it offered me. I couldn’t help but smile softly at her. Our eyes met for only a moment and I found myself looking down, closing the windows of my soul to her.  
“Umm … the pizza will be ready in a few minutes. I’m just finishing up some dessert.”  
“Pizza sounds amazing,” I murmured as I reached into the fridge for a beer.  
“Edward …I didn’t get a chance today, but tomorrow I’ll make a menu for the week. If there is anything in particular you’d like, just let me know, okay?”  
Eric had hounded me to send him a list that he could forward on to Bella, but there really wasn’t anything that sounded good to me food wise. Since the Lauren debacle I merely went through the motions. I only ate because I needed nourishment or my director would have been kicking my ass. The only thing I’d managed to tell them was “no mushrooms”.  
“Thanks, Bella.”  
The timer went off and I watched as Bella moved around my kitchen with ease. It was like she’d always been there. She opened a drawer to pull out some hot pads and pulled the pizzas she’d made out of the oven. She sat them on top of the stove and quickly sliced them and slid them onto plates. Doug was already sitting at the breakfast bar and I stood, leaning against the wall trying to keep myself from watching her and failing horribly.  
“Wow, Bella. This looks great.” Doug smiled as Bella sat a plate down in front of him.  
“Thanks.” Bella smiled softly.  
Bella finished up the pancake looking things as Doug tucked into his meal.  
“Edward … Jesus. This is fantastic. The best pizza I’ve ever had.”  
I sat down beside him and dug into mine as well. If I thought it smelled good, it tasted even better. The flavors popped in my mouth and it was indeed by far the best pizza I’d ever had. I barely noticed as Bella continued to move about the kitchen. I heard the cling of pots and pans as she scrubbed some of them in the sink and sat them on the counter to dry. Some things she rinsed off and put into the dishwasher.   
My attention was back on her as Doug asked her what she was making next. She was stirring something in a small pan on the stove and she had eggs, milk, and a large loaf of twisted bread sitting out on the counter. Bella smiled as she turned her attention briefly to us.  
“Breakfast.” She smiled.  
“Bella … you don’t have to be here early in the morning,” I said quietly, hoping I’d be able to sleep in – if I slept at all.  
“I’ll be here around nine. If you’re not up by then, that’s okay. It’ll take breakfast about an hour to bake anyway.”  
I nodded and went back to eating my pizza.  
Ten minutes later, Bella had finished her breakfast dish and slid it into the fridge. She cleaned up the dishes again after placing our desserts in front of us. The pale pancake things she was making turned out to be crepes filled with cream and cheese. Bella served them with fresh strawberries. It looked so beautiful, I almost hated to eat it, but then I tasted it and it was one of the most delicious things I’d ever eaten. I think I moaned a bit and I know my eyes rolled back into my head as I savored the delectable treat Bella had made.  
“Bella …” I whispered. “This is amazing. Thank you.”  
“You’re very welcome, Edward. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
Bella smiled as she picked up her things off the counter and let herself out the front door.  
“Yeah … I think she’s a keeper, Ed.” Doug grinned.  
“God … I don’t think I could handle it if she cooks like this every night.”  
“You don’t like it?”  
“I love it. The pizza was awesome, the dessert is … wow, one of the best things I’ve ever tasted but if she cooks like this all the time, I’m seriously going to have to install a home gym and start to work out more than I usually do.”  
The next week was interesting with Bella thrown into the mix in my home. I found myself struggling just to get out of bed some days. Everywhere I looked I saw Lauren and the life we had together before her infidelity. I was drinking heavily just to sleep and find some sort of numbness. I began to smoke again but when that too reminded me of Lauren, I quit all over again. I spoke to my mom and my sisters often because they were worried about me. The endless questions every time I spoke to them were a given.  
“Are you eating, honey?” Mom asked.  
“Yes, Mom. I’ve hired a personal chef. She’s incredible. She makes me three meals a day and she’s stocked the fridge with lots of healthy things for me to snack on should I get hungry.”  
“That’s good, honey. Is she making you all your favorite things?”  
“Mom … I haven’t demanded that she make anything in particular. So far she hasn’t made anything that I haven’t liked. My favorite by far was the pizza she made the first night I came home.”  
After one particularly rough night, I trudged down the stairs with my sweats and an old t-shirt on. I flopped my weary body onto one of the barstools. Bella had her back to me – she was washing dishes in the sink. Every time I’d seen her lately she was washing dishes.  
“Good morning, Edward. Can I get you some coffee?” Bella asked softly.  
“Hey. Actually, I’d love a cup of tea if you don’t mind.”  
I noticed there was already a cup of what looked like tea sitting on the counter. I figured it must have been Bella’s.  
“I don’t mind at all. Do you have a preference? There’s English Teatime, Coconut Chai, Spiced Chai, Orange Pekoe ….”  
“English Teatime is fine,” I replied quietly.  
Bella took out a mug and ripped open a tea bag. She removed the kettle from the stove and poured the water in. She sat the mug in front of me and handed me a plate and spoon.  
“Do you need milk or half and half?”  
“Milk, please, and sugar too.”  
Bella watched me carefully as I measured out my sugar and then carefully poured the milk into my cup. My mom always made tea for me like this when I was a kid. It was soothing then and it was soothing now. She told me that she had blueberry muffins baking and that they would be done shortly after I told her that something she was making smelled incredible.  
“Thanks, Bella. I haven’t had a chance to say it yet, but thank you for everything.”  
“You don’t have to thank me for doing my job, Edward. I appreciate the sentiment but the best thanks you could give me is an empty plate – then I know you’ve enjoyed your meal.”  
“You have yet to make something I didn’t like. I know it’s only been a couple weeks, but … yeah.”  
“You’re busy this week ….” Bella trailed off.  
“Yeah … I’ll be glad when this month is over.”  
We talked for a few minutes about what I’d like as far as meals went for the next few days. She knew what my schedule looked like and we agreed that it was best to keep it simple – soups and sandwiches; things that I could easily reheat. Bella made a list quickly and bade me goodbye as she went out shopping.  
She was pulling into the drive just as I was leaving for a lunch meeting with a director I’d be working with in a few months. I’d worked with him several months ago and I was looking forward to catching up with him. After our meeting, I’d swing by the house and change before I had to go tape a talk show that evening.  
When I returned, Bella was once again standing at the sink washing dishes.  
“It’s so rare to see a chef doing all their own cleaning.” I said quietly.  
Bella gasped and I couldn’t help but smile at her. A beautiful blush covered her lovely face and ran down into the neckline of her chef’s coat.  
“Jesus, Edward. Please don’t sneak up on me like that. Especially when I have a knife in my hand.”  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you. Are you okay?” I asked.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Bella snapped as she turned back to the sink.   
“What are you making? It smells great.”  
“Lasagna. I thought it would be easy for you to heat up later.”  
“Yeah. That sounds really good, actually.”  
The first week of November, I was busy with promos for Aurora – Part 2 that didn’t require me to be with any other cast members, but I’d have to see Lauren for the premiere. When I came back that evening, I heated up the lasagna that Bella had made for me and even reheated it was amazing. I’d have to make a point to do something nice for her. Yes, I was paying her but that didn’t mean that I couldn’t make sure she knew how much I truly appreciated that she was good at her job.  
I didn’t see Bella again until the day of the premiere. I’d had a pretty rough night and Eric came over and drug my ass out of bed and started barking orders at me too early in the day. I grabbed my bottle of whiskey from the night before and my pack of cigarettes and went out to my patio. The fresh air and coolness of the morning seemed to help my mood minutely.   
Eric asked if I wanted a cup of coffee and I promptly told him to fuck off. Not twenty minutes later, Bella stepped out on to the patio with a tray in her hand. She’d brought me a cup of tea and some biscotti. I was touched that she remembered how I liked my tea and the look in her eyes when she spoke to me told me that she truly understood how I was feeling at the moment.  
“Thanks,” I grumbled.  
“Nervous about tonight?” Bella asked.  
“You could say that, I guess.”  
“Want to talk about it? I’m a pretty good listener.”  
“Maybe … would you make me some breakfast and we can talk over breakfast?”  
“Sure, Edward.” She grinned.  
“I’ll be in shortly … and I’ll bring this mess with me when I come in.”  
“Okay.”  
“Anything in particular you’re hungry for?”  
“Surprise me.”  
I sat the tray on the counter next to where Bella was making breakfast. It looked like she’d decided on omelets. She had shredded cheese and some kind of ham frying in a skillet on the stove. Whatever it was, it smelled delicious. I didn’t say a word as I exited the kitchen and made my way up the stairs. I only wanted to change into a clean t-shirt. I was sure I smelled like ass after the night I had.  
When I made my way back downstairs and sat at the breakfast bar, Bella slid my plate over in front of me and gave me a few minutes.  
“Thanks.”  
“You’re welcome. Now tell me why you’re so nervous about tonight.”  
I launched into the whole story why I was so nervous. It was the first time I’d be seeing Lauren since the day she told me she’d cheated on me. I’m not sure what it was about Bella, but I felt so comfortable talking to her. She was calm and kept a poker face the entire time I was telling her my woes.  
“Bella … what would cause a woman to do such a thing? Why?”  
She waited patiently to make sure that I really wanted her to answer. When she finally did her voice was soft and calm.  
“I … I don’t know, Edward. I honestly don’t know what the circumstances were. I can’t tell you what was going on in her head.”  
“I was going to propose. I had the ring and I was going to ask her to marry me.”  
A pained look flitted across her face before she regained her composure.  
“Maybe she wasn’t ready to get married, Edward. Maybe she knew it was coming and she panicked. Panic can cause even the most intelligent people to do stupid things. I’m not making excuses for her, I’m only suggesting the idea.”  
“Maybe … but why couldn’t she just tell me that? Why did she have to humiliate me?”  
“I don’t know, Edward. She certainly could have gone about it in a better way, make no mistake about that.”

I voiced my worries about the fans and what they’d think about me being the poor guy that Lauren cheated on.  
“You’re going to be fine tonight. Walk the carpet with your head held high, greet your fans and do what you do best. Don’t let Lauren take that away from you. You are a gentleman – you can be cordial and you know how to put on a mask and let everything run off your back so do just that. It’s one evening. At the end of the night, you can come home and crawl into your bed and hide under the covers if you want.”  
“I can do that.”  
“I know you can.”  
“Bella?” I asked. “I don’t want the fans to feel sorry for me, you know? I don’t want them to say ‘oh, poor Edward’. But at the same time, I don’t want Lauren’s fans to think I’m a bastard because I didn’t take her back.”  
“Did you end it?”  
“Yes. I just couldn’t deal with it.”  
“Do you feel happy with that decision?”  
“Yes. I mean, I do miss her, but I was with her for four years for fuck’s sake.”  
“I get it. I don’t think the fans will feel sorry for you. Hopefully they’ll be supportive and that’s a good thing. Starlight is done now – give them some good memories to think about walking away from this and hopefully take them with you to your other projects.”  
I looked over at her beautiful face and genuinely smiled for the first time in what felt like months.  
“You’re pretty smart, ya know that?”  
“Nah … I just know a little bit about heartache and how to pick yourself up and move on, that’s all.”  
What could this beautiful creature possibly know about heartache? Bella seemed sweet and genuine – I couldn’t imagine anyone treating her badly. She quickly slid off the barstool next to me and went about cleaning up the kitchen. I finished my breakfast and carried my plate to the sink – where I stood right next to Bella.  
“I know we don’t have a whole lot of time today, but if you ever want to talk, I’m a pretty good listener.”  
Bella cracked a small smile as I threw her words from earlier back at her. I hoped that because I had opened up to her so easily that she would trust me and feel like she could do the same. I recognized the pain I saw in her beautiful hazel eyes and I wondered briefly what they would look like if they were filled with happiness instead.  
“Sure, Edward. Thank you. I may take you up on that when you don’t have to get all dolled up and run off to a movie premiere.”  
She was adorable as she razzed me about having to get “dolled up” to go to a premiere. Her comments were light hearted and teasing and I dearly missed that kind of interaction with a woman. It felt like it had been ages since I’d been that way with Lauren and sometimes I wondered if I’d ever be able to act that way with a woman again.  
I shook my head and smiled at her.  
“I’ll get you for that, Bella.”  
“Uh huh … sure you will, Masen. Just remember that I cook the majority of your food.”  
“You wouldn’t spit in something just to get back at me … you have too much pride in what you do, Bella,” I shot back at her.   
I turned and left the room with a wide grin on my face.  
The premiere that night wasn’t awful. Yes, I had to stand next to Lauren and smile and take pictures but everyone knew that we had parted ways. Everyone around us did their best to make sure that the evening wasn’t as awkward as it could have been. I stopped by the after party briefly to say hello to the cast members that I’d worked with but hadn’t seen in a while, and I ducked out soon after.  
When I got home, I did exactly what I wanted to do as soon as I crawled out of bed that morning. I stripped down to my boxer briefs and crawled under the cool sheets and pulled the blankets over my head. The day had been long and exhausting and it couldn’t be over soon enough.  
I woke just after eight the next morning. I was eager to get out of bed and see what Bella was creating for me for breakfast only to be disappointed when I got downstairs. Eric was sitting at the breakfast bar typing into his laptop much like the day before and I could smell the strong shit he considered to be coffee.  
“Where’s Bella?”  
“She couldn’t come over today. She promised that she’d be by in a little while with something for dinner though.”  
“Is she okay?” I asked, concerned.  
“Yeah, she’s fine. She’s just got issues at home.”  
Issues? My mind began to race with the possibilities.

A/N: Eeep! Okay don’t come after me with the frying pans just yet! Bella will explain what’s going on with her eventually but she does feel like she needs to really trust him before she tells him what’s going on in her life. At this point, Eric knows about her son but he doesn’t know about Mike and the circumstances surrounding him. Please leave me some love in the form of a review!


	5. Sickness and Healing

All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; I just like to play with her characters.  
No copyright infringement is intended.  
HUGE thanks to darcysmom and twimom817 for beta’ing; EdwardsmyObsession1971 for pre-reading and huge HUGS to the three of them for their unending encouragement.  
A/N: Just a heads up – this fic is NOT about cheating so you won’t see that here. I know a couple people were concerned. I probably should have mentioned that earlier and I apologize.  
When You Least Expect It  
Chapter Five  
Sickness and Healing

“Kaden? It’s time to get ready for school, little bear.” I said, peeking in the door to his room.  
“Mommy … no school today. Don’t feel good.”  
“What’s wrong, Little Bear?” I asked, feeling his forehead for a fever.  
He was burning up.  
“Does your tummy hurt?”  
“Uhh uh.”  
“Oh, Little Bear.”  
It’s always hard for a parent when your child is sick. You’d give anything to make them feel better; to take away their aches and pains – to put a smile on their sweet little face.  
“Sit tight, baby. I’ll get you some medicine.”  
I went into the kitchen where Dad was pouring himself a cup of coffee.  
“Where’s little man?”  
“He’s not feeling so hot this morning.”  
“He’s sick?”  
“Yeah. He’s got a fever. I’m going to give him some Tylenol.”  
“Are you going in to work today?”  
“I hate to leave him if he’s sick ….”  
I filled up an oral syringe with Tylenol and wet a washcloth to put on Kaden’s forehead. I picked him up and carried him into the living room to lay him on the couch. After I’d gotten him settled, I picked up the phone and placed a call to our pediatrician before calling Eric.  
“Hey, Bella. What’s up?”  
“Hey, Eric. I’m not going to be able to make it in today. My son is sick and I need to take him to the doctor.”  
“Oh, gosh, Bella. I hope he’ll be all right.”  
“Me too. Tell Edward I’m sorry. I know he’s home tonight so I will make him something and drop it by this afternoon. There are muffins I made yesterday afternoon in a Tupperware in the bread box for breakfast and there is also a bowl of cut up fruit in the fridge.”  
“It’s okay, Bella. You take care of your son and don’t worry about Edward.”  
“Eric, I can still do my job, I just can’t do it … there.”  
“If you insist, Bella. Just let me know if you can’t make it over, okay?”  
“Absolutely. Thanks, Eric.”  
I finished getting dressed and tried to offer Kaden some breakfast. I know he’s not feeling well when he won’t eat. My little man is a picky eater but he’d never turn down bananas and pancakes.  
“No, Mommy. No nanas and cakes.”  
I sighed and went into his room to get some clothes to change him into. I came out with a change of sweats and his favorite Lightning McQueen sneakers.  
“Come on, Little Bear. Let’s get you dressed. Mommy’s going to take you to see Dr. Bones.”  
Kaden had always been good about going to the pediatrician. We lucked out when we moved from Washington. I found a practice where an older doctor was retiring and his grandson was taking his place. I’d met with them both and I found that I liked their bedside manner and approach to children’s medicine. Kaden liked “Dr. B.” and that pretty much sealed the deal for me.  
“Dotor B?” Kaden asked.  
“Yup. We’re gonna go see what he thinks about your fever, okay?”  
“Can I have a sticker?”  
“Of course you can, Little Bear,” I giggled.  
The mid-November air was still slightly warm, but I didn’t want to chance it, so I bundled my son up and carried him out to my SUV. Once we got to the clinic, we didn’t have to wait too terribly long. The nurse showed us into the exam room and promised that Dr. B. would be in shortly.  
When he came in, I explained what I discovered that morning. He asked me several questions which I answered to the best of my knowledge and he went about examining my son.  
“Honestly, Bella, it seems like it’s just a fever for now. His chest is clear, and his nose, ears and sinuses look great. He’s not coughing and his stomach is soft. It’s probably just a virus that he caught from some of the kids at school. His temp is 99.2 right now, so it’s not too bad. Keep an eye on him and if it spikes again keep alternating the Tylenol with Children’s Motrin or Advil every four hours. If you’re still concerned, give us a call.”  
“Thanks, Doctor.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
He turned to Kaden and shook his little hand.  
“And you, little man, you feel better, okay?”  
Half an hour later, I was walking through the grocery store picking up things I needed to make a pan of chicken enchiladas for Edward. Since Kaden was with me, I tried to make it fun for him even if he wasn’t feeling well. I tried to drop him at home, but he wasn’t having it. Apparently a sick little bear was a clingy little bear.  
When I got home, I got the chicken cooking and some green chilies roasting in the oven. I loved using fresh ingredients whenever possible. While those were cooking, I attempted again to get Kaden to eat something and he still wasn’t interested. I did however, get him to drink a small cup of hot chocolate and I felt that was a small victory.  
I watched him from the kitchen all afternoon as I cooked away, preparing the sauce and grating cheese. The only thing I didn’t make from scratch was the tortillas and that was only because I didn’t have the time. I made some Mexican rice as a side dish and got it cooking just before sliding the pan of enchiladas into the oven.  
I checked Kaden’s temperature again and it was back up to 102.1 again, so once again, I filled up a syringe with Children’s Motrin and hoped that it would bring it back down quickly. Kaden was complaining again that he didn’t feel good and he looked like a limp little rag doll just lying on the couch.  
“I don’t get it, Dad. If it’s a virus, why can’t they give him something to treat it? Am I just supposed to pump him full of ibuprofen every four hours until it goes away?” I complained.  
“I don’t know, Bells. Did you ask the doctor?”  
“No. He just said if his fever spiked again to continue to alternate between Tylenol and Motrin every four hours. He said to call them if I was still concerned.”  
“Well, let’s see how he does tonight and if he’s still not well in the morning, take him back to the doctor.”  
I left Kaden in my Dad’s care as I loaded Edward’s dinner into my SUV. Kaden was sleeping when I left and I hoped he’d stay asleep until I got home. I didn’t plan on being gone long.  
I called Eric to let him know I was on my way and he said that he had gone for the day but to use my code to get into the gate and my key to let myself into the house.   
“Edward’s in one of his moods, but he knows you’ll be by. If you don’t see him, just leave a note on the counter.”  
The house was eerily quiet when I walked into the foyer. All of the blinds were drawn and only the light from above the stove was on. I made my way into the kitchen and set the temperature on the warming drawer, figuring that it was close to dinner time anyway and Edward would want to eat if he knew there was a hot meal waiting.  
“Bella?” Edward asked from the darkness, his voice sounding tired.  
“Yes, it’s me, Edward. I’m just bringing your dinner. I’m going to put it in the warming drawer. It’s still hot so you can eat it whenever.”  
“Thank you. Do you … can you … stay?”  
I sighed. He sounded awful and I could only imagine the state he was in. I wanted to know how the evening before had gone, but from the sound of his voice – it painted a pretty good picture. Any other time and I would have gladly stayed and kept him company if it made him feel better, but with Kaden at home, I couldn’t do it.  
“I’m sorry, Edward. I can’t. I have to get home. Kaden is waiting for me and I need to get back.”  
“Kaden?”  
“Yes.”  
“Is that your husband?”  
“No. He’s my son.”  
“Your son?” He whispered.  
“Yes. He’s sick, that’s why I wasn’t here today. I’m sorry, Edward. I really do need to get home to him. I hope you enjoy your dinner.”  
“Yeah … umm, thanks, Bella. Will I see you tomorrow?”  
“I don’t know, Edward. I hope so. I’ll call Eric again if I can’t make it in. But regardless, I’ll stop by with something for dinner again tomorrow night, and I’ll pick up something for you for lunch as well.”  
“Thanks, Bella.”  
“You’re welcome, Edward.”  
I walked toward the door and turned to Edward one last time.   
“Edward?”  
“Yeah?” He gasped.  
“Eventually, it’ll hurt a little less as time goes on. It may never fully go away, but it will get better.”  
I heard a groan as I turned back toward the door. As much as I would have liked to stay and comfort Edward, I did need to get back to my son.  
That night was a very long night. Kaden’s temperature would spike up to 102 and then come back down as soon as I gave him Tylenol or Motrin every four hours – like clockwork. He’d wake up sweaty and crying in time for me to help him to the bathroom to go potty and give him a cool bath and change his clothes. It took him a while to settle down enough to sleep and then I had a hard time going back to sleep because I was so worried about him.  
The next morning, I woke up around seven after only being asleep for about three hours.  
“Dad, I’m taking Kaden back to the doctor this morning, but I need to go to the store and pick up a few things for work. Do you mind staying with him? If he wakes up, tell him that I’ll be back soon.”  
After showering and throwing on some yoga pants and a hoodie, I headed out to the store to pick up some fresh rolls and lunchmeat for sandwiches. I also picked up everything I needed to make some fresh pasta and Chianti braised beef for Edward for dinner. Satisfied with my purchases, I headed home to get Edward’s dinner into the oven to cook on low all day. I called Eric again on my drive home to let him know that I’d be stopping by but wouldn’t make it in again.  
“No worries, Bella.”  
“I don’t want Edward to be upset with me. I know he hired me for a reason and frankly, Eric, I really need this job.”  
“He’s not upset with you, Bella. Edward’s having a hard time right now, but he’s not upset with you, although I think you shocked the hell out of him when you told him you had a son.” Eric chuckled.  
“Yeah … I was kind of surprised he didn’t know that already.”  
“When we hired you, we asked him if he wanted to know about you and he said no so we didn’t push it.”  
“Ahh. Well, that explains his reaction last night then.”  
“I hope you’re not upset with him, Bella.”  
“No, not at all. I kind of feel bad, actually. I think he needed someone to talk to last night and I couldn’t stay and be that someone for him. I had to get home to Kaden. Speaking of Kaden, I have to get him to the doctor again, Eric, but please let Edward know that I’ll be by within the hour to drop off some fresh pastries and a sandwich for his lunch.”  
“Will do, Bella. Thanks again.”  
I carried the groceries into the house and began to prepare the beef. I needed to get it into the oven before I prepared the sandwiches. I found some delicious Italian Roast Beef and I decided a couple of sandwiches sounded good. I made a seasoned cream cheese spread in place of mayonnaise and I layered the meat on top of it on a soft hoagie roll.  
“Are you making your famous roast beef sandwiches?” Dad asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.  
“Uh huh. I thought they’d be good for … work. How’s Kaden?”  
“Still sleeping, but he should be up soon. You taking him to the doctor?”  
“Yep. I called them on the way home from the market. I’m supposed to bring him in at nine.”  
Dad nodded and carried his coffee into the living room. I threw a load of laundry into the wash before going in to wake up Kaden. He’d been through so many sets of clothes in the last day – not to mention sheets. I couldn’t in good conscience put him to bed on sopping wet sheets. I was afraid he’d catch a chill and then I’d really be in trouble. Fighting a cold and this mystery fever was more than I wanted to think about.  
I woke Kaden up and got him dressed.  
“Come on, Buddy. Mommy has to stop by work and drop off a few things before we go back over to see Dr. B.”  
I gave him a sippy cup with some Gatorade in it and buckled him into his car seat. He was asleep again before I turned off of our street.  
Edward’s house was bustling with activity. The gardeners were out, the pool guy was there to clean the pool and the housekeeper was busy shaking out the rugs when I pulled into the drive. Eric was just walking into the house, but even he was busy chatting away on his cell phone. I left the car running as I opened the back and carefully lifted out the bag that carried Edward’s breakfast and lunch.  
“Good morning, Eric!” I chirped as I walked into the kitchen.  
The house was a stark difference from the day before when all the blinds were drawn. Today they were all open and the house was filled with light. I pulled out a basket and filled it with the bagels and pastries I’d picked up at the market. I pulled out a pitcher of orange juice and set it in the fridge alongside the sandwiches I’d made.  
I quickly explained everything to Eric and promised that I’d be back much later that afternoon with Edward’s dinner.  
Just as I was reaching for the door handle, I heard Edward’s still tired voice.  
“Bella ….”  
“Good morning, Edward. Breakfast is on the counter and lunch is in the fridge. I hate to run again, but I’ve got to get my kiddo to the doctor. I’m sorry. I’ll be back later with your dinner.”  
“Thank you, Bella. Dinner was delicious last night.”  
I smiled at him softly before continuing out the door.  
The next five days followed in the same fashion. Kaden’s fever continued to spike and recede as I gave him doses of medicine. Every day I took him to the doctor, but unfortunately, the only time we got to see Dr. B. was that first day. The rest of the days we saw an intern or a nurse practitioner. Every day, I’d call Eric and let him know how Kaden was doing. Every day, he’d let me know that they weren’t upset with me because I continued to do my job.  
Frustrated and fed up because my son was still no better after a week, I called and asked to see Dr. B. again. He got on the phone and I explained that I’d been in nearly every day and there was still no explanation as to why my son had this mystery fever that didn’t seem to go away.  
“Bring him in, Bella.”  
The day before Thanksgiving, I took Kaden in to see Dr. B. again. He did another thorough examination and carefully read through the notes that the nurse practitioner and interns had put in his file.  
“I don’t understand it, Bella. They’ve done several tests on him and there really isn’t an explanation for his fever. It’s disconcerting to me and I’m sure you as well since he’s had it for a week now. The only thing I can tell you to do now is to take him over to Children’s Hospital to the ER and let them do a more thorough work up on him. I can call ahead and let them know that you’re bringing him over.”  
“Is that normal procedure for a fever?”  
“It is when we’re not sure what’s causing it.”  
I waited for Dr. B. to fill out the order while he called over to the Children’s Hospital. He ordered an EKG of Kaden’s heart alongside a long string of tests that would be needed to determine exactly where the infection was coming from.  
I called my dad as we walked out of the clinic and I told him I’d pick him up on my way to the Children’s Hospital. Thankfully, when we arrived there wasn’t anyone ahead of us and they immediately took Kaden into triage where they took his temperature.   
“Mrs. Newton, he’s sitting at 102.6 right now. Has it been like this all week?”  
“Yeah. I think he peaked at 105.1 last night. I called the doctor’s office but they just said to keep doing what we’d been doing which is alternating between Motrin and Tylenol every four hours.”  
“Yeah … we’ve definitely got something going on here.”  
While we waited for the doctor to come back to see Kaden, I called Eric again.  
“Hey, Bella. How’s the kiddo doing?”  
“Not great, Eric. I’m sitting with him in the ER so I definitely won’t be there today. Tell Edward I’m so sorry.”  
“No worries, Bella. We want your son to get better. Edward’s mom and sisters are coming in tonight anyway so I’m sure they’ll cook and take care of him for the next couple of days. Just please keep me posted, we want to know that you and your son are well.”  
“Thanks, Eric. I will.”  
Three hours later, they admitted Kaden to the hospital. They wanted to give him some type of antibiotic that could only be administered by IV and they wanted to put him on saline to keep him hydrated since he really hadn’t eaten or drank much in the past few days. I wanted to cry as they taped his little arm to a board to keep him from pulling out his IV. Kaden yelped as they inserted the needle and he held tight to me as they hooked him up to all kinds of tubes.  
“We’ll need to put him in either diapers or pull ups, Mrs. Newton.”  
“No,” Kaden yelled. “Imma big boy!”  
“Shh … yes, honey, we know you’re a big boy but since you’re in the hospital we need you to wear a pull up so you don’t wet the bed.”  
It seemed like it took forever, but we finally got Kaden settled down and into bed. It helped that they had a flat screen TV in his room and they had DVD’s to play. Once I put in Cars, Kaden was good to go and it wasn’t long before he fell asleep – a sign that the antibiotic was taking effect.  
“Dad, I’m going to run home real quick and put some stuff together so I can stay here with him. I don’t want to leave him alone.”  
Dad nodded and told me to hurry so I’d be back before Kaden woke up.  
I spent the next three days in the hospital with my son. I tried to leave a message for Mike to let him know that our son was sick, but I never heard back from him – not that I expected to. That first night in the hospital, I crawled into the bed next to me and I cried myself to sleep. Yes, I had my dad there to help me but it wasn’t the same as having my husband – my son’s father there to help.  
The second day, which also happened to be Thanksgiving - a large bouquet of Cars balloons and a stuffed Tow Mater arrived and the card read:  
Get well soon!  
Edward  
I knew that it was sent by Eric and I quickly shot him off a text thanking him for putting a smile on my son’s face. I was shocked when I received a text in return.  
I didn’t send it, Bella. That was all Edward. He’s worried about you, by the way. Are YOU okay? – Eric  
I quickly replied.  
That was Edward? I’m speechless. Please tell him thank you. Kaden LOVES it. Big smiles. I’m okay. – B  
I didn’t want to tell Eric how I really felt for fear that the tears would come gushing out again. It was Thanksgiving and I was in the hospital with my sick child. I still hadn’t gotten a firm answer out of the doctors what exactly was wrong with my son – how was I supposed to feel? Honestly, I’d never felt more scared and alone in my life.  
You’re NOT okay, Bella. I know that and I’m not even talking to you. Edward and his mom are insisting that we bring you some decent food for Thanksgiving. I can even bring you some Starbucks if you like? – Eric  
It warmed my heart to think that they wanted to bring some dinner over for me. My dad had been by but didn’t stay long. He meant well, but he hates hospitals. He was planning on going over to the Legion for their annual Thanksgiving dinner which just made me feel guilty for not being able to be at home cooking our own meal. I even had a turkey sitting in the fridge defrosting.   
The thought of a decent meal had my stomach rumbling and I realized that I hadn’t had much to eat since my meager McDonald’s meal the night before and I quickly texted Eric back.  
Tell Edward and his mom that would be WONDERFUL and Starbuck’s sounds amazing. – B  
We’re on our way. – E  
Not an hour later, Edward and his mother, Esme walked into Kaden’s room. Their arms were full of bags and they unloaded them as Edward introduced me to his mom.  
“It’s so nice to meet you, Bella. I’m sorry you’re going through such an awful time with this sweet little one.” She whispered as she peeked over at my sleeping son.  
“It’s nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen. Thank you so much for bringing dinner. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it.”  
Edward, who was clad in black jeans and a dark blue hoodie with a baseball hat and sunglasses on, stood against the wall watching the entire exchange.  
“Honey … where is your husband? Shouldn’t he be here helping to take care of your son?”  
I walked over to Edward and took the carrier with the coffee in it from him and set it on the table that sat at the foot of the bed I’d slept on the night before. I played with the lid of the cup that Edward pointed out as mine.  
“Umm, I’m not quite sure where my husband is,” I admitted sadly.  
“What do you mean you don’t know where he is?” Edward asked quietly.  
“He … he left us about eight months ago. I haven’t heard from him since. So, it’s just me and Kaden.”  
Edward groaned and pushed himself away from the wall.  
“I’m so sorry, Bella. That must be incredibly hard for you,” Esme said sadly.  
Edward shook his head and excused himself from the room while Esme busied herself with emptying out the bags of food they’d brought.  
“I made a little bit of turkey soup hoping maybe you could get your little boy to eat it,” Esme explained. “Edward used to love it when he was a little boy – he said it always made him feel better.”  
Esme sat and chatted with me for a few more minutes as she filled up a plate for me.  
“Where did Edward go?” I asked.  
“I’m not sure. Hearing about your husband probably didn’t please him, so don’t take it personally, Bella. Edward really does mean well. He seems fond of you. This …” she made a circular motion with her finger, “is new for him.”  
I nodded and continued to tuck into my food.  
“Thank you for the food, Esme, it’s wonderful.”  
“I’m sure it’s nothing compared to your cooking. Edward says it’s to die for.”  
I blushed.  
“Well, I best be on my way. I’m sure I’ll need to hunt down my son. Bella, if you need anything and I do mean anything at all – don’t hesitate to call.”  
“Thank you. Umm … Esme … there is one thing ….”

A/N: What could Bella want to ask Esme?? We’ll see Edward’s POV next chapter! =) Have you missed him? I have to admit … I kinda flove him ;)  
One thing I want to mention … I will be at Tent City 2012 for the Breaking Dawn Premiere, however, I do plan on updating on the 12th. Several chapters have already been uploaded – all I have to do is post them. I just don’t want y’all to think I’d leave ya hangin’. ;) (I know this one ended in a bit of a cliffie – I wanted to reassure you that you’ll get it before the BD Promo stuff is over!)


	6. Surprise

All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; I only like to play with her characters.  
No copyright infringement is intended.  
HUGE thanks to darcysmom and twimom817 for beta’ing; EdwardsmyObsession1971 for pre-reading and huge HUGS to the three of them for their unending support and encouragement.  
When You Least Expect It  
Chapter Six  
Surprise

 

EPOV  
The last thing I expected for Bella to tell me was that she had a son. I figured she’d have a boyfriend at the very least. I suppose it was my own fault – I should have inquired about her a little more. After all, she was a beautiful and vibrant young woman.  
“Do you have a problem with Bella knowing that she has a child?”  
“No. I just didn’t expect it … I mean she seems so young.”  
“I believe she’s older than you are, Edward.”  
“I don’t care how old she is, Eric. Age is just a number.”  
“Then why does it bother you so much that she had a child?”  
“It doesn’t bother me,” I gritted out.  
What bothered me was that I needed someone to talk to after the premiere. I’d gone home that night and fallen into bed but it was a restless sleep. I had so many emotions swirling inside me that I couldn’t wait to get them all out. It’s true that I didn’t know Bella well, but she had been so damn easy to talk to and there was something about her that gave me the strength to open up to her about my troubles with Lauren.  
Now, if it would only be as easy to get Bella to open up to me.  
When she stopped by to drop off the meal that she’d so carefully prepared for me two days before Thanksgiving, Bella looked so tired. There were dark circles under her eyes and she came in wearing yoga pants and a hoodie – so far from what she wore on a daily basis to cook in my kitchen. She apologized again for needing to spend her days at home with her son, but I didn’t care. She did what I paid her to do. Every morning, I had breakfast; there was plenty of food in the kitchen for lunch and she always brought over a hot meal for dinner.  
“Bella won’t be over today after all,” Eric said sadly.  
It was the day before Thanksgiving and my house was teeming with people once again. My mother and sisters were coming for Thanksgiving and my dad would join us Thanksgiving Day. I had given Bella a four day weekend for the holiday and I had hoped that she would find time to rest.  
“What do you mean?”  
“She had to take her son to the ER, they’re admitting him.”  
My chest ached at the thought of Bella sitting in the ER all alone with her son. I tried to push the thought out of my mind. She couldn’t be single and alone – she had a son. She probably had a lucky bastard of a husband who she took incredible care of. He came home every night to her warm smile and a hot meal that she’d so lovingly prepared for him and their son.  
“If you hear from her, will you keep me updated on how Kaden’s doing?”  
“Yeah … sure, Edward.”  
It was good to see my mom and sisters. I hadn’t seen them since I was in Cannes in May. They were there for the premiere of my film … along with her. The women in my life were fucking important to me – they’d been my rock since I started my career and even more so when the shit hit the fan a few months ago. I was looking forward to spending the weekend with them.  
“Edward, honey, it’s so good to see you.” My mom said softly as she pulled me into a hug.  
“Good to see you too, Mom.”  
I greeted my sisters with hugs and took their bags upstairs to my guest rooms.  
“What’s for dinner, Eddie?” Rosalie asked with a grin.  
“Umm … I thought we’d order in. Bella couldn’t be here today to make anything.”  
“What do you mean she couldn’t be here? Aren’t you paying her to be here?”  
“Yes, but Bella’s got … issues to deal with at home.”  
“Is she okay?” My mother asked softly.  
I nodded.  
“She’s got a son … he’s sick. They admitted him into the hospital today.”  
“Oh, the poor thing. How old is he?” Mom asked.  
“I don’t know. Five, maybe?”  
I could see the sad look on my mom’s face when I told her how young I thought Kaden was. I’d only seen him once and that was through a window while he was sitting in his car seat fast asleep.  
Thanksgiving morning, I trudged down the stairs to find my mom humming happily in the kitchen.  
“Good morning, sweetheart.”  
“Mornin’, Mom.”  
I sat at the breakfast bar scrolling through my phone when Eric walked in.  
“Have you heard from Bella this morning?” I asked.  
“No. I thought I’d try and call her later.”  
“Did you send that stuff to Kaden?”  
After I found out that he’d been admitted to the hospital, I couldn’t help but want to do something for him and Bella. I could only imagine how she felt having her little boy in the hospital. Bella was probably every bit as scared as her little boy. I wanted to send him something that would make him smile. He’d been sick and miserable for over a week – he deserved something to make him happy.  
I pulled out my laptop and did a little research. I had no idea what kinds of things little kids liked – there were so many new cartoons and characters since I was a kid. I found something that I thought was kind of cool – that Kaden might like. I told Eric what I wanted and handed him my credit card and asked him to make it happen.  
“Yeah – it should be delivered this morning.” Eric replied.  
I breathed a sigh of relief.  
Eric was getting ready to head out a few hours later when his phone went off.  
Eric, you’re an angel. My son has the biggest smile on his face thanks to you. I can’t thank you enough for the balloons and toy. The look on his face was priceless even though he’s sick. – B  
Eric showed me the message on his phone before he quickly tapped out a message back to her.  
“Eric … ask her if she’s okay.” I asked, pinching my nose between my fingers.  
I didn’t send it, Bella. That was all Edward. He’s worried about you, by the way. Are YOU okay? – Eric  
Bella quickly replied.  
That was Edward? I’m speechless. Please tell him thank you. Kaden LOVES it. Big smiles. I’m okay. – B  
She’s okay? What does that mean?  
“Edward … did you boys hear from Bella? How’s her son?” My mom asked.  
“Yeah, Eric’s texting her now. She said she’s okay.”  
“Edward, honey, tell her we’ll bring her something to eat. Cafeteria food is awful and she might be glad to have company for a little bit.”  
I nodded and passed the message on to Eric to let Bella know we wanted to stop by with some food for her.  
“Eric! Ask her if she wants some Starbucks … I’m sure the coffee there sucks too.” I added as an afterthought.  
You’re NOT okay, Bella. I know that and I’m not even talking to you. Edward and his mom are insisting that we bring you some decent food for Thanksgiving. I can even bring you some Starbucks if you like? – Eric  
Moments later, his phone alerted him of another message.  
Tell Edward and his mom that would be WONDERFUL and Starbuck’s sounds amazing. – B  
Eric handed me his phone showing me her reply and I quickly typed her a message in return.  
We’re on our way. – E  
Twenty minutes later, we were loading up the trunk of my car with food for Bella and Kaden. We stopped by Starbucks and I got Bella a Pumpkin Spice Latte because it just sounded like something she’d like.  
When we walked into the hospital, I asked at the information desk where Kaden’s room was located and they directed us to the fourth floor and asked us to check in at the nurse’s station. Once we checked in, the nurse on duty directed us down the hall to the very last room on the left. No matter how cheerfully painted the walls were, the sadness of a child being seriously sick and needing to be here nearly broke my heart.  
I walked into the small room and Bella was sitting on the bed next to her son, brushing the hair away from his little face. He was sleeping but he looked so small in the bed. IV’s were hooked up to his left arm and it looked like a board had been strapped to it to keep him from moving his arm around.  
I cleared my throat quietly, hoping that I wouldn’t startle Bella too badly.  
“Edward ….”  
“Hey. How are you?”  
“I’m good. Thank you for coming. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it. Thank you for the balloons and the toy – he loves Cars. He loves pretty much anything Disney actually.” Bella giggled.  
It was good to hear her giggle.  
My mom cleared her throat behind me and I quickly apologized and introduced Bella to my mom.  
“It’s so nice to meet you, Bella. I’m sorry you’re going through such an awful time with this sweet little one,” She whispered as she peeked over at the little boy sleeping in the bed.  
“It’s nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen. Thank you so much for bringing dinner. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it.”  
I stood back against the wall and watched the interaction between my mom and Bella. I was curious to see what my mom thought of her.  
“Honey … where is your husband? Shouldn’t he be here helping to take care of your son?” Mom asked.  
Leave it to my mom to ask the questions that were on the tip of my tongue but I didn’t have the courage to ask.  
Bella walked over to me and offered to take the coffee carrier out of my hands. I pointed out which coffee was hers. She took it from me, offering me a grateful smile.  
“I wasn’t sure what to get you but I thought you might like the Pumpkin Spice Latte so I got you that,” I said nervously.  
Bella nodded and turned back to my mom.  
“Umm, I’m not quite sure where my husband is.” She admitted sadly.  
“What do you mean you don’t know where he is?” I asked.  
She didn’t know where her husband was? What the fuck was up with that? Did she not know or did she not care?  
“He … he left us about eight months ago. I haven’t heard from him since. So, it’s just me and Kaden.”  
I groaned and pushed away from the wall – frustrated to hear about Bella’s situation.  
“I’m so sorry, Bella. That must be incredibly hard for you,” Mom said sadly.  
Bella nodded, her eyes brimming with tears. My heart ached for her in that moment - left all alone to care for her son. I know she had her dad but that’s different from having a husband – a partner.  
I shook my head – angry with the situation and politely excused myself from the room. I left my mom to make sure that Bella was taken care of. I just couldn’t bear to see her sweet, sad face any longer.  
I walked down to the waiting room that was across from the nurse’s station. I plopped down into a chair and fiddled with the lid on my coffee cup. SpongeBob played in the background but I didn’t hear it, I was so lost in my thoughts.  
I have no idea how long I sat there. I felt bad for not saying anything to Bella, but I had to leave for fear that I’d want to pull her into my arms and promise her that I’d make all her problems go away. I couldn’t do that – I didn’t even know her for Christ’s sake. How could I even begin to help her with her problems?  
“Honey?” My mom’s voice floated across my subconscious.  
I blinked and looked up to see her smiling down at me.  
“Let’s go home, honey.”  
“How are Bella and Kaden?”  
“They’re fine, honey. I stayed long enough to get some soup into that sweet little boy’s belly while Bella got a shower. You know … I think you’ve stumbled onto something amazing with those two, Edward.”  
“Mom ….” I chided.  
“No, Edward, I really mean it. You and Bella are both so lost right now. Maybe it will help if you two are lost together – maybe you can help each other find your way.”  
That night, as I sat down to dinner with my family, I was so thankful to have had them there with me. I felt a pang of sadness to know that Bella was in a cold hospital room watching over her son with no one in the world to take care of her and make sure that she was okay.  
After dinner, I found myself in my car driving back to the hospital. I hoped to get there before visiting hours were over. The same nurse that greeted me earlier in the afternoon was tending to the desk and she gave me a soft smile as I pulled my hat down a little further on my head and made my way back to Kaden’s room. Bella was sitting on Kaden’s bed and he was wrapped up in her arms as she read him a story.  
I hated to intrude on such a private moment, but I wanted Bella to know that someone was there for her too.  
“Edward … hey. I didn’t expect you to come back.” Bella said quietly as she looked up from her reading.  
“I hadn’t planned on coming back, but I was sitting there with my family eating dinner and I felt like such a tool because you were sitting here taking care of him all on your own. It just didn’t seem fair to me.”  
Bella carefully got up from Kaden’s bed and tucked the sleeping little boy under his covers. When she was done, she walked toward me.  
“Life isn’t always fair, Edward,” Bella said quietly. “Sometimes you just have to take what life hands you and make the best you can with it.”  
“You seem to do a pretty amazing job, Bella.”  
“It’s not without effort, Edward. I think you know how that feels as well as I do.”  
I nodded and looked up into her tired face. Bella’s beautiful hazel eyes were so expressive and I could see the underlying weariness in them.  
“I don’t mean to be disrespectful, but how old are you Bella?”  
“Twenty-nine.” She answered quietly.  
“How old is Kaden?”  
“He turned three this past August.”  
Three? I remembered Bella saying earlier that her husband had walked out on them nearly eight months ago which would have meant that Kaden was two when Bella’s asshole husband left. I couldn’t fathom walking out on my wife let alone my child. What kind of person does that?  
Before I could say anything more, Bella took a deep breath and blew it out sharply.  
“Look, Edward, I know you probably have a ton of questions but I don’t know if I’m ready to tell you about my situation yet. I appreciate everything that you’ve done for me and for Kaden. You coming here … well, it means a lot to me.”  
I watched her beautiful face as tears filled her eyes and overflowed.  
“I can’t think about anything other than getting him home and well right now,” Bella sobbed. “I need him to be okay, Edward. He’s my whole world.”  
I closed the small distance between us and pulled Bella into my arms. She sobbed into my chest as I held her. I could have cared less if she was ruining my shirt or not. This was something she needed and if I could be a pillar of strength for her, I’d gladly do it a hundred times over.  
“He’s going to be fine, Bella.” I murmured into the top of her head.  
The sweet smell of her hair and skin mixed with the saltiness of her tears was a heady combination as if the proximity of her wasn’t enough. There was just something about her ….


	7. Diagnosis

All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; I just like to play with her characters.  
No copyright infringement is intended.  
HUGE thanks to my betas darcysmom and twimom817; my pre-reader EdwardsmyObsession1971. These ladies offer me their unending support and encouragement with each chapter I write and I honestly can’t thank them enough.  
HAPPY BREAKING DAWN PART 2 PREMIERE DAY! (Yes … I am actually posting this from my iPad @ LA LIVE!) I’ve been camping out and hanging out with lots and lots of Twifriends. This truly is an AWESOME fandom.  
When You Least Expect It  
Chapter Seven  
Diagnosis

“Thank you. Umm … Mrs. Cullen … there is one thing ….”  
“What do you need sweetheart?”  
“Would you mind staying a few more minutes? I could really use a quick shower, but I know my Dad won’t be by tonight and I don’t want to leave Kaden alone.”  
“Of course, Bella. Do what you need to do. We’ll be just fine. Take your time, sweetheart.”  
“Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. I hated to ask but ….”  
“Nonsense, Bella! It’s my pleasure and please, call me Esme. Sweetheart, remember I’m a mom too. Before I met Carlisle, I was a single mom too. Rosalie was all I had in the world. It was tough but we did okay.”  
“How did you meet Carlisle?” I asked.  
“He was doing an internship at my pediatrician’s office. Rosalie had an awful sinus infection and couldn’t breathe. She was four years old if I recall correctly. Carlisle was so sweet and patient with her. A few days later, I bumped into him at the grocery store and we got to talking. We had so much in common and he adored Rosalie. We married eight months later and a year after that, Carlie was born. Edward was a surprise two years later.”  
“I can only hope to be as lucky in my life as you have been in yours.”  
“Bella, you’re a beautiful and caring young woman. There is someone out there for you – you have to believe that.”  
I nodded and gathered up my things. I thanked Esme again and stepped into the bathroom. I quickly showered and twisted my hair up on my head, wrapping it with a scrunchie. When I stepped out of the bathroom, Kaden was awake and Esme was feeding him some soup.  
“Mommy!” He exclaimed happily.  
“Hey, Little Bear,” I smiled. “Are you eating some soup?”  
“Uh huh … Ms. Esme maded it. It’s yummy.”  
I looked up at Esme and smiled appreciatively.  
“Well, Mr. Kaden, I best get going. I want you to feel better soon, okay?” Esme smiled, ruffling Kaden’s hair.  
“’Kay.”  
“Thank you again, Esme. I can’t tell you how much ….”  
“Bella, stop. I’m glad to do it. Now I better find my son so we can be on our way.”  
“Tell Edward thank you again for me, please?”  
“Of course, sweetheart, but I assure you it was his pleasure.”  
Esme smiled once again before slipping out the door leaving Kaden and I in the cold, sterile room. We spent the afternoon watching cartoons and reading. Nurses came and went and I kept trying to corner someone – anyone to tell me what was going on with my son. Thus far no one had been able to tell me anything.  
“The doctor will be by shortly.” Smiled the nurse.  
Needless to say, I heard that on more than one occasion. I understood that it was a holiday but it’s not like we were here by choice either. Finally, that evening after the nurses changed shifts a young doctor breezed in with Kaden’s chart in her hand.  
“Hi, I’m Dr. Weber. How’s Kaden feeling this evening?”  
“Better, I think. He’s been eating today so that’s a step in the right direction, right?” I asked.  
“Definitely. His fever is still erratic it looks like. Other than that, everything looks good.”  
“What’s causing the fever?”  
“He’s got a UTI. It’s more common in little girls, but obviously, little boys aren’t immune to them.”  
“But how?” I asked, completely confused.  
“Do you give him bubble baths?”  
“Oooh! Bubble baths! I love da bubbles!” Kaden giggled adorably.  
I nodded sheepishly.  
“Well there ya go.” Dr. Weber frowned. “So, no more bubble baths buddy.”  
I frowned at my son’s fallen face. He looked forward to bath time every night because of the bubbles. I hated to take that away from him too.  
“Don’t beat yourself up over it, Mrs. Newton. It happens, and you’re not the first parent to learn that while bubble baths are fun they can be very dangerous. Now … I’m going to have the nurse come in and give him some more antibiotics in his IV and we’ll see where we are with that in the morning. If you have any more questions, I’ll be on the pediatric floor until seven a.m.”  
“Thank you, Dr. Weber.”  
After the doctor left Kaden’s room, I helped him to get ready for bed. He’d managed to eat a bit more soup that I had one of the nurse’s heat up for him before the doctor came in and I could tell that he was tired and ready for bed. A nurse came in and checked his vitals one more time and she administered the antibiotic the doctor had ordered.  
I sat on the bed next to Kaden and he nestled into my side. I began to read him Where the Wild Things Are – it was his favorite book. I had just finished reading when I felt someone’s eyes on me. I looked up to see Edward standing at the foot of the other bed with a wry smile on his face.  
“Edward … hey. I didn’t expect you to come back.”  
He quietly explained that he hadn’t planned on coming back but he felt bad about me being on my own taking care of my sick son. He muttered something about it not seeming fair to him.  
I carefully pulled my sleeping son away from my side and carefully tucked him into his bed and walked toward Edward.  
“Life isn’t always fair, Edward,” I said quietly. “Sometimes you just have to take what life hands you and make the best you can with it.”  
“You seem to do a pretty amazing job, Bella.”  
I had to admit that it felt nice to hear that I was doing okay with my son from someone other than my dad. I felt like Dad told me that because it was an obligation not an observation.  
“It’s not without effort, Edward. I think you know how that feels as well as I do.”  
Edward nodded and looked at me with a furrowed brow. I felt naked and vulnerable under his scrutinizing gaze.  
He asked me how old I was and how old Kaden was and I answered him without question. He apologized – not wanting to be disrespectful but I had nothing to hide from him. He seemed shocked when I told him that Kaden had turned three a few months before. I watched as several emotions played across his handsome face and I took a deep breath and blew it out sharply.  
“Look, Edward, I know you probably have a ton of questions but I don’t know if I’m ready to tell you about my situation yet. I appreciate everything that you’ve done for me and for Kaden. You coming here … well, it means a lot to me.”  
Edward watched me curiously as tears filled my eyes and overflowed. I was helpless to stop them.  
“I can’t think about anything other than getting him home and well right now,” I sobbed. “I need him to be okay, Edward. He’s my whole world.”  
I hadn’t cried at all since Mike left except for the first night Kaden was in the hospital. My heart was filled with sadness for my son and the life that I wanted so badly to give him - only I had no idea how.  
I suddenly felt warm arms around me as Edward held me to him. I sobbed into his chest as he held me tightly. I hadn’t felt that much comfort in a very long time. Maybe since before Kaden was born.  
“He’s going to be fine, Bella.” Edward murmured into the top of my head.  
Suddenly it hit me that I was in a very compromising embrace and sobbing into the shirt of not only my boss but THE Edward Cullen. I quickly pulled out of his embrace and wiped the tears from my eyes.  
“I’m so sorry, Edward,” I sniffled.  
“Sorry for what, Bella?” Edward asked quietly.  
“For being an emotional, snot-sobbing mess. That was totally unprofessional of me. I mean … you’re my boss.”  
“Good thing I’m not wearing the boss hat tonight then. If I remember correctly, I hugged you first, Bella because you needed it. I’m here as your friend right now because it sure seems to me like you could use one of those right about now.”  
“Thank you,” I whispered.  
Edward stayed for a little while longer, leaving only when the nurse came in and told him that visiting hours had ended thirty minutes ago. He seemed hesitant to leave and I promised him that Kaden and I would be fine.  
“If you need anything … anything at all, you call me, okay?”  
I nodded as he reached out for my iPhone and programmed his number into my address book. He handed me his phone and asked me to do the same for him.  
“Eric should have given it to me but for whatever reason he didn’t,” Edward explained. “Just in case I needed to let you know of a change of plans at the last minute.”  
He reached out and took my hand in his as he got up to leave and squeezed it gently.  
“Let me know how Kaden’s doing tomorrow will you?” Edward asked.  
“Of course. Thank you for coming, Edward. I really appreciate it and please thank your mom again for the food. Kaden finished all of the soup she brought.”  
“She’ll be happy to hear that. Take care, Bella.”  
I watched as he retreated from the room and I wondered again what the underlying reason was that he came back. I thought about it all night as I lay in the uncomfortable hospital bed next to my son.  
The next day was much the same. My dad came just before lunch and brought some sandwiches for us and chicken soup for Kaden.  
“He looks better,” Dad noted.  
“Yeah, he does, but then again, he’s eating again.”  
“Did they say when he’ll be released?”  
“Not yet. The doctor was in last night and she said that he would be released when they stabilize the fever. I was hoping that they’d release him today. They took the IV out around eight this morning. They said since he’s eating and drinking again that he won’t need it.”  
Dad chuckled.  
“I bet he was happy about that.”  
I nodded.  
“How are you doing, Bells? You doing okay? Are you getting enough sleep?”  
“I’m doing okay, Dad. As well as I can be doing with my son in the hospital. Edward’s mom sat with Kaden yesterday afternoon while I took a quick shower and cleaned up a little.”  
“Shit, Bells. I’m sorry. I should have been here so you could do that. I wasn’t thinking about it … it’s just … you know the hospital isn’t my favorite place.”  
“I know, Dad and its okay. I can’t expect you to sit here with me. Did you have a nice dinner at the Legion yesterday?”  
Dad nodded but didn’t say how his dinner was. He moved over to Kaden’s bed where Kaden was sitting intently watching Disney Junior and began talking to him.  
Dad left the hospital around three when Alice arrived. I’d left her a message wishing her a Happy Thanksgiving and when she called back to wish me the same, I’d told her about Kaden. She was going to Santa Barbara for the day to spend the holiday with her boyfriend’s parents but she’d be back in plenty of time to go Black Friday shopping with the rest of the crazies.  
“I got something for my favorite little man!” Alice sing-songed as she danced into the room.  
She pulled a little die cast Lightning McQueen from her purse and Kaden squealed in delight.  
“Who sent the balloons?” She asked.  
“Oh, umm … that was Edward.”  
“Edward?”  
“Yeah, my boss.”  
Alice’s eyes looked like they were ready to bug out of her head.  
“Let me get this straight … your boss sent your kid a bouquet of balloons?”  
“Yeah. It was really sweet of him but he wanted to put a smile on Kaden’s face since he knew he wasn’t feeling well.”  
“Who the hell are you working for, Bella? He’s obviously a great guy if he’s sending your three year old get well balloons.”  
“He is a great guy, Alice. He and his mom stopped by here yesterday with a ton of food and then he came back again last night to keep me company for a bit.”  
“Oh. My. God! He likes you, Bella! Who is this guy?”  
“I can’t tell you who he is, Alice. As much as I’d like to … it’s in my contract. I can’t even tell my Dad.”  
“But he’s a celebrity right? Hmm … that means that I’ll have to think of all the celebrities I can that are named Edward.”  
I wanted to pinch myself for telling Alice his first name because really - how many celebrities were named Edward? It was only a matter of time before Alice figured out who he was and then I’d be screwed – I’d never hear the end of it.  
Alice’s eyes went wide as realization dawned on her.  
“Oh. My. God! You’re working for Edward Cullen!”  
Shit.  
“Alice ….” I groaned.  
“I’m right aren’t I?”  
“I can’t tell you if you are or not. Alice … I signed a contract. I can’t tell you who I’m working for.”  
“That’s okay,” Alice sang. “Just the thought of you working for Edward Cullen is enough to fill my head for days. I mean, can you imagine? He’s SO handsome. But you already know that don’t you. You’ve seen him up close and personal like. Ooh! Does he smell good? God, Bella. You are SO lucky – but be careful with him because he’s just coming out of that relationship with that Lauren what’s-her-name.”  
I sat quietly while Alice prattled on and on. I decided to give her a fan-girl moment – or five.  
“Alice … breathe.” I laughed.  
“But it’s so nice to think of that little slice of heaven in the midst of all this crap, Bella,” Alice said sadly.  
It was nice to daydream but that didn’t do me any good, and at the moment, my reality was happily running his little car up and down the rails of the bed making squealing noises. I didn’t have the time and energy to fantasize about things that wouldn’t happen. I had to think about the here and now.  
Alice broke me from my reverie when she asked if I’d heard anything from Mike.  
“Nope, nothing.”  
“Not even on Thanksgiving? He didn’t call Kaden or anything?” Alice asked.  
I shook my head.  
“God, Bella. I just want to kick his ass.”  
“Mommy! Auntie Alice said bad wurd!” Kaden hollered.  
“I know, Little Bear. Auntie Alice will put a quarter in the cuss bucket, won’t you Alice?”  
Alice glanced at me apologetically. My phone buzzed on the table next to me and I picked it up to see I’d gotten a text from Edward.  
How’s Kaden feeling today? – E  
I quickly typed back a response.  
I think he’s better. He’s eating again and getting some of his energy back. – B  
“Who are you texting?” Alice asked.  
“None of your business,” I smirked.  
“Oh ho! You’re texting Edward,” Alice grinned.  
“Maybe,” I grinned back.  
My phone pinged in my hand.  
Good. Do you want some coffee and some company? – E  
I did want some coffee and maybe his company too, but it would be utter disaster to have him here with Alice. I’d never hear the end of it.  
Coffee sounds so good but my friend Alice is here and I don’t think it would be a good idea for you to come while she’s here if you know what I mean. – B  
That’s okay. Text me when she leaves and I’ll stop by for a bit. Are you doing okay? – E  
I was just about to text him back when Alice grabbed my phone from me.  
“Alice! Give me my phone back!”  
“Nope,” She said popping the p.  
“Alice … please? I don’t want him to worry.” I begged.  
“He’s worried?” She asked, peaking her brow.  
“He just wants to know if I’m okay.” I admitted.  
“Annnnd what are you going to tell him?”  
I rolled my eyes.  
“That I’m fine of course. God, you can be so annoying!”  
“I may be annoying but I’d bet my next paycheck that he likes you.” Alice grinned.  
“Shut up, Alice. You don’t even get a paycheck.” I grinned, taking my phone back and sending a text off to Edward.  
Alice stayed until dinner time. My good friend and her boyfriend, Jasper was making them dinner and she still needed to stop at the store and pick up a few things. I hugged her as she walked toward the door.  
“Thanks for coming, Alice. Tell Jazz I said hi.”  
“Anytime, Bella. You let us know if you need anything okay?”  
I nodded and turned back to Kaden who was eagerly eating a container of red Jell-O. I had just settled down on the sofa next to him when the nurse came in to check his vitals again.  
“Will the doctor be around tonight?” I asked the nurse.  
“Umm, yeah. Dr. Weber is on duty this evening, she should be here doing her rounds. I’m sure she’ll be by sooner or later.”  
I nodded.  
“He’s doing better, right?” I asked.  
“Just by looking at his chart, he’s doing much better. His fever has been stable for the past twenty-four hours and he’s eating again. I’d say he’s doing great.”  
What the nurse told me was exactly what I needed to hear. As she finished her task and walked out of the room, my phone buzzed.  
Bella … is everything okay? I didn’t hear back from you and I’m starting to get concerned. – E  
I quickly typed back a reply.  
Sorry! I got sidetracked by Alice. I’m fine, I promise. I’m waiting for the doctor to come. – B  
Do you still want me to come by? I can do an evening coffee run. =) – E  
It was sweet that Edward wanted to know if I still wanted some company and there was a part of me that wanted to text him back and say “Yes! Come and keep me company!” but the rational side said “No, maybe next time”. As if I wanted there to be a next time.  
That’s not necessary and it’s getting late. I don’t want to inconvenience you. –B  
You’re not, Bella. It’s my pleasure – unless you don’t want me to come. – E  
His last text seemed so sad. Did he really think that I didn’t want his company? I couldn’t let him think that – not for a moment.  
Edward – please don’t think that I don’t enjoy your company. I do – very much so, but it’s getting late and it’s been a long day. I’m waiting for the doctor to come and Alice was here all afternoon. I love her but she’s tiring. Can I take a rain check on the coffee and company? – B  
No sooner had I fired off the last text to Edward than the doctor came in with a big frown on her face.  
“What are you guys still doing here?” Dr. Weber asked. “You guys should have gone home hours ago.”  
“I’ve been sitting here waiting all day for someone to tell me what’s going on. No one said a word about Kaden going home today. It’s been a frustrating day.”  
“I can imagine,” Dr. Weber sympathized. “Well, I think that since Kaden is stable and he’s eating, he’s ready to head home. They took the IV out this morning and the last round of antibiotics seemed to have done the trick. I see no reason whatsoever that he should stay here another night.”  
“Really? I can take him home?” I asked.  
“Absolutely. If you want to get him dressed and all his things ready to go, I’ll sign off on the paperwork and have a nurse come in to help you out.”  
“Thank you, Dr. Weber.” I said appreciatively.  
I dressed Kaden in his footie pajamas and quickly threw everything else into my overnight bag. I decided to quickly send Edward a text.  
Good news! Doc says Kaden can go home. We’re sleeping in our own beds tonight! – B  
The nurse came in and helped us to get our things. She offered to carry them for me since Kaden wanted me to carry him. I was so happy to walk out of that hospital, and I hoped that I’d never have the need to sit in the children’s ward again.  
An hour later, I had my son tucked into his Lightning McQueen bed with his Tow Mater from Edward tucked tightly under his arm.  
“Good night, Little Bear,” I whispered as I kissed his forehead.  
I checked my phone one last time as I set my alarm and saw that I had a text from Edward.  
See? I told you he’d be fine. Go home and get some rest. My offer for coffee is good anytime. – E  
The thoughts of Edward’s warm arms around me and his quiet reassurance that everything would be okay filled my dreams that night. The timbre of his rich, velvety voice in my head lulled me into the most peaceful dreams I’d had in a long, long time.

A/N: Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. I apologize that I haven’t been able to keep up with them as I would like to, but I’ve been a bit busy ;) I do read them all and I appreciate each and every one of them. Thank you for reading.   
As ever, I’d love to hear your thoughts.


	8. Glad Tidings

All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; I just like to play with her characters.  
No copyright infringement is intended.  
HUGE thanks to darcysmom and twimom817 for beta’ing and Edwardsmyobsession1971 for pre-reading. HUGE love for these fantastic ladies  
When You Least Expect It  
Chapter Eight  
Glad Tidings

Monday morning, Kaden was feeling much better. I had to take him to a follow up appointment with Dr. B. that afternoon, but he seemed to be back to his usual three year old self.  
I hadn’t heard from Edward since his last text on Friday night. That may have been a good thing. My dreams that night were filled with visions of him and I chastised myself the next morning because I shouldn’t be thinking that way about anyone let alone my boss. Besides, Edward had issues of his own to work through.  
On my way to Edward’s that morning, I worried that things would be awkward between us because of the embrace we’d shared.  
When I walked into the house, I could hear Eric talking in the kitchen. I smiled and waved at him as I set my things on the far end of the counter. He was on the phone as usual and I didn’t want to interrupt him. I emptied the shopping bags that I’d brought with me. I figured it had been a few days since I’d last been there and no one had been shopping in my absence.   
I pulled out some potatoes and onions and set about making a frittata when I heard a familiar voice behind me.  
“How’s Kaden this morning?” Edward asked.  
I turned to look at him and he looked awful. There were dark circles under his eyes, and it looked like he hadn’t shaved in a few days. His usually sparkling green eyes were dull and blood-shot.  
“He’s good. Doing much better, thank you. How are you?” I asked concerned.  
“I’m all right. Glad to see that you’re back.”  
I gave him a small smile and went back to my task.  
“Bella?” Edward asked.  
“Hmm?”  
“Will you make that pizza again? You know the one you made when I first came home?”  
“Of course, Edward,” I giggled.  
The next few weeks went by in much the same way. There was never any of the awkwardness that I feared when I returned from Kaden’s hospital visit. Conversation between Edward and I was light and easy. Both of us respecting the others boundaries.  
The holidays were in full swing – everywhere except Edward’s home. The only thing that even remotely resembled the holidays in Edward’s home was the aromas that wafted from the kitchen. Granted, it didn’t make sense for a single man to decorate his house but there wasn’t anything that hinted a holiday was only days away.  
One particularly chilly morning, I was taking cinnamon rolls out of the oven when I heard Edward’s voice. He was talking on the phone and it sounded like he was talking to Esme.  
“Yes, Mom, I’ll tell her. I will, don’t worry about it.”  
He put his hand over his stomach and winced as he saw me put the warm rolls on the counter in front of him. They were gooey and smelled so good. Edward set his phone down on the counter and took a seat on one of the barstools.  
“I think you’re trying to kill me, Bella. Those look and smell amazing.”  
“I’m not trying to kill you,” I giggled. “It’s chilly outside today and it’s supposed to rain this afternoon. I thought comfort food sounded good.”  
“Mmm …” He hummed. “It does sound good. What’s for dinner tonight?”  
“You have your choice. Chicken Noodle soup or Chili.”  
“Are the noodles homemade?” Edward asked.  
“Is the Pope Catholic?” I grinned.  
“Then I want the chicken soup,” Edward grinned back. “Umm … I wanted to talk to you about something, Bella.”  
“Sure, what’s up?”  
“I’m going to be leaving for a few weeks. I’m going to spend the holidays with my parents and my sisters. I’m leaving in a few days and I won’t be back until sometime in January.”  
“Okay ….”   
“I just don’t want you to worry. You’re still going to be paid while I’m gone it’s in your contract.”  
I nodded not knowing what else to say.  
“I’ll be home for a couple weeks in January before leaving to film my next project. I leave at the end of January and I won’t be back until mid-March.”  
I nodded again.  
“Bella … if you need anything – anything at all while I’m gone, I want you to call Eric, okay? I’d tell you to call me, but I won’t have my phone on me while I’m filming. Promise me that if you need anything you’ll call.”  
“I promise,” I whispered.  
Thanks to my job working for Edward, I was able to give my son a fairly good Christmas. My dad was never one for doing anything big for the holidays since my mom passed, but I loved them. Our house was always decorated – a big, beautiful tree in the front room decorated with glistening ornaments; an ornate nativity spread across the top of our piano while my collection of beloved snowmen decorated every other available surface.  
When we moved from Tacoma, I went through all my Christmas decorations and only brought things that I couldn’t live without; my snowmen, nativity and my Hallmark Ornaments. Kaden had a blast helping me decorate my dad’s house and for the first time in what seemed like years, my dad was truly happy.  
It was a few days before Christmas and I was officially off until Edward returned from his parent’s house. He was leaving that evening and I’d already given him a huge tin of treats to take home to his family. I wanted to get him something but there wasn’t anything in the world that he couldn’t get for himself if he wanted it, so I thought a tin of his favorite goodies would suffice. However, getting the list of his favorites out of him was like pulling teeth.  
“What are your favorite kinds of cookies?” I asked.  
“Are you making cookies?” Edward asked his face lighting up.  
“Maybe … if you tell me what kinds of cookies are your favorites?”  
“Bella … I’m sure I’ll love anything you make.”  
“But I specifically asked you what kinds of cookies YOU like, Edward. I could make all my favorite kinds of cookies and you could hate them. That wouldn’t be very enjoyable for you.”  
“Bella … unless you make mushroom cookies, I think whatever you make will be just fine.”  
I huffed as I pulled out the flour and sugar. Then I went to the pantry and pulled out vinegar and anything else I could find that sounded like a vile ingredient for a cookie.  
“What are you doing with those?” Edward asked, raising his brow at me.  
“You did say you’d eat anything that I make ….” I trailed off, heading to the fridge.  
“Ugh … are you serious? You’d ruin a batch of cookies just to see if I’d eat it?”  
I pulled out the mixer and began to mix together several ingredients – one of which was vinegar.  
“What are you making with that?” Edward asked almost offended.  
“Vinegar pie. My gran used to make it for my grandpa. It was his favorite.”  
“That … sounds disgusting.” Edward chuckled, shaking his head.  
“Why is it that you don’t have a problem telling me what you don’t like, but when I ask what you do like you’re indifferent?” I asked with a wry smile.  
I watched Edward as he took a deep breath and sharply exhaled.  
“White chocolate macadamia nut, iced sugar cookies and snicker doodles – those are my favorite kinds of cookies.” Edward admitted.  
“That wasn’t so hard was it?” I asked, but I could see the unhappy expression on his face.  
“Uhh … Lauren was the last person to make my favorite cookies. She liked to cook when she had the time.”  
I felt like a bitch for pushing him. I should have known there was a reason he was so hesitant to tell me.  
“I’m sorry, Edward.”  
“No … don’t be sorry, Bella. That’s my issue to deal with. It’s just that the last time she made something for me was the day before all those pictures came out. It was like she was trying to soften the blow. She made cookies for fuck’s sake.”  
I could see all the anger lying just under the surface and it seemed as if it would come spilling out of Edward at any moment.  
“Edward …” I whispered. “It’s just that you’ve done so much for me – especially when Kaden was sick. I wanted to make something that you could take with you to your parents. There isn’t anything I could buy you that you can’t buy for yourself so I thought I’d make you something. Christmas is my favorite holiday next to Fourth of July and it’s the only time of year that I go a little crazy baking,” I rambled.  
“Bella …” Edward said softly, “It’s okay. I love the fact that you want to make cookies for me. Even more that you want to make them for me as a gift. You don’t need to give me a gift, Bella. You give me everything just by being here and cooking for me every day.”  
“Edward …” I giggled, “You pay me to be here.”  
“True, but I don’t pay you to talk to me or be nice to me. On more than one occasion you’ve come to my rescue and saved me from myself when you didn’t have to – but for some reason you did it anyway.”  
“I’m not unfeeling, Edward. You were hurting – you still are to some extent. I completely understand the compulsion to stay numb.”   
“Bella, my offer still stands. If you ever want to talk … I’ll be there to listen when you’re ready. I know the holidays won’t be easy”  
“Thank you, Edward, I appreciate that. I may take you up on that someday.”  
I turned my back and went about my day. I stayed late that afternoon, carefully packing up all the cookies that I’d made so that Edward could take some home to his family and so that Doug and Eric could take some as well.  
As I made dinner that night for Kaden and my dad, I watched from the kitchen as Dad sat in his recliner reading Kaden a story. Koda was lying on the floor beside them. I was taking a roast out of the oven when I heard the doorbell and Koda began to bark.  
“I’ll get it, Dad. Stay where you are,” I said, wiping my hands on my apron.  
“Koda, sit!” I commanded.  
I opened the door to find Edward standing on my doorstep. His hat and jacket were wet from the rain.  
“Edward …”  
“Umm … hi, Bella. I’m sorry to bother you but I forgot to give you your Christmas gifts earlier. I didn’t want you to have to wait until next month to get them so I thought I’d drop them off on my way to the airport.”  
“Gifts? Edward, you didn’t have to ….”  
“I know I didn’t have to, Bella. I wanted to. These are for you and Kaden.”  
Edward handed me two envelopes; one was thick and addressed to me and the other one was thin and addressed to Kaden.  
“No peeking before Christmas.” Edward grinned in warning as he turned to walk away.  
“Edward! Thank you! Have a safe trip, okay?”  
“I will, Bella. Merry Christmas.” Edward smiled as he ran back toward his waiting car.  
“Who was that, Bella?” Dad asked from the living room.  
“That was my boss. He came by to drop off Christmas presents for Kaden and me.”  
“Well, that was awful nice of him.” Dad grumbled.  
“Dad … he didn’t want us to have to wait until January that’s all.”  
“Like I said, that was awful nice of him.”  
I handed the envelopes to Kaden and asked him to put them under the Christmas tree.  
A few days later, after we’d finished opening the gifts that were wrapped; Kaden pulled the envelopes out from under the tree.  
“Mommy … we still has deez to open.”   
I took the one with my name on it from him and told him to open his. Inside it was a voucher for an annual pass to Disneyland.  
“Look, Mommy! Mickey!” Kaden cried.  
“I see that, Little Bear. That was really nice of Mr. Edward. You’ll have to draw him a picture to thank him, okay?”  
“Will he put it on the fridgidator?” Kaden asked.  
“I don’t know, Little Bear, maybe.”  
I opened my envelope expecting the same thing and I wasn’t disappointed. What I wasn’t expecting was the gift certificate for a full day for myself and a friend at an upscale day spa. There was also a card tucked into the envelope and it read:  
Bella –  
I hope you and Kaden have a wonderful holiday together. Please accept these gifts as a token of my appreciation. It is my sincere hope that you use the day spa certificate to relax. You do so much for everyone else that you deserve some time to yourself to be pampered. I hope that you will use the companion certificate and take your friend, Alice.  
Merry Christmas,  
Edward  
I looked up from the card to see Kaden running over to Dad to show him what was in the envelopes.  
“Wow … annual passes to Disney. That was nice of your boss,” Dad said gruffly.  
“Yeah, it was really nice of him.” I mused.  
Later that night, after dinner, I decided to send a text off to Edward to thank him. Not two minutes later I received a reply from him.  
Merry Christmas, Bella. You and Kaden are so very welcome. I wanted to give you something that you could enjoy together. – E  
Kaden’s never been to Disneyland so I’m sure he’ll enjoy it. Thank you again. I hope you’re having a nice holiday. – B  
I sent off my text thinking it would be the last but Edward had other ideas. We texted back and forth for another hour before I was too tired to keep my eyes open any longer.  
Edward … it’s late and I’m exhausted. It’s been a big day. Can we talk again soon? – B  
Absolutely. Get some sleep, Bella. Merry Christmas. –E  
I didn’t hear from Edward again until New Year’s Eve. I had left Kaden with my dad and gone over to Alice’s loft for her annual New Year’s Eve party. Of course, she only wanted me to come so I could cook. It did give me time to ask her to come with me for a spa day.  
“He gave you a day at the spa?” Alice asked, shocked.  
“Yeah. It was a gift certificate for two. He didn’t want me to go alone but he wants me to take a day to pamper myself, I guess.”  
“Ugh … he is so sweet, Bella! How could anyone willingly let this man go?”  
“Alice! That’s none of our business!” I snapped.  
“Bella … I think he really likes you. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t have done that for you.”  
“Alice! Just stop! Stop, okay? I can’t think about how Edward does or doesn’t feel. On the off chance that he does care for me – I’m not in a position to accept his affection.”  
“Bella … have you told Edward about Mike?” Alice asked sadly.  
“No. He’s my boss. It’s not like it comes up in everyday conversation.”  
“You don’t trust him,” Alice observed.  
“I think I’ve earned that right, don’t you? After everything that Mike has put me and Kaden through – I’ve more than earned the right to be careful and choose who I trust. I’m just not there with Edward yet. He’s a nice guy, don’t get me wrong but in the business that he’s in anything can happen. I have Kaden to think about too.”  
“Bella, honey, I know it’s scary to think about putting yourself out there, but sooner or later you’re going to have to. Why not take a chance on a nice guy?”  
“Alice …” I groaned. “We don’t even know if he likes me. Geez … why do I feel like a teenager? Besides, I took a chance on Mike and look where that landed me.”  
“Bella … Mike wasn’t bad in the beginning. You had no idea then that things would turn out the way they did. Besides … you got Kaden out of the deal, so Mike wasn’t all bad.”  
“That’s true,” I admitted.  
I spent the rest of the evening chatting with a few of Alice’s co-workers who I knew from the short time I’d worked with them. Alice’s boyfriend, Jasper and I spent a lot of time catching up too. It had been a while since I’d seen him and we’d been friends for several years. Just after ten p.m., I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I pulled it out to see that I’d gotten a text from Edward.  
Happy New Year, beautiful Bella. – E  
If his goal was to make me smile, he achieved it.   
It’s not midnight here yet and I’m not sure where you are but Happy New Year to you too. – E  
I’m on the right coast and its 1 here =P – E  
Did you have a good time tonight? – B  
I had a GREAT time! I’m a lil drunk right now =P – E  
I couldn’t help but giggle at how adorable he was being.  
Glad you had fun. Be safe, okay? – B  
Always. I miss you, Bella. – E  
I didn’t know what to say to his last text. I couldn’t tell if that’s how he really felt or if it was the alcohol talking.  
“Texting Edward?” Alice asked over the thumping music.  
“Yeah.” I nodded showing her the conversation.  
Alice sighed and hugged me tightly.  
“Come on, honey, let’s dance.”


	9. Defensive

All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; I just like to play with her characters.  
No copyright infringement is intended.  
HUGE thanks to my betas darcysmom and twimom817; to my prepreader EdwardsmyObsession1971 – your unending encouragement and support is appreciated more than you know.  
Just a few things before you begin the chapter … a little reminder of the timeline I’m working with. Bella moved from Washington State to Los Angeles in late August. In the State of California you’re required to be a resident for six months before you can legally file for divorce. That means that Bella can legally file at the end of February, so she still has just under a couple months before she can file. Trust me … she wants to. =) Now on with the story.  
When You Least Expect It  
Chapter Nine  
Defensive

New Year’s Day, I was up early even though I’d been out late the night before. I poured myself a cup of tea and curled up on the couch to watch the Rose Parade. I picked up my phone and saw that I had yet another text from Edward.  
Did I scare you off with my drunk texts last night? – E  
No. I was at a party actually. – B  
Ahh … you had me worried there for a bit. For the record, I really do miss you. – E  
I could feel tears stinging my eyes. I replied the only way I could – honestly.  
I don’t know what to say to that, Edward. I don’t mean that to be hurtful, I’m being honest. – B  
That’s all I can ask for, Bella. – E  
A few days later, I took Kaden to Disneyland to exchange our vouchers for our passes. We spent the entire day walking around the park taking everything in. It was the first time that I’d been there since I was a little girl and so many things had changed. I absorbed everything as I watched the magic of Disney through the eyes of my son. Later that night, after we got home and I’d tucked Kaden into bed, I texted Edward.  
We went to Disneyland today. I can’t thank you enough for our passes. Kaden loved it and I can’t tell you how happy it made me to see the huge smile on his face. – B  
Edward’s response was instant.  
I’m glad you had fun. Hearing you say that makes it all worth it. My only regret is that I couldn’t be there to go with you. – E  
There will be other times. You did buy us an annual pass. =D – B  
I thought it was sweet that Edward wished that he was there to go with us but I didn’t see how that was remotely possible. Everywhere he went he required a ton of security – especially since his breakup with Lauren.  
Eric called me the second week of January to let me know exactly when Edward would be coming home. I made arrangements to do all the shopping I’d need the day before Edward’s return. He was scheduled to come home in the late evening, so I wouldn’t see him until the following day.  
“Edward will be home just shy of two weeks and then he leaves for Australia for his next project. But while he’s home, he’s got a photo shoot and an interview scheduled at the house.” Eric explained.  
“Is there anything that I need to do for that?” I asked.  
“I’m not sure yet. If anything, we may just want to pick up some pastries or something and serve them with coffee. I’ll get with the people who are doing the interview and shoot and see what they need. Either way I’ll make sure you have plenty of notice.”  
Edward’s house was silent as I carried in several bags of groceries. Eric wasn’t expected to be there until later in the afternoon and Doug was still on holiday. The cleaning crew had been through the day before so everything was sparkling clean.  
“Umm … hey, I’m Emmett,” said a voice behind me.  
I jumped, nearly dropping the bags in my hand.  
“Do you need help with those?” He asked.  
“Is Eric expecting you?” I asked.  
Emmett was tall and broad with a handsome face and childlike dimples. He smiled at me as a blush crossed his face.  
“Shit, I’m sorry. I’m Edward’s security guy. I’ll be taking Doug’s place for a while since Doug’s working on another project. Didn’t they tell you?” Emmett asked.  
“Umm, no they didn’t.” I said, shaking my head.  
“I didn’t mean to scare you Miss ….”  
“Bella … my name is Bella.” I said, taking his offered hand.  
“Nice to meet you, Bella. Do you have more bags you need to bring in?” He asked.  
I nodded.  
“Yeah, there are a few more bags in the back of my car. They’re heavy but I’m sure you can manage.” I grinned, admiring the size of his biceps.  
“So you’re just going to hang out here?” I asked as Emmett came in carrying the last of the groceries.  
“Yeah. They want security here while there are people here because of the paparazzi.” Emmett explained.  
“Really? They’re an issue? I don’t think I’ve seen any paparazzi here since I started.”  
“They were out in force yesterday. The poor cleaning crew got mobbed as they pulled in the driveway.”  
I frowned. I didn’t know what I’d do if I got mobbed by photographers while I was trying to get to work.  
“Don’t worry about it, Bella. That’s why I’m here. Once they see that it’s not Edward in the car, they’ll back off but they will try and ask questions to get any information they can.” Emmett assured me.  
“But I can’t tell them anything,” I argued.  
“I know that, Bella. I also know that you wouldn’t tell them if you could. Eric said that you were a really good person, and I think he’s absolutely right.” He grinned.  
Emmett sat at the breakfast bar and we talked as I put away all the groceries. I liked Doug, but Emmett was much more jovial. Although, I bet when he needed to be, Emmett could be downright scary.  
“Soo … back to work tomorrow, eh?” Emmett asked.  
“Yeah,” I smiled. “That’s okay though. I don’t really consider it work. I love what I do, and Edward has made this job so easy for me.”  
“Yeah … Ed’s a great guy. It’s just too bad that he has to put up with all this drama in his life.”  
“Yeah,” I nodded. “Life would be easier for him if he had a nine to five office job, but then he wouldn’t be doing what he loves.”  
That was all we said on the subject. It was wrong to talk about Edward that way – especially because he is our boss.   
When I left that afternoon, I saw all the paparazzi that Emmett was talking about. They were sitting on the sidewalk across the street but they were eagerly awaiting someone to come out of the driveway. I did as Emmett told me; I put my sunglasses on and kept driving.  
The next morning, they were back again and I called Emmett to have him escort me up the driveway.  
“This is insane.” I said, shaking my head.  
“All this and Edward’s not even here.” Emmett chuckled.  
“I bet they’re disappointed they’ve only seen his personal chef coming and going.” I mused.  
“Ahh … but they don’t know you’re the personal chef. I’m sure they want to know who the beautiful mystery woman is that keeps coming and going from Edward Cullen’s estate.”  
“Gee, thanks Emmett. That makes me feel a LOT better,” I giggled.  
“Anytime, Bella. But seriously, anytime you feel uncomfortable coming in or leaving here let me know. Edward wants to you to feel comfortable and safe here.”  
“Strangely enough, Emmett, I do feel safe here.”  
I spent the rest of the day making sushi. I thought Edward might like something easy to snack on when he got home that evening.  
“Bella … are you making sushi?” Emmett asked as he passed through the kitchen.  
“Yes, I am. I thought Edward would like something to eat when he gets home tonight.”  
“I’m sure he will. How did you know he likes sushi?”  
“Eric mentioned it. He was going to pick some up but then I told him I could easily make it.”  
“Damn, Bella. You are a whiz in the kitchen. Sushi’s an art that not many can master.”  
“It is. Thankfully, one of my instructors in New York owned a Japanese restaurant and he taught me how to make it. It takes a lot of practice.”  
“Practice makes perfect.” Emmett grinned.  
I left that afternoon feeling satisfied that I’d made something Edward would appreciate eating when he got home from his long trip. I’d made blueberry muffins for breakfast the next morning and I’d pulled them out of the oven shortly before I left.  
I didn’t rush to work the next morning because I knew if Edward got in late the night before he wouldn’t be up and about early. I walked Kaden into his preschool class and chatted with his teacher for a few minutes before heading to Edward’s. The house was fairly quiet except for the tapping of Eric’s fingers on his laptop. Emmett was sitting next to Eric at the breakfast bar reading the newspaper.  
“Mornin’, guys,” I smiled.  
“Mornin’, Sunshine!” Emmett grinned.  
“You’re in a good mood this morning,” I observed.  
“I’m always in a good mood – unless someone or something pisses me off.” Emmett retorted.  
“Well, you know what they say about that … better pissed off than pissed on.” I giggled.  
“This is true!” Emmett chuckled heartily.  
“What’s all the laughing about?” Edward asked sleepily as he walked into the kitchen.  
“Just Emmett being the life of the party,” I said with a laugh.  
Edward furrowed his brow and glared briefly at Emmett.  
“How was your flight, Edward?” I asked softly.  
“Long and boring. Thank you for the sushi last night – it hit the spot.” Edward said quietly as he poured himself a glass of juice.  
“Ooh … speaking of that sushi, is there any leftover?” Emmett asked, rubbing his stomach.  
“No, Em, we finished it all last night.” Edward grimaced.  
“What’s that face for?” I giggled.  
“I can’t believe we ate that much. It was so good we just couldn’t stop.” Edward admitted.  
“Well, I’m glad it went over so well. Next time I’ll remember to make more – especially if Emmett will be here to help you.”  
I warmed up the muffins I’d made the day before and as the guys ate their breakfast, Eric filled me in on what would be happening for the photo shoot and interview.  
“I don’t want you going to a lot of trouble, Bella. In fact, I’d be happy if you went out and bought some pastries and juice and called it good.” Edward interjected.  
“I think that would be fine, honestly. If you want to make coffee that would be appreciated but I don’t think you have to go to the extremes of making everything homemade like you usually do, Bella.” Eric said, looking up from his laptop.  
I went about my day, making dinner for Edward while the guys finished up and Edward announced that he had to go over to Warner Bros. to go over a few things before he left for Australia. Eric stayed where he was while Edward went to get cleaned up and Emmett quietly thanked me for breakfast and went outside.  
“Bella?” Eric asked quietly.  
“Yeah?” I asked as I stood chopping vegetables with my back to him.  
“People Magazine is the publication that will be coming to photograph and interview Edward later this week. He’s finally decided to come out and clear the air about what went on with Lauren. I don’t think he’s planning on divulging too many details because, in essence, Edward is a very private person but he does plan on telling them that he’s ended his relationship with Lauren.”  
I turned around to look at him.  
“Why are you telling me this, Eric?”  
“Because I think he really likes you, Bella. He wants to be more than your employer – he wants to be your friend but he doesn’t know how. He said you’re so guarded and he doesn’t fully understand why.”  
I sighed.  
“Eric … please, understand that I’m generally a very private person too. I don’t trust people easily and I’ve earned every right not to. I appreciate that Edward wants to become my friend, but if that is truly the case – he can come to me himself instead of going through you.” I snipped.  
“Bella … don’t be angry with Edward. He didn’t ask me to talk to you. I did it on my own volition. I just figured that the two of you needed a little nudge.”  
“You’re going to nudge yourself right out of a job if you keep running your fucking mouth, Eric.” Edward seethed as he stormed into the kitchen.  
If looks could kill, Eric would be dead on the floor.  
I quickly turned back to my task, willing my emotions not to get the best of me. I could hear Eric closing his laptop and gathering his things behind me. I knew he had left the room when I heard his retreating footsteps.  
“Bella,” Edward said softly from behind me. “I’m so sorry. I honestly didn’t put Eric up to that. I don’t know what the fuck he was thinking.”  
I wanted to tell him that Eric probably thought that the interview later in the week would be hard on him and that he wanted to make sure that someone – me specifically would be there to talk to Edward when it was all said and done.  
“I have to go or I’ll be late. Please tell me we can talk later?” Edward asked quietly.  
I turned toward him and nodded.  
I made fajitas for Edward that night. I carefully grilled the steak and vegetables and had everything ready for him when he came back late that afternoon. I needed to get home to Kaden as soon as I got dinner on the table because my dad was going out that evening to his weekly Pinochle game.  
Edward and Emmett were eating in the dining room and I had just finished cleaning up when I heard Edward call me.  
“Bella?”  
“Yeah?” I asked as I stopped in the doorway to the dining room.  
“Can you stay for a little while? Umm … there’s plenty of food here.” Edward offered.  
“I’m sorry, Edward, I can’t. I need to get home to Kaden. My dad has plans tonight.”  
“You could have your dad drop him off here,” Edward suggested.  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I’m sorry, Edward, maybe another time.”  
Edward rose from his chair and crossed the room to stand in front of me.  
“I only want a chance to talk to you, Bella. You said earlier we could talk and I was hoping we could do that this evening.”  
I sighed knowing that he wasn’t going to give up easily. All I could think of was that night in the hospital when he pulled me into his arms and told me that everything would be okay. I found myself craving the warmth, comfort and strength they offered me.  
“Let me see if Alice will stay with Kaden for a while. If she can, I’ll come back and we can talk.” I offered. “But if she can’t – it’ll have to wait.”  
“Why are you so opposed to bringing him here, Bella?” Edward asked softly.  
“Edward, it’s my job to protect my son. I appreciate everything you’ve done for him, but I’m not ready for you to be a part of his life in any real capacity until I know I can trust you completely. I’m sorry, I’m just not there yet.”  
I turned on my heel, grabbed my things and walked out of Edward’s house. I didn’t return that evening.  
After I got Kaden tucked into bed that night, I showered and put on some comfy pajamas. I made myself a cup of tea and settled in on the sofa with my Nook. I must have nodded off when I heard a ping from my phone. It wasn’t a number I recognized.  
Edward’s a mess. What did you say to him? – Em  
I figured it was Emmett but I wanted to be sure.  
Emmett? – B  
Yuppers. What did you say to Ed? – Em  
Nothing that wasn’t the truth. I won’t apologize if it’s a hard pill to swallow. – B  
He was kind of devastated that you didn’t come back to talk tonight. – Em  
I sighed. I knew that he wanted to talk but I was so upset when I walked out of his house that I didn’t even bother calling Alice when I got home. I just wanted to spend the evening with my son.  
Emmett, please … I don’t want to get into this with you. Please know that I didn’t say what I said to hurt Edward. – B  
Just as I sent off my last text, I received another one.  
Are you coming in to work tomorrow? – E  
Edward.  
I quickly texted Emmett again.  
Tell Edward I will be there tomorrow and we can try and talk then, okay? But I’m not playing texting tag with him tonight. I am shutting off my phone now. Goodnight, Emmett. - B  
As promised, I shut off my phone and went to bed. I tossed and turned for a while – long enough that I heard my dad come in. I listened as he made coffee in the kitchen before setting the alarm and retreating to his own bedroom for the night.  
I couldn’t wait until Kaden and I could move out of my dad’s house and into a place of our own. Now that I was working and making really good money, I could make that dream a reality, and I planned to do just that while Edward was in Australia.  
The next morning was a fiasco. I was late getting Kaden to school because there was an accident in front of me. I was the helpful witness who waited for the police to arrive so that I could give them my name and cell phone number and give them my account as to what happened. I was twenty-five minutes late pulling into Kaden’s school to find out that it was picture day. Thankfully, I’d dressed him in something decent and he always looked adorable anyway with his light brown hair spiked up and his baby blue eyes so wide and innocent. He made my heart hurt he was so cute.  
As if my day could get any worse, I forgot my opener for Edward’s gate and while I was trying to find it, a LAPD officer came up to my window and told me that I was parked on private property and that I needed to remove my vehicle. I tried to explain that I had an opener that I must have misplaced, but he wasn’t buying it. Finally I gave up and called Emmett who walked out himself to explain to the officer that I was indeed an employee. As I sat there humiliated, I could hear the clicking of the cameras from the paps behind me. Emmett crawled into my passenger seat and urged me to pull on up the driveway.  
“I’m sorry, Emmett. It’s been a day from hell and it’s not even noon yet.” I apologized.  
Emmett laughed but it wasn’t his usual lighthearted belly laugh. It was stiff and forced.  
We walked into the house and everything was dark. All the shades were drawn once again and I immediately knew that Edward was in one of his moods.  
“Is this because I didn’t come back over to talk last night?” I asked Emmett quietly.  
“Yes and no.” Emmett replied.  
I sighed and retreated toward the kitchen.  
Once I stepped into the kitchen, I felt like I could breathe again. I went about getting everything together I needed to make breakfast. I grabbed my iPod and popped in my ear buds and let the music melt my troubles away. I was just putting the finishing touches on the food when I felt someone watching me.  
“Edward! Jesus, you scared me,” I gasped, pulling out my ear buds.  
“Sorry, I guess you couldn’t hear me. Your phone’s been blowing up. I could hear it upstairs.”  
I glanced over at my phone and saw that I’d missed three calls – all from the same unknown number. I figured it must have been the LAPD calling to get my statement.  
“I’m sorry, Edward,” I apologized, taking in his haggard appearance. “There was an accident this morning and I have to give a statement.”  
“An accident?” Edward asked with a worried look. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine. I wasn’t involved in the accident, I only witnessed it.”  
Edward seemed to instantly relax at my reassurance while the tension between us grew thick – so thick, it was almost suffocating. I spun on my heel and tried to return to my task.  
“Bella … talk to me, please,” Edward begged softly.  
“What do you want me to say, Edward? I told you how I felt before I left last night – obviously it upset you but I will not apologize for how I feel.”  
“Damn it!” Edward’s voice rose, as he smacked his hand on the granite countertop. “I’m not asking you to apologize for how you feel, Bella. I would, however, love for you to acknowledge the fact that I want to have a conversation with you!”  
“Okay,” I sighed. “Let me make sure that Kaden is taken care of, and I need to see if this message is from the police wanting my statement.”  
Edward nodded and left me to take care of my business. I called my dad and asked him if he could pick up Kaden and watch him until I got home. He had offered earlier that morning, so I didn’t figure he would mind. Next, I checked my voicemail and the messages were indeed from the officer at the scene of the accident. He asked me to call him back and left his phone number. I immediately called him back only to get his voicemail.  
After leaving Officer Jenks a message explaining that I was at work and would be available in the evening, I put my phone away and called Edward for breakfast. He came back downstairs a few minutes later and stood in the doorway.  
“I made breakfast so you may as well eat and then we’ll talk.” I said, setting his plate down on the breakfast bar.  
Emmett came in a few minutes later and I offered him breakfast as well. He looked over at Edward as if to ask his permission. When Edward nodded, Emmett took a seat and I made him a plate.  
“Aren’t you going to eat?” Emmett asked.  
“No,” I said, shaking my head. “I have breakfast with my little boy every morning.”  
“That’s awesome,” Emmett smiled. “I wish my parents had been around to have breakfast with me every morning.”  
“Yeah well, I try and make up for his dad not being around.” I admitted.  
Edward cleared his throat loudly and silence once again surrounded us. I busied myself by getting a head start on lunch. I turned to see Edward washing off his plate and fork and placing them in the dishwasher.  
“What?” He asked. “I do know how to do dishes.”  
“I didn’t say a word, Edward.” I said defensively.  
Emmett stepped over to the sink and repeated the same motions Edward had done only moments before and excused himself from the room.  
“Are you ready to talk now?” Edward asked me softly.  
“As ready as I’ll ever be.”  
A/N: I know, I know a little cliffie but this worked out to be the best way to end the chapter and transition into the next chapter.  
Thank you all for your lovely reviews – I obviously still haven’t had a chance to catch up with them all but I’ve read each and every one and I appreciate them more than you know!  
To my American readers – have a wonderful Thanksgiving Holiday and don’t get too crazy with the Black Friday shopping. ;) See you next Monday!


	10. Talking

All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; I just like to play with her characters.  
No copyright infringement is intended.  
HUGE thanks to darcysmom and twimom817 for beta’ing and Edwardsmyobsession1971 for pre-reading. HUGE love for these fabulous ladies for their unending support and encouragement.  
There was a fair split after the last chapter – some of you thought Bella was being a complete bitch and some of you understood her reasons for being so guarded. Bella’s not assuming that Edward will be exactly like Mike … her fears go beyond that and begin with herself so don’t be too hard on her. ;)  
When You Least Expect It  
Chapter Ten  
Talking

I made myself a cup of tea before letting Edward lead me into the comfortable living room just off of the kitchen. I toed off my shoes before stepping onto the plush rug and joining Edward on the couch. Thankfully, the couch was a large L-shaped sectional and Edward sat down at one end while I went to the other and sat with my feet tucked under me. If he wanted to talk, he could at least appreciate the fact that I wanted to be comfortable.  
I sat curled up with my fingers wrapped around my mug of tea waiting for Edward to tell me what he wanted to talk to me about. It didn’t take him long.  
“Bella,” he began quietly. “I’m sorry about what Eric said yesterday. I meant it when I said I didn’t put him up to it. I’ve never even really talked to him about you. He’s going on assumptions and that wasn’t fair to you or me.”  
I nodded.  
“That doesn’t mean that there wasn’t any truth to what he said. I do want to be your friend, Bella. I want to get to know you. If I have to do that on your terms, I’m good with that but please, don’t shut me out completely.”  
I listened carefully to everything he was saying and tears burned my eyes as they threatened once again to overflow. Every word he uttered seemed so sincere and the hopeful look on his handsome face had me wishing that it was easier for me to believe him. I wanted to but I wasn’t there yet.  
“Edward, I appreciate that you want to be my friend and I’d like that very much. I also hope that you understand that I have some trust issues. I can trust you as my employer but right now, I can’t give you more than that.”  
Edward nodded.  
“Can you … can you at least tell me what made you so distrustful of people, Bella?”  
I gasped and held tightly to the mug in my shaking hands.  
Of all the things Edward could have asked, he had to choose the one question that hurt the most. This time I couldn’t keep the tears from falling. I made a half-assed attempt at wiping them away before beginning to speak.  
“Usually when someone means what they are telling you – if there is any weight to their words, they’ll look you in the eye. It’s a sign of sincerity and honesty. My husband looked me in the eye and told me that he loved me and our son – that he’d do anything for us. We walked him to the car that morning and he promised that he’d see us the next weekend for Easter.  
Edward, I haven’t seen or heard from my husband since he left for work that morning. I can promise you it’s not for lack of trying. Kaden has even left him messages which have gone unreturned. It’s been ten months. How do you tell someone you love them and then walk away as if you never existed?”  
I sat my mug down on the table next to me and pulled my knees up against my chest, wrapping my arms around them. I gently laid my forehead on my knees and let the tears fall. It was oddly freeing in a way – laying my heartache out for Edward like that. I may have been letting him inside the walls I’d so carefully built since Mike left, but I hoped that maybe it would help him understand why I was so guarded. It was also freeing because it was the first time that I’d cried over Mike since he left.  
I’d come to terms with the fact that I was no longer in love with him but he was my husband, my first love, and the father of my child – for that I mourned the loss of him.  
“Jesus, Bella,” Edward muttered, rubbing his hands over his face. “I … I can’t even imagine. I could never … ever do that to someone that I loved.”  
“I didn’t think that Mike would ever do something like that either, but he did. What kills me is that the person who is hurt the most by it – is my innocent little boy. He doesn’t deserve any of it. Kaden’s the one good thing that Mike gave me – the one thing from our relationship that I could never regret.”  
“I’m sorry that happened to you, Bella. I’m sorry it’s continuing to happen to Kaden. I wish there was something I could do for you ….”  
“Edward … I don’t want your pity. My marriage was over long before Mike ever left. I guess we went through the motions because we felt obligated to after being together for so long. But for him to leave Kaden like that? It’s wrong – you can’t suddenly stop being a father.”  
My heart was completely aching and broken for my son in that moment. I’d given it more thought than I had since Mike left.  
“No, you can’t,” Edward agreed. “Forgive me for being crude, Bella, but any jackass with a dick can be a father. It takes a real man to be a dad. My oldest sister, Rosalie …”  
I nodded, interrupting Edward.  
“Your mom told me about Rosalie. She told me all about your dad too. She’s very lucky to have found someone like your dad, Edward. Guys like him are one in a million.”  
“Yes,” Edward nodded. “And I am every bit my father’s son, Bella.”  
I felt the cushion dip next to me and then I felt gentle fingers begin to peel my arms away from my knees. I’d been sitting in the same position for so long, I wasn’t sure I’d be able to unfold myself but Edward ever so sweetly pulled me into his arms, draping my legs across his lap as he wrapped me up in his embrace.  
“What are you doing, Edward?” I asked brokenly, my sobs still wracking my body.  
“I’m comforting my friend, Bella. She’s hurting and a little broken right now and if hugging her and holding her together is the only and best thing I can offer then I’m willing to do it.”  
“I’m sorry, Edward. I’ve been avoiding talking about this subject for this very reason.”  
“Why?” He asked as he wiped my tears. “Because you knew it would be painful or because you knew it would make you cry?”  
“Both,” I sniffled. “And because it’s really embarrassing to admit that I failed and even more so that I’m snot sobbing about it in front of someone I barely know and you’re my boss to boot!”  
I sobbed a little harder as Edward attempted to draw soothing circles on my back and cupped my face in the other, wiping my tears away with his thumb.  
“Bella … I’m trying to change that. My boss hat is off today. Right now I’m your friend and it’s killing me that you somehow think your situation occurred because you failed. You did not fail, Bella. Mike failed you. He took your love and trust and threw them away as if they were nothing. I promise that I’ll never be so careless if you would just let me in, Bella.”  
I don’t know how long we sat there like that, with me practically sitting in Edward’s lap, my head against his chest and sobbing into his shirt. I do know he softly whispered to me that everything would be okay – much like he did when Kaden was in the hospital. He was sweet and gentle with me as he tried to alleviate my tears.  
I must have fallen asleep at some point because I woke up on the couch with a blanket tucked around me and there was a note on the coffee table next to a bottle of water.  
Sweet Bella,  
I didn’t have the heart to wake you and I figured you could use the rest. I hope you’re feeling a little better. If you need me, I’m not far.  
Yours,  
Edward  
I sat up slowly, hoping that I wouldn’t have a dizzy spell as a result of my crying jag and subsequent nap. I looked at my watch and realized that it was after three p.m.  
Had I really been asleep that long?  
I quickly folded up the blanket and left it draped over the back of the sofa where it had come from. I grabbed the bottle of water and my note, slipped on my shoes and headed for the kitchen.  
Edward was seated at the breakfast bar typing away on his laptop and I couldn’t help but giggle aloud because it was something that Eric usually did. Edward quickly turned and smiled crookedly as he saw me approaching.  
“Hey, sleepyhead. How are you feeling?” Edward asked his voice full of concern.  
“I’m all right,” I murmured. “How long was I asleep for?”  
“Ehh … a couple hours, I guess. It took a while to get you calmed down. I’m just glad that you got some rest once you did. I think you were more emotionally wiped out than either of us expected you to be.”  
“Edward … I’m sorry for breaking down on you like that. It’s just … I’ve never talked about how it felt before. Alice, she knows everything of course but that’s because she was with me when Mike and I first met. In fact, Alice is the one that encouraged him to introduce himself. But what I told you today – I’ve never told anyone else.”  
Edward stood and closed the distance between us, pulling me into his warm embrace once again.  
“Thank you, Bella,” Edward whispered against my skin before kissing the top of my head softly.  
I nodded before pulling out of his embrace.  
No matter how much I would have liked to have stayed there and lost myself in Edward, I knew I couldn’t. I needed to do my job and eventually get home to my son.  
I went to the sink and washed my hands before going to the fridge to pull out some vegetables. As I pulled open the door, I recognized some familiar colorful drawings. I gasped, one hand flying to my mouth as if it could hold in my whimpers and the other going to Kaden’s drawing – reverently tracing over the images with my fingers.  
“I hope you don’t mind, Bella. I thought we could use a little color in here.” Edward said shyly.  
I looked at Edward once again with tear filled eyes.  
“I don’t mind,” I whispered. “Kaden will be so happy to know they’re here.”  
“Good,” Edward smiled. “Bella, I don’t want you to worry about dinner tonight. I’d like to order in if you don’t mind. I think you’ve had all you can handle today.”  
“Are you sure?” I asked.  
“Yes. But … I’d like you to stay for a while if you can. Have dinner with me. We can relax and watch a movie or something. Just be Bella for a little while – don’t worry about running home to be Kaden’s mom.”  
Edward’s invitation sounded so good. It had been too long since I’d actually done anything by myself that wasn’t work related. I hadn’t even taken the time to book my spa day that Edward had given me for Christmas. I wasn’t sure though that dad could handle getting Kaden bathed and into bed on his own.  
“Let me call and check in with my dad. He’s never had to put Kaden to bed on his own before.”  
I grabbed my phone from the counter and it immediately buzzed in my hand with an incoming call.  
“Hello?”  
“Isabella Newton? This is Officer Jenks from the LAPD. I’m calling in hopes of getting your statement regarding the accident you witnessed this morning?”  
I greeted Officer Jenks and told him I’d be happy to give a statement and answer any questions he might have. I took a seat at the bar as I talked with him and fifteen minutes later, I ended the call. I was thankful that the incident was fairly black and white.  
I called my Dad to check in and he insisted that they would be fine no matter what time I got home. I asked him to kiss Kaden for me and to be sure to read him a story before tucking him in.  
“I know it’s been a while since I’ve had a child of my own to tuck in, Bells, but I’ve got this. I can handle giving him a bath and reading him a story. We’ll be fine, I promise.”  
“Thanks, Dad. I appreciate it.”  
“Yup. See you when you get home.” Dad replied.  
Edward was standing in the doorway with a small smile on his lips.  
“Everything okay with your dad and Kaden?” He asked.  
“Yeah, they’re fine. I don’t know why I worry about them so much … I just do I guess.” I admitted.  
“I think that’s what happens when you become a parent, Bella. I’m sure that even though you just called and checked in with your dad – some part of him is still worried about you even if you are a grown woman.”  
“I guess you’re right.” I nodded.  
“So … the million dollar question. What do we order for dinner?” Edward asked with a wry smile. “I’ve never had to order dinner for a professional chef before.”  
I giggled.  
“What are you hungry for?” I asked.  
“Bella …” Edward breathed. “That’s a loaded question. Besides, I asked what you wanted to order for dinner.”  
I thought about it for a few minutes and then decided on a great little Thai place I knew of.  
“Do you have your laptop handy? We can pull up the menu online,” I suggested.  
Edward pulled out his laptop and let me do my magic with the menu. I wrote out our order for him and he called and placed it, giving them his credit card number and instructing them to call Emmett’s cell phone when they arrived at the gate.  
“Do you want to pick a movie to watch?” Edward asked softly.  
“Actually, I’d like to pour a glass of wine and then pick a movie if that’s okay?”  
Edward chuckled.  
“That’s more than okay, Bella. I think a drink sounds good actually.”  
Edward followed me into the kitchen and went straight to the fridge to pull out a beer while I went to the wine fridge and pulled out a Pinot Gris that I’d bought some time ago along with a wide selection of other wines just in case Edward ever had the need to entertain guests.  
“Here,” Edward said, reaching for the wine bottle in my hand. “Let me open that for you.”  
I handed him the bottle while I got a glass down out of the cabinet. Once he popped the cork, he filled my glass and raised his beer bottle in a toast.  
“To friends,” he offered.  
“To friends.” I nodded.  
Edward followed me silently into the living room and told me where I’d find his vast movie collection. He had so many that I’d never seen before but wanted to watch. I chose one from the shelf and handed it to Edward.  
“Really?” Edward asked, raising his brow. “I had you pegged as a romantic comedy kind of girl.”  
I laughed.  
“I guess I am for the most part … everyone wants a happy ending right? I just don’t think I could handle any more snot-sobbing. I think I’ve done enough of that in one day to last me a lifetime.”  
I curled up in the same corner of the couch that I had earlier, tucking my feet under me.  
“We should wait to watch the movie when our food comes.” I suggested.  
“You want to channel surf until it arrives?” Edward asked.  
“Sure.”  
Edward tossed me the remote and I started flipping through the channel guide and I stopped when I came across The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh on the Disney Channel.  
“Ooh! I love this movie!” I smiled.  
Edward took a seat not too far away from me on the couch and he shook his head as he watched me become completely absorbed in the animation I was watching.  
“Let me guess,” he chuckled. “Tigger is your favorite.”  
“Nope,” I said, popping the ‘P’.  
“Eeyore?” He guessed again.  
“Uh Uhh.” I grinned.  
“You surprise me, Bella. Who is your favorite then? Pooh would be too predictable for you.”  
“Christopher Robin.”  
“Really? Why?”  
“Because he’s where it all started. Without Christopher Robin, there wouldn’t be Winnie the Pooh. Don’t get me wrong, I love Pooh bear, but there is something about that adorable little animated boy.”  
We were quiet for a while, the only sounds between us was our occasional soft laughter.  
“I almost named Kaden, Christopher Robin.” I said softly, picking at the hem of my shirt. “Then I decided that Christopher Robin Newton sounded too stuffy and changed my mind.”  
“So you ended up with Kaden?” Edward asked quietly.  
“Yeah, Kaden Andrew. But it fits him.”  
Edward nodded.  
A few moments later, Emmett came in announcing that our food had arrived. Edward offered his hand and helped me off the couch. He got our plates while I unloaded the bag and opened the containers. We filled our dishes and Edward suggested going back to the living room to eat while we watched our movie.  
I sat and watched the movie completely enraptured by what was going on in the film. It was so moving, I found myself in tears even though that’s what I was trying to avoid.  
“Hey,” Edward said, moving toward me and offering me a tissue. “It’s okay, Bella.”  
Edward pulled me into his side and tried to comfort me as I dabbed at my tears.  
“I know,” I sniffled. “I guess I’m just emotional today.”  
I looked down at my watch and saw that it was after eight.  
“I better get going, it’s getting late.”  
“It’s only a little after eight, Bella.” Edward argued.  
I let Edward talk me into another glass of wine and a movie of his choosing. I fell asleep about half way through the movie and woke to Edward shaking me gently.  
“Come on, beautiful. Let’s get you home.”  
I yawned and tried to shake the cobwebs of sleep from my brain as I slipped on my shoes and gathered my things.  
“I’ll drive you home, Bella.” Edward offered.  
“How will you get home if you drive me home?” I asked.  
“Emmett will follow us. I only want to make sure you get home safely.”  
I gave in because I was too tired to argue. I handed Edward the keys to my SUV and climbed into the passenger seat. When we arrived at my house, I told Edward to park next to my dad’s truck in the driveway. Like the gentleman he was, Edward came around and opened my door and helped me out. He walked me to the front door and I turned to face him.  
“Thanks for a great evening, Edward.”  
“Thank you for the company, Bella.”  
“Sorry, I fell asleep on you. Not once, but twice today.” I apologized.  
“It’s okay. You had a bit of a rough day.”  
“Yeah,” I laughed humorlessly, “You could say that.”  
Edward gently skimmed his fingers down the side of my face.  
“Get some sleep, Bella. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
I nodded.  
“Thanks again, Edward.”  
I opened the door and went inside. As I crawled into bed a few minutes later, I went over and over the conversations of the day in my head. I couldn’t believe that I’d revealed so much to Edward in one afternoon. I felt embarrassed that I’d been so emotional, but it didn’t seem to bother Edward whatsoever. I don’t know if it’s the conversation he was expecting, but he asked the question and I gave him an honest answer. I could only guess how the atmosphere would be for the next week at work.

A/N: Thank you once again for all the lovely reviews. I read and cherish each and every one. I apologize for not replying to more of them but I’ve got 4 other stories I’m working on at the moment and I’m in a time crunch to get 2 of them finished for compilations.  
I hope y’all aren’t hating on Bella too bad after this chapter. Her footing is a little shaky but she’ll find it eventually.  
Leave me a review, I’d love to know what you thought!


	11. Fessing Up

When You Least Expect It  
Chapter Eleven  
Fessing Up

“These pastries look amazing, Bella.” Eric chirped cheerfully as I set out various muffins and Danishes.  
“Thanks, but you know I didn’t make them right?”  
Eric laughed.  
“I know, Bella, but you chose the bakery and ordered them. I have faith in your choice of bakeries.”  
“Thanks, Eric.” I smiled.  
I set out two carafes of juice and two of coffee along with the pastries before making my shopping list for the day. I waved at Eric as I exited the kitchen. I was almost to the front door when I heard Edward call out behind me.  
“Bella? Can I talk to you for a minute?” He asked quietly.  
“Sure. What’s up?” I asked from the bottom of the staircase.  
“Umm … let’s talk in private.” Edward suggested.  
“Okay ….” I drawled out.  
Edward motioned for me to follow him up the stairs, and I did so with trepidation. I’d only ever been in the living, kitchen and foyer of Edward’s house before. He led me into the first room we came to. A long, black leather couch sat along one wall and the opposite wall was adorned with nearly a dozen guitars. A wall of large picture windows overlooked the backyard and patio below. In front of the center window sat a sleek, black baby grand piano. Opposite the piano sat two comfortable looking red, crushed velvet chairs.  
I absentmindedly wandered into the center of the room, taking in everything around me. The room was a stark difference from the rooms downstairs.  
“Edward …” I breathed. “This is beautiful.”  
“Thank you,” he said softly as he closed the door behind us.  
“You wanted to talk to me?” I asked.  
“Yeah …” he said as he slowly walked toward me. “I … umm ….”  
Edward took my hand in his and gazed into my eyes. I immediately dropped my gaze to the floor. He brought his hand to my chin and nudged me to look at him.  
“Bella … I just wanted to tell you to ignore whatever I may say in my interview today because it won’t be anything close to how I truly feel.”  
“What do you mean?” I asked confused.  
Edward took a deep breath and led me over to the couch.  
“Bella, they’re going to ask me questions about my relationship status – whether I’m single or not and if I plan to get back into dating.”  
“Okay … so why don’t you just be honest?” I asked.  
“Because, Bella … I’m a very private person. Lauren and I were together for years before we went public with our relationship.”  
That much I had known about Edward and his ex. I couldn’t say that I blamed them. Relationships are so delicate in their infancy and if you want to have a fighting chance – especially in the industry that Edward is in, it’s best to let it grow – away from the public’s eye.  
“So what are you going to tell them?”  
“That I’m content with focusing on my career at the moment and a romantic entanglement is the last thing I want to worry about.”  
I thought about his words from earlier. ‘Won’t be anything close to how I truly feel.’  
“Which one is the lie? Either you’re not focused on your career which you very much seem to be or you do want to worry about a romantic entanglement?”  
Edward sighed.  
“Bella, I like you a lot. I know we’re trying this whole friends thing, but I hope one day, you’ll be open to exploring a relationship with me.”  
I opened my mouth to interrupt but he gently placed his finger on my lips.  
“I know you’re not there yet, Bella. That’s okay, but it doesn’t mean that I can’t get to know you in the meantime.”  
Edward’s eyes were filled with understanding and I relaxed as I found the sincerity coming from them that I needed to believe him.  
“Bella …” Edward said quietly as he looked down at our hands still entwined in his lap.   
“If that’s not something you think you’ll eventually be capable of, I need you to tell me.”  
I couldn’t deny the attraction I felt toward Edward, but I didn’t feel right acting on it – there were too many issues to deal with before that could happen. I also knew that if I allowed myself to feel something for Edward there would be no turning back, and I feared what would happen when he realized that Kaden and I didn’t fit into his life or world. We were a package deal, and if I were to fall for Edward and it didn’t work out – it could potentially crush me and I wanted to avoid that kind of heartache with every fiber of my being.  
“Edward … the only answer I can give you is that I’ll try. I like you a lot, I do, it’s just that there are so many things that are unresolved in my life right now that I need to get sorted out. I understand and can appreciate how you feel but I need you to understand me too. I have Kaden to think about and if you want me, you have to want him too because we’re a package deal.”  
Edward nodded and I continued.  
“I don’t want to be played with and I won’t be a flavor of the week, Edward. If it doesn’t work out – it doesn’t work out but I don’t want to walk away with a broken heart because I’ve been hurt.” I said honestly.  
Edward looked up at me, his emerald eyes were clear and I could see his continued sincerity.  
“Bella … I get it. I know that you and Kaden are a package deal. I’m good with that. I also know that I need to gain your trust before you’ll allow me to get to know him. Honestly, I can’t wait for that day to come. I love kids and can’t wait to have a few of my own running around. The key here, Bella - is time. I want you to be able to trust me and you’ve got to do that at your own pace – when you’re ready, I’ll be here. I don’t want to hurt you – that is the last thing in the world that I want to do. I’ll be completely honest with you as long as you’re open and honest with me.”  
I nodded.  
I wanted to reach over and initiate a hug, but we were interrupted by Eric knocking on the door.  
“Edward?” Eric called out. “They’re ready for you downstairs.”  
Edward sighed.  
“All right, I’ll be down in a few minutes. We’re just finishing up.” Edward hollered.  
“Sorry,” he apologized.  
“It’s okay.” I smiled weakly. “Occupational hazard, right?”  
“Something like that,” Edward chuckled.  
“I’m heading out to do the shopping. Anything in particular you’d like?”  
Edward looked like he was wrapped up in thought as he pondered my question.  
“I want you to make your favorite dish for me.”  
“My favorite?” I asked.  
“Mmmhmm.” He nodded.  
“What if my favorite dish was something like mushroom ravioli?”  
“I’d eat it because you made it.” He answered honestly.  
I was taken aback.  
“You’d endure something you don’t like because it’s my favorite?” I asked incredulously.  
“Absolutely. I’ll try just about anything at least once.”  
“All righty then. I better get going so I can get back and you are needed downstairs.”  
“Yep. Oh … and Bella, if you are cooking your favorite, I’d love for you to stay for dinner.”  
I smiled and gave him a small nod as I rose from the couch and slipped out the door.  
~.*.*.~  
When I came back from the market, the house was still bustling with activity. Thankfully, they had done the interview portion first while Edward was getting his makeup done for the photo shoot. They were just finishing up Edward’s interview when I walked into the kitchen.  
Emmett and Eric were both sitting on barstools at the end of the breakfast bar. Both of them had their noses buried in their iPhones.  
“Staying entertained, gentlemen?” I grinned.  
“Always,” Emmett replied, keeping his focus on his phone.  
I emptied the shopping bags and quickly put away the groceries.  
“What’s for dinner tonight?” Emmett asked.  
“Fried chicken with mashed potatoes, gravy and fresh green beans.”   
“Damn, that sounds good!”   
“Emmett,” I chided. “Everything sounds good to you.”  
We both laughed and Emmett went back to his phone. I had already spoken with my dad about watching Kaden until later that evening and he was happy to do it. Since I had some time before I needed to start dinner, I decided to use the afternoon to make dessert.  
Edward spent the afternoon having his photo taken – in the living room and outside on the patio. After I’d gotten dessert in the oven, I sat and watched the photographers at work. As time wore on, I could see Edward growing more and more agitated.  
“Eric!” Edward finally hollered.  
Eric jumped up from his barstool and went to see what Edward wanted. I looked on as Edward and Eric exchanged words. Emmett just chuckled as he watched Edward wave his arms in exasperation.  
“He’s not happy,” I whispered to Emmett, not wanting one of the crew members who were leaning on the bar to hear me.  
“No shit,” Emmett chuckled. “He was supposed to be finished with this shit hours ago and they’re still here. Are you staying for dinner?”  
I nodded.  
“You may want to rethink that decision,” Emmett chuckled.  
“Emmett!” I hissed.  
The next thing I heard was one of the photographers yelling that it was a wrap and the crew members all went into a flurry of motion as they packed up their gear. Edward walked into the house and looked at me sadly as he headed for the staircase. I turned to see Eric arguing with one of the photographers telling them that they had plenty of time to get all the shots they needed and that Edward had other commitments that afternoon that he needed to tend to.  
I turned back toward the kitchen to check on the dessert I’d stuck in the oven. It was nearly done and I panicked a little because I still had at least a couple hours before I needed to start dinner. I stood at the counter and fidgeted with my hands not sure what else there was that I could do. I’d cleaned up all the dishes I’d used and there really wasn’t any prep for me to do for dinner as I’d already washed the green beans and snapped them. I’d made the coating for the fried chicken earlier as well and I wished in that moment that I hadn’t.  
“Bella … sit down and chill out before you worry yourself to death,” Emmett chuckled.  
“But I ….”  
“It’s okay. Edward’s not going to get mad because you don’t have anything to do.” He smiled.  
“I know, but I hate sitting here knowing that he’s paying me to do nothing.”  
Eric was still standing outside on the patio with a man that I’d seen in several photos with Edward but I wasn’t sure who he was or where he’d come from. He looked like he was giving Eric a proper ass chewing as Eric cowered next to him. The camera crew continued to pack up their things and make their way through the house. The man who was chewing Eric out came in the door suddenly and looked toward Emmett and me.  
“Emmett, where did Edward run off to?” He asked.  
“He went upstairs.” Emmett replied dryly.  
The man nodded and looked over at me.  
“I’m sorry, Bella. I’m Nick, Edward’s manager.” He said as he reached out to shake my hand. “Things have been so crazy the last few months and I feel badly that I haven’t been over here sooner to meet you. Everyone speaks so highly of you.”  
“Hi, Nick. Nice to meet you, too. I thought Eric was Edward’s manager?”  
Nick laughed.  
“Umm, no. Eric is only an assistant and a very bad one at that. He’s going to pack his things as soon as the camera crew is done in here.”  
“Oh. I didn’t even see you come through the house ….”  
“I didn’t come in through the house. I knew they were shooting both inside and on the patio so I went straight through the portico. I had to rescue Edward. He should have been at the studio forty-five minutes ago. The agreement was they had thirty minutes to get all the shots they needed because they knew he was on a schedule today.” Nick sighed.  
Shortly after the camera crew had removed the last trunk from the house; Edward came trudging down the stairs. Nick was sitting at the counter going over a schedule with Emmett and Eric was sulking as he gathered his own things.  
I had just pulled my cobbler out of the oven and was in the middle of sitting it on the top of the stove when I heard Edward ask me if there was something he could grab quickly to snack on in the car on the way to the studio.  
“There’s cheese slices in the deli drawer and there are fresh crackers in the pantry. I also made some chicken salad if you want me to make you a sandwich real quick. You can take that with you in the car.” I offered.  
“That would be great, Bella.” Edward smiled.  
I closed the oven and took off my oven mitts. I quickly pulled out the things I’d need for his sandwich and made it up while Edward grabbed a soda from the fridge.  
“I’m not ruining your dinner am I?” Edward asked, worried.  
“I haven’t started dinner yet.” I said shaking my head.  
“Good. I’m not sure when I’ll be back but hopefully it won’t be too late. We’re only going over some last minute scheduling things at the studio and then we should be back. Will you still join me for dinner?” Edward asked quietly.  
I looked over and I saw Nick carefully eyeing our exchange.  
“As long as it’s not too late. Can you call and let us know when you’re on your way back?”  
Edward nodded.  
“Thank you for the sandwich.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
Edward called a couple hours later to apologize and let me know that he’d had a change in plans. He’d be going out for dinner with some people from the studio and wouldn’t be back until late.  
“I’m sorry, Bella. I really did want to have dinner with you.”  
“That’s okay, Edward. I understand that you have other things to take care of. You don’t need to worry about me.”  
Edward sighed.  
“I do worry about you, Bella. I want to prove to you that I’m a man of my word because I need you to trust me, and if I bail on you every time we make plans that won’t happen.”  
“It’s okay, Edward, honestly. I’m sure you have a lot of things to take care of before you leave next week. I’m not going anywhere.”  
“Okay. Oh … and just so you know, I will have a new assistant there in the morning. I’m hoping he’ll be more attentive than Eric.”  
“I liked Eric!”   
“I know. He wasn’t a horrible person; he just didn’t do his job very well.” Edward admitted.  
“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow, Edward.”  
“See you tomorrow, Bella.”  
The next morning, true to his word, Edward had a new assistant and I was completely shocked to see it was Alice’s boyfriend, Jasper who was standing at the breakfast bar talking to Emmett.  
“Bella?” Jasper asked confused.  
“Hey, Jazz. What are you doing here?” I asked.  
“Bella, this is Jasper, Edward’s new assistant.” Emmett smiled. “I assume you two know each other?”  
“Yeah,” I giggled. “You could say that. We were roommates in college and Jasper’s girlfriend is my best friend.”  
Emmett nodded.  
“What are you doing here, Bella?” Jasper asked.  
“I’m Edward’s personal chef, Jazz. I’m here pretty much every day.”  
I knew that Jasper worked for an agency and I knew that he did various jobs but last time I’d talked to him he was working for an author under a big publishing company. I had no idea that he was a personal assistant.  
“I see those gears working in your head, Bells. I’m just like you, bound by an NDA. I can’t disclose my job to anyone – not even Alice.”  
I nodded.  
“Bells?” I heard Edward’s voice ask from behind me.  
I gasped and turned to face him.  
“Mr. Cullen, nice to meet you, sir.” Jasper drawled.  
Edward offered his hand to Jasper in return and peaked his brow at him.  
“Nice to meet you too…”  
“Jasper, Jasper Whitlock.”  
“Jasper. Well, welcome to the funhouse. I assume you already know Bella?”  
“Yes, sir. She’s a good friend of my girlfriend’s and also a good friend of mine.” Jasper admitted.  
Edward looked at me in question.  
“Alice?” Edward asked.  
I nodded and Edward smiled widely.  
I rolled my eyes and made my way into the kitchen, leaving Edward and Jasper to get acquainted.  
Emmett followed me a few minutes later and took a mug from the cabinet and poured himself a cup of coffee.  
“Is Jasper going with Edward to Australia?” I asked.  
“Yeah, I think so. As long as Edward thinks he can do his job.” Emmett replied.  
“It feels like Eric left so suddenly.” I said sadly.  
“Bella, Eric didn’t leave – he was fired.” Emmett chuckled.  
“I know, but it seemed so sudden. I didn’t even see it coming.”  
“Bella … I’m surprised that Eric lasted this long. Edward was ready to fire him when he got back from Iraq, but for whatever reason, he let him stay.”  
I sighed and went about putting together some breakfast.  
“Jasper’s a really nice guy.” I said quietly. “I think he’ll get along well with Edward.”  
“He came highly recommended to me,” Edward’s voice came from behind me.  
“Damn it, Edward! Will you ever learn that I don’t like to be snuck up on?” I shrieked.  
Edward laughed.  
“I’m sorry, Bella. I don’t mean to sneak up on you. It seems you get so lost in what you’re doing that you don’t realize there are other people in the room.”  
I shrugged and focused on what I was doing once again.  
“Are we on for dinner tonight?” Edward asked quietly.  
I sighed, knowing that my dad wouldn’t be around to watch Kaden that night. If I wanted to have dinner with Edward, I’d have to bring Kaden with me.  
“Would you mind terribly if Kaden came?” I asked.  
“Of course not. He’s welcome here anytime, Bella.”  
“Thank you. I have to pick him up today, but we’ll be back later this afternoon. Around four if that’s okay?”  
“That would be perfect, Bella.”  
Later that evening, I sat on Edward’s couch and watched as Edward played on the floor with my son.  
“Do you have any animals, Kaden?” Edward asked him.  
“Uh huh! We’d have a doggie … her name is Koda. She’s Mommy’s doggie.” Kaden replied.  
“Yeah? Is she a big dog or a little dog?”  
“She’s white wif black spots and blue eyes and she’s fluffy and wikes to lick a lot.” Kaden rambled adorably.  
I couldn’t help the giggle that escaped me.  
“She’s half Australian Shepherd and half Husky,” I explained. “She’s medium size but that’s probably huge to him. Huh, buddy?” I said, ruffling Kaden’s hair as I joined them on the carpet.  
“I bet she’s a great dog.” Edward mused.  
“She’s amazing.” I admitted.  
“Koda sings songs!” Kaden said excitedly as he jumped in Edward’s lap.  
“She does?”   
“Uh huh! But she only sings for Mommy and Papa always yells at her to shuddup when she sings.”  
“Aww … well, I hope I get to hear her sing one day.”  
“Uh huh! You can come to our house and play and then you can meet Koda and Papa. Can you come tomorrow?”  
I laughed and pulled Kaden from Edward’s lap.  
“Little Bear, Mister Edward has more important things to do than come over and play with you and Koda. Besides, Koda hasn’t had a bath in a while and no one wants to smell a dirty stinky dog.”  
Kaden giggled and it was the best sound in the world. There was nothing like my little boy’s laugh. I hugged him to my chest and kissed his head as he snuggled into me. I looked up to find Edward looking at us reverently – his emerald green eyes full of yearning.  
“You okay?” I asked Edward softly and he nodded in return.  
“I better get Kaden home, it’s getting late.”  
“Mommy! ‘Fore we leave, I wanna help Mister Edward put a new drawwin up on the fridgidator!” Kaden cried.  
Kaden had taken to Edward almost immediately and it scared me to let Edward be so close to Kaden. Edward seemed to take to Kaden just as easily and that thought put my mind at ease a little bit and allowed me to trust Edward a little more.  
That night as I crawled into bed I had so many emotions swirling around in my head that I couldn’t make heads or tails of them and I could only hope that I could sort them out while Edward was gone to Australia. Five more days and he’d be gone.


	12. From the Other Side

When You Least Expect It  
Chapter Twelve  
From the other side

EPOV  
“Eric … they are aware that we’re on a schedule right?” I asked after he confirmed my upcoming photo shoot with me.  
“Yes. They confirmed it with Nick.”  
I hated doing interviews like this - where they’d come into my home and see a side of me that I was reluctant to share with anyone else. Eric suggested the interview, and Nick encouraged it so long as Eric was around to control it. I was leery of the idea from its conception but Nick argued with me and ultimately convinced me to go ahead with it.  
“This will be good for you, Edward. Give your fans a little peek into your life to reassure them that you’re doing okay. The tabloids have made you out to be a heartbroken, chain-smoking alcoholic. Fans want to be reassured that nothing could be further from the truth.”  
I had to admit that Nick had a point. Not that I cared much what people thought of me anyway. I reluctantly agreed to let People Magazine come into my house and interview and photograph me.  
Eric suggested asking Bella to put out a spread of muffins and Danishes along with coffee and juice.  
“That’s a lot of work for her and I don’t want her slaving over the stove to feed these people,” I warned him.  
“Edward, relax. I was going to ask her to order them from a bakery. Being a chef, I’m sure she knows where to get good pastries from.”  
“You can ask her, but I don’t want her going out of her way to make something special.”  
I felt relieved when Eric said he only wanted Bella to be in charge of ordering the pastries. That - I was okay with.  
I only had a couple weeks between my Holiday vacation and when I left for Australia. In that time I had the interview, several meetings with the studio and meetings with the director scheduled. I needed to make sure that everything at the house would be taken care of while I was gone and that included Bella.  
“Eric … when will I have Doug back on staff?” I asked.  
“Umm … I’m not sure. I can check with Nick and let you know, why?” Eric replied.  
“Because if something happens here, I’d like to know that I’m covered and can send Emmett back here if I need to.”  
“You mean in case Bella needs him?”  
I glared at Eric but that was exactly why I wanted to know when Doug was returning.  
As the photo shoot drew near, I grew increasingly more anxious. I was worried about the interview and how it would be published – if they would take my words for what they were or twist them in to something they weren’t. I was worried about what Bella would think of the interview. I knew they were going to ask me about my relationship with Lauren and whether or not I was still single or if I had entered into a new relationship. In my opinion that was none of the public’s business. Yes, I was in the public eye but I’m a very private person and any relationship I have in the future I’ll protect fiercely – much like I did my relationship with Lauren. A relationship is hard enough without having the general public looking at it under a magnifying glass.  
I love and appreciate my fans, but if they want me to be happy – they’ll understand that I make decisions that I believe are right for me. If I were to choose a significant other that they didn’t like – as long as I have feelings for her and she returns them – I couldn’t give two shits as to whether my fans liked her or not. They don’t have to be with her – I do.  
After Bella’s emotional breakdown when we finally sat down to talk, I couldn’t help but want to be with her. I wanted to pull her into my arms and keep her there forever. I wanted to protect her and be everything for her that her husband couldn’t be. The problem is that she’s so fucking strong and that’s the last thing she wants. Bella doesn’t want to be shielded from the world – she wants to face it head on. Her strength amazes me and makes me fall for her a little more every day.  
I drove Bella home after she’d fallen asleep twice on my couch. She was exhausted and I wanted to be sure that she made it home safely to her little boy. We’d talked about him a lot over the course of the evening and I couldn’t wait to meet him and spend some time with him. I could only imagine how amazing he’d be – because if he was anything like his mom ….  
The morning of the interview and photo shoot, I spent pacing in my music room. It was my favorite room in the house. It held my piano and all my guitars and it was my getaway – my safe haven. It had three huge picture windows that overlooked my property and I could see the crew working tirelessly to set up for the outdoor photo shoot that would take place in just a couple hours.  
Emmett texted me to let me know that Bella had arrived and that there was plenty to eat downstairs. If I only felt like I could eat. My stomach was in knots. Not because of what was going on that day but because of the conversation I knew I needed to have with Bella beforehand. I knew I had to lay everything out for her and I needed to know how she felt in return. The unknown was eating me alive.  
She’s leaving to do her shopping for the day. If you want to talk to her you need to do it NOW. – Em  
Thank goodness for texting and the fact that Emmett was willing to keep me informed as to what was going on in my own damn house because God knows Eric wasn’t doing it. After I read Emmett’s text, I slipped my phone in my pocket and headed downstairs.  
“Bella? Can I talk to you for a minute?” I asked quietly.  
Bella was just getting ready to walk out the door. Emmett wasn’t kidding – it was now or never.  
“Sure. What’s up?” She asked as she approached the bottom of the staircase.  
“Umm … let’s talk in private.” I suggested.  
The truth was that I didn’t want any of the crew members that were currently milling about my house to overhear what I wanted to say to Bella. I didn’t want them to think they had a juicy story and then try to dig up information on Bella. That was the last thing in the world I wanted to happen. I needed to protect her from that.  
“Okay ….” She drawled out.  
I waved at Bella to follow me up the stairs. Sure, I could have taken her into my office downstairs but I didn’t feel like it was a comfortable enough place for the conversation we were about to have. I led her into my music room where I’d been pacing only minutes earlier and watched her in awe as she took everything in.  
“Edward …” She breathed. “This is beautiful.”  
“Thank you,” I said softly, closing the door behind us.  
“You wanted to talk to me?” She asked nervously.  
“Yeah …” I said, slowly walking toward her. “I … umm ….”  
I took Bella’s hand in mine and looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. I loved that I could see flecks of green, gold and the most beautiful shade of chocolate brown in them. I could have lost myself in them for days. My intent gaze upon her face must have upset her because she looked down – suddenly finding the rug very interesting. I raised my hand to her chin and encouraged her to look up at me.  
“Bella … I just wanted to tell you to ignore whatever I may say in my interview today because it won’t be anything close to how I truly feel.”  
“What do you mean?” She asked confused.  
I took a deep breath before I led her over to sit on the couch.  
“Bella, they’ve going to ask me questions about my relationship status – whether I’m single or not and if I plan to get back into dating.”  
“Okay … so why don’t you just be honest?” She asked.  
If it were only that easy.  
“Because, Bella … I’m a very private person. Lauren and I were together for years before we went public with our relationship.” I explained.  
She seemed to ponder my explanation for a minute before she bit down on her lip and looked back up at me.  
“So what are you going to tell them?”  
“That I’m content with focusing on my career at the moment and a romantic entanglement is the last thing I want to worry about.”  
Bella’s brow furrowed and she had a pained expression on her beautiful face.  
“Which one is the lie? Either you’re not focused on your career which you very much seem to be or you do want to worry about a romantic entanglement?”  
I sighed. If she only knew ….  
“Bella, I like you a lot. I know we’re trying this whole friends thing, but I hope one day, you’ll be open to exploring a relationship with me.”  
She opened her mouth to interrupt me but I needed to get everything out or I never would. I gently placed my finger on her soft lips to stop her from speaking so I could finish.  
“I know you’re not there yet, Bella. That’s okay, but it doesn’t mean that I can’t get to know you in the meantime.”  
I hoped that she comprehended my understanding and that she found the sincerity behind my words and demeanor that she needed to believe me. I wanted her to trust me and I knew I had to earn it.  
“Bella …” I said quietly as I looked down at our hands still entwined in my lap.   
“If that’s not something you think you’ll eventually be capable of, I need you to tell me.”  
I looked up at Bella’s face to see several emotions flitting across it. She seemed as conflicted as I had felt earlier and I hoped with everything in me that her response to my admission would be a positive one.  
“Edward … the only answer I can give you is that I’ll try. I like you a lot, I do it’s just that there are so many things that are unresolved in my life right now that I need to get sorted out. I understand and can appreciate how you feel but I need you to understand me too. I have Kaden to think about and if you want me, you have to want him too because we’re a package deal.”  
I nodded. How could Bella and Kaden not be a package deal? I still couldn’t fathom why her husband walked away from her and their son. I wanted to get to know both of them. What I already knew of Bella, I was falling hard and fast for. I was more than sure that it would be the same with Kaden.  
The thing that scared me the most was thinking that I could potentially fall in love with both of them and should Bella decide that she didn’t want to be with me – I’d have to suffer heartbreak twice.  
“I don’t want to be played with and I won’t be a flavor of the week, Edward. If it doesn’t work out – it doesn’t work out but I don’t want to walk away with a broken heart because I’ve been hurt.” Bella said honestly.  
“Bella … I get it. I know that you and Kaden are a package deal. I’m good with that. I also know that I need to gain your trust before you’ll allow me to get to know him. Honestly, I can’t wait for that day to come. I love kids and can’t wait to have a few of my own running around. They key here, Bella - is time. I want you to be able to trust me and you’ve got to do that at your own pace – when you’re ready, I’ll be here. I don’t want to hurt you – that is the last thing in the world that I want to do. I’ll be completely honest with you as long as you’re open and honest with me.”  
Bella nodded and wiped at a stray tear. I wanted so badly to pull her into my arms and thank her for even agreeing to try. I wanted to kiss her too, but again, I knew that was something that would come in time. She looked over at me like she wanted the same thing but we were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
“Edward?” Eric called out. “They’re ready for you downstairs.”  
I sighed knowing my time with Bella was gone for the moment. I had to go downstairs and endure the bullshit of my life.  
Bella explained that she was on her way out to do the shopping for the day and she asked me if I wanted anything in particular from the store. What I wanted more than anything was to have dinner with her again. So I asked her if she would make her favorite dish for me.  
“What if my favorite dish was something like mushroom ravioli?” She asked.  
“I’d eat it because you made it.” I answered honestly.  
It was the truth. Had Bella said that she loved mushroom ravioli, I would have eaten it just because it was something she liked and made it just for me. I didn’t care … maybe Bella could make me a mushroom lover after all.  
The look on Bella’s beautiful face told me how surprised she was that I would eat something I didn’t like to appease her. I only hoped that she would be honest in her choices.  
“You’d endure something you don’t like because it’s my favorite?” Bella asked incredulously.  
“Absolutely. I’ll try just about anything at least once.”  
“All righty then. I better get going so I can get back, and you are needed downstairs.”  
I hated the reminder that I had people waiting downstairs to interview me and take God only knows how many photos of me. But before Bella walked out, I had something infinitely more important to ask her.  
“Yep. Oh … and Bella, if you are cooking your favorite, I’d love for you to stay for dinner.”  
Bella smiled shyly and nodded before slipping out the door.  
I took a deep breath and headed downstairs to my impending doom.  
I sat on my couch, wearing a pair of artfully faded, dark wash jeans, and a band t-shirt with a dark gray button up over it. I may have looked comfortable but, in reality, I was far from it.  
The questions I was asked in the interview were pretty much along the lines of what I described to Bella. The interviewer asked me what happened in my relationship with Lauren and I wanted to be honest but give as little information as possible.  
“I chose to end it. Cheating is a hard limit for me and Lauren understood that. The most we can offer each other is friendship and we’re both okay with that.”  
The truth was that Lauren took the break up pretty hard and she had a difficult time letting go. She would have happily served herself up on a silver platter if I had let her. Cheating really was a hard limit for me especially after all we had gone through to protect our relationship from the scrutiny of the fans and media. After the phone call I initially made to break up with Lauren, I hadn’t spoken with her since. She’d called and left me several messages and sent me a ton of texts but they’ve all gone unanswered. The pain of Lauren’s admission still stung and so did the thought of her leaving our home to have her tryst, only to crawl back into the bed we shared.  
Lauren humiliated me publicly and that was something else I wasn’t sure I could forgive. Instead, I chose to move on and not think about it. Spending eight weeks in Iraq was exactly what I needed. It allowed me time away from home in a place where I had to be uber aware of everything around me because of the underlying danger in a somewhat unstable country. Focusing on work gave me the reprieve I needed from the drama surrounding my own life.  
Emmett became a good friend and a sounding board. I’m sure I sounded like a whiny bitch, but talking to him helped me work out everything in my head and allowed me to do what I needed to do in order to let Lauren go. Then I came home and met a little brown haired, hazel eyed angel.  
“Are you dating anyone now and if not do you have plans on getting back into dating?”  
I sighed even though I knew the question was coming.  
“I’m not dating anyone currently. Right now, I’m happy to focus on my career. I have several projects lined up, and I’m starting the first in a series of them later next week. My concentration is on my career for now, so I’m avoiding any kind of romantic entanglement until I have the time to focus on it.”  
The answer to that question was exactly what I didn’t want Bella to hear. I was happy to focus on my career but that didn’t mean that I didn’t want to rule out getting to know her either. I didn’t want to jump into a relationship at the moment by any means, but I had a good idea where Bella was in her life and I figured if we could ease each other into it, and by the time we were both ready – we’d have surpassed the awkward ‘getting to know you’ stage.  
The interview ran longer than I thought it would. Occasionally while we were talking, the photographer would have us pause so he could snap some candid photos. Eventually we made our way outside for the actual photo session part, which also took longer than I thought it would and as they were wrapping up the photographer asked if they could take a few shots of the house and asked if I would show them my favorite rooms in the house. That was so not happening. My house was private. It was one of the few things in my life that I had entirely to myself and I wasn’t about to share it with anyone.  
I called Eric out to see why they had even been able to approach me about it. I would have thought that it would have been something that Nick took care of and it was Eric’s job to enforce whatever stipulations that Nick set.  
“Edward, I’m sorry, Nick didn’t say anything so I didn’t think twice about it. Had I known, I definitely would have said something.”  
I was seething.  
“Eric! You know how I feel about my personal life. Nick shouldn’t have had to remind you to make sure they knew that photos of the house were off limits. In fact, any photos taken today that weren’t of me are off limits.”  
Eric stood cowering in front of me as I heard Nick’s voice behind me.  
“Edward, don’t worry, it’s all taken care of.” Nick promised. “Everything was clearly stated in their contract and if they have any photos of the house in what they took today – they cannot be published. If they are published we can sue them for breach of contract and it’s as simple as that.”  
I nodded indicating that I’d understood him but I was still fuming.  
“Eric,” Nick said, clearly unhappy. “You are free to go. Make sure you take all your things as you won’t be coming back. Since this isn’t your first screw up you won’t be receiving a severance check.”  
I pulled my hair in frustration at the fact that I’d be without an assistant in Australia and even more importantly – I wouldn’t have someone to help me settle my affairs at home in the days before I left. That was one thing that I had counted on Eric for helping me with.  
“Edward, don’t panic,” Nick murmured. “I’ve got a call in already. You should have a new assistant by tomorrow morning.”  
That was reassuring. With one last tug on my hair, I made my way into the house – grimacing as I passed by the kitchen. I saw the worried look on Bella’s face but didn’t stop to explain. I wanted to get upstairs and out of sight of the circus that was currently playing in my living room – not to mention I was already late for a meeting at the studio that afternoon. I was kind of pissed off actually because now that I was running late, I’d have to delay or change my plans for dinner with Bella.  
I watched carefully to see that the last of the camera crew had left the house before I made my way down the stairs again. I was assaulted by the most delicious aroma of cinnamon and brown sugar floating from the kitchen. Bella had made dessert and it smelled amazing. She was setting a pan on top of the stove when I walked into the kitchen in search of a snack to munch on while on my way to the studio.  
“Is there something easy I can take with me to the studio to munch on?”  
“There’s cheese slices in the deli drawer and there are fresh crackers in the pantry. I also made some chicken salad if you want me to make you a sandwich real quick. You can take that with you in the car.” Bella offered.  
“That would be great, Bella.” I smiled.  
After closing the oven and throwing her mitts on the counter, she pulled out a loaf of bread and a few items from the fridge. I couldn’t tell her how much I appreciated her making me a sandwich. After my morning, I was starving and I knew I couldn’t wait until dinner but at the same time, I didn’t want to ruin her favorite dish.  
“I’m not ruining your dinner am I?” I asked.  
“I haven’t started dinner yet.” Bella said shaking her head.  
“Good. I’m not sure when I’ll be back but hopefully it won’t be too late. We’re only going over some last minute scheduling things at the studio and then we should be back. Will you still join me for dinner?” I asked quietly.  
“As long as it’s not too late. Can you call and let us know when you’re on your way back?”  
I nodded and thanked her for the sandwich she’d made for me.  
“You’re welcome.”  
My meetings at the studio ran longer than I thought they would and then I got to talking with the director and producer and they wanted to take me to dinner to finish our conversation. Unfortunately, it wasn’t something that I could just duck out of.  
I called Bella with a heavy heart and apologized profusely for the change in plans. If I could only convey to her how much I would rather be with her than at a stuffy dinner meeting.   
“I’m sorry, Bella. I really did want to have dinner with you.”  
“That’s okay, Edward. I understand that you have other things to take care of. You don’t need to worry about me.”  
I sighed. I did worry about her, and I told her as much. I also wanted her to know that I wasn’t one to make plans only to cancel them because something else came up. Bella was so sweet and understanding about the whole fiasco.  
“It’s okay, Edward, honestly. I’m sure you have a lot of things to take care of before you leave next week. I’m not going anywhere.”  
Thank fuck.  
There was one other thing I needed to let her know about because I didn’t have the best record of making it downstairs before Bella arrived. I needed to let her know about Eric’s replacement who Nick had told me all about on the way to the studio.  
“Okay. Oh … and just so you know, I will have a new assistant there in the morning. I’m hoping he’ll be more attentive than Eric.”  
“I liked Eric!”   
Bella sounded like a ferocious little tiger kitten as she made to defend Eric. I was sure that she made acquaintances with him quickly. He was flamboyant and friendly and more than likely the first person she interacted with when she started working for me.  
“I know. He wasn’t a horrible person; he just didn’t do his job very well.”   
“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow, Edward.”  
“See you tomorrow, Bella.”  
When I got home later that evening, I went straight to the fridge to pull out a beer. I needed it after the day I’d had – granted I had a couple with dinner; another one wouldn’t hurt in the least. I trudged to bed a couple hours later a little worse for wear and I fell into a heap on my bed. Thoughts of a certain petite, beautiful brunette - swirled in my head as I drifted off into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is more to EPOV but it would have made this chapter ridiculously long so instead I have broken it up into two chapters. I’m aware ya’ll don’t want to wait a week for the second part, so I certainly won’t make you. Nor will I cheat you a chapter next week. Part Two of this chapter will post tomorrow and then you’ll get a regular update next Monday.  
> As always, thanks for reading and I hope you’ll take a minute to share your thoughts on this chapter!


	13. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter is a continuation of EPOV from the last chapter. Sorry if some of you thought yesterday’s update was nothing different from the last chapter in Bella’s POV – I think it’s pretty important how Edward views things as his feelings aren’t always on the same page as Bella’s. Enjoy.

Chapter Thirteen  
The Morning After

I felt like ass when I woke up the next morning. It was no doubt a result of my imbibing from the evening before. I quickly showered and made my way downstairs to meet my new assistant.  
As I was descending the stairs, I could hear voices in the kitchen area. One I didn’t recognize at all and I knew the other two were from Bella and Emmett.  
Whoever the unknown voice belonged to seemed awfully comfortable with Bella. He even went as far as calling her ‘Bells’.  
What the fuck was that all about?  
“Bells?” I asked as I walked into the kitchen.   
Bella gasped and turned to face me.  
“Mr. Cullen, nice to meet you, sir.” The unknown man drawled with a slight Southern accent.  
I offered my hand and raised my brow at him in question.  
“Nice to meet you too…”  
“Jasper, Jasper Whitlock.”  
“Jasper. Well, welcome to the funhouse. I assume you already know Bella?”  
“Yes, sir. She’s a good friend of my girlfriend’s and also a good friend of mine.” Jasper admitted.  
I looked at Bella with a questioning look.  
“Alice?”  
Bella nodded and I smiled widely at her. She rolled her eyes at me before turning and making her way to the fridge. I think she wanted to give Jasper and I a couple minutes to get to know each other. Emmett followed her, and I envied that he was able to so easily go and enjoy her company over a cup of coffee.  
I could hear them talking quietly from where Jasper and I stood. Bella was curious as to whether I’d have Jasper accompany me to Australia – which he would. She also made a comment about Eric which made Emmett chuckle and then he told her about me wanting to fire Eric when I’d come back from Iraq.  
“Jasper’s a really nice guy.” Bella said quietly to Emmett. “I think he’ll get along well with Edward.”  
“He came highly recommended to me,” I said, walking into the kitchen behind her.  
“Damn it, Edward! Will you ever learn that I don’t like to be snuck up on?” Bella shrieked.  
I couldn’t help the laugh that escaped from my chest.  
“I’m sorry, Bella. I don’t mean to sneak up on you. It seems you get so lost in what you’re doing that you don’t realize there are other people in the room.”  
Bella shrugged and went back to making breakfast.  
“Are we on for dinner tonight?” I asked quietly.  
Bella sighed and hesitated for a few moments. I worried that she would tell me no.  
“Would you mind terribly if Kaden came?” Bella asked in a small voice.  
I was completely shocked that she even asked if she could bring Kaden with her. I knew she wanted to feel like she could trust me completely before she allowed me to be around Kaden. This was a huge thing for Bella. It was a huge thing for both of us.  
“Of course not. He’s welcome here anytime, Bella.”  
“Thank you. I have to pick him up today, but we’ll be back later this afternoon. Around four if that’s okay?”  
“That would be perfect, Bella.”  
Bella made us an amazing dinner of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy and green beans. I watched as Bella carefully cut up Kaden’s chicken and green beans. When she finished, Kaden eagerly tucked into his dinner.  
“Mommy makes da bestest mashed tatoes. Ever.” Kaden said seriously.  
“Your mommy is a very good cook,” I replied, smiling back at him.  
Kaden was adorable sitting at my table that had never seen any young kids sitting at it. He looked like a little chipmunk with his little cheeks all puffed out – full of his mashed ‘tatoes’ – no doubt.  
After dinner, Bella and I cleaned up the dishes while Kaden sat at the breakfast bar – coloring another masterpiece for my refrigerator. The one that he’d sent me as a thank you for his Christmas present still hung proudly on the front of my fridge. I’d become fond of it. It put a smile on my face every time I opened the refrigerator door.  
After a while, we moved into the living room and I sat and watched the loving dynamic between mother and son. If it wasn’t clear before how much Bella loved her son – now it was crystal. It was well-defined on Kaden’s face too. He thought Bella hung the moon. It really was a cool thing to see. I’d always been close to my mom but I didn’t remember being that close. The bond between them was strong and pure.  
Bella waved me down to sit with them on the floor and Kaden brought a puzzle over to me and I started working with him on it. Bella unfolded herself and moved over to the sofa. I was glad – she’d worked all day and then made a wonderful meal. She deserved a little time to relax.  
As Kaden and I worked on our puzzle, I made small talk with him.  
“Do you have any animals, Kaden?”   
“Uh huh! We’d have a doggie … her name is Koda. She’s Mommy’s doggie.” Kaden replied.  
His excitement over their dog was heartwarming.  
“Yeah? Is she a big dog or a little dog?”  
“She’s white wif black spots and blue eyes and she’s fluffy and wikes to wick a wot.”   
I chuckled at his rambling and I heard a beautiful, soft giggle behind me. Bella was listening to every word we said of course.  
“She’s half Australian Shepherd and half Husky,” Bella explained. “She’s medium size but that’s probably huge to him. Huh, buddy?”   
Bella ruffled Kaden’s hair and joined us on the carpet once again.  
“I bet she’s a great dog.”   
“She’s amazing.”   
“Koda sings songs!” Kaden said excitedly as he jumped into my lap.  
I was a little taken aback, but I appreciated his enthusiasm.  
“She does?” I asked enthusiastically.  
“Uh huh! But she only sings for Mommy, and Papa always yells at her to shuddup when she sings.”  
“Aww … well, I hope I get to hear her sing one day.”  
“Uh huh! You can come to our house and play and then you can meet Koda and Papa. Can you come tomorrow?”  
Oh how I would have loved to have gone over there tomorrow to see Koda sing … as well as spend a bit more time with Kaden and Bella.  
Bella laughed and pulled Kaden from my lap.  
“Little Bear, Mister Edward has more important things to do than come over and play with you and Koda. Besides, Koda hasn’t had a bath in a while and no one wants to smell a dirty stinky dog.”  
Little Bear. It was such a fitting name for such an adorably handsome little boy. My heart swelled with love for the beautiful woman sitting opposite me.  
Love? How was that possible when I didn’t really know her? I didn’t want to rule it out because frankly, it was entirely possible and I knew that Bella was something I wanted. I wanted both of them – a family. I watched Bella pull Kaden to her chest, hugging him with love that only a mother could give as he snuggled into her warmth. Bella looked up at me – her eyes full of understanding and kindness.  
“You okay?” Bella asked quietly.  
I nodded and smiled back at her softly.  
“I better get Kaden home, it’s getting late.”  
“Mommy! ‘Fore we leave, I wanna help Mister Ewward put a new drawwin up on the fridgidator!” Kaden cried.  
We took one of the drawings he’d done earlier and fastened it up on the refrigerator using the Cars magnets I’d asked Eric to get for me. It was one of the few things he’d done right.  
For the first time since Lauren left, my home felt warm and welcoming – thanks to the presence of Bella and Kaden. When they left for the evening it felt cold and empty once again. I could only hope that in time they’d be back because they filled my heart with love and laughter – something I desperately needed.  
Over the next few days, I managed to get all my affairs in order with the help of Jasper. He was turning out to be a fantastic assistant and I wondered why in the hell I’d ended up with Eric in the first place if Jasper was working in the agency.  
“Jazz … can you make sure that any incidentals that Bella may need are taken care of?” I asked.  
He looked at me quizzically.  
“I don’t want her struggling while I’m out of the country.”   
I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn’t happy.  
“Edward … what are you doing with Bella if you don’t mind me asking?”  
Jasper’s attitude was a little on the cocky side and it kind of pissed me off but I figured if he was her best friend’s boyfriend then he probably knew a little bit about her and maybe even cared about her.  
“I do mind; Jazz, as a matter of fact. But since you’re her friend,” I sighed. “I like her. I like her a lot and I’d like to get to know her better.”  
“I can appreciate that I guess, but do you understand the fact that she’s a single mom? Do you know that she’s still married?”  
Still married? What the fuck?  
I took a deep breath and tried to get my anger under control. There was still a lot that I had to learn about Bella. Maybe she had a good explanation for still being married.  
“I see that look on your face, Edward. She’s not married by choice, man. She tried to file but was told that she had to wait until she’s been in California for six months. She moved here in the end of August and she’s got a little over a month to go before she can legally file.”  
I breathed a heavy sigh of relief.   
I couldn’t help but wonder … file for what? Separation? Divorce?  
“Anything else you want to know, you’ll have to ask her about. But just so you know, I love Bella like a sister. We were roommates in New York while I was going to school and she was going to culinary school. She’s one of my best friends. Don’t hurt her …. She’s sweet, loving, good and one of the best people that you’ll ever have the privilege of meeting.”  
“Thanks, Jazz. I have no intention on hurting her. I really like her and I’d like nothing more than to get to know her but obviously – since I’m heading to Australia in a couple days that is going to have to happen over the phone, via text messages and email.”  
Jasper nodded and asked me what I meant by incidentals since her salary was already covered for the duration of my filming in Australia.  
“Things like a car – if for some reason hers breaks down – she is more than welcome to my car service or my personal vehicle. God forbid, if something should happen to her father’s house and she needs a place to stay – arrangements can be made for her to stay at Chateau … or even here if she’s comfortable with that since I won’t be here anyway.”  
“Edward … no offense, but Bella can’t afford to stay at the Chateau.” Jasper reminded me.  
“I don’t expect her to pay for it, Jasper. Whatever she needs, I’d like to take care of it.”  
“Bella’s not going to allow you to do that for her, Edward.”  
“She’s not going to be given a choice, Jasper.”  
I heard the gentle clearing of a throat behind us and I realized that Bella had been standing behind us only I had no idea how much of the conversation she’d heard.  
“Good morning, guys.” Bella said softly.  
Jasper and I both greeted her as she made her way into the kitchen. I should have been paying better attention to the time because I knew she would be in sooner than later.  
“Jazz you can use the office to take care of that stuff …” I offered, hoping that I could have a few minutes alone with Bella.  
If nothing else, I wanted to find out how much she’d overheard.  
Jasper nodded and walked out of the kitchen.  
I could tell Bella was pissed off by the way she was slamming things around in the kitchen.  
“Bella?” I asked. “Can we talk?”  
“Do I have a choice?” She snipped.  
I sighed, knowing that she’d heard a good deal of the conversation.  
“Bella … I just want to make sure that you’re taken care of. It’s just that … I know you were pretty much alone when Kaden was in the hospital and I know how helpless you felt. I thought I could ease a potential burden by making provisions in the event that something happened. I’m merely providing you a safety net, Bella.”  
Bella was turned away from me so I couldn’t see her face, but I would have given anything to have seen her expression in that moment.  
“Edward … that’s incredibly sweet of you. I’m touched that you thought of doing that for me but honestly, I need to be able to take care of myself. I depended on Mike and look where it landed me. I’m sorry but I just don’t have it in me to trust like that right now.”  
I felt like I could breathe again. She didn’t seem as angry as she had been when I asked her if we could talk.  
“I know that, Bella. I also respect the fact that you want to take care of yourself. I worry that I’m going to be half a world away and something will happen and I won’t be able to help. I’m merely having Jasper set these things up in the event that you need them, it won’t cost me anything if you don’t.”  
“Do you do this for all of your employees?” Bella asked with a wry smile.  
“My ‘employees’ consist of you, Jasper, Emmett, and Doug. The housekeepers and gardeners don’t really count because they work for companies – not independently. Since Jasper and either Emmett or Doug will be with me in Australia – you and whomever doesn’t accompany me will be taken care of while I’m gone.”  
Bella nodded.  
“You’re not angry with me are you?” I asked.  
“I was – and for the record, I was ready to tell you that you could find a new chef when you came back. But I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt, Edward. As long as I’m not being singled out to be ‘taken care of’ – I guess a safety net isn’t a horrible thing to have.”  
“I was going to talk to you about it. I’m sorry that you walked in on mine and Jasper’s conversation.”  
“But you still wouldn’t have given me a choice would you?”  
“No,” I chuckled. “Sorry, Bella. It’s one thing I don’t want to budge on.”  
I watched her carefully as she nodded.  
“What time are you leaving tomorrow?” Bella asked quietly.  
“I have to be at the airport by five.”  
I talked to her for a few more minutes before I excused myself to go upstairs and pack. I wish that I could have asked her to come up and help me but I think that may have been pushing it. She still seemed a little ticked with me and I didn’t want to leave with her mad at me.  
Jasper eventually came up to find me, telling me that he needed to get home so that he could pack his own things and be ready to go the following morning. I invited him back later that evening for dinner. I’d already discussed it with Bella and she’d agreed to come and bring Kaden. I told her that I’d ask Jasper and have him bring Alice.   
Bella was excited about it because it wouldn’t waste the meal she was making that evening.  
I was just finishing up my packing when I heard the patter of little feet on the tile in the entryway. Peals of laughter floated up through the air and I couldn’t get downstairs quick enough. Bella laughed and hushed Kaden, telling him to sit at the breakfast bar quietly while she worked on dinner.  
I stood for a long while in the doorway out of their sight watching them as Bella moved so effortlessly in my kitchen and Kaden sat at the breakfast bar. Kaden must have been drawing something because he cheered when he completed it and excitedly called for Bella to come see. She quickly washed her hands and moved toward her son, wrapping her arms around him and ruffling his hair as she told him how good his drawing was. I felt like an intruder barging in on their private moment but I couldn’t bring myself to feel bad about it.  
My phone beeped in my pocket, alerting both Bella and Kaden that I was only feet away from them. Kaden smiled widely and hopped down from the barstool to run toward me.  
“Mister Ewward!” Kaden cried as he wrapped his little arms around my legs.  
“Hey, Buddy,” I chuckled; ruffling his hair like Bella had done only moments ago.  
I cleared my throat.   
“Erm, that was Jazz. He and Alice are on their way over. He said to tell you they are bringing the wine.” I said sheepishly.  
“Cool. Now if you’re done spying, you can come help with dinner.” Bella grinned.  
“Bella … I ….” I started but she interrupted me.  
“Edward, it’s fine. Now come on, I could really use your help.” Bella pleaded.  
I followed her into the kitchen and waited for her to tell me what she needed help with. Apparently, she was making homemade pasta and needed help pulling it from the pasta machine onto the counter.  
“What exactly are you making?” I asked, eyeing a bowl full of what I assumed was some type of stuffing for the pasta.  
“Mushroom ravioli.” She grinned.  
“Bella ....” I said in warning, “You know I hate mushrooms.”  
“Yes and the other night you asked me to make you my favorite dish which is in fact, mushroom ravioli. Instead, I made you my second favorite dish which is fried chicken. I thought since you’re leaving in the morning that it wouldn’t do to have leftovers in the fridge so I thought I’d make something I liked so I can enjoy the leftovers.”  
“You are such a brat. I did, however say that I would eat your favorite dish even if it was mushroom ravioli.”  
“Yes, you did.” Bella nodded.  
“I’m sure that I’ll like it – especially if you’re making it.”  
I leaned against the counter and watched as Bella carefully spooned the mixture from the bowl into little piles spaced perfectly across the span of pasta I’d helped her lay out. When she finished, she motioned for me to help her lay out another piece of pasta on top of the scoops of mushroom. When we’d finished, I watched as Bella carefully pressed down on the pasta to make sure it wouldn’t shift. Then she reached over for a round cutter and Kaden squealed from his spot at the bar.  
“Oooh! Mommy! I wanna help!”  
“Okay. BUT you have to wash your hands first, buddy.” Bella said, pointing to the sink.  
“I’ll help him,” I offered and Bella nodded.  
Kaden was adorable as he helped Bella cut out the circles of pasta. She was so patient with him but drew the line at letting him help her put the finished pasta into the pot of boiling water. When all the pasta was finished, Bella placed it all in a baking dish and carefully poured what looked like an alfredo sauce on top of the ravioli before grating some fresh Grana Padano on top and sliding it into the oven.  
While the ravioli baked, Bella made a salad. She made her way through chopping the lettuce, tomatoes, avocado and green onions in no time and she even diced up some kind of thinly sliced bacon and sautéed it before throwing it on top along with some crumbly cheese that smelled like dirty feet.  
“I see you wrinkling your nose over there, Mr. Cullen,” Bella chided.  
“I can’t help it – that cheese smells like dirty feet.” I admitted.  
“It may smell like dirty feet but it’s delicious, I promise you.”  
She got out another bowl and began pulling out seasonings and began to whisk them with olive oil and vinegar when the doorbell rang.  
“You should get that …” Bella grinned.  
Jasper grinned at me from the other side of the door and guided his petite girlfriend through the door before following her. He introduced us quickly as we made our way back to the kitchen.  
“AUNTIE ALICE!” Kaden screamed as he flew into Alice’s open arms.  
“Hey, Little Buddy!” Alice giggled as she picked him up in her arms and hugged him.  
“I’s so glad you here!” Kaden smiled brightly while playing with a strand of Alice’s hair.  
Jasper and I stood back and watched the exchange as Alice walked into the kitchen while still holding the giggly little boy to hug her friend. Bella hugged Alice tightly and nodded as Alice whispered something into her ear.  
“Unca Jazz!”   
Kaden squirmed out of Alice’s arms as if he had just realized that Jasper was there. In truth, he probably had been so excited about Alice that he never even saw Jasper.  
“Hey, Buddy,” Jasper murmured as he reached out for the little boy. “Have you been good for mommy today?”  
“Uh huh! Imma good boy aww da time. Unca Jazz … look at da pittures I drawed for Mr. Ewward. We hunged em on the fridgidator. He gotted speshul magnets to hang em wif.” Kaden pointed at the refrigerator.  
Jasper walked him over to where he was pointing and listened intently to Kaden as he explained what all the pictures were. Alice and Bella chatted quietly as I reached for the wine bottles and filled the glasses that Bella took care to set out.  
“That was a fantastic dinner, Bella.” Jasper said, rubbing his belly as if he were Santa Claus.  
“Thank you,” Bella murmured shyly.  
I enjoyed the meal, conversation and company more than I could have imagined. In the company of her friends that she considered family, Bella was open, funny and completely relaxed. It was refreshing to see her that way. I learned how fiercely protective Jasper and Alice truly were of Bella and Kaden, and I found myself envious of the relationship between Jasper and Kaden. I could only hope that one day maybe I’d have a similar relationship with Bella and her son.  
All too soon, our evening came to an end. I needed to attempt to get a little bit of sleep before leaving for the airport. Bella and I bid goodnight to Alice and Jasper before I helped her load what few leftovers there were into her car. Kaden had long since fallen asleep on the couch while we sat at the table drinking wine and chatting. Bella allowed me to lift him from the couch and carry him out to the car for her.  
“Are you sure you’re okay to drive home?” I asked concerned.  
“I only had two glasses of wine, Edward. I’ll be fine.”  
“Will you text me when you get home, please?”  
Bella nodded.  
“Thank you again for dinner, Bella. It was amazing. I’m a definitely a fan of mushroom ravioli now.” I smiled.  
“You’re welcome, Edward.”  
“You’ll keep in touch with me while I’m gone right? The time zone thing might be weird but we can text and email.”  
“Definitely. Just text me your email address. We’ll be pen pals and I’ll tease you with recipes of delicious food that you won’t be able to eat because you’re not here.” Bella smirked.  
“You really are a brat.” I grinned.  
“Someone’s got to keep you on your toes. Tell Emmett he better take care of you.”  
I could see the beginnings of tears starting to well in her eyes and I knew if that happened that I wouldn’t be able to let her go home so easily and I think Bella realized that too.  
“I will. You take care too, beautiful Bella. If you need anything – anything at all don’t hesitate to call me no matter what time it is, okay? I know I’ll be halfway around the world but I’ll do whatever I can, okay?”  
Bella nodded and looked down, suddenly finding the pavement very interesting.  
“I’ll miss you,” I whispered as I pulled her chin up begging her to look me in the eye.  
“I’ll miss you too.”  
I held her door while she climbed into the driver’s seat.  
“Text me.” I reminded her.  
I looked on as she pulled out of the drive and I knew I couldn’t bear to watch her drive away, so I slipped into the house. Pressing my back against the closed door, I slid down to the floor holding my head in my hands.  
Everything I wanted in the world had just driven away and tomorrow morning I was getting on a plane and flying away from everything important to me.  
How the hell was I supposed to get through the next eight weeks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: EEP! I don’t know about y’all – but I’m with Edward! He wants to be with her so bad but he has to leave … life pretty much sucks for him at this point. =( Next week we’ll hear from Bella again! Leave me some love!  
> I want to say thank you again for ALL the wonderful reviews. So many of you are cheering for this sweet couple as they find themselves and hopefully find a way to each other. I read each and every one of your reviews and though I haven’t had time lately to reply – know that it’s not because I don’t want to, there just aren’t enough hours in the day.


	14. Absence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I’m not usually one for attaching songs to my stories, but I heard this song yesterday (It wasn’t the first time, but it was the first time I really listened to the lyrics) and I thought that some of the lyrics were appropriate for this story.

Leaving you makes me wanna cry  
These bruises make for better conversation  
Loses the vibe that separates  
It's good to let you in again  
You're not alone in how you've been  
Everybody loses  
We all got bruises  
We all got bruises  
I would love to fix it all for you  
(I would love to fix you too)  
Please don't fix a thing whatever you do  
Bruises by Train  
When You Least Expect It  
Chapter Fourteen  
Absence

If I thought that packing up my worldly possessions and leaving the house I’d shared with my husband of eight years was hard – it was nothing compared to saying goodbye to Edward before he left for Australia. The worst part of it all – we weren’t at a point where we could pull each other into a loving embrace and hold each other let alone share a sweet parting kiss.  
I couldn’t allow myself to wallow in the fact that Edward would be gone for eight weeks. It’s not like I’d have time to wallow anyway – I had packing to do. Because Mike continued to put money in our joint checking account – which I assumed was out of guilt, and my job as Edward’s personal chef, I could finally afford a place for Kaden and me to live on our own. Each payday, I transferred a little bit of money from my joint account with Mike into my personal account. I also transferred some money into Kaden’s savings account but I had a sinking feeling I wouldn’t be able to do that for much longer.  
Alice had a customer who was in real estate and owned a couple condos. She was just waiting on the old tenants to move out and have some updating done before it would be available. I’d looked at one of them over the Christmas holidays and fell in love with the first one I looked at.   
The condo was a cozy two bedroom two bathroom bungalow of sorts located in the Hollywood Hills. The neighborhood was nice and well-kept. The bonus was the decent sized yard for Koda and Kaden to run around in. It also helped that it wasn’t far from Edward’s house or Kaden’s school. My dad would still pick Kaden up from school a few days a week for me which would allow them time together while I was at work.  
“Bells … you know you don’t have to go. You and Little Man are welcome to stay here as long as you like.”   
“I know that, Dad, but do you have any idea how weird it is to move back in with you after living on my own for eleven years? After I’ve built a home of my own filled with my things? I miss that.”  
“I know, Bells. It gives this old man peace of mind knowing that you’re being looked after though.”  
I nodded.  
“I appreciate that, Dad. Just like I appreciate everything that you’ve done in the past and continue to do for Kaden and me. I … I can’t thank you enough.”  
Dad pulled me in for a hug and kissed the top of my head.  
“I’m gonna miss you two around here. Especially my mornings with my Little Man.” He admitted.  
“Dad … we’re not going that far. You can see Kaden as much as you want and you know that.”  
Edward had been extremely busy since he arrived in Australia and like he said, because of the weirdness of the time zones, our communication was limited to email and texting. I warned him that I wouldn’t be available for a few days because I was moving out of my dad’s house and into a little condo. Edward of course, emailed me back insisting that I let him arrange for movers to come and transport our things.  
Alice had managed to help me round up a few people to help us move our things out of the storage unit and into the condo but Edward insisted that things happen and volunteers can’t always be relied upon. After several emails back and forth arguing about it, I finally relented and I was contacted by a moving company the very next day.  
In reality, the movers had been a blessing. In a little over three hours, they had unloaded my storage unit, carried all the boxes out of my father’s house and were on their way to our new condo. I felt bad leaving Koda with my dad while the movers carried everything in but it was for the best. I couldn’t, however, talk Kaden into staying behind with my dad, allowing Alice to help me guide the movers where to put everything but it was easier only having Kaden underfoot.  
When I left Tacoma, I’d sold everything except my washer and dryer, refrigerator, a dining room set, china cabinet and hutch that my parents bought shortly after we bought our first house; my queen sized bed, our 47” flat screen TV, a few odd pieces of furniture that I loved and all of Kaden’s bedroom furniture. Dad laughed at me as we packed the moving truck – I had seven totes of Christmas decorations, two Christmas trees, three Halloween totes, one fall tote, one Easter tote, two huge totes of home décor, three large picture frame boxes filled with artwork and ten boxes that included my clothes and shoes. That doesn’t include all the boxes I had filled with Kaden’s things.  
I splurged on a brand new bedroom set for myself and bought a new couch for the living room since I hadn’t brought one with me.  
After the movers had left and Alice and I finally sorted all the boxes into the appropriate rooms, we collapsed onto the couch in relief.  
“I need a beer.” Alice giggled.  
“Me too,” I sighed.  
“Have you heard from Edward lately?”  
“A couple days ago. He knew that I was busy with the move this weekend and I promised him that I’d be in touch after we got settled in.”  
“He likes you, Bella,” Alice said accusingly.  
I couldn’t’ do anything but nod because I knew of Edward’s intentions. I closed my eyes for a moment and allowed myself to think of him and how sweet he was as I broke down in front of him while telling him about Mike. Edward didn’t judge me and he offered me comfort when I needed it the most. Suddenly, I had the urge to call him and tell him I missed him. I knew I’d have to wait until after Alice left to make the call though. Instead, I asked her about Jasper.  
“He’s loving his job. He hates that he’s so far away though.”  
I nodded.  
“I’m pregnant,” Alice blurted out.  
“What?”   
“I’m pregnant.”  
Alice’s smile was so bright it was blinding. I could tell that there was something off about her all day but I couldn’t put my finger on what it was.  
“Oh my God, does Jazz know?”  
“Yeah. We found out a few days before he left. The doctor confirmed it a few days after.”  
“Alice!” I cried. “That is so exciting! Congratulations!”  
“Thanks, Bella. I was hoping that maybe you’d come to my doctor appointments with me while Jazzy’s gone.”  
While I was happy for Alice and Jazz, the thought of going with her to her doctor appointments made my heart hurt. Memories of going to the doctor when I was pregnant with Kaden flooded my mind and it made me realize that there was a very real possibility that Kaden wouldn’t have any siblings. When Mike and I first talked about starting a family, we both wanted a house full of kids and we agreed that four was the perfect number. That was before the fertility issues and long before Mike ever thought about leaving.  
I knew I couldn’t leave Alice to fend for herself though. I promised Jasper that Alice and I would take care of each other in his absence. Jasper and I were thick as thieves when we were in college – even if we went to different schools. We were roommates and best friends. When Alice came to visit me, Jasper fell in love with her immediately. He was even there when Alice encouraged Mike to talk to me. Jasper never liked Mike and it was one of the reasons that we’d drifted apart. Well, that and the fact that Mike and I moved to Tacoma while Alice and Jasper settled in Los Angeles.  
When I moved in with my dad, I was hurt, depressed and a bit broken. Jasper had taken to spending all his free time with me – which I have to admit, wasn’t much but it was more than I had the right to ask for. He reminded me how strong I was – that it wasn’t Mike that made me that way. It was exactly what I needed to pick up the pieces of my life and start living again.  
Kaden and I settled into our new condo. Koda didn’t care where we lived as long as she was with us. She’d been my constant companion since Kaden was born and she made the transition between dad’s house and the condo like a champ.  
I continued to talk to Edward as much as his schedule would allow. Since I wasn’t going to work every day, I’d taken to helping out at Kaden’s school a couple days a week to occupy my time. Edward had been gone about a month when I felt an ear infection coming on. I’d had horrible ear infections since I was a kid so I learned as I got older that when I could feel it coming to call and make an appointment to see the doctor. I called and made my appointment – thinking nothing of it and a couple hours later the doctor’s office called back and told me that my insurance had expired.  
“What?” I asked.  
“I’m sorry, Mrs. Newton but you are no longer covered by the insurance company we have on file. Did you get a new policy?”  
No longer covered? Did Mike actually have the audacity to cancel my coverage?  
I apologized to the girl at the doctor’s office and told her that I would pay cash when I came in because my ear infection would only get worse otherwise. When I ended the call with my doctor’s office, I immediately called Kaden’s pediatrician. Kaden was no longer covered by insurance either. That thought made my blood boil. Since he had been in the hospital, Dr. Bones had found a heart murmur. Then he referred us to a children’s cardiologist who had told us that it was something that he would grow out of especially because it hadn’t been detected until after he’d been in the hospital with a high grade fever. The cardiologist said that it was something that we should keep an eye on. Mike however, knew nothing about it because he refused to return my phone calls. Eventually, I stopped calling him.  
Devastated after finding out that Kaden and I had no insurance, I picked up my phone and tried to call my dad. After several attempts, I wasn’t able to get in touch with dad, Alice or Jasper. I was completely distraught and desperately needed to talk to someone – anyone. Before I knew what my fingers were doing, I realized that I could hear Edward’s tired voice projecting through my phone.  
“Bella?”  
I breathed a deep sigh of relief at hearing the sound of his sweet voice.  
“Bella? Are you there? Is everything okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m here,” I sniffled.  
“Why are you crying, beautiful?” Edward asked, his voice full of concern.  
I managed to tell him everything, how I was getting sick and made a doctor’s appointment and then finding out about the insurance. He understood completely how stressed out I was about it because even Edward knew about Kaden’s heart murmur.  
“Bella, I don’t want you to stress out about all this, okay? If you’re already feeling sick, I don’t want you to get worse. Get some rest and try not to worry. I will see what I can do to help you, okay beautiful?”  
My heart melted a little when he called me beautiful. It didn’t slip my mind that he’d called me that twice over the course of our conversation. However, my intention for calling him wasn’t to get him to feel sorry for me or to get him to help me in any way – I just wanted to vent about it. My situation was something that I needed to figure out on my own. Somewhere, deep down I knew that but when I was on the phone with Edward his words made a lot of sense. I didn’t need to feel worse than I already was. I could feel that my equilibrium was off because of the oncoming ear infection and I needed to rest.  
Thankfully, my dad was picking Kaden up from school that afternoon and was planning on spending the afternoon with him at the park. I’d use the time to go to the doctor and fill any prescriptions I was given.  
“Thank you, Edward.”  
“No need to thank me, Bella. It’s my pleasure. Try to get some rest okay? I’ll check in on you later.”  
“Okay,” I murmured. “Edward?”  
“Yeah?” He yawned.  
“I miss you.”  
“I miss you too, beautiful. Get some rest.”  
I ended the call and collapsed on my sofa in exhaustion.  
A few hours later and nearly four hundred dollars poorer, I entered my condo. My ear was hurting worse and I couldn’t wait to make a cup of hot tea, take my antibiotics and crawl into bed. I finally managed to get in touch with dad and let him know that I was going home to rest and see if he would mind watching Kaden.  
“Bells … I wish you’d called earlier. I could have picked him up and taken him to school this morning. If you’ve got an ear infection you won’t be much good to him until it goes away. I remember the awful ones you had as a kid. You don’t want to wake up screaming in pain in the middle of the night and wake Little Man up. I’ll come over and bring you some dinner and pick up some clothes for Little Man and he can stay with me tonight. We need some time together anyway.”  
I thanked my dad profusely and ended the call.  
I vaguely remember dad and Kaden coming in that night. I heard Koda bark and that’s what clued me in that they were there. Well, that and the fact that Kaden came running into my bed room.  
“Mommy, Mommy!” He screamed.  
“Hey, Little Bear,” I squeaked out, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.  
“Papa say you sick. We bringed you some soup.”  
I smiled and took his little hand and let him lead me into the living room. I found my dad in the kitchen reheating some soup in the microwave.  
“Sorry we woke you, Bells. I thought you’d want something on your stomach if you’re taking meds.”  
“Thanks, Dad. While that’s heating up, let me get some things together for Kaden.”  
Before too long, I’d managed to eat an entire bowl of soup and sent them on their way. I sat down on the couch and tried to watch TV, but the meds made me sleepy so I plodded my way down the short hallway and back to my comfy bed. I know I hadn’t been asleep very long when the shrill ring of my phone woke me up. I blindly grabbed for the offending device on my nightstand and winced when I saw it was Edward calling. I missed him immensely – more than I wanted to admit but at that moment he was one of the last people I wanted to talk to because he’d only worry about how I was feeling. My subconscious must have wanted to hear his smooth voice because I ended up answering anyway.  
“Bella?”  
“Mmmhmm ….”  
“Did I wake you, beautiful?”  
“Yeah … but that’s okay. God, Edward … what time is it there?  
“It’s just after one … we’re on a lunch break. How are you feeling?”  
“Horrible ….” I murmured. “I went to the doctor but it’s worse now than it was this morning.”  
I could hear Edward sigh on the other end of the line.  
“Where’s Kaden?”  
“With my dad. He picked him up from school and kept him all afternoon and then he came over with him a little while ago to get some of his things. He’ll take Kaden to school tomorrow.”  
“Have you eaten anything?”  
What was this? Twenty questions?  
“Yeah, Dad brought me some soup. Please don’t worry about me, Edward. I’ll be good as new in a couple of days.”  
“Yeah, but in the meantime, who’s going to take care of you, Bella?  
“I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself.”  
“Bella …” Edward chastised. “You’re sick … you should at least have someone there if you need something. What if you get dizzy and fall? What if you hit your head?”  
So many scenarios must have been running wild in Edward’s head. The panic was clear in his voice.  
“Edward,” I said tiredly. “I’ll be fine. I promise to be overly cautious if that makes you feel better.”  
“No, it doesn’t, Bella. I’d feel much better if you had someone there with you.”  
“I don’t have that option, Edward. My dad has his hands full with Kaden, Alice is busy with work and now … well, I can’t burden her now.”  
“Bella, Alice is pregnant – not an invalid.” Edward chuckled.  
“I know she’s not. If I’m not better in a couple of days, I’ll call her, okay?” I conceded.  
I needed to ease his worries, or I had a feeling that he’d hound me until I gave in and I wasn’t going to let that happen.  
“She already knows you’re sick, Bella. Jasper told her.”  
Of course, because Edward told Jazz after I talked to him this morning. I could feel my eyes drooping shut once again and I apologized to Edward for needing to cut our call short. Even though he spent the majority of it chastising me for not having anyone to keep me company – it was comforting to hear his velvety voice. He promised that he’d call and check on me the next day and I fell into a peaceful sleep.  
When I woke the next morning I felt worse than I did the day before. My throat hurt, my chest ached and from out of nowhere I seemed to have caught the most awful cough. Dad came by after he dropped Kaden off at school and he insisted that I go back to the doctor since I’d only been prescribed ear drops and an antibiotic for my ear infection the day before.  
“You don’t want to get pneumonia, Bells,” He warned. “And you sure as shit don’t want to give whatever this is to Little Man, so until you’re feeling better, I’ll keep him with me.”  
I sat up to argue with him, but it only got me coughing worse – to the point I was having problems breathing. I lay down again after the coughing fit subsided and nodded helplessly. He promised that he’d bring Kaden by to see me which made the thought of him being away a little easier.  
Dad called and made an appointment for me with the doctor. Lucky for me, they were able to work me in if I came in right away. I dressed and Dad offered to take me. After a chest X-ray and an ultrasound of my sinuses, the doctor told me not only did I have a sinus infection that more than likely stemmed from my ear infection but I had pneumonia in my left lung.  
“It’s only about the size of a quarter but enough to be worried about,” The doctor explained. “We’ll put you on a strong antibiotic and that paired with a lot of rest – you should be better in no time.”  
Dad drove me to the pharmacy and waited patiently with me while my prescriptions were filled. I felt so tired – I wanted to go home and collapse into my bed and sleep for a week. As we were waiting – my phone rang and once again I cringed when I saw the caller ID and realized it was Edward.  
“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” I croaked into the phone.  
“Oh, Bella … you sound awful.”  
“I feel awful. I feel worse today than I did yesterday,” I admitted.  
I hated telling him that because I knew what he’d say about it but I didn’t want to lie to him and to be honest, it felt good to whine a little.  
“You should go back to the doctor, beautiful. We don’t want you to get pneumonia.”  
“Too late,” I mumbled.  
“What?”  
“Too late,” I said again a little louder. “My dad took me back to the doctor this morning and I have pneumonia and a sinus infection which is making my ear infection worse.”  
“Jesus … fuck. How did you get pneumonia, Bella?”  
I told him what I’d told the doctor – it was probably a wicked combination of things. The weather had been unusually cold and with the move, I’d been cleaning a lot. I scrubbed down the entire condo before we moved in. I know that the land lady had it cleaned professionally but that’s not the same as cleaning it yourself and I sometimes tended to be a little OCD with cleaning. Since the chemicals were so strong, I’d left the windows open ….  
Edward sighed audibly and I could picture him running his long fingers through his hair and pinching the bridge of his nose.  
The pharmacist called my name and I explained to Edward that my prescriptions were ready and that I’d call him back when I got home.  
My phone call to Edward never happened. It wasn’t because I didn’t want it to, but I was exhausted when I got home so I crawled into bed and passed out.   
I woke in a coughing fit a few hours later and glanced at my phone only to realize that I’d missed a couple calls and several texts from Edward.  
Bella … I hope the reason you didn’t call is because you went straight to bed. Text me later, please? – E  
Bella … I don’t want to bother you if you’re resting but I’m worried about you. Hope you’re okay. – E  
I hated the thought that Edward was so worried about me and while I had a hard time putting two thoughts together in my weary state, I decided that it would be better to text him back and attempt to assuage his fears.  
I’m okay. Just tired. Went to bed after doctor. Going back to bed. Will text u later. – B  
It wasn’t long after I texted Edward that my phone rang and I rolled my eyes thinking that it was him but when I looked at the caller ID, I saw that it was Alice calling.  
“Hey, Alice,” I croaked.  
“Hey, Girl. God, you sound awful. Jazzy said you were sick but I thought it was just an ear infection.”  
“Uh uhh. I have pneumonia and a sinus infection too.”  
“Oh jeez, you poor thing! I’d love to come by and bring you some soup or something but Jazzy’s afraid that I’ll get sick too and with the baby ….”  
“It’s okay, Ali. I get it and I don’t want you to get sick. You need to stay healthy and take care of that baby.”  
“I feel so bad knowing how awful you sound,” Alice said sadly.  
“It’s okay, I’ll be fine.”  
She promised that she would call me later to check in on me and we ended our call. I sat the phone on the bedside table and fell asleep not long after.   
My room was completely dark when I woke up again. I reached around, trying to find a pillow to muffle the banging in my head. Once I covered my head, the banging kept on. Frustrated, I finally sat up in bed and realized that the banging noise was coming from the living room. I rose from the bed and dizzily made my way to the front door.   
“All right … I’m coming,” I croaked. “Just stop the banging.”  
I swung open the door and realized I was face to face with Esme Cullen and Emmett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So poor Bella is sick and Edward feels so helpless. Things are rough for them all around. Thankfully Mama Esme has arrived! =D  
> Thank you again for all the lovely reviews – I can’t express how much they mean to me. I feel like a slacker not having enough time to reply to them because I really want to – again there just aren’t enough hours in the day and with the holidays upon us …. Y’all know how it is ;)


	15. On the Mend

When You Least Expect It  
Chapter Fifteen  
On the Mend

Esme was here? Emmett was with her? What in the world?  
Edward.  
“Emmett, Esme … what are you guys doing here?” I croaked.  
“Oh Bella, honey, you look awful.”   
I waved them in and wearily closed the door behind them. Esme turned to look at me again and began to explain.  
“Edward called and he told me you were sick. He was so worried, Bella. I couldn’t help but think about when your little boy was in the hospital and how alone you were. I don’t want to intrude but I thought I’d come and take care of you. It’s the least I can do for you, honey.”  
“Edward didn’t ask you to come?”   
“No,” Emmett chuckled. “But he did ask me to come along with her when she offered.”  
“How? I don’t understand,” I asked confused.  
“Doug flew to Australia to relieve me until Edward comes back to the States. I’m off for a few days before I go work with another actor on a local project.”  
I felt relieved knowing that Doug was with Edward. He needed someone with him.  
“Where’s the kiddo?” Emmett asked.  
“He’s with my dad. He’s going to keep him for a few days until I’m feeling better.”  
I was feeling exhausted from talking and no sooner had I finished my sentence – I started coughing.  
Emmett cringed and Esme looked sympathetic.  
“Come on, sweetheart let’s get you back to bed, all right? We’ll get you settled and then I’ll make you something light to eat, okay?” Esme asked as she led me back to my bedroom.  
I picked up my water bottle from the bedside table and drank from it greedily after I’d settled back against the pillows. Esme flitted around the room for a few moments as my eyes grew heavier and heavier. I was helpless against them and tried to relax as I let sleep overtake me.   
I woke again about an hour later to Esme’s voice, speaking to me softly.  
“Bella, sweetheart, I’ve made you some soup. I think it would be best to get something in your stomach before you take any more medication.”  
I nodded.  
“Can you call Edward for me?” I asked in a whisper.  
“He’s working now, sweetheart. He promised he’d call as soon as he gets back to his hotel.”  
Esme had made chicken soup with rice. It tasted so good and it wasn’t until I’d taken an initial bite that I realized how hungry I truly was. I couldn’t remember the last time I’d eaten.  
“I know it’s probably not as good as yours, but you’ll have to remember I’m not a professional chef.” Esme smiled warmly.  
“No, it’s delicious.”  
“Good. It’s my grandmother’s recipe. It’s one of Edward’s favorites – he always liked it when he was sick.”  
I nodded and attempted a small smile before I started coughing again. Esme handed me a glass of water.  
“I had Emmett go to the store and get some more bottled water. I couldn’t seem to find any more in the kitchen.”  
“Thank you. I really appreciate you coming by, Esme.”  
“Coming by? Bella, I’m staying here until you start feeling better and don’t even think about arguing with me. I’d stay if it was one of my children and you’re no different. Besides, Edward would have my head if I didn’t stay. He’s so worried about you, sweetheart. He’s worried about Kaden too and he was happy to hear that your dad is caring for Kaden since you’re so sick.”  
“So you did talk to him?” I asked, curiously.  
“Yes. Not long after you fell asleep. He was in the car on his way to work and that’s when he told me that he’d call back when he got to the hotel. He didn’t think they were working for a long period of time this evening.”  
I felt relieved to know that she had in fact talked to Edward and let him know that I was okay. Sick but okay. I knew he had to have been worried since I didn’t call or text him back but knowing how sick I was – it wasn’t a surprise.  
Emmett came back about thirty minutes later with several shopping bags and a case of bottled water. I watched from the couch as Esme hurried into the kitchen to help Emmett and put everything away.  
“You look a little better, B.” Emmett smiled.  
“Thanks. Are you staying too?” I asked, wondering where everyone would sleep.  
“No. Eddie just asked me to accompany Mrs. C. over here and make sure that everything was okay. But if either of you need anything don’t hesitate to give me a call, okay?”  
“Thank you so much, Emmett,” Esme said softly.  
“Welcome. See you ladies later.”   
Emmett turned and let himself out.  
Esme smiled softly at me as she came back into the living room and sat on the couch.  
“How are you feeling?”  
I took a deep breath and laid my head back.  
“I can’t tell if my ears hurt from my sinuses or because of the infection. My throat feels raw from coughing and my body is aching everywhere. On a scale of one to ten – one being death’s door and ten being excellent – I’d say I’m a three.”  
“Oh honey,” Esme frowned. “Do you feel up to taking a hot shower? Maybe that will help the coughing and your achiness.”  
“Maybe,” I shrugged.  
“Can’t hurt to try it right? If you get dizzy, I’ll be right here and all you have to do is holler, okay?”  
I nodded and heaved myself up from the couch. When I got to my bedroom, I gathered a fresh set of clothes and sat down on my bed, tired from the exertion. Frustrated that I couldn’t do such a simple thing as getting ready to take a shower, I rested my elbows on my knees and hung my head in my hands.  
“Bella? Are you all right?”  
I looked up to see Esme standing in the doorway to my bedroom.  
“I’m okay. I’m frustrated that I can’t even take a shower without feeling like I’ve been hit by a bus.”  
“Do you need some help?”  
“No, I think I’ll be okay. I just needed to rest a minute.”  
Twenty minutes later, I stepped out of the shower wanting nothing more than to put on my soft, warm pajamas and crawl into bed. When I walked into my bedroom, my bed was made neatly and the blankets were turned down.  
It looked like Esme had changed the sheets and freshened up my room a bit. I wanted to feel guilty for not being able to do it myself but I was thankful to have clean sheets to lay my weary body down on.  
“Thank you, Esme.” I smiled weakly as I walked into the kitchen.  
“You’re welcome, sweetheart. I just turned on the teapot thinking you might like a cup of tea before lying down again.”  
“That sounds good, thank you.”  
Over the next few days, it turned out having Esme there was a godsend. Whatever they had prescribed to treat my pneumonia was kicking my ass. Esme assured me that sleep was the best way for my body to get better, but with the amount of sleep I was getting you’d think when I finally woke, I’d be ready to run a marathon but that was definitely not the case.  
“Bella … because it’s Valentine’s Day, my husband will be coming into town. We’re going out to dinner and spending the evening together. However, I don’t want to leave you alone so Emmett asked if he could come over and entertain you.”  
I thought it was incredibly sweet that Dr. Cullen was coming into town to take Esme out for Valentine’s Day. True, it was my second Valentine’s Day without Mike but it didn’t really affect me one way or the other. I’d always felt that it was a holiday designed to push over-priced flowers and cheap chocolate.  
“Esme … I don’t need Emmett to babysit me. I’ll be okay by myself for a few hours.”  
“Sweetheart, I’m not saying that you wouldn’t be okay but you’re still weak and after the little episode you had the first day I got here, I’d rather not leave anything to chance. I’d never forgive myself. Besides, Emmett offered to come over and keep you company. I think he’s a little sad he doesn’t have anyone to share Valentine’s Day with.”  
A few hours later, Esme waved goodbye as she walked out the door with Carlisle, who I’d found to be just as sweet and charming as Edward could be when he wanted to. Esme Cullen was a very lucky woman.  
I sat down on my sofa, enjoying the quiet serenity of my little condo when a booming knock sounded at the door.  
Emmett.  
He grinned as I swung open the door, holding out a bouquet of brightly colored tulips. In his other arm was a paper bag, filled with what I assume was take out.  
“I brought dinner,” Emmett muttered sheepishly. “You’re probably not up for eating, but I thought it wouldn’t hurt and I’m starving.”  
I couldn’t help but smile at his childish enthusiasm. Emmett definitely had moments where he was completely adorable.  
I waved him in and locked the door behind him.  
“Make yourself at home, Em.” I whispered.   
My throat was still feeling raw from all the coughing I’d been doing and if I attempted to talk with my full voice, I only ended up sounding like a barking seal.  
“I hope you like Mexican food, I brought some chicken tacos and Albondigas soup.”  
My face must have shown my excitement because I had to admit that the soup did sound really good. Emmett grinned as he brought me a steaming bowl.  
We settled in on the couch and watched a movie while we ate. Emmett had chosen some action flick and I figured it probably wouldn’t matter, because once I took my medicine, it wouldn’t take me long to fall asleep.  
At some point, I had nodded off and was woken by the shrill ringing of my cell phone. I glanced over at the caller ID sleepily and grinned.  
Edward.  
“Hello?” I whispered loudly, hoping he would hear me.  
I hadn’t talked to Edward in a few days and I could only imagine what his reaction would be if I attempted to use my full voice.  
“Bella?”  
“Hey.”  
“Are you okay? You don’t sound like yourself.”  
“I’m getting better but my throat still hurts.”  
“Does it help having my mom there?”  
“She’s taking good care of me. You were right – it does help knowing that she’s here if I need something.”  
“Good. How’s Kaden?”  
“He’s good. Ready to come home and I’m ready to have him home. I miss him so much but because of my meds and the fact that I’m sleeping so much – it’s just easier if my dad keeps him a little while longer.”  
“Give yourself a few more days, Bella.”  
A few seconds of silence passed between us before I spoke again.  
“How is Australia?”  
“Too far away, but things are good. We’re pretty on-schedule for filming. I will be in L.A. for the Oscars and I’m looking forward to the trip home.”  
Shit. I had forgotten all about the Oscars. Edward had been nominated for his film that premiered at Cannes. I’d managed to see it over the holidays and he’d definitely given an Oscar worthy performance.  
“Bella?”  
“Oh … sorry, I guess I spaced out.”  
Edward chuckled. “It’s okay, Bella. I just wanted to see how you’re doing and hear your voice.”  
“I’m glad you called, Edward. I miss your voice too.”  
As much as I hated to admit it – it was the truth. I missed Edward more than I had a right to.  
“Email me when you’re feeling better okay?”  
Before I got sick, we’d spent a lot of time emailing back and forth. It was easier because of the time difference and for some reason – it was easier for me to be honest and open with Edward that way. He seemed to be the same way and it felt good to really get to know each other.  
“Okay.”  
“Bella?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Happy Valentine’s Day.”  
A week later, I tried to get back into my normal routine. Esme had gone home after I thanked her profusely for everything she’d done for me. She left with the promise that I’d call her if I needed anything else. I have to admit that I missed her when she left. It had been so long since I’d been around a mother figure and it felt good to be cared for. My mom died when I was thirteen and her absence from my life hit me really hard at times.  
Jasper called me a few days after Valentine’s Day to see how I was feeling and to let me know that Edward would be back on the twenty-first.  
“He’s only going to be back in L.A. for a few days, Bella, but he’s looking forward to coming home and relaxing while he’s there. The only things he’s committed to doing are going to the Oscars and the after party.”  
Edward told me that he was planning on taking his sister, Carlie to the Oscars with him. I felt a pang of hurt when he’d told me but really – I was his hired help – what could I expect? That’s when it hit me that no matter how much I liked Edward and how well we’d gotten to know each other I’d never fit into his lifestyle. I was kidding myself if I thought that he’d eventually want to give an interview where he told the world he was dating his personal chef who happened to be a single mom.  
I resolved to keep things with Edward on a professional level. I needed my job to provide for my son – he was my first priority.  
In the few days before Edward came back to L.A. for the Oscars, I began to distance myself from him. I continued to email and text him, but I was more reserved than I had been before. Edward’s flight got in late Thursday night, so I made sure to leave him something in the fridge to snack on in case he was hungry when he got home. Friday morning, I arrived early and made Belgian waffles that I stuck in the warming drawer before I headed to the market for the morning. Edward still wasn’t awake when I came back from the market and I grew more and more anxious about the conversation that I needed to have with him.  
“Mornin’ Bella.” Jasper smiled as he walked into the kitchen.  
“Mornin’, Jazz … you’re up early considering how late you got in last night.”  
“Yeah … well someone’s got to be here to help Edward with his monkey suit for Sunday night.”  
“You mean he can’t dress himself?”  
“Of course he can, but it’s part of the job, Bella. I’m his assistant – I’m here to … assist.”  
“Ahh …”  
Edward peeked out behind Jasper looking adorably sleep rumpled. His hair was sticking out every which way and he was rubbing at his eyes as he walked sleepily into the kitchen.  
“Mornin’, beautiful,” Edward said softly as he sidled up next to me. “You’re a sight for sore eyes. I’ve missed you.”  
“Good morning, Edward.”  
I tried to keep my tone as even as possible without sounding like a complete bitch. Honestly, I just wanted to kiss him silly because he was so adorable standing next to me in his pajama bottoms and wrinkled t-shirt. I hated the necessity of the conversation that I needed to have with him and it weighed heavily on my heart but I truly felt it was the only way.  
“Everything okay?” Edward asked, his brows furrowed.  
“Mmmhmm. Have a seat and I’ll get your breakfast. Are you hungry, Jasper? I made Belgian waffles.”  
Jasper nodded and they both sat down at the breakfast bar. Within minutes, I had their breakfast plated and in front of them.  
I listened as they talked back and forth about the plans for Sunday. Carlie would arrive sometime Saturday afternoon and she’d return to the airport on Monday with Edward. Edward asked if I would mind cooking for them on Saturday evening and maybe making muffins or something for Sunday morning.  
“Carlie would love your lemon poppy seed muffins, Bella.”  
I nodded.  
“No problem, I can make up a batch on Saturday while I’m here making dinner and they’ll still be fresh for Sunday morning.”  
“You are the best, Bella.” Edward grinned.  
Eventually, I had the kitchen to myself and I was thankful for the quiet respite it offered me. A couple hours later, I could hear the gentle notes of Edward’s piano floating down the stairs and I knew that I wouldn’t find a better time to try and talk to Edward than the present. I took a deep breath and made my way up the stairs and into Edward’s music room.  
He smiled as he noticed me in the doorway and his face fell as soon as he saw the serious look on my own.  
“Bella, is everything okay?” He asked concerned.  
I shook my head.  
“No, Edward. I need to talk to you.”  
“Sure, Bella. I always have time for you.”  
I sighed and sat down on the cool leather sofa.  
“Edward,” I began. “I’m not really sure how to say this … but, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking in the last couple weeks and I’m not sure that exploring this … thing between us is a good idea.”  
“Bella, I … I guess I’m a little confused. I thought things were going so well between us. I mean … just last week we talked about giving this thing between us an honest try when I come home from Australia for good. You don’t want that anymore?”  
Edward’s brilliant emerald eyes searched my face – hoping for an answer that I couldn’t bring myself to give.  
“No,” I lied.  
Edward exhaled sharply, expelling a breath neither one of us realized he’d been holding.  
“That changes things,” Edward said sadly.  
“I’m sorry, Edward. I think it’s better this way.”  
I had fully prepared myself for Edward being angry and throwing me out of his house. When I’d initially made the decision, I’d contacted the company that I’d interviewed with for Edward’s position to see if there was anyone else looking for a personal chef and they found a placement for me immediately. The pay was comparable with a few exceptions and at this point, I couldn’t afford to be choosy.  
“You’ll still stay on and cook for me won’t you?”  
His voice was shaky and filled with worry. It nearly broke my heart. I wanted to close the distance between us and wrap my arms around him and tell him that I wasn’t going anywhere but that would definitely be bad. I couldn’t give him mixed signals like that.  
“Do you want me to?”  
“Of course I do, Bella. I don’t want you to go off and cook for anyone else. Please stay.”  
I nodded.  
“Okay. Umm … dinner is in the fridge and the instructions for it are on the door. If you have any questions, call or text me.”  
“Bella … are you sure you won’t reconsider?” Edward asked imploringly.  
“Edward … I can’t … I’m sorry. If this is going to be hard on you – maybe it’s best that I don’t continue working for you either. I’ll get you through the weekend and you can find someone else to cook for you when you come back from Australia.”  
“Why are you doing this, Bella? I don’t want anyone else … I want you.”  
I rose from the couch and made my way toward the door, apologizing once again. I walked out of Edward’s house trying hard to ignore the emotions inside that were threatening to overtake me.


	16. Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I know y’all are ready to beat Bella to a bloody pulp and I’m sorry for that but she’s trying to figure things out for herself and keep her son’s best interests at heart. She’s terribly afraid of getting hurt again and while Edward has told her that he’s more than interested while he was in Australia – those were only his words – Bella may need to see his actions to be reassured. Also … someone asked for lemons … here’s what I have to say about that: So far I’ve written up to chapter 25 and there are no lemons as of yet. I’m not saying there won’t be but Edward and Bella aren’t there yet. This is a little bit of a slow burn and it’s not always about the lemons – but yes, it’s rated M for a reason.

When You Least Expect It  
Chapter Sixteen  
Distance

EPOV  
Previously …  
I looked on as she pulled out of the drive, and I knew I couldn’t bear to watch her drive away, so I slipped into the house. Pressing my back against the closed door, I slid down to the floor holding my head in my hands.  
Everything I wanted in the world had just driven away, and tomorrow morning I was getting on a plane and flying away from everything important to me.  
How the hell was I supposed to get through the next eight weeks?  
I hated saying goodbye to Bella. I felt like I was leaving a part of me behind. I wanted to memorize Bella and Kaden’s faces and keep the vision of them with me always. As I carried Kaden out to Bella’s SUV, I inhaled the sweet scent of him and gently kissed his forehead as I buckled him in. When I turned to Bella, it took all I had not to pull her into my arms and kiss her. I felt like a coward retreating into the house.  
I wasn’t ready for Bella to leave. I wasn’t ready to leave. I wanted to stay and get to know everything I possibly could about Bella. I was completely enamored with her, and I could see myself falling for her and her little boy more every day.  
Seeing Kaden again was great. He was such an energetic, happy little guy and it was clear how much he loves his mom. He’d drawn several more pictures for me – all of which I’d wanted to put on the fridge. They made me smile whenever I saw them hanging there.  
Kaden’s happy squeal as he ran to Alice was amusing – and then he saw Jasper. He wrapped his arm around Jasper’s neck and hugged him fiercely. Kaden gazed at him with such adoration. It made my heart hurt a little at the thought that he’d probably look at his dad like that if he were around.  
Bastard. It was his loss – Mike Newton had no idea what he’d let go.  
The next morning, I was dragging – pulling my luggage down the stairs just before four a.m. I hadn’t slept well knowing what I was leaving behind. I forced one foot in front of the other as I made my way to the waiting car. Emmett held the door open with a grin as I crawled in and sat down next to Jasper. Emmett climbed in behind me and pulled the door closed.  
“Cheer up, Ed or it’s going to be one hell of a long flight.”  
“Em … don’t start – I slept like shit and I’d love nothing more than to sneak back into my bed ….”  
“Yeah, yeah,” he interrupted. “So you can wake up and come downstairs to see Bella. We know.”  
“Do you?” I asked with a raised brow.  
“I know you like her. I’d have to be a moron to not see the way you look at her.” Emmett shrugged.  
“Am I that transparent?”  
Both Emmett and Jasper laughed.  
“Ed … there’s nothing wrong with liking her. She’s a sweet girl and I won’t lie … she’s a knockout.” Emmett grinned. “If you don’t want to go for her – I will.”  
I looked over at Jasper who was shaking his head.  
“What?”  
“We’ll talk when we get on the plane,” Jasper mumbled.  
Before I knew it we were settling into our first class seats. Jasper sat next to me while Emmett sat across the aisle. We took the offered pillows and blankets and got comfortable as we ascended into the early morning sky.  
I thought back to the evening prior - after our delicious meal, Jasper and I cleaned up the dishes – giving Alice and Bella a little time together without our interference. Kaden lingered in the kitchen with us, rearranging the magnets on the fridge that I had Eric pick up for me. He was so excited to see his artwork displayed, and I had to admit that I liked it too.  
“So … about Bella. You sure you’re ready for this?” Jasper asked quietly as I scrolled through pictures of Kaden and Bella I’d taken the night before.  
“Yeah, definitely. Lauren and I were discussing starting a family before she … you know.”  
“This is different, Edward. Tell me you know that.”  
“I do know that, Jasper. I know there is more at stake here. This time there are three people involved, but I need Bella to trust me before I can ask her to let me get to know Kaden.”  
“Do you blame her? Those two have been through hell in the past year.”  
“I’m well aware of that. I want to make this easier on Bella – not harder.”  
“Make what easier?”  
“Getting to know one another.”  
“So you want to pursue something with Bella?”  
I could tell by the look on his face that Jasper was asking out of concern for his friend – not because he was trying to butt in on my business as an employee who needed to be aware of personal affairs.  
“I’d like to get to know her and I want her to know me. Yes, I’d eventually like to pursue something with Bella. I feel different around her – but in a good way.”  
Jasper smiled crookedly at me.  
“Bella is … Bella. She was my roommate in college but before she became my roommate she was my friend. I met her at this little deli that we both loved. I’d seen her there a hundred times, but one afternoon I walked in and she was standing at the counter ordering some type of gourmet ham or something. She was flustered, and, God, she was adorable. She had a date that night and she was making him dinner to try and impress him and she was nervous as all hell. When I saw her coincidentally the next day at a bakery loading up on chocolate, I knew that the date was a bust. We ended up chatting over coffee and she told me all about the guy. There was no way he was worthy of her.”  
I inhaled and blew out my breath sharply.  
“You liked her.”  
Jasper nodded.  
“I did. I thought it was sweet that she was willing to make him dinner. I’ve dated a lot of girls in my time and I’ve yet to find one who wanted to make me dinner before I met Bella.”  
“Then you’ve been dating the wrong kind of women,” I chuckled.  
“That’s what I thought too. That’s also when I realized that I wanted to get to know the girl I always saw at the deli. Bella and I spent a lot of time hanging out and getting to know each other. Everything came so easily to us and we had a comfortable relationship but there was never that need to know certain things – like how her fingers felt twisted in mine, or how her lips felt against mine. She became my best friend but there was never anything between us that wasn’t platonic.”  
“But … you didn’t like the guy that she eventually married?”  
“No,” Jasper laughed humorlessly. “I hated Mike the moment she brought him through our apartment door. There was no doubt in my mind … ever … that he wasn’t good enough for her. Sure, he adored her and he was good to her. Hell, she lit up when he came over unexpectedly – which was a lot. I liked seeing her happy, but I never hid how I really felt about him. Mike thought I was jealous and that I was harboring feelings for her, and he tried like hell to convince Bella of that. I think at one point she felt like she was caught in the middle. She was falling for him, and she felt loyalty to me. I wanted her to be happy and I told her that – so I shut my mouth and let her do what she wanted to do. A few months later, they got engaged and Bella moved out. Our friendship sort of fell by the wayside. If it weren’t for Alice, I probably would have lost Bella altogether.”  
“How long have you and Alice been together?”  
“Almost nine years.”  
“You guys aren’t married yet?”  
“Not by choice. We’ve been engaged forever and had planned a wedding a few years ago, but Alice got extremely ill a week before the wedding. We had to call the wedding off because the stress of planning the wedding wasn’t helping her illness and she saw it as a sign that it wasn’t the right time for us to get married.”  
I knew Alice was quirky, but it didn’t seem like she was the kind of person to believe in signs. After all – if that were the case she should have seen right through Mike before encouraging him to talk to Bella.  
“Will there ever be a right time?”  
Jasper took a deep breath and exhaled quickly.  
“Hell, I don’t know, Edward. I want there to be. I want her to be my wife. It’s beyond a piece of paper. It’s a vow – promises that are meant to be kept and a declaration – so everyone knows how in love I am.”  
Jasper settled back into his seat and laughed softly to himself.  
“Jesus, we sound like saps. Talking about love and relationships.”  
We did sound like saps but I didn’t care. It felt freeing talking to Jasper about Bella and it was nice to hear how he’d gotten to know her. It was something that I hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to Bella about but one day, I hoped to hear her side of the story. I reclined my seat and drifted off thinking about a beautiful, hazel-eyed brunette.  
Our flight was long and uneventful , so I was glad that Jasper and I had the chance to talk. Knowing a little bit more about Bella’s relationship with Jasper helped. Once we arrived in Australia, my hectic filming schedule kicked in. I hardly had any free time for the first week we were there. I couldn’t wait to boot up my laptop to email Bella so in the meantime, I had to settle for texting.  
Hey, beautiful. We arrived safely. – E  
I hated that I had to wait for a reply because of the time difference but Bella didn’t disappoint me – she texted me back immediately.  
Hey, you. =) I was wondering if you arrived okay. Glad you got there safe. – B  
I couldn’t help the wide smile that graced my face.  
I’ll be busy this week but we’ll talk soon and I’ll be thinking of you. – E  
I’m thinking about you too. – B  
Knowing I was in her thoughts made me incredibly happy. My days were filled with hours of filming and rehearsals for filming. At the end of the day, Jasper and I would ride back to our hotel and fall into bed exhausted. I’d set my alarm so I could wake up with enough time to email Bella before heading out again.  
One night, around three a.m., my phone rang and I knew it was Bella without having to look at the caller ID. I answered the call and heard a sniffle on the other end of the line.  
“Bella?”  
“Bella? Are you there? Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m here,” she sniffled.  
When I heard Bella’s soft sniffles, I was instantly worried and my mind reeled with possibilities as to what would be wrong.  
“Why are you crying, beautiful?”  
“I called in to make a doctor appointment because I have an earache and I don’t want it to turn into a full blown infection. Anyway, the doctor’s office told me that my insurance is no longer valid. That got me worried that Kaden’s was cancelled too, so I called the pediatricians office and sure enough – his insurance isn’t valid either.  
“I’m so worried, Edward. Kaden’s got that heart murmur … he needs insurance. What am I going to do?”  
I knew Bella called intending to vent her frustrations. She didn’t call to ask for pity or handouts because that’s not how she’s wired. I felt bad because health insurance was the one thing I overlooked. Now that Jasper and Alice had a baby on the way and Bella and Kaden needed insurance, I knew it was something I needed to look into providing. Until then, I’d see that they had extra money in their paychecks to cover it.  
“Bella, I don’t want you to stress out about all this, okay? If you’re already feeling sick, I don’t want you to get worse. Get some rest and try not to worry. I will see what I can do to help you, okay beautiful?”  
“Thank you, Edward.”  
“No need to thank me, Bella. It’s my pleasure. Try to get some rest okay? I’ll check in on you later.”  
“Okay.” Bella murmured. “Edward?”  
“Yeah?” I yawned.  
“I miss you.”  
“I miss you too, beautiful. Get some rest.”  
I told Bella that she could call me whenever she wanted. If it was something urgent, she was told to call Jasper’s phone and he’d get in touch with me. The only bad thing was that she’d called in the middle of the night and I found myself worrying about both her and Kaden. I tried to clear my thoughts enough to go back to sleep and I eventually drifted off into fitful dreams.  
“You look like hell, Ed,” Jasper commented as we ate our breakfast from the comfort of the living room in my suite.  
“I know. Bella called me at three a.m. in a panic. Looks like Mike cancelled their health insurance and she was trying to get in to the doctor because she’s got an earache and doesn’t want it to get worse.”  
“Ed … Bella rarely gets sick,” he said worriedly. “When she does – it’s bad.”  
He went on to tell me about the one time that Bella had been sick in the two and a half years that he was her roommate. She had strep throat and was miserable for two weeks but she insisted on taking care of herself.  
“She was so weak that she just couldn’t handle it. I picked her up and took her to urgent care. They took a culture and gave her antibiotics before sending her home. Poor thing cried for hours – she was so frustrated that she couldn’t take care of herself.”  
“You don’t think she’s pushing it trying to take care of herself and Kaden do you?”  
“Knowing Bella … yeah.” Jasper sighed. “I’ll send Ali over there, but if Bella’s contagious – she can’t stay.”  
I nodded in understanding. Knowing that Alice was pregnant – I couldn’t argue with Jasper’s logic. He was so happy when he told me on the plane that he and Alice thought they were expecting, and it had since been confirmed. Jasper was overwhelmed with excitement and concern at the same time because he was so far away.  
We found ourselves in the same boat.  
“Bella said it was an ear infection. Hopefully that’s all it is.”  
“Oh shit. Well, if it is an ear infection, maybe she caught it early enough and it won’t be too serious. How did she sound other than upset?”  
I tugged at my hair and pinched the bridge of my nose.  
“Jesus … I don’t know. She was crying … unfortunately, I don’t have much else to go on.”  
I wanted to know Bella well enough to know the difference between her cries of sadness and cries of pain. I knew Jasper wanted to know if I could hear an underlying tone in her voice that would give us a clue as to whether she was feeling worse than she let on but I wasn’t attuned to her that way … yet.  
I asked Jasper to look into insurance companies from the comfort of my trailer while I was busy filming. I suggested that he get in contact with Nick if he needed help and I let them both know that I wanted to set up policies for Jasper, Alice, Bella and Kaden.  
Later that afternoon when we took a break for lunch, I called to check in on Bella. When I heard a broken hello, my heart ached to be there with her. Bella wasn’t any better – she was worse.  
“Bella?”  
“Mmmhmm?”  
I closed my eyes and tried to picture her. It was obvious that I’d woken her up and I would almost bet that she was adorably rumpled with sleep.  
“Did I wake you, beautiful?”  
I already knew the answer but I wanted to confirm it.  
“Yeah … but that’s okay. God, Edward … what time is it there?”  
“It’s just after one. We’re on a lunch break. How are you feeling?”  
Suddenly, I found myself dreading her answer. If she was better, life was good, but if she was worse – she couldn’t take care of Kaden let alone herself and that thought worried me.  
“Horrible ….” She murmured. “I went to the doctor but it’s worse now than it was this morning.”  
I sighed heavily – unsure of what I could do for her so far away.  
“Where’s Kaden?” I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose.  
I prayed that she wouldn’t tell me that she was asleep on the couch while he watched TV.  
“With my dad. He picked him up from school and kept him all afternoon and then he came over with him a little while ago to get some of his things. He’ll take Kaden to school tomorrow.”  
I wanted to breathe a huge sigh of relief knowing that Kaden was taken care of. But what about Bella?  
“Have you eaten anything?”  
I could almost see her rolling her eyes.   
“Yeah, Dad brought me some soup. Please don’t worry about me, Edward. I’ll be good as new in a couple days.”  
“Yeah, but in the meantime, who’s going to take care of you?”  
“I’m a big girl - I can take care of myself,” She insisted.  
Bella was like a big tiger trapped inside the body of a little kitten and while her insistence was rather amusing, I was still concerned.  
“Bella …” I chastised. “You’re sick … you should at least have someone there if you need something. What if you get dizzy and fall? What if you hit your head?”  
I envisioned her sitting up in bed and realizing she was dizzy only to push herself and move about trying to work through her daily routine. Every possible scenario ran through my head – Bella falling on the floor beside her bed unable to reach the phone; Bella falling in the kitchen and hitting her head on the tile floor; Bella slipping in the shower. Without someone there – she could be in any one of those positions for hours and that was completely unacceptable to me.  
“Edward, I’ll be fine. I promise to be overly cautious if that makes you feel better.”  
“No, it doesn’t, Bella. I’d feel much better if you had someone there with you.”  
Thankfully, I’d gotten a text from Doug that morning saying that he was on his way to Australia to relieve Emmett. I could send Emmett back to L.A. and have him check in on Bella before he started the temp job he was needed for.  
“I don’t have that option, Edward. My dad has his hands full with Kaden, Alice is busy with work and now … well, I can’t burden her now.”  
“Bella, Alice is pregnant – not an invalid.” I chuckled, knowing she was probably unaware that I knew of Alice’s condition.  
“I know she’s not. If I’m not better in a couple of days, I’ll call her, okay?”   
Bella conceded but it didn’t ease my worrying about her.  
“She already knows you’re sick, Bella. Jasper told her.”  
I could tell Bella was getting tired because she didn’t respond to my comment. Instead she apologized for being so tired and I told her I’d talk to her later when I called to check in on her.  
Jasper and Nick had worked together and set everything up for insurance. I asked Nick to make sure that Bella had all the information so she could use it if she needed to go back to the doctor.  
My schedule the next day was packed, and I couldn’t get away to call Bella until late in the evening.  
“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Bella asked.  
Her voice sounded rough and gravelly. She was definitely worse and I told her she sounded awful although I’m sure she didn’t need the reminder.  
“I feel awful. I feel worse today than I did yesterday,” Bella admitted.  
That was probably the last thing she wanted to tell me, but I was glad she told me the truth.  
“Too late,” Bella mumbled.  
“What?” I asked, unsure that I’d heard her correctly.  
“Too late,” she affirmed, this time speaking a little louder. “My dad took me back to the doctor this morning and I have pneumonia and a sinus infection which is making my ear infection worse.”  
“Jesus … fuck. How did you get pneumonia, Bella?”  
She explained that it was a combination of things – ranging from cold weather, cleaning and Bella not taking care of herself.  
I sighed and ran my hand through my hair in frustration.  
“My prescriptions are ready, Edward. Can I call you back when I get home?”  
I agreed, telling her I didn’t care what time she called. Two hours later, I still hadn’t heard from her so I texted her.  
Bella … I hope the reason you didn’t call is because you went straight to bed. Text me later, please? – E  
I waited to see if she’d text back but she didn’t so I decided to get some rest and see what the next day brought. By the time I woke up the next morning, I still hadn’t heard from her so I sent off another text.  
Bella … I don’t want to bother you if you’re resting but I’m worried about you. Hope you’re okay. – E  
Thankfully, Bella texted back a few minutes later.  
I’m okay. Just tired. Went to bed after doctor. Going back to bed. Will text u later. – B  
My mind went into over drive worrying about Bella and trying to come up with a way to help her. I was at a loss so I did the only thing I could think of – I called my mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter could have been ridiculously long so I decided to make it two parts. I know this isn’t the first chapter this has happened with so like the other POV that was split into two chapters – part two will follow and you’ll still get a regular update next Monday.  
> Thanks again for reading and I can’t wait to hear what you think!


	17. When All Else Fails ...

When You Least Expect It  
Chapter Seventeen  
When all else fails …

I called my mom.  
I told her all about Bella and her illness and how concerned I was - how helpless I felt because I was so fucking far away. The one good thing was that I had sent Emmett home to Los Angeles the day before because Doug had arrived to relieve him. Before he left, Emmett told me to let him know if there was anything he could do for me.  
I could have him stop in and check on Bella.  
“Oh, sweetheart … I should go help her. Poor baby.”  
“Mom,” I groaned, “she’ll think I sent you. Besides, I’m going to have Emmett stop over at her place to check in on her.”  
“Nonsense, Edward! She’s sick and the last thing that she is going to want is your security guy there to check in on her. She might enjoy some company, sweetheart, but she needs to be taken care of and I don’t think Emmett can provide that for her.”  
“So you’re going to fly down there to take care of her?”  
“Of course, I will, honey! Let me get some things together and I bet I can get a flight down this afternoon.”  
My parents lived in a beautiful estate in Napa. They moved there a couple years ago hoping to enjoy the quiet serenity the valley offered. My sisters were both quite happy living in San Francisco and both they and my parents were only a short plane ride away.  
“Thank you, mom. You’re the best.”  
“I haven’t done anything yet, sweetheart. We have to see if Bella will allow me to help her first.”  
“This is true,” I chuckled. “Let me know when your plane lands in L.A. and I’ll arrange for a car to pick you up.”  
I ended the call with my mother and immediately called Emmett. He agreed to meet my mom at the airport and take her over to Bella’s condo. Bella had made sure that Jasper had her new address to forward over to Nick so I asked Jasper to text Emmett Bella’s address.  
“Ali said that Bella sounds awful. It may do her good to have your mom there, but it won’t be an easy sell. Bella’s too damn stubborn for her own good sometimes.”  
I knew Jasper was right but I hoped beyond all hope that Bella allowed my mom to stick around in case she needed someone.  
After all the arrangements had been made and I confirmed that my mom’s flight had landed in L.A., I breathed a sweet sigh of relief.   
“Bella is so sick, sweetheart. She looks like death warmed over,” My mom said sadly.  
“Where is she? Can I talk to her?”  
“Calm down, Edward. She’s here but she’s sound asleep. I will not wake her so that you can talk to her. She needs her rest. She’s got an awful cough from the pneumonia and she struggles to catch her breath.”  
I hated hearing how sick Bella was. She was always so vibrant and full of life. To hear about her being so sick she fought to breathe was more than I could handle.  
“Was she upset that you were there?”  
“No, Edward. She didn’t even fight me when I told her I was staying to help her. Her Dad called a little while ago and I spoke to him – he’s going to keep Kaden until Bella is feeling better. He doesn’t want to take a chance of Kaden getting sick too.”  
“No,” I agreed. “It’s better if he keeps Kaden. I’m sure it’s killing Bella that he isn’t there with her – he’s her entire world, Mom. But with his heart murmur – it’s best to keep him away.”  
“Sweetheart, I hate to say it but I need to go. I’m making Bella some dinner and I’ve sent Emmett out to the store to pick up a few things.”  
“That’s all right, I’m in the car on my way to the set anyway. Thank you, Mom.”  
“For what, honey?”  
“For being there for Bella when I couldn’t be. I’m getting ready to head to the set, so when I get back to the hotel tonight, I’ll call to check in on Bella.”  
My mom and I said our goodbyes and I stepped out of the car and headed for my trailer.  
Over the next few days, I’d call to check in on Bella and more often than not she was sleeping. My mom kept me informed as to how Bella was doing. She was weak, frustrated and missed Kaden immensely.  
“She said she misses the sound of his laughter – I can relate to that. I miss the sound of your laughter when you were a little boy too.”  
“Kaden will be back with her before she knows it. Is she feeling any better?”  
“I think she’s getting there. The more she rests the better she’ll feel. Her meds make her sleepy. She’s got another doctor appointment in a couple of days to see how the meds are working – I guess we’ll know more then.”  
Several days passed by in a blur and before I knew it, Valentine’s Day was upon us. My mom had said that Dad was coming into town to take her out to dinner. They never missed spending a holiday together and she said they weren’t about to start now. I worried about leaving Bella by herself, but Mom promised me that I shouldn’t worry because Emmett volunteered to come over and hang out with Bella for a few hours.  
I felt relieved knowing that Bella wouldn’t be spending the holiday alone. I realized too late that it was Valentine’s Day or I would have attempted to come up with a gift to send to her. I had to settle for texting Emmett and asking him to take her some flowers in hopes of putting a smile on her face.  
We were taking a short break from filming, so I decided to try to call Bella to see how she was and I was surprised to hear her answer the phone.  
“Hello?” She whispered loudly.  
It was obvious that she was trying not to use her full voice. I imagined it was probably from a sore throat and coughing too much.  
“Bella?”  
“Hey.”  
“Are you okay? You don’t sound like yourself.”  
“I’m getting better but my throat still hurts,” She admitted, confirming my suspicion.  
“Does it help having my mom there?”  
“She’s taking good care of me. You were right – it does help knowing that she’s here if I need something.”  
“Good. How’s Kaden?”  
“He’s good. Ready to come home and I’m ready to have him home. I miss him so much but because of my meds and the fact that I’m sleeping so much – it’s just easier if my dad keeps him a little while longer.”  
“Give yourself a few more days, Bella.”  
Bella was quiet for a few moments as if she was trying to gather her thoughts.  
“How is Australia?”  
Of course she would ask the one question I was dreading. I needed to be honest with her, but I didn’t want to tell her everything. It was too far away and I was missing her something fierce. I’d give anything to wake up in my own bed only to come downstairs to find her making something delectable for breakfast. I missed our morning tea. I missed her but there was no way I could tell her that. I didn’t want to overwhelm her.  
“Too far away, but things are good. We’re pretty on-schedule for filming. I will be in L.A. for the Oscars and I’m looking forward to the trip home.”  
Bella grew quiet again and somehow I knew that I had to draw her back into the conversation.  
“Bella?”  
“Oh … sorry, I guess I spaced out.”  
“It’s okay, Bella.” I chuckled. “I just wanted to see how you’re doing and hear your voice.”  
“I’m glad you called, Edward. I miss your voice too.”  
“Email me when you’re feeling better okay?” I asked.  
“Okay.”  
“Bella?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Happy Valentine’s Day.”  
In the days before Bella got sick and busy with moving, she and I spent a lot of time emailing back and forth. The time difference was killing me but if I learned one thing – it was that Bella spoke more freely when she was using the written word. She seemed less inhibited and I greatly enjoyed our email conversations. I learned so much about her in those simple emails and I was looking forward to several more.  
True to her word, Bella emailed me when she was feeling better. She was overjoyed to have Kaden back home and in her care. My mom had since gone home but Bella appreciated her company and care. I knew I needed to talk to Bella about the upcoming Academy Awards. I was feeling a lot of pressure from Nick to decide on a date, and while I would have loved to take Bella, I decided that since she was just getting over being sick and getting back into the routine of having Kaden home, I didn’t want to overwhelm her so I explained to her that I had asked my sister, Carlie, to accompany me. I was so worried about how Bella might take the news that I consulted Jasper about it before I sent off the email.  
“Bella will be fine with it, Ed. She’s not expecting an invitation anyway – in fact, it’s probably the last thing on her mind.”  
Jasper’s reassurance made me feel a lot better. I sent off the email and told her that I was looking forward to seeing her. Unfortunately, in the days after I sent her the email, she continued to write to me but she was more distant than she had been. The tenor of her writing wasn’t the same and I feared that something was wrong but I refused to read anything into it until I saw her in person.  
I got into L.A. late on Thursday night, and I was hoping that Bella had left me something to snack on in the fridge and my girl didn’t disappoint. Granted, it wasn’t sushi – but it was something. The next morning, I woke to the smell of coffee, vanilla and something faintly sweet wafting through the air.  
I could hear Bella and Jasper talking in the kitchen but I couldn’t make out what they were saying. I crawled out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt before using the bathroom and heading downstairs.  
Jasper was seated at the breakfast bar drinking a cup of coffee and looking at his calendar. Bella was on the other side of the counter slicing up some strawberries. She looked beautiful – even if she was wearing her typical chef’s coat and jeans.  
“Mornin’, beautiful,” I said softly as I moved in beside her, breathing her in. “You’re a sight for sore eyes. I’ve missed you.”  
“Good morning, Edward.”  
Bella’s tone was clipped - short and to the point and so very unlike her. Something was wrong but I couldn’t quite put my finger on what.  
“Everything okay?”  
“Mmmhmm. Have a seat and I’ll get your breakfast. Are you hungry, Jasper? I made Belgian waffles.”  
Jasper refilled his coffee and nodded. He joined me at the breakfast bar moments before Bella slid our plates over in front of us. God, did I miss her cooking.  
Over breakfast, Jasper and I chatted back and forth about the game plan for the weekend. Carlie would be arriving Saturday afternoon from San Francisco and she’d be staying until Monday. Our flights were leaving within an hour of each other so Carlie and I decided we’d head to the airport together.  
“Bella … would it be a problem for you to make dinner for Carlie and I on Saturday?”  
“Of course, that’s no problem. Did you want anything in particular?”  
“Carlie’s a vegetarian so maybe something to fit her diet? She would love your mushroom ravioli. Also … would you mind making some muffins or picking up some pastries for Sunday morning?”  
“Nope,” She said, popping the P. “That’s not a problem either.”  
“Carlie would love your lemon poppy seed muffins, Bella.”  
Bella nodded.  
“No problem, I can make up a batch on Saturday while I’m here making dinner and they’ll still be fresh for Sunday morning.”  
“You are the best, Bella.” I grinned.  
Jasper and I eventually headed to my home office, leaving Bella in peace in her domain. We had a few things to attend to before he left for the day to spend some much deserved time with Alice. As I passed through the kitchen, I noticed that Bella must have gone to the market so I decided to spend some time in my music room. It felt like it had been ages since I’d played and I had to say that I missed it.  
I’m not sure how long I’d been lost in my music when I felt eyes watching me. I looked over to the doorway to find Bella looking at me very seriously.  
“Bella, is everything okay?” I asked concerned.  
Bella shook her head sadly.  
“No, Edward. I need to talk to you.”  
“Sure, Bella. I always have time for you.”  
I rose from the piano bench and met her halfway across the room where my leather couch sat. We both sat down on the couch facing each other and I watched Bella carefully as she fidgeted with a string on the hem of her coat.  
“Edward,” Bella began. “I’m not really sure how to say this … but, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking in the last couple weeks and I’m not sure that exploring this … thing between us is a good idea.”  
What the fuck? We’d been talking and getting to know each other and I thought Bella had finally started to open up. Not fully – but she was starting to.  
“Bella, I … I guess I’m a little confused. I thought things were going so well between us. I mean … just last week we talked about giving this thing between us an honest try when I come home from Australia for good. You don’t want that anymore?”  
I let my eyes roam over her face, searching for any uncertainty. I thought I saw something in her beautiful hazel depths but I couldn’t be sure.  
“No.”   
I exhaled sharply, expelling a breath neither one of us realized I’d been holding.  
“That changes things.”   
“I’m sorry, Edward. I think its better this way.”  
I panicked. I didn’t know what to do in that moment. I wanted Bella to stay … this wasn’t what I wanted at all but I did give her an out before I left for Australia and she’d been nothing but honest with me. When it got to be too much for her I asked her to tell me and it looked as if shit just got real.  
“You’ll still stay on and cook for me won’t you?”  
My voice was uneven as I asked the question but I needed her to say yes. If I only got to keep Bella as a friend, I’d somehow learn to live with that. True friends were few and far between in my life.  
“Do you want me to?”  
“Of course I do, Bella. I don’t want you to go off and cook for anyone else. Please stay.”  
She nodded.  
“Okay. Umm … dinner is in the fridge and the instructions for it are on the door. If you have any questions, call or text me.”  
“Bella … are you sure you won’t reconsider?” I asked desperately.  
“Edward … I can’t … I’m sorry. If this is going to be hard on you – maybe it’s best that I don’t continue working for you either. I’ll get you through the weekend and you can find someone else to cook for you when you come back from Australia.”  
“Why are you doing this, Bella? I don’t want anyone else … I want you.”  
With a shake of her beautiful head, Bella rose from the couch and left the room leaving me frozen on the couch. I wanted nothing more than to run after her and beg her to stay and reconsider. I wanted to pull her into my arms and protect her and beg her to let me love her. I wanted to kiss her silly and give her the world, but first I had to convince her to let me.  
So I texted her.  
Come back so we can talk? – E  
Desperate. That was me summed up in one word. I didn’t want Bella to walk out my door never to see her or Kaden again. I’m not sure what spooked her and made her attempt to run, but I’d do everything I could to keep her a part of my life.  
In the weeks since I’d left for Australia, Bella had become my sanity. She kept me grounded, and when life and work became too much – she was the calm amidst the storm. I needed her and I wanted her to need me.


	18. Sitting Down

When You Least Expect It  
Chapter Eighteen  
Sitting Down

Somehow I managed to make my way home from Edward’s. I didn’t have to worry about Kaden because dad had picked him up from school and then took him to the park afterward. When they were done playing, dad would bring Kaden home and in theory, I’d have dinner ready for the both of them.  
I was thankful for the silent peace my little condo offered. After locking the door behind me, I quickly went to my room and changed into a pair of sweats and my favorite oversized hoodie. I checked my phone to make sure that I hadn’t missed a call from my dad and saw Edward’s text.  
Come back so we can talk? – E  
I sighed and plopped down onto my couch with my phone in my hand, pondering what I wanted to say back to him. My declaration that I didn’t want to pursue anything more than friendship with him seemed to catch him off guard and he wasn’t taking it well – at all. I could tell him my true feelings – that I did want to pursue more with him when he returned from Australia and one of two things could happen; Edward could realize that he wanted more in a girlfriend than a person he’d hired to make all his meals – someone that he could be proud to stand next to and he’d leave me just like Mike did. Or he could be the best thing that ever happened to me and Kaden. The pessimist in me wanted to believe the first thing. There was no way that I could ever hold his attention for very long.  
So I decided to play it safe.  
What is there to talk about, Edward? – B  
I wanted to reinforce that I’d made my decision but his reply was almost instant.  
There is so much for us to talk about, Bella. Please … I need to understand why you had such a quick change of heart, please? – E  
I closed my eyes and I could picture him with his piercing green eyes, and pouty red lips and I hated telling him no, but it was the only way I could protect myself.  
I’m sorry, Edward. – B  
He texted me a few more times, but I ignored them all. I feared that he would show up and demand that I talk to him and if I saw him in person instead of in my memories, I knew I wouldn’t be able to tell him no again. In fact, I’d probably have to refrain from jumping in to his arms and hugging the crap out of him.   
I missed him, and I had no idea how in the world I was supposed to do my job the next morning.  
Mercifully, I received a call from Jasper a few minutes after my alarm went off.  
“Morning, Bella.”  
“Hey, Jazz. You’re calling awfully early.”  
“Yeah … umm about that. I don’t know what happened with you and Edward last night, but it wasn’t good.”  
“No, it wasn’t,” I agreed.  
“I’m calling to let you know that you don’t need to worry about coming in to work today. Edward’s decided to take Carlie out tonight, and I’ll pick up breakfast for them in the morning.”  
“But, my contract ….” I argued.  
“Don’t worry about your contract, Bella. Edward has made it clear that the contract is void, however, the NDA remains in effect.”  
I sighed heavily.  
“How is he?” I whispered.  
“How do you think he is?”  
“Jasper, please. I … I didn’t mean to hurt him.”  
“I know that, Bella. It hurt him just the same whether you meant to or not.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t apologize to me, Bella. But, answer me one thing - was it worth it?”  
“Jazz ….”  
“I have to go,” Jasper interrupted. “Talk to you later, Bella. Oh … Ali wants you to call her. She’s been trying to call, but she said it’s been going straight to voicemail.”  
Nothing more was said between us. Jasper ended the call, and I sat in my bed reeling from the thought that I’d been effectively dismissed from my job. Dismissed from Edward’s life just like I’d been dismissed from Mike’s life. Suddenly, the walls felt like they were closing in on me and I sank down in my bed desperate to find some shelter from my life crashing down around me.  
I cried. I cried until I had no tears left and my throat felt dry and raw.  
I roused from my bed to find my son standing next to me.  
“Mama … why you sad?”  
I shook my head in a vain attempt to clear it.  
“I’m not sad, Little Bear.”  
“But you cwyin’ ….”  
What a smart little boy, but how in the world could I possibly explain to a three year old what was going on?  
“Mama … where Ewward? I miss him.”  
I was a little taken aback by Kaden’s question. He’d never asked about Edward before.  
“Little Bear, what made you think about Mister Edward?”  
“You were sayin’ his name … when you was cwyin’. Do you miss him too?”  
“Yes,” I choked. “I do miss him, Little Bear. I miss him lots.”  
Kaden crawled up on the bed and into my lap.  
“I miss him too, Mama.”  
For the rest of the day, I couldn’t get thoughts of Edward out of my head. I wondered if his sister had arrived and if they were enjoying each other’s company. I even went as far as to wonder where they might have been going for dinner that evening.  
I was standing in the kitchen, staring out the window lost in my own thoughts when once again my son broke me from my reverie.  
“Mama! Auntie Alice is on da phone!”  
Kaden handed me my iPhone and I looked to see that a call from Alice was indeed connected.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey, girlie. How are you?”  
“I’m a mess, apparently,” I laughed humorlessly.  
“You’re not the only one,” Alice grumbled. “Tell me what happened, Bella.”  
I spent the next several minutes explaining what happened with Edward. Alice listened patiently as I told her what had occurred between Edward and myself since he’d left for Australia.  
“Bella … you care for him. Why in heaven’s name would you push him away? Can’t you see how good Edward could be for you and Kaden?”  
“How good will he be when he decides that we’re not enough for him, Alice?”  
“Is that what this is about?”  
“Yes, but ….”  
“Bella … why don’t you give Edward the benefit of the doubt and let him decide what is enough for him? He’s not, Mike. Edward is so far from Mike – Edward would never leave like that.”  
“No, he’d find another way.”  
“Bella … since when did you become the pessimist?”  
“After Mike left, and I realized that I’d be a single mother and an unwanted wife.”  
“You are not unwanted, Bella. Edward wants you, but you have to give him a chance.”  
“Ali … are you forgetting that I’m technically still married to Mike? I feel like I’ve created a mess … Edward knows that I’m still married and he knows that I intend on seeking a divorce but in the meantime ….”  
“In the meantime you’re still married. I get it, Bella. You respect the sanctity of marriage too much to cross that line even if Mike has.”  
“Exactly.”  
When I told Edward over the phone that I’d be willing to pursue something with him, I made it quite clear that I meant getting to know each other and spending time together. We agreed to talk about the specifics when he got home but it was my intention to let him know that I was uncomfortable with anything physical until I was completely free of Mike.  
“Wait … Mike has?” I asked.  
Alice got really quiet.  
“Alice! What do you know that you’re not telling me?”  
“Jazz has a friend who is a private investigator. He was working on a case up in Seattle a couple weeks ago and I asked him since he was going to be in the area if he’d check out Mike for me. I gave him Mike’s work address and he followed him.”  
“Alice! I can’t believe you did that! Why did you do that?”  
“I wanted to know, Bella. I wanted to know what was so much better than you to cause him to leave - to leave Kaden. I feel like this whole mess you’re in is my fault, Bella. I shouldn’t have gone over to his table that night in the diner.”  
“Oh, Ali … it’s not your fault. Please don’t think that. Mike and I were good together for a time. He was all I wanted and he made me happy. Besides, he gave me Kaden – that’s something I’ll never regret.”  
Alice and I talked for a few more minutes and she agreed to wait and tell me what she’d found out about Mike in person. We made plans to go to the spa later that week and use the gift certificates that Edward had given me for Christmas.  
Before we hung up, I asked Alice something that was weighing heavily on my mind.  
“Ali … Jasper’s not really mad at me is he?”  
Alice laughed.  
“No, he’s not mad at you. He loves you, Bella. He wants you to be happy. It’s just that … well, work is a little hellish for him right now because of Edward. He’s not dealing with this very well. Are you sure that you can’t talk to him? That’s all he wants, Bella.”  
“I know. I’m so afraid to talk to him … I’m afraid my emotions will overrule my head and that’s not going to get me anywhere.”  
Sunday night, I avoided the Academy Awards show on TV. I couldn’t bear to see Edward and how handsome I’m sure he was wearing his tailored Gucci suit with his unruly hair sticking out everywhere. Instead, Kaden and I sat on the couch watching Cars 2.  
Monday morning, after I’d dropped Kaden off at school, I stopped by a lawyer’s office that Alice had recommended. She was apparently one of Alice’s clients and Alice said she’d take care of me. Victoria Biers specialized in family law – mainly divorce and child custody cases. Exactly what I needed.  
“So it’s been how long since you’ve moved to California?” Victoria asked.  
“I moved here last August. So … just over six months.”  
“Good. And you haven’t had any contact whatsoever from your husband?”  
“No, nothing.”  
“When was the last time you saw him?” Victoria asked as she sat back in her chair – her notepad in hand.  
“April first of last year.”  
“What happened?”  
“He came home that weekend to visit. He only came home a couple weekends a month because the commute was too much. We spent a great weekend together – or at least I thought we did. He said he’d be home Easter weekend and he climbed in his car and drove away. That was the last time I saw or heard from him.”  
“Did you try and contact him?”  
“Yes, I did. I tried calling his cell, his work line and emailing him, but I never got a response.”  
“How do you know that nothing happened to him or that he’s still working?”  
“Well, we still have a joint checking account. His paychecks are deposited directly into that account and he gets paid every two weeks. He hasn’t missed a paycheck yet.”  
“So you have access to those funds?”  
“Yes. I have another account that is linked to that joint checking account only Mike doesn’t have access to it. I withdraw what I need to live on and leave the rest to him.”  
Victoria nodded and continued to scribble wildly in her notebook.  
“Has he attempted to contact your son at all?”  
“No.”  
“I also see here that he discontinued your health insurance for you and your son?”  
“Yes, ma’am … that’s correct.”  
I could have sworn that she mumbled ‘fucker’ under her breath and it made me smile.  
“Alice referred you, is that correct?”  
I nodded.  
“Your little boy is her Godson?”  
“Yes,” I smiled.  
“Alice said something about him being sick not too long ago. He’s got a heart problem now?”  
“Yes, he was in the hospital for several days around Thanksgiving. He’s developed a heart murmur – the doctor seems to think it was caused by the erratic fever he had. I took him to a pediatric cardiologist and he seems to think it’ll be something he’ll grow out of.”  
“Regardless … you were left without insurance and Mr. Newton failed to inquire as to his son’s health. That’s negligence.”  
I nodded.  
“Well, Bella … if you want my opinion – this is what I suggest; file for divorce on the grounds that he abandoned you. It’s been eleven months and he’s had no contact. We can file for the largest amount of Alimony that the State will allow. In the case of your son – we won’t bother filing for child support. That’s why we’re asking for the most alimony we can get. I would assume that you don’t want Mr. Newton to seek custody?”  
“No. As wrong as it may seem, Mike hasn’t tried to contact Kaden and it would kill me if I let Mike talk to him and he made promises that he doesn’t intend to follow through on. I don’t want Kaden to go through that. Heartache and disappointment is something I’d like to protect him from if at all possible.”  
“I agree. So you want to seek full custody?”  
“Yes.”  
Victoria and I talked through a few more of the specifics and I agreed to her retainer fee – signing my name on the dotted line.  
“Mr. Newton has thirty days to contest this once we file it with the court. Give my office a couple days to have all the paperwork drawn up and you can come sign it before we take it over to the court house.”  
I fidgeted nervously with the hem of my shirt. I only hoped that Mike wouldn’t contest it – if he paid any attention to it at all.  
I arranged for my dad to take care of Kaden that Thursday. Alice and I had appointments at the spa and I was looking forward to a nice massage.  
“So …” I began as Alice and I settled into our lounge chairs with mud masks on our faces. “I signed the divorce papers this morning. Victoria was going to take them over to the court house and file them this afternoon.”  
“Good for you, Bella! I’m so proud of you. How are you feeling now that you’ve done that?” Alice asked, peeling up a piece of cucumber to look at me.  
“Okay I guess,” I shrugged.  
“Oh, Bella. I’m so sorry.”  
“Don’t be sorry, Ali. It’s the end of a chapter – not the end of the book.”  
Over finger sandwiches and a cucumber pear martini for me, I told Alice all about my visit with Victoria and what I agreed to.  
“I can’t believe you didn’t ask for child support! Are you crazy?” Alice shrieked.  
“Alice,” I sighed. “If I were to ask for child support that would mean that I have to agree to let Mike have unrestricted visitation. I’m not willing to do that. The way Victoria wrote it is that if Mike wants visitation it will be negotiated through me and it will have to be supervised.”  
Alice’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head.  
“Do you really think Mike will go for that?” She asked.  
“He won’t have a choice unless he contests it. At this point, I’m not sure what he’ll do. I never expected him to leave but he did and here I am, so what do I know?”  
“Do you want to know what I know?”  
“What’s that?” I asked.  
“Promise not to get upset?”  
“Just spit it out, Ali.”  
“Mike’s got a girlfriend. A VERY pregnant girlfriend. Her name is Jessica and she used to work with him. Jazz’s friend said they looked very happy together. He followed them to some children’s store and they were picking out furniture together. He said they were very affectionate toward each other.”  
That thought made my blood boil. Mike was never affectionate in public. He never did more than hold my hand. Even more … I was pissed at the thought that he was giving attention to a child that wasn’t even in his life yet and it seemed that the child that did exist in his life didn’t matter anymore. Kaden and I had been tossed out like yesterday’s trash.  
I refused to let the hurt wash over me, and I did my best to enjoy the rest of our day. My body felt like Jell-O after my ninety minute massage. I’d never felt more relaxed in my life. I could have been an Eskimo and they could have sold me ice for all I cared.  
Alice looked beautifully radiant when she was finished. They offered her a special pregnancy massage and she said it was absolutely heavenly. She was only a few months along, but I completely understood the achiness of the first trimester.  
The following week, I received a call from Victoria saying that Mike had been served his papers. Now all we were waiting for was his response.  
I spent my days doing anything I could to keep from thinking about Mike and Edward. My thoughts did stray to Edward more often than not, and I wondered how he was doing. I missed our emails and brief phone conversations immensely.   
I ended up taking the job I had arranged in case things went badly with Edward – which they did. It wasn’t the same as working for Edward. The couple I was working for were highly pretentious and had a strict menu they wanted me to follow. Most of it was French cuisine – something I had training in but I preferred a different style of cooking. They also insisted that I be at their home until their meal was over in case they didn’t care for a dish. Bitchy snobs – but they paid my bills.  
“Jasper and Edward came home last week,” Alice mentioned flippantly as I waited with her in the doctor’s office.  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah.” Alice smiled. “Have you heard from Victoria?”  
“Not since she called to tell me that Mike was served the papers.”  
“How long ago was that?”  
“About three weeks ago.”  
“What is he waiting for?” Alice asked angrily.  
“I don’t know, Ali. I can’t tell you what’s going on in that head of his. It amazes me how you think you can know a person and then they do something that is so highly uncharacteristic of them.”  
That afternoon, as Alice and I strolled along Melrose, my phone rang.  
“Bella?”  
“Hi, Victoria. I hope you’re calling me with some news?”  
“We heard back from your soon-to-be ex-husband.”  
“Oh? Is it good or bad?”  
“Are you sitting down?” Victoria asked.  
“Should I be?”  
“It might be a good idea.”


	19. Unwanted

When You Least Expect It  
Chapter Nineteen  
Unwanted

“Are you sitting down?” Victoria asked.  
“Should I be?”  
“It probably won’t be a bad idea, Bella.”  
“Victoria … just tell me. It’s like ripping off a Band-aid.”  
“He didn’t contest it. Mike agreed to every dime of the alimony.”  
“What about the custody?”  
“I was getting there,” Victoria laughed. “Mike Newton is a definite piece of work, Bella. He signed full custody over to you and requested to give up his parental rights.”  
“What?” I asked, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.  
“Kaden’s all yours, Bella.”  
The gravity of Victoria’s words tugged at my very soul. Mike really didn’t want Kaden. I had to wonder if he ever did or just went through the motions to appease me.  
“Bella?” Both Alice and Victoria asked.  
“Yeah? Sorry ….”  
“I’m taking this over to the court house now. I’ll be in touch when I know more.”  
I felt dumbstruck as I ended the call. I found a bench and sat down – my head falling to my hands and the tears flowing freely.  
Alice sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around me as I cried.  
“What can I do for you, Bella?” Alice asked, panicked.  
“I need to go home,” I whispered.  
The next thing I knew, Jasper was pulling up to the curb and hopped out, helping Alice into the car.   
“Come on, B. Let’s get you home,” Jasper murmured as he picked me up in his arms and gently sat me in the backseat of his car.  
I barely heard Alice call my dad and ask him to pick Kaden up from school.  
“Ali, ask him to bring Kaden home, please.”  
I wanted to be with my son. I wanted him to know that he was wanted and so very loved. It hurt me deeply to know that Mike wanted nothing to do with our son.  
Jasper and Alice stayed with me for the rest of the afternoon, and while Alice and I prepared dinner, Jasper played outside with Koda and Kaden.  
“You guys are going to be just fine, Bella.”  
“I know,” I nodded minutely.  
“So now what?”  
“We wait for the judge to sign off on it I guess. I had no idea it would be this simple. I thought for sure that Mike would fight me tooth and nail to get joint custody.”  
“Bella … I know it sucks but this is a good thing. Kaden won’t be shuffled around and he won’t be near Mike’s girlfriend. The fact that you two aren’t together anymore will be hard enough for him to understand without the suggestion that you’ve been replaced.”  
I couldn’t deny that Alice’s words stung no matter how much truth they held.  
I watched as Jasper and Kaden horsed around in our backyard. Jasper pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled away from Kaden slightly as he spoke.  
“Jazz will be a good dad,” Alice mused.  
“He’s so good with Kaden. I’m so glad he’s a part of Kaden’s life.” I sniffled.  
Jasper and Alice didn’t linger long after dinner. They left Kaden and me to have some quiet time together. We put on our pajamas and curled up on the couch to watch a movie. I relished in the feel of his little body snuggled up to mine – I knew the day would come all too soon that he’d be too old to curl up with me.  
Once Kaden was tucked snugly into bed, I decided that I better try to get a couple loads of laundry done. I put in a movie while I waited and settled onto the couch with a warm cup of tea.  
I was woken by Koda barking and someone banging on my front door. I had no idea how long I’d been asleep, but the TV screen was blue. Koda was going crazy with the insistent knocking on the door.  
“Koda! Shh! Go to bed!” I said firmly, pointing to her bed.  
I swung open the front door only to come face to face with Edward. He appeared disheveled – his clothes wrinkled, his hair in disarray – even messier than usual, and dark circles beneath his eyes.  
“Edward … what are you doing here?”  
“Bell … ahh … I … missed you,” Edward slurred as he leaned heavily on the door jamb.  
“Oh, Edward … you’re drunk. How did you get here?”  
“Took a cab … but shhhh … don’t tell Jasper. He’d be pissed if he knew I was here.”  
“He’s not the only one, Edward.” I sighed. “Come on in.”  
I stood back as he stumbled through my front door and into my condo. He stopped short at the sight of Koda standing in the entrance to the hallway, growling at him.  
“She won’t hurt you – she just doesn’t know you,” I reassured him.  
I glanced at Koda and pointed to her bed. She looked at me a moment before retreating to her corner.  
“Bella … I’ve missed you … soooo much.”   
Edward attempted to close the distance between us but he was having trouble staying vertical. I grasped his arm and tried to steady him.  
“Okay, big boy. Let’s get you into bed and you can sleep it off, okay?”  
“Bella …” Edward whined. “I don’t want to lose you again.”  
“I’m not going anywhere, Edward. I’ll still be here when you wake up.”  
I walked him down the hallway and into my bedroom. I could have let him sleep on the couch but that would raise questions with Kaden in the morning so I opted to put Edward to sleep in my bed and I’d take the couch.  
“Sit down and I’ll help you take off your shoes,” I said softly.  
“Bella ….”  
“Edward, we’ll talk tomorrow. I’m tired and you’re drunk. That could be a bad combination.”  
“Okay … but you’re not going anywhere right?”  
“No, Edward … I’ll be right out in the living room if you need anything, okay? Now get comfy while I grab you a bottle of water and some aspirin, okay?”  
I was only gone from the room for a few minutes at most, but when I came back, Edward was in bed fast asleep. He had shed his jeans and sweatshirt, opting to sleep in his boxer briefs and t-shirt. I pulled the blankets up over him and took a moment to take him in. It had been so long since I’d last seen him and even then with sadness all over his face, he was beautiful.  
“Goodnight, Edward,” I whispered as I brushed a stray hair from his face.  
I turned off the light and left the room closing the door behind me. I peeked in on Kaden and was relieved that he’d slept through Koda barking and me getting Edward tucked into bed. I pulled a couple extra blankets out of the hall closet and settled myself in on the couch.  
I fell asleep quickly – the events of the day swirling in my head and spurring on the strangest of dreams.  
The next morning, I was up early. I knew Kaden would be up by seven and I had to get him ready for school. I phoned my dad to see if he would mind taking Kaden to school for me.  
“I’m sorry, Dad. Something came up that I need to take care of this morning and I need you to take him to school for me.”  
“Sure thing, Bells. Though I hope picking him up won’t be a problem for you. I have a doctor appointment this afternoon and I won’t be able to pick him up.”  
“No, Dad that won’t be a problem. Can you pick him up at nine?”  
“Yep. I’ll see you two then.”  
I managed to get Kaden up and dressed with fairly little resistance. I had plenty of time to make chocolate chip pancakes – Kaden’s favorite. Dad came over with a few minutes to spare and I quickly told him about my phone call from Victoria the day before.  
“That son-of-a ....”  
“Dad …” I chastised.  
“No, Bell. Who does that to their kid?”  
“I know, Dad.”  
“Damn, baby girl,” He said pulling me in to a hug. “I’m so sorry.”  
I walked Kaden out to dad’s truck and buckled him in.  
“Bye, Little Bear. Have a good day at school.”  
Kaden waved and I promised him I’d see him afterschool. I went back inside after they drove away and went on with my morning chores. I was sitting on the couch folding clothes when Edward emerged from the bedroom.  
“Hey,” he smiled sheepishly.  
“Hey. Are you feeling better?”  
“I’m not drunk anymore if that’s what you’re asking. Bella … are you mad that I came over last night?”  
I thought about my response and struggled to keep my anger in check. Now in the light of day – I was beyond mad.  
“What were you thinking coming over here like that? I mean, Jesus, Edward. It was late and you were drunk. You could have woken Kaden up ….”  
“I’m sorry, Bella. I completely forgot about the dog. It’s just that … Jazz told me about the divorce and custody thing and I wanted to see you. Jazz asked me to wait, but I couldn’t. I’ve missed you so much, Bella.”  
I finished the last of the clothes and placed them all back into the basket.  
“Edward …” I sighed. “I’m angry that you came over without calling first and I’m even angrier that you came over drunk. Kaden could have seen you like that and that … is not okay. I don’t want him exposed to that.”  
“Jesus, Bella … I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think about it. I was worried about how upset you were after talking to your lawyer. Jasper said you were heartbroken when you found out.”  
“Edward, whenever a child is involved you have to think about your actions. I can’t make choices on a whim … I have to think about Kaden.”  
Edward nodded.  
“When you left that day, I was devastated. I missed you the moment you walked out the door. I didn’t realize how much you meant to me until you weren’t there anymore. Bella … you’re an amazing person – you offered me comfort when I needed it most – expecting nothing in return. You listened to me with an open mind and without judgment. I needed that as much as I needed your quiet encouragement. You were the one person outside of my security and assistants I thought I could trust.”  
He looked completely broken in that moment – every last one of his walls down. He was being painfully honest with me and for a moment, I hated seeing the pained look on his handsome face.  
“Bella … please, tell me why you left the way you did. Tell me what I did wrong to make you leave like that.”  
Edward was breaking my heart. We’d gotten to know each other since he’d gone to Australia and I knew it would be easy for me to fall for someone like him if I were given the opportunity to spend more time with him in person.  
“It was wrong of me to tell you that I would have liked to pursue more with you, Edward. Until the judge signs those final papers, I’m married. Honestly, when it comes down to it – I’m scared. Scared of what happens when I can offer myself to you. What happens when you get bored with me? Because, if you want me that means you want my son. I’m scared of him getting close to you only to have you change your mind. We aren’t accustomed to the lifestyle that you live. I don’t know how we could possibly fit into it.”  
I bit my lip to keep from saying anymore and to mask the shakiness in my voice.  
“Bella … how could you possibly think I would get bored with you?”  
“Mike did,” I whispered.  
“Oh, Jesus … Bella,” Edward sighed, raking his hands through his already unruly hair. “I’m not Mike. I’ve known you six months, and yet I can’t imagine my life without you. Even if we only remain friends, I want you in my life.”  
As he spoke, Edward moved closer to me and I could tell by the way he clenched his fists that he was aching to reach out to me. I allowed him to draw closer until he took my hand in his.  
“Edward,” I whispered. “I need to think about it.”  
“Bella … if you allow me to get to know you and Kaden, I promise you won’t regret it.”  
I didn’t know what to say, so I didn’t say anything. I watched as Edward retreated to the bedroom to get his sweatshirt, and I was still standing in the same spot when he returned.  
“I apologize for barging in last night. It won’t happen again. Will you … call me later?”  
I nodded and Edward let himself out the door.  
My mind reeled with the events from the morning and evening before. Edward had laid everything out for me, and I couldn’t figure out what to do with it. My first instinct was to protect myself and my son, but Edward had been nothing but good to me since I met him. Flashes of moments he’d done something for me played in my mind and I knew my heart was telling me to give him a chance. I was just about to pick up my phone and call him when my phone buzzed on the table.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey, Bella. Have you by chance seen or heard from Edward?” Jasper asked worriedly.  
“Yeah. He just left here a few minutes ago.”  
“When did he come over?”  
“Late last night. Jazz … how long have you been keeping Edward up on what I’ve been doing?”  
Jasper sighed.  
“I’m sorry, Bella. You walked out on him that day and he went kinda crazy. He was absolutely beside himself with worry, and it got worse when you refused to talk to him. He cares about you so fucking much, B.”  
“Yeah … I got that that, Jazz. But why didn’t you just call me and tell me he was asking about me. Shouldn’t it have been MY decision whether or not to tell him anything? Especially the information that I found out yesterday?”  
“Again, I’m sorry, B. I didn’t think keeping Edward in the loop was hurting anyone. And when he found out that Mike had given up parental rights … he went off. He wants to get to know you and Kaden. I think he sorta loves Kaden, B. He wants to be there for the both of you but you need to stop being so stubborn and let him.”  
“Jazz … I don’t know if I can do that. I know that things with Mike and I weren’t good at the end, but we took vows, and he threw them and Kaden and I away like we were yesterday’s garbage. How can I trust that Edward won’t do the same?”  
“You don’t, Bella. You just have to suck it up and take a chance.”  
“Thanks, Jazz … you’re a huge help,” I said dryly.  
“Sorry, B. If it’s any consolation – I’ve gotten to know Ed pretty well over the last couple months, and I think I know him well enough to know that when he says he’s in – he’s in. He’s not into games and messing around. He doesn’t want to get hurt either, Bella. The whole Lauren thing – he’s still healing from that and he knows that he can’t just jump into a relationship with you because you’re still healing too. With Mike sending those papers back uncontested – it’s kinda like your wound has been ripped wide open again.”  
“Why can’t you have a twin, Jazz? You understand me so well.”  
“Do you think it would be any different with my twin if I had one?” Jasper chuckled.  
“No, probably not.” I laughed.  
“Give him a chance, B. Let him be your friend. That’s the only thing he’s asking of you right now.”  
Jasper and I chatted for a few more minutes. I asked about Alice and the baby – both of whom were doing well. I promised him that I’d get together with him and Alice soon, and we ended our call.  
Instead of calling Edward, I decided to run my errands and get things taken care of that I wouldn’t get to do otherwise because of my work schedule. I was only working in the evenings, usually from three to nine and during that time, my dad came over and sat with Kaden while I was at work. I didn’t care much for the people I worked for, but the job paid my bills and I was doing what I loved.  
Later that afternoon, as I was on my way to work, I called and left a message for Edward.  
“Hey, Edward … it’s umm … Bella. I was wondering if we could talk … later. I’m on my way to work right now, but I should be off by nine or so. So … call me. Bye.”  
Moments later, I pulled into the back alley where the hired help of my new employers were required to park and I pulled on the stiff white chef’s coat they demanded I wear. My hairnet and hat sat on the seat next to me – mocking me with disgust. I missed Edward.


	20. Sad Man Walking

When You Least Expect It  
Chapter Twenty  
Sad Man Walking

EPOV

I wish I understood why Bella had such a quick change of heart. A week before I returned from Australia, she finally admitted – albeit reluctantly – that she wanted to see if there could be more between us. We’d spent hours on the phone talking about the most inane things. We talked about work and politics which neither of us were really interested in, but an overview of it gave me a glimpse into her mind and it was fascinating to see how it worked. We talked about movies and music. I wasn’t shocked to hear that her favorite movie starred Johnny Depp, but her second choice was incredibly interesting. Her reasons for choosing it had me longing to fly home and watch it with her because it wasn’t one I’d seen before. We had so many things in common and every time we’d find something we were both passionate about we’d find ourselves laughing so hard we could barely breathe.  
I quickly learned that Bella’s laugh was one of my favorite sounds. Her carefree giggles made my day infinitely better.  
When Bella walked out the door – it rocked my world – in the worst way.  
Come back so we can talk? – E  
I begged her via text, but she wouldn’t give in. Bella was stubborn to the umpth degree. I called Jasper to see if maybe Bella had said something to Alice, but neither one of them had talked to Bella in a few days.  
I took a bottle of Jameson and retreated to my music room like a dog with my tail between my legs. That was the worst mistake I could have made. Bella’s scent and the memory of her were everywhere. I sat down at my piano and took a long draw of whiskey hoping to drown out the sound of Bella’s voice in my head.  
“Ed … get up. You’ve got a fitting for your tux in an hour.” Jasper nudged me as I rolled over on my leather couch.  
“Go away ….” I growled.  
“Don’t start that shit with me, Ed. You have stuff to take care of today. You’ll have plenty of time to wallow later.”  
Wallow? What could I possibly have to wallow about? I rubbed my aching head and it all came flooding back to me.  
Bella.  
I stumbled down the stairs hoping that it all had been a horrible dream. Bella would be in the kitchen humming along to whatever was playing on her iPod while she made an amazing breakfast. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I realized the kitchen was dark – there were no comforting sounds or tantalizing aromas emanating from it.  
She was gone. Bella wasn’t coming back.  
“If you’re looking for Bella, she won’t be back,” Jasper confirmed. “I brought some pastries and there’s fresh coffee in the carafe on the counter. I made a reservation for you and Carlie for dinner. Emmett will pick her up from LAX at two.”  
“You told her she didn’t need to come in today?” I asked.  
“Yes. I also told her that the NDA is still in effect. However, I didn’t tell her that her health insurance will be taken care of indefinitely. That’s all on you, boss.”  
Jasper was as efficient as they come. He was always on top of things and it was something I appreciated. I wasn’t looking forward to telling Bella that I was taking care of her medical insurance needs for as long as she needed me to. I was sure she’d fight me tooth and nail over it but at the moment, the crux of my problem was getting her to talk to me.  
Silently, I attempted to eat a bit of breakfast before I crawled back upstairs to shower.  
I knew I had to clean up my act a bit. My sister would arrive in a couple of hours and I really didn’t want her asking too many questions.  
Mercifully, my fitting was short. The measurements my stylist in Australia had sent over were spot on. Once every detail had been looked over and my tux was deemed suitable, I was dismissed.  
Once back in my threadbare t-shirt and well-worn jeans, I returned to my music room where my piano and the bottle of Jameson were my only company.  
Later that evening, I dined with my sister in a ritzy restaurant and ate expensive food with absolutely no flavor. I longed for Bella’s cooking – it was one of the things I was most looking forward to on my all too brief visit home.  
“Edward … whatever happened to the chef you hired? Surely her cooking could have been better than sitting in this stuffy restaurant with all these pretentious people.”  
I looked up to see my sister looking at me with a wry grin on her face. I only wish I could have returned the expression.  
“Bella’s gone.”  
“What happened, Edward? Mom said she was perfect for you.”  
“I’d rather not talk about it, Carlie.”  
“Oh, Edward,” She sighed. “You’re falling or have fallen in love with her.”  
“Carlie ….” I growled.  
“Okay, okay … end of discussion. But promise me that you’ll eventually tell me. Mom fell in love with Bella when she came to stay with her. Her only regret was that she didn’t get to see much of Bella’s little boy.”  
I’d had enough at that point. I stood from the table and threw down several hundred dollar bills and walked out with my sister trailing behind me. Emmett was waiting for us outside and held open the door to the car.  
The car ride home was quiet and as soon as I was back inside the comfort of my own home, I stomped up the stairs and locked myself inside my music room.  
The day of the Academy Awards, I went through the motions. I walked the red carpet and smiled as my sister walked beside me. I wished with my whole heart that it was Bella walking with me. I longed to hear her quiet whispers of admiration of the other ladies’ gowns. When I mentioned the Oscars to Bella she told me she loved to watch just to see what everyone was wearing.  
“Edward … smile, you look like someone ran over your dog.” Carlie deadpanned.  
I tried to plaster on a fake smile and I hoped the audience bought it.  
When my category came up, I closed my eyes and tried to find the calm that Bella’s presence always brought as they introduced the nominees.  
“And the Academy Award for Best Actor goes to … Robert Pattinson!”  
I was disappointed and relieved all at the same time. Rob deserved the win – we both had movies premiere at Cannes and he had done a superb job portraying his character.  
After the ceremony, I stopped by the after party to congratulate him. I found him standing with his girlfriend, Kristen. They were both chatting with director, David Cronenberg.   
“Hey, man. Congratulations,” I said, shaking his hand.  
“Thanks. It seemed kind of unreal that we were all in the same category.”  
“Absolutely,” I agreed.  
I briefly introduced Carlie to Rob and Kristen before we made a quick exit.   
I could hear the clicking of cameras as I ducked into the car.   
Jasper and Carlie were already dressed and waiting for me when I walked downstairs the next morning. Jasper slid the newspaper over to me as I sat at the breakfast bar.  
EDWARD CULLEN REMAINS HEARTBROKEN AFTER SPLIT WITH ESTRANGED GIRLFRIEND, LAUREN WELCH  
Cullen arrived at last night’s Academy Awards Gala escorted by his sister, Carlie. Sources say that Cullen appeared pre-occupied and distant. Decked out in a coal black Gucci tuxedo, Cullen was every bit the brooding heartthrob. Could it be possible that he is pining over Welch? Ms. Welch’s reps were unavailable for comment and she did not attend last night’s Gala. However, Ms. Welch was seen at the Vanity Fair party afterward. Cullen’s reps declined to comment.  
“Shit ….” I sighed throwing down the paper.  
“Yeah, shit.” Jasper growled. “What happens when Bella sees this?”  
“I don’t know. I hope that she doesn’t and if she does – I hope she knows better.”  
“Do you want to rebut it?”  
“No.” I laughed humorlessly. “The truth is that I am heartbroken but it’s certainly not over Lauren Welch.”  
Later that afternoon, I reclined in my seat as I tried to get comfortable for the long flight to Sydney. I dreaded closing my eyes for fear that images of Bella would overtake me. I hated leaving without saying goodbye to her but it’s what she wanted, I supposed.  
Time moved slowly and quickly all at the same time. It went by quickly when I was working – when I was on set and pouring myself into my job. It moved slowest when I was alone with my thoughts in my trailer or hotel room. I took my guitar along with me and I began to write … so many songs were inspired. It was as if I couldn’t keep them in – the notes came pouring out of me.  
I was glad when filming was over and even happier to be back in my own house – in my own bed. My house felt huge and empty, and I longed to call Bella and beg her to come back to me – to talk to me and tell me why she’d left my life so suddenly but I knew that it would take time.   
Jasper kept me up on what was going on with Bella while we were away no matter how much it hurt me to hear it. I was over the moon happy when he told me that she sought out a lawyer and filed for divorce and sole custody of Kaden.   
“If she needs anything – please let me know. I’ll do whatever I can to help Bella keep her son,” I begged Jasper.  
“Let’s hope it doesn’t come down to that, Ed. I hope for Bella’s sake that everything goes smoothly and Mike doesn’t fight her on every little thing.”  
Jasper and I had a long talk about Bella and her soon-to-be ex-husband. Jasper told me how he never liked Mike Newton from the start and he knew he was all wrong for Bella.  
“But the heart wants what the heart wants – and she wanted him.”  
“I know that feeling all too well, my friend.” I chuckled.  
I’d been home about a week and I was having a meeting with Jasper – going over my schedule for the next few months when his phone rang. He answered and became very panicked. I thought for sure that it had something to do with Alice.  
“Ed … I need to go. It’s Bella, she got some news from the lawyer. Alice needs me to go and pick them up.”  
“Shit … did she say what the news was?”  
“No, just that I need to go and get them. She said Bella’s not good.”  
My heart fell. Bella wasn’t good. News from the lawyer. So many scenarios ran through my head, and I could feel the anxiety rising within me.  
“Go … take care of them. How far away are they?”  
“They’re shopping on Melrose. Shouldn’t take me too long to get there.”  
To keep my mind off of Bella and what news she could have possibly gotten, I went to my music room and sat down at my piano. I hadn’t realized how much time had passed and when I checked my phone to see if maybe Jasper had called and I didn’t hear the phone, it was after five o’clock. I couldn’t stand waiting anymore so I decided to call Jasper and see how Bella was.  
“Hey, Edward. I’m sorry I didn’t call you back. Bella was a mess so Alice and I brought her home and we’re still here with her and Kaden.”  
“What happened? Did she tell you what the lawyer said?”  
“Yes. It’s good news. Mike didn’t contest the divorce. As far as the custody goes … it’s good and bad news. He’s granted Bella sole custody.”  
“That’s great! That’s what we wanted right?”  
“Yeah … but Mike also gave up his parental rights. Bella is heartbroken for Kaden. Thankfully he barely remembers him but he’s getting older and he’s bound to start asking questions.”  
“Wait a minute … Mike gave up his rights? What the fuck? What kind of asshole does that?”  
“Mike apparently.”  
“Jesus,” I breathed. “How’s Bella?”  
“She’s shattered. I don’t know what to do for her really. Alice is with her now and I’m outside playing with Koda and Kaden.”  
“Maybe I should come over ….”  
“Edward … I don’t think that’s a good idea right now. I know you want to comfort her and that’s all fine and good but I don’t think that Bella is ready for that right now … not from you anyway. No offense.”  
“None taken but damn … I feel like I should do something. Bella and that little boy deserve better than this, Jazz.”  
“I know it, Ed. I know it. But for now sit tight and hopefully Bella will get to a point where she’s ready to talk to you again. She did ask about you earlier so I know she cares about you. Alice swears that she never stopped but Bella won’t outright admit it.”  
“She’s so … stubborn.”  
“It’s her way of protecting herself, Ed. You can’t blame her for that.”  
“No, I guess I can’t.”  
Jasper and I ended our call and I returned to my music. The more I thought about Bella and her situation with Mike, the angrier I became. He tossed them out like they were nothing – and they were so far from it. They were – everything. Although it would be a cover – I decided to record something for Bella. I set up my Disklavier with a new memory card so I could go back and add lyrics to the piano later.  
Find me here, speak to me  
I want to feel you, I need to hear you  
You are the light that’s leading me  
To the place where I find peace again   
By the time I finished recording the song, I couldn’t stand the helplessness any longer. I made my way down the stairs and found another bottle of Jameson in the pantry cupboard. It would have to help me through the evening.  
The whiskey didn’t keep me from thinking about Bella – sitting in her little condo, her heart breaking for her son. I wanted to be there with her – I wanted to comfort her. I was a selfish bastard. I wanted to feel her warm and in my arms, and I wanted to be the one to wipe away her tears and make everything better for her because that’s what she did for me whether she knew it or not.  
I was so far gone that I didn’t realize what time it was. I called a cab and waited for it outside the gates of my estate. I gave the driver Bella’s address and before too much longer the cabbie was asking me if I wanted him to wait for me.  
“No … that’s not necessary,” I slurred.  
I stumbled up to Bella’s front door and knocked. I didn’t realize how heavily I was banging on the door, but if I had, I would have known it was enough to wake the entire neighborhood. I heard Bella’s dog barking but in my inebriated state, I couldn’t remember her name for the life of me. I’d only been to Bella’s home one other time and that was when she was still living with her father. Her condo was something new for me.  
Bella swung the door open and she was more beautiful than I remembered. She wore a pale pink tank top with soft, pink plaid pajama pants. Her mahogany hair was down and for the first time, I realized that it hung to her waist. Bella always wore her hair up when she was working and other than the hospital I’d never seen her out of my home. Even when Kaden was in the hospital – Bella had her hair up. I liked it down. I wanted to tangle my fingers in it and relish in the softness of it – of her.  
My sudden appearance at her door surprised her.  
“Edward … what are you doing here?”  
I leaned against the door jamb and took another moment to relish the sight of her. I explained that I missed her but she didn’t seem like she was buying it. She seemed angry. Then I realized that my words were slurred and she had probably figured out that I was a little drunk.  
Bella asked me how I had gotten there and I explained that I called a cab and then I begged her not to call Jasper and tell him that I was there because he’d asked me not to go and he’d probably kick my ass seven ways to Sunday if he knew I was there. She invited me in but I stopped in my tracks because her dog was sitting at the entrance to the hallway growling at me. The dog didn’t look happy either.  
“She won’t hurt you – she just doesn’t know you,” Bella murmured softly.  
The dog was beautiful – and extremely protective apparently. Bella reprimanded her and pointed to her bed. Amazingly, the dog did exactly what Bella wanted her to without Bella having to say a word.  
“Bella … I’ve missed you … soooo much.”   
I couldn’t help myself - I needed to be closer to her. I could feel myself stumbling but it was Bella’s steady hand that caught me.  
“Okay, big boy. Let’s get you into bed and you can sleep it off, okay?”  
“Bella …” I whined. “I don’t want to lose you again.”  
“I’m not going anywhere, Edward. I’ll still be here when you wake up.”  
It was such a relief to hear her say that. The last thing I wanted to hear was that she hated me and never wanted to see me again – I couldn’t have borne that. Bella held my hand tightly as she led me down the hallway to what I assumed was her bedroom. I was correct in my assumption as we entered the room and she explained that it was indeed her bedroom.  
The room was comfortable with white furniture and bedding in various shades of blue. It was calm and relaxing and made me think of the beach. She encouraged me to sit down on the bed and then Bella knelt at my feet and began to pull off my shoes.  
“Bella ….”  
“Edward, we’ll talk tomorrow. I’m tired and you’re drunk. That could be a bad combination.”  
“Okay … but you’re not going anywhere right?” I confirmed.  
“No, Edward … I’ll be right out in the living room if you need anything, okay? Now get comfy while I grab you a bottle of water and some aspirin, okay?”  
Bella stepped out of the room and I shed my jeans and sweatshirt. I lay down on her bed and it was very comfortable. I breathed in deeply the scent of her that lingered on her pillow and without realizing it, I drifted off to sleep. I thought I heard Bella wish me goodnight in a low whisper but I was too comfortable to open my eyes and see if she was really there or not.  
The house was quiet the next morning when I woke. When I came over in my drunken stupor the night before, I hadn’t given any thought to the fact that Bella would need to get Kaden up and ready for school. In fact, the more I thought about it – the more anxious and worried I became. I took a deep breath and decided it was now or never. After using the bathroom, attempting to tame my hair, and brushing my teeth with my finger, I opened the door to face Bella’s wrath.  
She was sitting on the couch in the living room folding a basket of clothes. Her dog was lying at her feet – ever the protector. Again, Bella was dressed casually in a soft pair of sweats and a fitted t-shirt. Her hair was still down – part of it was swept over her shoulder. She looked up at me as I entered the room and for a second … I saw a flash of the warm, hazel eyes I’d been missing.  
“Hey.” I smiled.  
“Hey. Are you feeling better?”  
She didn’t sound angry. Maybe that was a good thing. Maybe she’d had time to sleep off her anger that I’d showed up unannounced on her doorstep. I assured her I wasn’t drunk anymore but I had to ask her the million dollar question.  
“Bella … are you mad that I came over last night?”  
I watched her carefully as she closed her eyes and bit her lip as if she was trying to hold back her true response. I would have to be an idiot to think she wouldn’t still be angry.  
“What were you thinking coming over here like that? I mean, Jesus, Edward. It was late and you were drunk. You could have woken Kaden up ….”  
“I’m sorry, Bella. I completely forgot about the dog. It’s just that … Jazz told me about the divorce and custody thing, and I wanted to see you. Jazz asked me to wait but I couldn’t. I’ve missed you so much, Bella.”  
I figured honestly was the best policy so I did my best to lay it all out for her. I could only hope that it wasn’t all in vain. She carefully put all the folded clothes in the basket and moved it from the coffee table.  
“Edward …” Bella sighed. “I’m angry that you came over without calling first and I’ve even angrier that you came over drunk. Kaden would have seen you like that and that … is not okay. I don’t want him exposed to that.”  
When I got in the cab I obviously didn’t put any thought in to the fact that Kaden could see me. But now that my head was clear, I could see why Bella would be upset by it. I wouldn’t want my son exposed to that either. I apologized again and told her how worried I was about her being upset by the news from the lawyer. I explained that Jasper had told me she was extremely upset and that they had spent several hours with her after she received the news.  
“Edward, whenever a child is involved you have to think about your actions. I can’t make choices on a whim … I have to think about Kaden.”  
I nodded and took a deep breath. I knew I needed to tell her exactly how I felt the moment she walked out of my door, or she’d never know my feelings for her.  
“When you left that day, I was devastated. I missed you the moment you walked out the door. I didn’t realize how much you meant to me until you weren’t there anymore. Bella … you’re an amazing person – you offered me comfort where I needed it most – expecting nothing in return. You listened to me with an open mind and without judgment. I needed that as much as I needed your quiet encouragement. You were the one person outside of my security and assistants I thought I could trust.”  
After my admission, I couldn’t hide my hurt. I hadn’t been open like that with anyone in a very long time – even Lauren. But no matter how hurt I felt, I still needed Bella to tell me why she left. I needed to know if it was something I did that ran her off … and I knew I’d do anything to get her back.  
“It was wrong of me to tell you that I would have liked to pursue more with you, Edward. Until the judge signs those final papers, I’m married. Honestly, when it comes down to it – I’m scared. Scared of what happens when I can offer myself to you. What happens when you get bored with me? If you want me that means you want my son. I’m scared of him getting close to you only to have you change your mind. We aren’t accustomed to the lifestyle that you live. I don’t know how we could possibly fit into it.”  
Bella’s voice was quiet and shaky as she explained why she walked out of my house that afternoon. We had talked about her divorce and I knew it was a timing thing. She had to wait until she’d been in the state for six months before she could file. She also explained that she felt uncomfortable because she still felt she was cheating even if Mike was doing the same thing.  
“I’d be a hypocrite, Edward.”  
I respected her values and opinion. It meant that I had to be patient. I knew it wouldn’t be easy but I’d take whatever Bella could give me. What I didn’t understand was how this beautiful, loving creature could ever think that I would get bored with her. There were still so many things about her and her life that I wanted to know. I could absorb them like a sponge and it still wouldn’t be enough.  
“Bella … how could you possibly think I would get bored with you?”  
“Mike did,” She whispered.  
There it was. My poor, beautiful, insecure Bella.  
“Oh, Jesus … Bella,” I sighed. “I’m not Mike. I’ve known you six months, and yet I can’t imagine my life without you. Even if we only remain friends, I want you in my life.”  
It took all I had not to sweep her into my arms and hold her like she deserved to be held. Instead, I settled for reaching out and taking her hand in mine. Bella seemed hesitant, but when she realized that all I wanted was her hand, she relaxed.  
“Edward,” She whispered. “I need to think about it.”  
I expected as much especially with the events of the day before. I hoped with all my heart she’d offer me the chance I wanted.  
“Bella … if you allow me to get to know you and Kaden, I promise you won’t regret it.”  
Bella seemed frozen in place – as if she was warring with herself. I released her hand and retreated to her bedroom to get my sweatshirt. I’d said all I could possibly say and the ball was back in her court. I knew now it would take time for her to sort out her feelings. I felt the need to apologize once again and I asked her if she’d call me later. She nodded mutely in agreement, and I let myself out.


	21. Talking Change

When You Least Expect It  
Chapter Twenty-One  
Talking Change

EPOV

“Hey, Edward … it’s umm … Bella. I was wondering if we could talk … later? I’m on my way to work right now, but I should be off by nine or so. So … call me. Bye.”  
I was happy that Bella had called me so soon but I was disappointed that I hadn’t actually answered. I spent a bit of time working out my aggression in the gym instead of on my piano. I was in the shower when Bella called and I hated that I missed talking to her. Even more, I hated the fact that she was on her way to work. It was a little after three p.m. when I got her message she said she’d be off by nine. A six hour shift in the evening – it meant she was working when she could have been at home cooking Kaden dinner, giving him a bath, reading him a bedtime story, and tucking him into bed. I knew from our conversations that their nightly routine was one of her favorite times of the day.  
“That’s when we have our cuddle time,” she explained. “He’s going to grow up on me, and I won’t have that time anymore.”  
Kaden might outgrow his cuddle time with his mother, but he’d never outgrow her; he’d always need his mom and I tried my damnedest to make her believe that.  
I quickly texted her back.  
Call me when you get home from work. Looking forward to talking to you. – E  
I didn’t figure she’d have time to text me back for a while and an hour later, I got a reply.  
Can we talk in person? Could you come over maybe? I don’t want to have such a serious conversation over the phone. – B  
Of course. I’d rather talk in person too. Text me when you get home and I’ll come over. – E  
I felt much better knowing that she wanted to talk in person. I needed to see her and it was huge that she was asking me over to talk after I barged into her home the night before.  
I spent the next few hours reading over some scripts that Nick had brought over. I still had a couple of projects lined up, and I’d be starting on one of them in a few weeks, but I’d been asked by one of the directors to take a look. The script was so intense and captivating that I hadn’t noticed the time. It was well after nine and upon checking my phone, I realized that I hadn’t heard from Bella. I couldn’t help but think that maybe she’d changed her mind. Of course, that probably wasn’t the case but it was definitely a possibility.  
Sorry, I got held up at work. I just got home. Is it too late for you? – B  
I replied almost immediately.  
I was getting worried. Hope everything is okay. It’s not too late … unless it’s too late for you? – E  
No. But be warned – I’m cooking ;) – B  
The thought of Bella cooking excited me more than I wanted to admit.  
I’m on my way. – E  
I pulled up in front of Bella’s condo fifteen minutes later. I had a bottle of her favorite wine in hand – thanks to Jasper and Alice. I also picked up a bouquet of Irises because I know she loves blue. I knocked on the door and a few minutes later, Bella sheepishly swung open the door.  
“Hi,” Bella whispered.  
“Hi.” I grinned.  
“Come on in.”  
Bella closed the door behind me before leading me into her kitchen. I didn’t know what she was cooking but it smelled amazing.  
“I was craving comfort food so I made some beef stroganoff. My Gran used to make it all the time when I was little,” Bella explained as she poured noodles into a pot of boiling water.  
I offered her the wine and flowers and she smiled softly.  
“They’re beautiful.”  
Not as beautiful as you are – I thought to myself.  
I watched Bella cross the room and reach up on her tip-toes to get a vase out of the cabinet. I quickly stepped up behind her to help.  
“Here … let me ….”  
“Oh … umm, thanks.” Bella blushed.  
I was standing so close to her. I could smell the scent of her shampoo and the faint trace of the fabric softener on her sweatshirt. I set the vase on the counter beside her and took a step back. Bella turned to face me and her eyes bore into me – so full of warmth and hope. I wanted to pull her to me and wrap my arms around her but I thought better of it. Still I needed some sort of connection so I tugged at the bottom of her sweatshirt.  
Nervously, she reached up and tugged her hair free of the elastic it was in and as her hair fell around her shoulders; the scent of her shampoo was so much stronger. Bella smelled like orange blossoms and vanilla. It was intoxicating.  
“I’ve got to … umm check on the stroganoff,” Bella murmured as she scurried over to the stove.  
I took the vase and filled it, carefully setting Bella’s flowers in it.  
“Can I uncork the wine and pour you some?” I offered.  
“Sure … that would be great.”  
Bella checked on the noodles and stirred some more.  
“The glasses are in that cabinet on the top shelf,” She said pointing to the cabinet next to the refrigerator. “I need to go check on Kaden. I’ll be right back.”  
While Bella checked on Kaden, I poured the wine and set it on the table that Bella had carefully set.  
“Sorry,” Bella apologized, coming back into the kitchen. “Dad said Kaden was a little unsettled when he put him to bed. It might be a long night tonight.”  
“Should I leave you alone so you can get some rest?”  
“No, I’ll be fine. He’ll just crawl in bed with me if he wakes up anyway.”  
“Does that happen a lot?”  
“Every once in a while - when he has bad dreams. Sometimes I wait for him to go back to sleep and then I carry him back to bed, and other times I just leave him with me.”  
“Does he ever ask about his dad?”  
“Yeah,” Bella sighed. “His questions come out of the blue. It’s like he’ll suddenly remember something he did with Mike and he’ll ask me about it. It’s funny because they’re things that I would completely forget about if he didn’t ask about them.”  
Bella seemed so sad as she spoke of Kaden’s relationship with his dad.  
“I didn’t want this for him. When my mom died … I felt so lost and I hated that I didn’t have two parents. People always asked questions – kids can be so mean … ya know?”  
I did know. I remembered being in school and Rosalie would come home in tears because kids gave her a hard time on the bus because she looked nothing like Carlie and me. Rosalie’s petite with white-blonde hair and eyes so blue they almost look violet. Carlie and I share the same reddish brown hair as our mom but we have our dad’s brilliant green eyes. Kids would tease her – saying that she didn’t know who her dad was. Mom and dad explained to us when we were old enough that Rosalie was adopted by dad but he truly considered himself to be her father. He never treated her differently – in fact, Rosalie had dad wrapped around her little finger. She still does and she’s thirty-two years old and successful in her own right.  
“Yeah, I get that. Rosalie was teased relentlessly when we were kids.”  
Bella was quiet for a few minutes as she drained the pasta and served it up on plates. I helped her carry our meal to the table and pulled out her chair for her to sit down.  
“Edward … this isn’t the easiest thing for me. I like you … so much and I think you’re a wonderful person but I don’t know how to let you in. I’m so … scared. I know I’ve said it before but there is more than my heart at stake here. Unfortunately, I still feel like Mike is this cloud hanging over my head and until the judge signs those papers I don’t think that feeling is going to go away.”  
I understood what she was trying to tell me. She didn’t want anything physical to happen between us until her divorce was final and I respected that.  
“Bella, I completely understand. I won’t ask you to do something you’re uncomfortable with. I only want to be able to spend time with you and get to know you better. I’d like to get to know Kaden too … eventually. I think you need to be more comfortable with me before that happens.”  
I tucked into the meal that she’d made and it was just as delicious as it smelled. Bella looked at me expectantly and I smiled back at her.  
“This is great, by the way.”  
“Thanks.”  
“I’ve really missed your cooking. Are you sure I can’t convince you to come back to work for me?”  
Bella laughed humorlessly.  
“I wish. I don’t care for my new job very much.”  
“What? What’s wrong?” I asked, worried.  
“The couple I work for … they’re so stuffy … and picky. They have a strict menu they want me to follow and a strict list of ingredients. Most of the dishes are completely tasteless and awful.”  
“Bella … there’s no point in working somewhere you’re unhappy. I mean … you’re working in the evening now – you’re giving up quality time with your son. That’s not fair to either one of you. Come back to work for me … you can work your schedule to fit what you need and cook whatever you want.”  
She seemed to be lost in thought for a few moments, but I hoped that she was genuinely thinking about my offer.  
“Wouldn’t it be weird if we started seeing each other and you’re paying me to work for you?”  
“I … I don’t know, Bella. I hadn’t given it much thought. Would you be willing to play it by ear and see how it goes?”  
“See how it goes? Edward … I can’t take a risk like that. I need a job to take care of myself and Kaden. If I quit and then say a month down the road it didn’t work out – I’d be without a job. I know Mike agreed to the alimony I asked for but that doesn’t mean that he’s going to pay it willingly. I … I can’t take that chance, Edward.”  
“I don’t want you to be miserable, Bella.”  
“Let’s give it a little more time, okay? If it’s this way … say in a month, I’ll seriously consider it.”  
“If it gets really bad do you promise to tell me?”  
Bella nodded.  
When we finished eating, we cleaned up the dishes side by side, light conversation passing between us. We talked about Australia and places in the world that Bella would like to visit one day.  
“I want to go somewhere warm, where there’s a beach and fruity drinks with little umbrellas in them. I want to lie on the beach and soak up the sun and listen to the ocean. Somewhere relaxing – but somewhere that Kaden could go. He loves the beach.”  
I wanted to be the one to take them. Maybe … if things went the way I wanted them to – I could take them on my time off between projects. We could go to Mexico, Hawaii or even Fiji maybe … it would have to be somewhere private. I wouldn’t want the paparazzi to follow us and ruin our vacation and more importantly - I wouldn’t want whatever story they try to come up with to upset Bella or involve Kaden.  
“I bet he does.” I chuckled.  
“Should we sit in the living room or do you need to get back?” Bella asked nervously.  
“I don’t have anywhere to be except here with you.”  
We moved into the living room and got comfortable on the couch. It was the first time that I’d really looked at Bella’s home. It was small and cozy – perfect for Bella and Kaden.  
“What do you want in the future, Edward?”  
“Career wise or in my personal life?”  
“Both, I guess. One directly affects the other.”  
“That’s true. Well, I guess career wise, I want to keep working. I love what I do even if it comes with some craziness sometimes. But … ultimately, I want to be like my parents. I want to get married and have kids. I know it’ll be work to balance it all, but I think I can handle it. I’d like to think I can at least.”  
“Do you think you could love another man’s child?”  
I figured that Bella would ask that question eventually and it was one that I’d given a lot of thought to. Before I met Bella, I may have answered differently.  
“Are you asking about Kaden specifically?”  
Bella nodded slowly before looking down and wringing her hands in her lap.   
“Bella … I think if I was given the opportunity to get to know him – absolutely.”  
Bella took a few moments to think about my response to her question.  
“Could you love him like he was your own?”  
I understood her question and why she would need to know. Had the roles been reversed, I would have felt the same way. I could only imagine how Bella felt – what was going on in her head as she asked me that question. It had to be hard for her to be a single parent – left all alone to raise a child and do it while you’re trying to discover who you are again. Surely she wasn’t the same woman she was when she first met her husband.  
“Bella …” I sighed, not wanting to answer incorrectly. “I believe it would be that would be something that would come with time. Maybe it’s not the answer you’re looking for but it’s the best one that I can give you.”  
“I appreciate your honesty, Edward. I’m sorry if these questions seem a bit premature, but I need to know before I get in over my head.”  
I nodded and looked up to see Bella yawning.  
“You’re tired, I better get going.”  
She looked like she wanted to pour for a moment but when she had to stifle another yawn, she couldn’t argue.  
“Thanks for coming over.”  
“Anytime. I’m glad we talked.”  
“Me too.”  
I stood from the couch and walked toward the door. Bella followed closely behind me.  
“Will you text me and let me know you got home okay?” Bella asked quietly from the doorway.  
“Of course, but I’ll be fine, Bella.”  
“I know, but I’d like to know you’re safe.”  
“Okay,” I chuckled, reaching out and taking her hand in mine.  
“Promise me you’ll call me if you need anything, okay?”  
“Thank you but I think we’ll be all right.”  
“Bella ….” I pleaded, pulling her into a hug.  
She came willingly into my embrace and wrapped her arms around my waist. I gave her a gentle squeeze and it hit me how perfectly she fit in my arms. It had been so long since we’d been in close contact, only this time there were feelings attached – stronger feelings. So strong, I didn’t want to go – I wanted to stay and wrap myself around this amazing woman and her little boy if only so they didn’t feel abandoned, unwanted and unloved. Those things couldn’t be further from the truth.  
Bella was the first to pull out of our embrace, although she seemed reluctant to do so.  
“I’ll see you soon, okay?” I asked softly.  
Bella nodded and I offered a soft smile.  
As I drove home, I couldn’t help but replay the evening’s conversation in my head. I wanted to make sure I didn’t miss anything – like something she didn’t say – or something she did with underlying meaning. I didn’t want to over think it but I couldn’t help but worry that Bella would pull away again. That was the last thing I wanted to happen.  
Over the next few weeks, Bella and I chatted on the phone and texted. Unfortunately, she only had two nights a week off so we had to settle for lunch dates. I didn’t argue – I’d take what she gave me. Bella suggested making lunch for us, but I put my foot down saying she didn’t need to work more than she already was. On the days we met for lunch, Bella’s dad would watch Kaden so we had a few hours to ourselves. One day, I picked Bella up after she had dropped Kaden off and we went to the Huntington Library Grounds. I packed a picnic lunch using a couple of the recipes Bella had left for me.  
After we strolled through the grounds, we talked and I held her hand in mine. It wasn’t the cuddly embrace I longed to wrap her up in, but we were working up to it.  
“I want to quit my job,” Bella admitted finally after a long while when I’d asked her how work was.  
I raised my brows at her in question.  
“Why?” I asked softly.  
“Because you’re right. I should spend my evenings with Kaden. I miss it so much.”  
“So … does that mean that you’ll come back to work for me?” I asked hopeful.  
Bella sighed.  
“Edward … don’t you think that would be awkward? It would be awkward for me. I’d have a hard time being involved with you if you’re paying me to work for you.”  
“Then pretend I’m not paying you, Bella. You need a job – I need someone to cook for me. Both our needs are met.”  
“Edward … be serious. You wouldn’t think it’s awkward?”  
“I am serious, Bella. I don’t think it would be awkward at all. Besides, I’m leaving in a few weeks for Morocco.”  
I watched as Bella’s face fell and sadness overcame her.  
“I forgot you’re leaving ….” Bella trailed off.  
“Bella … I’ll only be gone for seven weeks. Then I’ll be back and I have some time off before I start the next project which will be here in L.A. Look at it this way, you can work for me for a few weeks and then enjoy some paid time off while I’m gone. Enjoy that time off with Kaden.”  
Bella nodded slowly but she still seemed sad.  
“Bella … I will keep in touch while I’m gone – it’ll be just like Australia. We’ll talk when we can and email in between. I can’t not talk to you.”  
“I know … I just … I’m not ready for you to leave yet.”  
“We’ve got a few weeks still, Bella,” I reassured her.  
We sat in silence for a long while. It was a beautiful spring day – the weather was perfect and the company was fantastic.  
“I’ll give my notice tonight. But, Edward – I have to say that I’m incredibly worried.”  
“What are you worried about, Bella?”  
“I’m worried about what will happen if our situation doesn’t work out. Then I’ll be out of a job again and then where will I be?”  
“Bella … I know you’re worried but I want you to trust me. I wouldn’t leave you and Kaden out to dry.”  
“I don’t want to be kept, Edward. I want to work - to earn my keep. I don’t want to accept hand-outs.”  
“That’s not what I’m saying. If it got too awkward for you to stay under my employment, I’d do my best to help you secure another job.”  
Bella stood and walked closer to the bridge we were sitting by. I stayed where I was, leaving her alone with her thoughts. The gardens were beautiful but they wouldn’t compare to the quiet simplicity of Bella standing under a canopy of wisteria. Her features gave nothing away except that she was lost in thought. I got lost in my own thoughts and was broken out of them when I felt a nudge against my foot.  
“You okay?” Bella asked softly.  
“Yeah, I’m good. How about you?”  
Bella’s eyes were a bit red-rimmed and I realized at some point, she’d been crying.  
“C’mere,” I urged, opening my arms to her.  
She hesitated for a second before she knelt down and settled between my legs. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her back to my chest.  
“Why were you crying?” I asked softly in her ear.  
“I don’t know what to do,” She admitted with a sniffle. “My heart wants me to take you up on your offer by my head wants me to be sensible and cautious. If I choose to work for you – I’d be throwing caution to the wind and I have Kaden to think about.”  
I rubbed my hands soothingly up and down her arms.  
“Bella … I don’t want you to stress out over this. If you don’t honestly feel like it’s the right thing to do then don’t do it.”  
“That’s just it …” she whispered, “I feel like you are the right thing.”  
I felt like my heart would burst out of my chest I was so happy. Bella was so strong and brave – she only needed to see it for herself. I know she was agonizing over making a decision but she was willing to take a chance on me – on us.  
“I’m so glad you feel that way,” I whispered against her temple, placing a soft kiss there.  
Bella hummed in contentment as she sat wrapped in my arms.  
“Thank you,” I murmured softly in her ear.  
“For what?” She asked.  
“For taking a chance.”


	22. Favorites

When You Least Expect It  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
Favorites

Sitting in Edward’s arms was quickly becoming one of my favorite places in the world. He had been so wonderful to me all afternoon – giving me space or comfort as I needed it. Lunch was amazing. He’d made my favorite roast beef sandwiches and a simple pasta salad. For dessert, he bought chocolate pastries from my favorite patisserie.  
We’d spent an afternoon talking about some pretty heavy subjects before we ever went to the Huntington Gardens. I needed to know before I fell too far, too fast with Edward exactly how he felt. I needed to know if he could ever love my son the way his own father should. Maybe it was wrong, but I wanted a man who could love and treat Kaden as if he were his very own. I never wanted my son to feel unwanted – by anyone. That in itself was a deal breaker.   
Our afternoon in the park … it was one of the nicest days I’d spent in a long, long time. Edward and I strolled hand in hand about the grounds. There weren’t a lot of people around and it was easy for us to walk around without Doug or Emmett. Not that they were far away if we needed them, but they were more than ten feet behind us.  
We sat down on a grassy knoll to eat our lunch. We had a great view of a little bridge and not far from it was a beautiful arbor that was completely covered in wisteria. The gardens offered a quiet serenity and I felt at peace for the first time in several days. My mind had been churning with thoughts of wanting to quit my job and the fear that came along with it. I hadn’t mentioned anything about it to Edward but I knew he was curious about what was going on with me.  
I explained to Edward that I wanted to quit my job. He was right – I wanted to be at home in the evenings with Kaden. I needed to be at home in the evenings with Kaden. Edward looked so hopeful when he asked me if I’d consider coming back to work for him and I wanted to yell yes, but there were so many things for me to think about.  
What would happen if Edward didn’t need a chef anymore? What if he moved? What if our ‘relationship’ didn’t work out after all? There were so many things to factor into my decision and at the heart of it all was my little boy. Every decision I made affected him in some way or another and I had to keep in mind that he was the most important thing. I needed to be rational and smart with my decisions. I couldn’t give in to my emotion and let my heart rule.  
Edward fought the good fight – for every argument I offered he had a solution. Then he reminded me that he’d be leaving in a few short weeks.   
“I forgot you’re leaving ….” I whispered sadly.  
“Bella … I’ll only be gone for eight weeks. Then I’ll be back and I have some time off before I start the next project which will be here in L.A. Look at it this way, you can work for me for a few weeks and then enjoy some paid time off while I’m gone. Enjoy that time off with Kaden.”  
I nodded that I understood but I was still trying to grasp the fact that he was leaving. In the weeks that we’d been seeing each other, I’d grown quite fond of spending time with him or talking to him on the phone. Some days, he was the only other adult I was able to have more than a ten minute conversation with.  
“Bella … I will keep in touch while I’m gone – it’ll be just like Australia. We’ll talk when we can and email in between. I can’t not talk to you.”  
“I know … I just … I’m not ready for you to leave yet.”  
I needed to be truthful. I wanted him to know how much I’d miss him when he was gone.  
“We’ve got a few weeks still, Bella,” Edward reassured me.  
I told Edward that I would give my two weeks-notice that evening but I was still worried about our situation. He told me not to worry that he would never leave Kaden and me ‘out to dry’. I, of course, told him that I didn’t want to be kept and it was the truth. I didn’t want to be kept – I wanted to earn my keep. It was the way I was raised. Nothing was ever handed to me – I had to work for everything I had. When I told him that, I worried a bit about his reaction, but my fear was unfounded and he reassured me that he merely meant he’d help me to find other employment.  
There was so much for me to think about and so many thoughts were swirling in my head that I felt dizzy. I stood up and had to walk away for a few minutes to give myself a break – otherwise it was entirely possible that I’d crawl into his arms and spend the rest of the afternoon there. When I walked back to him, Edward was lost in his own thoughts. Maybe it was the gardens or maybe it was just us caught up in the myriad of feelings we were sorting through.  
I gently nudged Edward’s foot and he looked up at me shyly through his thick lashes.  
“You okay?” I asked.  
“Yeah, I’m good. How about you?”  
Before walking back to him, I’d done my best to try and dry my eyes of my tears. The agony of making a decision had done a number on me and I knew that it would be impossible to hide the fact that I’d been crying from Edward. When he looked up at me I could see his concern written on his face.  
“C’mere,” Edward murmured, opening his arms to me.  
I warred with myself for a moment before I gave in to him. The feeling of wanting to be wrapped up in his arms won out against anything else. I carefully knelt down before him and settled against him. He wrapped me up in his embrace and pulled me back against his chest. I felt like a puzzle with a missing piece for so long and sitting there with Edward … I felt whole for the first time in a long, long while.  
“Why were you crying?” Edward asked quietly.  
“I don’t know what to do,” I admitted with a sniffle. “My heart wants me to take you up on your offer, but my head wants me to be sensible and cautious. If I choose to work for you – I’d be throwing caution to the wind, and I have Kaden to think about.”  
Edward ghosted his hands up and down my arms – the warmth that radiated from them was soothing.  
“Bella … I don’t want you to stress out over this. If you don’t honestly feel like it’s the right thing to do then don’t do it.”  
“That’s just it …” I whispered, “I feel like you are the right thing.”  
The moment my admission crossed my lips, I knew it was absolutely true.  
“I’m so glad you feel that way,” Edward murmured against my skin, kissing me softly. “Thank you.”  
I sighed, feeling lighter than I had twenty minutes earlier. I felt happy with my decision and Edward’s elation only made me feel better.  
“For what?”   
“For taking a chance.”  
“Please don’t hurt me, Edward,” I begged, the tears beginning to spill over again.  
“Never,” He promised.  
I tucked my head under his chin and allowed him to comfort me. I don’t know how long we sat there, but it was way too soon when he nudged me telling me we had to get going.  
“Give your notice tonight and if you need me, all you have to do is call, okay?”  
I nodded and allowed him to pull away. I folded up our blanket and carefully placed it back in the bag. We walked hand in hand back to the car. He helped me in and I heard him say something to Emmett who had been following us.  
“Everything okay?” I asked as Edward climbed into the driver’s seat.  
“Yeah, I just told Emmett I’d see him tomorrow. I think I’ll be okay this afternoon without him.”  
We pulled up in front of my condo and Edward turned toward me.  
“Thank you for today, Bella.”  
The look on his face was breathtaking – he was so happy; his eyes were sparkling and the smile that graced his face made me melt.  
“I didn’t do a thing, Edward – it was all you. Thank you for lunch, it was wonderful and the gardens – they were beautiful, I’d love to go back there sometime.”  
“Whenever you want, we can go back.”  
Edward gently took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles.  
“You know that today is not all I’m thankful for right?”  
I nodded.  
“Yes,” I whispered.  
I heard Kaden yell for me before I saw him and I knew it was time for me to bid Edward goodbye.  
“Sorry,” I apologized.  
“No, you’ve nothing to be sorry for. I’ve monopolized your attention long enough this afternoon.”  
Edward was understanding when it came to sharing my attention with Kaden and for that I was grateful. I was almost to a point where I was ready to share Kaden with Edward; to give them a chance to get to know one another. I wished that I could have invited Edward in, but I didn’t want my dad around to influence Kaden or intimidate Edward.  
He came around and held open the car door for me, taking my hand to help me out. I looked up at him and smiled.  
“Call you later?”  
“You better,” Edward grinned.  
I was looking forward to spending a few hours with my son, but I was dreading the hours after that when I had to go to work.  
My worry wasn’t unfounded. When I arrived at work, the tension in the air was palpable - even more so than usual.  
Maria, the sous chef, looked like she was about to cry. When I asked her what was wrong, she began to sob. I tried to ask her again and she shook her head. I went about my routine and got my main course in the oven. I saw that Maria had everything else under control and I set out to find my employers. Laurent Chaubert was a no-nonsense kind of man but he assured me when I interviewed that he took care of his employees as long as they took care of him.  
“How can I help you, Isabella?”  
“I’d like to turn in my letter of resignation, sir,” I answered honestly.  
“Isabella? Is something wrong? Are you not happy here?”  
“No, sir. It’s just that I’m a single mom and I miss spending my evening hours with my son. I’d prefer to work during the hours that he’s at school so we can be at home together.”  
“I see. That’s understandable and very commendable, Isabella. My wife, Vanessa and I will be very sad to see you go. You are an excellent chef. May we offer you a letter of recommendation?”  
“That would be very kind of you, sir. I’d appreciate that very much.”  
“Consider it done. When is your last day?” He asked opening up the letter I’d set on his desk moments earlier.  
“Two weeks from today.”  
“Very well. That will give us a little time to look for a replacement. Have a good evening, Isabella.”  
With that, I was effectively dismissed and I retreated to the kitchen.  
Later, that evening, as I pulled up in front of my condo, I sat in the quiet of my car and debated as to whether I should call Edward. I wanted to see him – especially after the night I’d had. Apparently, my resignation had angered Mrs. Chaubert and she complained about every dish I set on the table that evening. I ended up having to remake everything which she still didn’t like and then she demanded that I leave immediately and she insisted that her husband take her out to dinner.  
Mr. Chaubert stayed behind and wrote me a check large enough to cover the next two weeks of pay and a little extra for my trouble. He apologized profusely for his wife’s behavior and encouraged me to go home and spend some time with my son.  
Never in my career as a chef have I had to remake something because it wasn’t acceptable. I prided myself on the care I took with my creations. The bland food I set out for the Chauberts was no exception.  
I pulled my cell phone out of my purse and took a deep breath before dialing Edward’s number. He answered on the third ring.  
“Bella?”  
“Umm, hi.”  
“Hey … are you okay? How did it go at work?”  
I explained to him what had happened at work that evening and he listened quietly until I was finished.  
“Jesus, Bella. I’m sorry you had such a shitty night at work. Tell me what I can do.”  
“Could you … could you come over … maybe?”  
“Of course I can. See you in twenty minutes?”  
“Thank you,” I whispered.  
I climbed out of my car after ending the call and made my way into my condo. Dad was sitting on the couch watching the news with Koda asleep at his feet.  
“Where’s Kaden?” I asked quietly.  
“Hey, kiddo. Little Man’s playing in his room for a few minutes before bed. You’re home early … everything okay?”  
“Yeah, everything’s fine. I’ll tell you all about it in the morning after I drop Kaden off at school, okay?”  
“Sure, baby girl. You sure everything’s okay? You look upset.”  
“Yeah, Dad. I’m good. I just want to put my pj’s on, read Kaden a story and relax.”  
Dad looked at me warily as he grabbed his jacket.  
“Okay, kiddo. See you in the morning.”  
“Goodnight, Dad. Thank you.”  
He quickly peeked in and said goodnight to Kaden and together, Kaden and I walked him to the door.  
“Bye, Papa!” Kaden yelled.  
“Bye, Little Man,” Dad chuckled. “See you tomorrow.”  
Once we were back inside our little condo. I sent Kaden to pick up his toys while I changed into a pair of soft yoga pants and a ribbed tank top. I helped Kaden with the last of his toys before going through his nightly routine with him. Just as I shut off the bathroom light, I heard the doorbell ring. Koda immediately started barking and Kaden let out a shriek.  
“Koda! Go to bed!” I commanded, picking up a frightened Kaden in my arms as I walked to the door.  
I opened the door and Edward grinned at me sheepishly.  
“Sorry about the doorbell,” he apologized.  
“Mister Ewward!” Kaden squealed as he wiggled out of my grasp.  
“Hey, Buddy.”  
Edward pulled Kaden up in his arms and hugged him. Kaden hugged him back fiercely. The thing that took my breath away was the fact that it was so natural between the two of them. It was like they’d been interacting that way for a long time. I didn’t realize there were tears falling from my eyes until Edward looked up at me with a frown and reached out to wipe the tears away.  
“You okay?” Edward mouthed to me.  
I nodded, wiping away any further evidence of my tears.  
“Mister Ewward, can you read a stowy wif us?”  
Edward nodded and minutes later we were sitting against Kaden’s headboard with him in between us – Ferdinand spread out on our laps. When the story was finished, Edward and I both stood up carefully – we didn’t want to disturb Kaden who had closed his tired little eyes only moments earlier. Edward carefully pulled the blankets back as I settled Kaden down on his pillow. Together we pulled the covers up over him and glanced shyly at each other as we did so.  
“Goodnight, Little Bear, I love you,” I whispered against his forehead.  
“Love you too, Mama,” Kaden murmured sleepily.  
“Mister Ewward?” Kaden asked, his eyes still closed.  
“Yeah buddy, I’m here,” Edward answered softly.  
“Can you come back ‘again so we can pway?”  
Edward looked at me wide-eyed – not sure what to say.  
I nodded.  
“Sure, Buddy. We’ll do that soon.”  
Kaden smiled and snuggled down into his blankets with his Tow Mater. I shut off the light and left the door cracked open. Edward followed me down the hall into the living room.  
“Can I get you something to drink?” I asked. “I’ve got Stella, Guinness, wine, iced tea, hot ….”  
I was interrupted by Edward pulling me into his embrace and holding me tightly to his strong, warm body. I looked up into his deep, green eyes and found him peering down at me through long, thick lashes.  
“Bella … please tell me I can kiss you,” he pleaded   
“Yes,” I whispered.  
His lips descended on mine so softly and so tenderly that it left me quaking with emotion when we broke the kiss moments later. It was the sweetest kiss I’d ever experienced – the kind of kiss I’d seen in movies but had only imagined and I giggled at the thought of it.  
“What’s so funny?” Edward asked, his brows furrowing.  
“Nothing,” I said, continuing to giggle.  
“Seriously, Bella … what is it?” Edward asked with a frown.  
“Oh, Edward,” I whispered, cupping his frowny face. “That was the sweetest kiss I’ve ever had and for some reason, it made me think of my favorite movies and how I’d only ever imagined being kissed like that. It made me laugh.”  
“Was it everything you imagined it would be?” He asked, his eyes full of mischief.  
“Yes … maybe more.”  
“I’ll show you more, beautiful Bella.” Edward said, picking me up and carrying me into the living room.  
I giggled again as he carried me to the couch. Edward sat me down gently and plopped down beside me, pulling me toward him.  
“Edward … I didn’t invite you over here to make out,” I giggled.  
“I know,” he grinned sheepishly. “But it got your mind off of everything that happened at work for a few minutes didn’t it?”  
“It did,” I agreed. “I can’t worry about Vanessa Chaubert. I’m sure she was just upset because now they have to find a replacement for me. She was bitchy and insufferable anyway.”  
Edward chuckled.  
“Tell me how you really feel, Bella.”  
I sighed and laid my head on Edward’s shoulder.  
“Thank you for coming over,” I murmured softly.  
“Stop thanking me, Bella. It’s not a big deal. I’m happy to be here.”  
We sat in silence for a few minutes before I remembered that I had wanted to get us drinks. I asked Edward again if I could get him something.  
“You sit here and relax, I’ll get it.”  
I lay back against the pillows in the corner of the couch and stretched my legs out in front of me. I giggled as Edward struggled to find the light.  
“It’s on the right!” I hollered.  
“Got it!” He hollered back, the light illuminating the room.  
He came back a few minutes later after popping the tops off our Stella’s.  
“Well, don’t you look comfy?” He grinned.  
“Mmmhmm,” I smiled sleepily.  
He came closer to me and I moved my legs so he could sit down. He sat our beers on the coffee table and pulled my legs up into his lap. Edward gently massaged my calves and feet, his fingers light and soothing. I was glad I had the forethought to shave when I took a shower that morning.  
“I had a really good time today,” I whispered.  
“Me too. It was one of the nicest days I’ve had in a long time, Bella. Thank you for sharing it with me.”  
“I feel the exact same way, Edward. And I’m glad you wouldn’t mind taking me back there because I’d love to go.”  
Edward appeared to be deep in thought for a few moments and was so quiet when he finally spoke.  
“Bella … I really hope that I didn’t lie to Kaden earlier. I hope that you’ll allow me to spend some time with him. I’d like to get to know him.”  
“I’ve been giving that a lot of thought, Edward. I think I’d like for that to happen. He seems to really like you. When you got here and he flew into your arms – he was so excited to see you. I haven’t seen him that excited since we went to Disneyland for the first time.”  
“Is that why you were crying?” Edward asked softly.  
I nodded.  
“It was overwhelming a little to see him like that. When Mike … when he came home … Kaden would run for the door. Koda would be going nuts as usual and that’s what gave it away every time. She’d bark and Kaden would squeal with happiness. He’d run to the door and jump into Mike’s arms. I want that for him again, you know?”  
“I completely understand. You know my dad’s a doctor – he had some crazy hours when my sisters and I were growing up. He took a position at Cedar Sinai and was rarely home for dinner, but I remember when I’d hear his car pull in the driveway – my sisters and I would beeline for the front door. No matter how tired he was, he always had a smile and a hug for us.”  
It seemed like there was more he wanted to say, but he didn’t. I hoped eventually he’d tell me what he was thinking.  
“I met your dad briefly – he seemed like a really good person.”  
“He is. Good to the core – he was always there for Rosie, Carlie, and me. Mom too, of course. He worships the ground she walks on – still; even after thirty-two years of marriage and three kids.”  
I nodded.  
“I could tell. He looked me in the eye when he spoke to me; otherwise his eyes were on your mom. It was very sweet actually.”  
“Bella … you deserve for someone to look at you that way. You know that right?”  
I couldn’t help the tears burning in my eyes.  
“Bella …” Edward said softly as he reached over to cup my face. “Please don’t cry … I didn’t mean to make you cry.”  
He opened his arms to me and I immediately snuggled into his embrace.  
“Is it wrong if I want you to look at me that way?” I asked quietly.  
“I already do.”


	23. Getting to Know You

When You Least Expect It  
Chapter Twenty Three  
Getting To Know You

 

EPOV

As soon as I hung up with Bella, I hurried to change into something presentable. I texted Emmett to let him know I was going out, and I made my way over to Bella’s. I rang the doorbell of course – completely forgetting about Koda. I cringed when she started barking.  
I could hear Kaden scream and I could only imagine how Bella felt. I felt horrible for causing the raucous. The door swung open and Bella stood there holding Kaden in her arms. She looked beautiful but so tired. I apologized quickly and Kaden’s excited squeal met my ears.  
“Mister Ewward!”  
I chuckled as he wiggled out of Bella’s arms and ran right into mine. I picked him up and hugged him. Kaden was warm in my arms as I breathed in the slightly sweet scent of him. He hugged me back and my heart melted a little – until I looked up and saw tears falling down Bella’s lovely face.  
“You okay?” I mouthed to her.  
Bella nodded minutely and wiped her cheeks.  
“Mister Ewward, can you read a stowy wif us?” Kaden asked as he laid his head on my shoulder.  
I nodded and Bella closed the door behind me before leading us down the short hallway to Kaden’s room. Bella choose a book from the shelf and we settled against the headboard of his bed with Kaden between us. I listened quietly as Bella read a story about a little bull who just liked to be. I found myself wishing I could be more like Ferdinand … I wished I had time to just be.  
When Bella was finished reading, we carefully tucked Kaden into bed. With his eyes still closed, he asked me if I’d come back to play another day. I didn’t know what to say and I worried about Bella’s reaction if I said the first thing that came to mind. Instead I looked to Bella and she nodded with a small smile.  
“Sure, Buddy. We’ll do that soon.”  
I left the room and Bella followed shortly behind me, leaving the door open slightly. Bella walked toward the kitchen and asked me if I wanted something to drink. She seemed nervous and that was the last thing that I wanted her to be. I carefully wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me. She looked up at me with her beautiful hazel eyes and I couldn’t keep my gaze off of her. Wearing a pair of form fitting yoga pants and a tank top, Bella looked amazing. While I’d seen her several times before out of her chef’s jacket, I’d never seen her in a top so form fitting. Bella wasn’t one to conform to the ‘if you’ve got it, flaunt it’ school of thought. Petite and curvy in all the right places, she was breathtaking.  
“Bella, please tell me I can kiss you,” I begged.  
Her positive answer was a whisper on her lips as my lips descended on hers. They were met with warm, pillowy, velvety softness. My kiss against her lips was gentle and unhurried but it lasted only a few moments. I worried that I would overwhelm her in my eagerness to kiss her without abandon. Then … she started to giggle.  
I wondered if I had done something wrong or perhaps now that I’d kissed her she didn’t feel the attraction to me that I had for her. After kissing her, it was burning hotter than ever through my veins and I felt like I couldn’t get enough of her.  
“What’s so funny?” I asked confused.  
“Nothing,” Bella giggled again.  
“Seriously, Bella … what is it?”  
I couldn’t hide the frown on my face as my anxiety over what caused her beautiful giggles overtook me. Bella reached up and cupped my face her in her hands.  
“Oh, Edward, that was the sweetest kiss I’ve ever had and for some reason, it made me think of my favorite movies and how I’d only ever imagined being kissed like that. It made me laugh.”  
The look on her face was honest and pure. I thought she was more of a down to earth kind of person but Bella was constantly surprising me. Leave it to her to imagine a fairy tale kiss. Just the thought of it brought a smile to my face – immediately erasing my earlier worries.  
“Was it everything you imagined it would be?”   
“Yes … maybe more.”  
“I’ll show you more, beautiful Bella.” I grinned, swinging her up in my arms and carried her into the living room.  
I carefully sat her on the sofa and I sat next to her before pulling her closer to me.  
“Edward … I didn’t invite you over here just to make out.” Bella giggled.  
“I know,” I grinned. “But it got your mind off of everything that happened at work for a few minutes didn’t it?”  
Bella nodded and told me that she wasn’t about to let Vanessa Chaubert get the best of her. She’d done the best she could and maybe it wasn’t enough for her pretentious employers but it was certainly enough for me.  
I jokingly told her to tell me how she really felt after she said that Mrs. Chaubert was bitchy and insufferable. I’d never heard such harsh words cross Bella’s lips, but as I watched her demeanor, I could see the little spitfire that Bella truly was. Her arms were crossed defensively and she had a small pout on her lips that I had the urge to kiss away.  
She thanked me again for coming over and I explained to her that it was my pleasure. From the moment she stepped out of the car, I wanted to see her again and I hoped beyond all hope that she’d call me when she got home from work that night and she didn’t disappoint.  
Bella snuggled up next to me laying her head on my shoulder like it was the most natural thing in the world. I wished that we could snuggle up like that more often – and maybe do a bit more kissing because I was pretty sure there wasn’t anything better than kissing Bella.  
I suddenly remembered that she was trying to get something to drink from the kitchen before I thoroughly distracted her, so I decided that I would get it for her and leave her to relax on the couch. Bella’s house was small but older and the light switches weren’t where I thought they’d be. Bella laughed when she had to tell me where it was and I victoriously assured her that I’d found it. She’d done more giggling in one evening than she’d done the several months that I’d known her. The sound of her giggle and laugh were like music to my ears.  
When I came back into the living room with our beers, Bella was leaning up against the arm of the couch with her eyes closed and her body stretched out the length of the couch. She looked so comfortable and I’m sure if I had left her there long enough, she would have fallen asleep.  
“Well don’t you look comfy.”   
“Mmmhmm.”   
Bella smiled sleepily before swinging her legs off the couch and urging me to sit. I sat our beers on the coffee table and pulled her legs up into my lap. I gently rubbed my hands up and down the tense muscles of her calves and what I’m sure were the tired arches in her little feet. It was the first time I’d seen her barefoot and she had the cutest feet – her toenails were painted a pale, sparkly pink. She hummed as she relaxed further into the cushions and she was completely adorable.  
“I had a really good time today,” Bella whispered.  
“Me too. It was one of the nicest days I’ve had in a long time, Bella. Thank you for sharing it with me.”  
“I feel the exact same way, Edward. And I’m glad you wouldn’t mind taking me back there because I’d love to go.”  
Our afternoon together at Huntington Gardens was absolutely perfect. We’d talked about some pretty heavy subjects but it didn’t take away from our day. If anything, I think Bella and I were in a better place after airing some of our concerns. Something that still concerned me though was whether or not Bella would allow me to get to know Kaden. I would hate to promise him something and then not be able to follow through on it but I was fairly sure Bella wouldn’t let that happen.  
“Bella … I really hope that I didn’t lie to Kaden earlier. I hope that you’ll allow me to spend some time with him. I’d like to get to know him.”  
Bella nodded and was quiet for a few moments before she finally spoke.  
“I’ve been giving that a lot of thought, Edward. I think I’d like for that to happen. I mean, he seems to really like you. When you got here and he flew into your arms – he was so excited to see you. I haven’t seen him that excited since we went to Disneyland for the first time.”  
I couldn’t help but wonder if that was the reason for Bella’s tears as I held Kaden in the doorway when I first came in. I knew the only way she’d admit it was if I asked her outright.  
“Is that why you were crying?”   
Bella nodded and bit her lip.  
“It was overwhelming a little to see him like that. When Mike … when he came home … Kaden would run for the door. Koda would be going nuts as usual and that’s what gave it away every time. She’d bark and Kaden would squeal with happiness. He’d run to the door and jump into Mike’s arms. I want that for him again, you know?”  
I did know and I told her that. Growing up, my dad had some crazy hours. When he and mom first got married he was working in the pediatrician’s office but by the time I came along he was offered a job as Head of Pediatrics at Cedar Sinai. It wasn’t until I got older and got the acting bug that I understood going for the job of your dreams. Sometimes your dreams take you away from the things you love but that doesn’t mean that you love them any less. My mom taught me that.  
“Edward ….” she’d say. “Your daddy loves you so very much, sweetheart. He works hard to provide us with things that we want and need. He knows you want to spend time with him, he just needs to be reminded from time to time. He also needs to be reminded that you love him too, honey.”  
When I talked to my dad about proposing to Lauren – I told him that one of my biggest concerns was that I wouldn’t be home for long periods of time. Granted, Lauren wouldn’t either but we had talked about starting a family and the last thing I wanted to do was neglect them. When Kaden jumped into my arms, I knew that neglect wasn’t something I’d have to worry about. I’d give up a few projects if it meant that I could come home to hugs like that every night.  
“I met your dad briefly – he seemed like a really good person.”  
“He is,” I agreed. “Good to the core – he was always there for Rosie, Carlie and me. Mom too, of course. He worships the ground she walks on – still, even after thirty-two years of marriage and three kids.”  
I glanced over to Bella to see a faraway look in her eyes – as if thinking of something that could have been. I wanted her to think of something that could be.  
“I could tell. He looked me in the eye when he spoke to me, otherwise his eyes were on your mom. It was very sweet actually.” Bella said softly, tugging at the hem of her tank top.  
“Bella … you deserve for someone to look at you that way. You know that right?”  
Bella looked up at me with watery eyes. I wanted to pull her into my lap and kiss her silly. I wanted to whisper to her – all the things I loved about her and most of all I wanted her to believe it. I cupped her sweet face in my hands and looked her in the eye.  
“Bella … please don’t cry … I didn’t mean to make you cry.”  
I held my arms out to her and she immediately snuggled into my chest, allowing me to wrap my arms around her. She murmured quietly but not so quietly that I couldn’t hear.  
“Is it wrong if I want you to look at me that way?”   
“I already do.”  
Bella’s whole body seemed to relax in my arms and I placed a kiss to the top of her head.  
“How long until you leave for Morocco?” Bella asked.  
“Not long enough,” I sighed. “I leave in three weeks or so … why?”  
“Because … we’re going to miss you when you leave. I was thinking about you and Kaden. If he gets close to you like I know he will – it’s going to be bad for him when you leave. He’s already dreading Jasper leaving.”  
Bella was right and I’d given that a lot of thought too. It didn’t stop me from wanting to spend time with Kaden or Bella for that matter.   
“I have an idea …” I said tentatively, still thinking.  
“What kind of idea?” Bella asked, pulling away from me a bit.  
“What if we went to Disneyland?”  
“What? Is that even possible?”  
“Anything is possible, Bella. With a little planning I’m sure it’s doable. I’m sure that Nick and Jasper can make some arrangements and Emmett probably won’t mind tagging along.”  
Bella sighed heavily.  
“It wouldn’t be like a normal trip, Edward. We’d have to be careful and I don’t want to draw attention to Kaden and myself. I’m not sure it’s a good idea.”  
“Bella,” I begged, pouting a little. “Please let me do this. I’ve wanted to go since I first thought of buying you and Kaden your passes.”  
“All right,” Bella sighed again, kissing my cheek sweetly. “But if it gets weird, I reserve the right to leave, okay?”  
I nodded, excited that I had won a small victory.  
“When do you want to go?”  
“We could go on a weekday after Kaden gets out of school. We could surprise him. He’d love that.”  
“Then that’s what we’ll do.” I grinned. “Bella … don’t worry – everything will be okay.”  
“I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt.”  
We talked for a little while longer about various things while we finished our beers. I watched as Bella’s eyelids grew heavier and heavier – the weight of the day was wearing on her and she was exhausted. I told her to get some sleep and that I’d talk to her soon and I made my way home.  
That weekend, I invited Bella and Kaden over. I let my fingers do the walking and I ordered pizza for dinner. We spent the afternoon and part of the evening together. The weather was warm and Kaden enjoyed running around my backyard. I insisted that Bella bring Koda as well. I figured she would love all the space in my backyard where she could run. Kaden followed behind her of course, giggling happily as he went.  
While Kaden played, I filled Bella in on my plans to take Kaden to Disneyland the following week.  
“Emmett will go with us. Jasper spoke with security at Disneyland and we should be all set.”  
One look at Bella and her face told me that she was still worried. She’d trusted me so far and I’d do whatever it took to make her and Kaden feel safe. I made sure that Jasper and Emmett both knew that.  
Mid-morning on Tuesday, I drove over to Bella’s condo. She greeted me at the door with a smile and invited me in with a peck on the lips.  
“Hey. Is everything just about ready?”  
I looked around seeing that she had a couple sweatshirts lying on the back of the couch and a backpack was sitting on the counter in the kitchen.  
“Yeah, I just need to grab Kaden a few snacks and get his juice out of the fridge and we’ll be good to go.”  
I followed Bella into the kitchen and watched as she put a few snacks and a thermos into the backpack. She went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, twisting off the cap and taking a long drink. Her brows were furrowed and I could tell that something was bothering her.  
“What’s wrong, Bella?”  
“I’m just anxious about today. I’m trying to be okay with it – I am. It’s just … hard.”  
I walked over to where she stood against the sink and I placed my hands on her hips.  
“Bella … I would never let anything happen to you or Kaden. I’m hoping that no one will recognize me and if they do Emmett will be there. He’s not concerned about it and you shouldn’t be either.”  
Since I first had the idea to take Bella and Kaden to Disneyland, I’d decided to attempt to go incognito. I grew out my beard and moustache which wasn’t me at all. The near weeks-worth of scruff was killing me. I wore a thermal shirt with a t-shirt over it paired with dark wash jeans. I wore a hat on my head to cover my unruly hair and a pair of darker than usual sunglasses.  
Emmett told me that I’d be unrecognizable with the scruff and having Bella and Kaden with me would only help the disguise. I’d get to play the part of a doting dad for the afternoon and I couldn’t wait to see how it felt.  
I pulled Bella closer to me and she laid her head on my chest.  
“I’m sorry, Edward. Please know that I’m trying, okay?”  
“I know you are, Bella. Thank you. That’s all I can ask.”  
“So if this disguise works are you keeping the facial hair?” She asked sheepishly.  
“Why? Do you like it?”  
Bella wrinkled her nose and shook her head.  
“No.”  
“I’ll shave it off just for you, beautiful.” I grinned, leaning down to kiss her lips.  
After sharing a few chaste kisses, I helped Bella gather up the rest of the things she needed and we made our way out of her condo. She insisted on driving because it was easier than moving Kaden’s car seat into my SUV. Maybe in the future I’ll have to look into buying a car seat – then I wouldn’t have to worry about it.   
Emmett was waiting patiently outside for us. He too wanted to argue about Bella driving, but I quickly and quietly told him to allow her this one thing.  
“Good thing you’ve got dark tinted windows, Bella.” Emmett grinned.  
“Huh? Oh … yeah, I guess. I had them tinted after we moved down here. Kaden hates the sun in his eyes. But yeah, I guess it helps conceal Edward doesn’t it?”  
Emmett chuckled and crawled into the front passenger seat. I held open the driver side door for Bella and waited until she was inside to shut the door before climbing into the passenger seat behind her. Bella drove over to Kaden’s school, which wasn’t far from the condo - maybe a fifteen-minute drive in traffic.  
“I’d love to go in, Bella, but I think it’s better if I stay here,” I said sadly.  
“I know you would, Edward, but I agree. He’ll still be excited that you’re waiting in the car for him. Give me a few minutes and I’ll be back.”  
I watched as Bella walked from the car into the office of the little school. A few minutes later, she emerged with Kaden who was happily skipping down the sidewalk. He never saw Emmett sitting in the front seat. Bella swung him up in her arms and opened the door.  
“Mister Ewward!” He squealed.  
“Hey, Buddy!” I grinned.  
“Are we pwaying today?”  
“Sort of, Buddy. We’re doing something really fun today.”  
“Wif Mommy too?”  
“Yep, with Mommy too.”  
Emmett laughed from the front seat and Kaden’s head turned comically as he finally realized that someone was sitting there.  
“Do you remember Emmett?”  
Kaden bit his bottom lip in a very Bella-esque fashion and I watched his little face as he thought about it.  
“I tink so,” he finally said.  
Bella maneuvered us out of the city and onto the freeway as we made our way toward Orange County. Thankfully the traffic on the freeway was quite light and we made good time to Anaheim. As we drove, I kept Kaden’s attention in the backseat. It wasn’t until after we parked that he even asked where we were.  
“We’re at Disneyland, Little Bear,” Bella explained quietly. “Mister Edward is going to spend the afternoon with us at Disney, okay?”  
“Yay!” Kaden exclaimed.  
I took the backpack from Bella as she lifted the tailgate of her SUV to pull out Kaden’s stroller. Emmett pulled the stroller out allowing Bella to lock up her car.  
“Show me how to do that,” I asked. “Please?”  
Bella smiled slightly and showed me how to quickly fold and unfold the stroller. She helped Kaden sit down and buckled him in.  
“Shall we?” Emmett grinned.  
Once we were inside the front gates, Bella asked if we could stop at the restrooms. Kaden was squirming a bit and it worked out for me anyway because Emmett wanted to check us in with security. Bella and Kaden came out looking like they felt a lot better and we made our way down Main Street.  
“Pirates! Pirates!” Kaden yelled.  
“Okay, okay, Little Bear.” Bella giggled, pushing the stroller in the direction Kaden wanted to go.  
“He loves this ride … not because of Jack Sparrow but because of Jake and the Neverland Pirates,” Bella explained.  
“I haven’t been here since I was a teenager … I think we came for Graduation or something.”  
“Until you bought our passes, I hadn’t been here since I was a little girl. It’s so different from how I remember.”  
“It’s different than I remember too.”  
“Where are we going?” I asked confused. “The entrance to the ride is way back there.”  
“I’m parking the stroller at the exit, it will be easier to get when we get off the ride.”  
Kaden asked if I would unbuckle him and get him out of his stroller. I was only too happy to oblige after I checked with Bella that it was okay.  
“Up! Up!” Kaden pleaded as he held his little arms out to me.  
I picked him up without thinking about it and I held my hand out to Bella after she pulled the backpack onto her back. Bella took my hand and squeezed it gently.  
“It’s okay, Edward. You don’t have to ask for permission every time Kaden wants something from you. It’s also okay to tell him no if it’s something you’re uncomfortable with.”  
“Thank you. I just don’t want to step on your toes.”  
“You’re not. If you were, I’d say something.”  
It was a beautiful spring day. The skies were a brilliant cloudless blue. Mercifully, the lines weren’t long even though the park seemed to be busy. Even better, it didn’t seem like anyone recognized me.  
Bella stood close to me as we waited in line. Kaden was still in my arms and he seemed to be quite content there. When we got onto the ride, Kaden stayed on my lap and I wrapped my arm around Bella as she relaxed against me.   
We spent the rest of the afternoon wandering around the park, riding a few of the rides and enjoying each other’s company. We didn’t feel rushed and as the day wore on, the more Bella relaxed. Kaden was content to be in my arms while we waited in line and I happily settled on holding Bella’s hand whenever she would let me which, thankfully, was most of the afternoon.  
We stopped at one of the vendors to get Mickey Pretzels and while we waited, Bella’s phone rang. She frowned as she looked at the caller ID but she answered anyway, apologizing as she did so.  
Bella stepped away for a moment to take the call as I held tight to Kaden’s hand. He didn’t seem to mind her stepping away as long as he could see her. When Bella returned, her eyes were glassy and there were a few tears streaming down her face.  
“Everything okay?” I asked, suddenly worried about what could have changed her mood so drastically.  
“That was my lawyer. She called to tell me that my divorce is final. The judge signed off on the papers today.”  
I wrapped my arms around her, offering her all the comfort I possibly could in a public setting.  
“That’s a good thing right?”  
“Yeah … but I guess I kept hoping that Mike would change his mind and want to see Kaden. He’s so amazing … I don’t get how he couldn’t want him.”  
“Oh, Bella,” I whispered, gently rubbing her back. “Maybe Mike wasn’t meant to be Kaden’s dad – like he wasn’t meant to be your husband.”  
“I just want my son to be loved and wanted by someone other than me. Is that too much to ask?”  
“Not at all. For the record, Bella, Kaden is loved and wanted by someone other than you, so please don’t worry that he isn’t.”  
Bella looked up at me with sad but hopeful eyes and nodded.  
“Are you going to be okay?” I asked softly.  
“Yeah, I don’t want to let this ruin our day. I’m sorry, Edward.”  
“Don’t apologize, Bella. You haven’t ruined anything. I’m having a great time being here with you and Kaden. I’ve forgotten what it’s like to leave home and just be.”  
We got our pretzels and started to walk with no destination in particular.  
“Edward?” Bella asked as we walked along.  
“Hmm?”  
“You’re probably going to want to shoot me, but there’s a ride that I really want to go on.”  
“Okay. Let’s do it.”  
“The line is usually insanely long, but it’s my favorite,” She said sheepishly.  
“Bella,” I said softly, leaning into her. “It doesn’t matter how long the line is – if you want to go on it, we’ll wait.”  
Bella led us through Fantasyland and past the Carousel to what looked to be the backside of the castle.  
“Peter Pan?” I asked.  
Bella nodded shyly.  
She wasn’t kidding. Besides Dumbo it had the longest line in the park. I couldn’t recall ever having gone on it myself but there had to be something special about it if the line was forty-five minutes long. It didn’t matter to me – Bella had asked to go on it and she hadn’t asked for a thing all afternoon. After we parked the stroller, Emmett approached us and asked if he could ride with Kaden.  
“Oh, umm, sure I guess but that’s really up to Kaden, Em,” Bella replied.  
Emmett grinned and kneeled down to ask Kaden if he’d like to ride with him.  
“Yay! Mister Emmett’s gonna ride wif me, Mama!”  
Emmett scooped Kaden up in his arms and patted me on the back as we headed to the line. He was giving me a few minutes alone with Bella even if I hadn’t asked for it.  
As we climbed into our flying pirate ships, my eyes never left Bella’s face. Her expressions were so childlike and innocent and I could tell that this was something she truly loved. As we flew over London, I could hear Kaden’s squeals of excitement and Emmett’s hearty laugh. Between Bella’s expressions and Kaden’s squeals – my day was made.  
“Thank you,” Bella said seriously as we walked off the ride hand-in-hand.  
“You’re welcome, beautiful,” I murmured, pulling her toward me and kissing her temple softly.  
We ate when we were hungry and rested when we were tired but we didn’t stay too late in the evening. Kaden still had school the next morning and Bella needed to get up early to take him. I carried Kaden to the tram – he’d had it with his stroller and only wanted to be held – by me.  
“He’s out,” Bella whispered.  
“I’m sure … he’s had a busy afternoon.”  
“Thank you, again. I had a wonderful time.”  
“I did too, Bella. But you don’t have to thank me – it was entirely my pleasure.”  
Kaden fussed when we got to the car and he had to be buckled into his car seat. As tired as he was – he wasn’t quite ready for his day to be over. Bella was such a prepared mom – she had his pajamas in the car and changed him before buckling him in so all she had to do when she got home was tuck him into bed.  
Emmett offered to drive us home because he too saw how tired Bella was. I didn’t say anything but I hoped that she would give in to his offer and she did. I held the door for her as she climbed into the passenger seat and angled her body so she could see me sitting in the back seat. I wished she could have sat with Kaden and me but it would have been a tight fit for our tired bodies.  
When we pulled up in front of Bella’s condo, I hopped out quickly to open the door for Bella. She was exhausted and she had dozed a bit on the way home.  
“Would you mind getting Kaden?” She asked quietly.  
“Of course not.”  
I carefully unfastened Kaden’s seatbelt and lifted him out of the car. Bella was already holding the front door open for me. She quietly thanked me again as I walked down the hall to his room. Bella pulled down the covers and I gingerly laid him down. Together we pulled the blankets up around him and I kissed his forehead.  
“Night, Lil’ Buddy,” I whispered.  
“Goodnight, Little Bear,” Bella whispered as she kissed his cheek and swept his hair out of his face.  
Bella and I made our way back out to the living room. I knew she was tired and I didn’t want to linger.  
“Thank you for spending the afternoon with me.” I smiled as I pulled her into my embrace.  
Bella wrapped her arms around me and nuzzled into my chest. I buried my nose in the top of her head and breathed in the scent of her. She was soft, warm and perfect in my arms and I hated the thought that I had to let her go.  
“Will you stay with me tonight, Edward?” Bella whispered.  
“You want me to stay?”  
I wasn’t expecting her to ask me to stay, but the moment she asked, I knew I couldn’t tell her no.  
“Please?”  
I pulled out my phone and dialed Emmett.  
“Hey, Emmett … you can head home ….”


	24. Stay

When You Least Expect It  
Chapter Twenty-Four  
Stay

Kaden and I had spent a wonderful day with Edward. He’d taken us to Disneyland and while I was incredibly worried at first, Edward asked me to trust him. It wasn’t easy for me to do so but I did anyway. It hurt my heart that he had to hide behind a moustache and beard just to walk around in public. When he told me he’d shave it off because I didn’t care for it – my heart soared. It was the first time I realized that he cared about my opinion.  
I was exhausted by the time we left the park, and I was thankful that Edward didn’t mind carrying Kaden. He refused to get into his stroller, and he was cranky and irritable. Kaden only wanted to be held by Edward so of course Edward scooped him up and didn’t think twice about it. I hated that I couldn’t sit next to Edward in the backseat. I had a SUV but it was small and not really conducive to three people in the backseat – especially with a car seat. I angled my body in the front seat so that I could have at least a little bit of contact with Edward. We didn’t have much alone time over the course of the afternoon and I really missed the contact with him.  
I must have drifted off in the car because the next thing I knew, Edward was opening the passenger door and helping me out of the car. I asked him if he’d mind getting Kaden out and carrying him into the house for me.  
“Of course not.” Edward responded.  
I walked ahead to unlock the door and turn some lights on. I held the door open for Edward and he carefully carried Kaden inside. We got Kaden into bed and pulled up his blankets. Edward kissed Kaden’s forehead and whispered goodnight to him. The sight of Edward’s small gesture made my heart ache.  
I whispered goodnight and kissed my son on the cheek before stepping out of his room. Edward quietly followed me back down the hall to the living room. We stopped a few feet short of the couch and Edward reached out and pulled me into his arms. He thanked me again for spending the day with him but it was completely unnecessary. Even with the news that my divorce had been finalized, I’d never had a better day. It was only superior to the day we’d spent at Huntington Gardens and that was because Kaden was with us. If there was one thing I was sure of – it was that I didn’t want the day to end.  
I nuzzled my head into Edward’s chest and all but begged him to stay with me.  
“You want me to stay?” He asked incredulously.  
I nodded into his chest. Edward pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed.  
“Hey, Emmett … you can head home …”  
I tuned out the rest of his conversation. I was way too tired and all I wanted to do was crawl into bed with Edward beside me and go to sleep.  
“Come on, beautiful, let’s get you to bed.”  
I led Edward down the hall and into my bedroom. I quickly pulled out a pair of sleep pants and a tank top while Edward used the bathroom. When he came out, I took my turn doing my nightly routine. I stepped out of the bathroom to find Edward sitting on the bed – still in his clothes.  
He held out his arms to me and I walked over and stood in front of him, cupping his face.  
“Bella … are you sure you’re comfortable with this?”  
“Edward, I wouldn’t have asked you to stay if I wasn’t comfortable. Besides … it was an invitation to stay with me- not an invitation for anything else.”  
Edward blew out a breath I hadn’t realized he’d been holding.  
“What?” I asked.  
“It’s just that … Bella, I want to do things right with you. I don’t want to rush.”  
“We won’t, Edward,” I assured him. “I just want to sleep but I don’t want to be alone. We didn’t have much time to ourselves today and I know it won’t really count because we’ll be sleeping but you’re here and I can at least … hold your hand.”  
“I think I can do better than that, Bella.”  
I crawled into bed and Edward shrugged out of his shirt and jeans to join me. In just his boxer briefs and t-shirt, Edward crawled into bed beside me. I settled down on my pillow and Edward curled up behind me, wrapping his arm around me and twining our fingers together.  
“Is this okay?” Edward asked nervously.  
“It’s perfect,” I sighed.  
It was so comfortable laying there snuggled up against Edward. The warmth he offered enveloped my entire being. A few soft whispers passed between us and soon I was lulled to sleep by the gentle sound of Edward’s steady breathing.  
“MOMMY!” Kaden screamed.  
I thought maybe I was dreaming. I was so warm and cozy in my bed but then I heard Koda whimpering from the floor below me and I heard a heavy sigh from beside me.  
“Mommy!” Kaden cried again.  
I looked over at the clock beside my bed and it read three-eleven a.m. I sat up and the light came on behind me. I glanced back at Edward briefly before getting up and making my way to Kaden’s room.  
His room was shrouded in darkness when I entered and I knew immediately what the problem was. I turned on the bedside lamp and gathered my crying son up in my arms.  
“Mommy,” Kaden sobbed. “It’s dark in hewe.”  
“I know, Little Bear,” I cooed, rubbing his back.  
“I gotta go potty ….”  
I rose from the bed and carried him quickly to the bathroom. I stayed with him while he did his business and then helped him wash his hands. We walked hand in hand back to his bedroom but he was hesitant to go in.  
“I wanna sweep in your bed, Mama.”  
I knew I didn’t have an extra bulb to replace the one in his nightlight but I also wasn’t sure how Edward would feel about putting Kaden in my bed with us. Then I worried about Kaden’s reaction to Edward. I didn’t have a chance to over think it because Kaden ran straight for my bedroom.  
“Mister Ewward!”  
“Hey, Buddy,” Edward said sleepily as he held his arms out to Kaden.  
Kaden crawled onto my bed and into Edward’s waiting arms.  
“Did you have a bad dream?” Edward asked as I sat down on the bed.  
“Uh uhh. Had to go potty and da wight was out.”  
Edward nodded, squeezing Kaden to his chest.  
“You want to sleep in here with me and Mommy?” Edward asked softly.  
“Uh huh!”  
I settled into bed facing Edward and Kaden. I fluffed my pillow and moved a bit allowing room for Kaden on my side of the bed. When he settled in, Edward reached over and turned off the light.  
“Thank you,” I whispered, in appreciation for so much more than the light.  
“You’re welcome,” Edward whispered. “Everything all right?”  
“Mmmhmm.”  
I felt Edward’s hand come to rest on my hip and I scooted closer to him and Kaden, brushing my hand down Edward’s chest. He caught my hand with the one he had resting on my hip and brought it to his lips.  
“Goodnight, beautiful Bella.”  
The next morning, I woke up and the bed next to me was empty. The smell of coffee assaulted my nose and I realized that there was a steaming cup on my nightstand. Sitting next to my favorite mug was a note.  
Bella ~  
Kaden woke up early, so we are watching cartoons in the living room. I found your creamer and thought you’d appreciate the coffee. Take your time, we’ll be fine.  
~Edward  
I thought it was so sweet of Edward to get up and take care of Kaden. I loved him for letting me sleep in – even if it was only for a little while. I took a tentative sip of my coffee and it was perfect. Only Edward would remember how much creamer I liked in my coffee from a passing conversation.  
I showered and dressed before going into Kaden’s room to get his clothes out for school. When I walked out into the living room, Kaden and Edward were still watching TV.  
“Mommy!”  
“Good morning, Little Bear.” I smiled. “Good morning, Edward.”  
“Good morning,” He smiled back.  
“Are you hungry, Little Bear?”  
“Uh uhh, Mister Ewward made me ceweal.”  
“He did?” I asked surprised.  
Edward nodded sheepishly.  
“I hope that way okay. He was hungry and you were still asleep. I didn’t want to wake you.”  
“It’s fine,” I giggled. “However … Kaden is not allowed to watch cartoons in the morning before school and he knows that.”  
I glared at Kaden for a moment and he hung his head knowing that I’d talk to him about it later.  
“Kaden … you need to apologize to Mister Edward because he didn’t know you weren’t supposed to watch TV before school and you didn’t tell him otherwise.”  
“Sowwy, Mister Ewward.”  
Edward looked up at me properly chastised and I turned to go into the kitchen. As I stood at the counter, refilling my coffee cup, Edward came in behind me and stood next to me.  
“You’re not mad are you?”  
“No, Edward. I’m not mad. I can’t even really be angry with Kaden but he knows better. It was new for him this morning – having you here. It was sort of like his mornings with my Dad watching cartoons. But since we moved here, I had to make the rule of no TV in the morning because otherwise we’re late.”  
“I get that. I wanted to make sure that I didn’t step on your toes by getting up with him. He woke me up with this adorable grin on his face and I couldn’t tell him no.”  
“Thank you for taking such good care of him. You know that you didn’t have to – you could have woken me up.”  
“I could have – but I didn’t want to. I wanted you to sleep in for a bit. I was happy to take care of him. I know I didn’t have to – I wanted to. Like I wanted to take care of you by letting you sleep in. It really wasn’t a big deal, Bella.”  
“It’s a big deal to me, Edward. You gave me a few minutes to myself and an uninterrupted shower. You have no idea how good it felt to have a shower without a three year-old barging in on me. It’s not often that I get that.”  
I leaned over and kissed him softly. I wanted him to know how much I really appreciated what he did for me that morning. Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him.  
“I’m glad you asked me to stay last night,” He murmured into my neck.  
“I’m glad you stayed.”  
We kissed for a few moments before I heard Kaden wrestling with Koda and she barked.  
“Kaden?” I asked, breaking away from Edward’s embrace.  
“Mommy! Make Koda sing for Mister Ewward!”  
I rolled my eyes. It was silly of me to think it could have been anything else. Koda was too protective over Kaden and my son knew better than to be mean to my dog.  
“Does she really sing?” Edward asked from behind me.  
I nodded and walked over to sit down on the couch. I called Koda over and commanded her to sit. Koda obeyed and waited for my next direction.  
“Koda, sing.”  
“Arrrrooooo …” Koda sang as Kaden clapped and cheered.  
“Again, again, Mama!”  
“What’s the next verse Koda?” I asked.  
“Arrrrooooo …”  
“Good girl,” I praised as I rose from the couch.  
“I’ve never seen a dog do that before,” Edward chuckled.  
“Koda sings pwetty.” Kaden smiled.  
“Yes she does,” Edward nodded.  
I grabbed Koda a few treats and sent her to her bed to eat them. Edward seemed impressed that she minded so well.  
“What? I told you she was an amazing dog.”  
Edward just shook his head at me in reply.  
“Come on Little Bear, let’s get you dressed. We have about ten minutes before we need to leave for school.”  
“I’m gonna call Emmett and have him pick me up,” Edward quietly said from the doorway between the kitchen and living room.  
“You don’t have to do that. I can drop you off at home after I take Kaden to school.”  
“I don’t want you to go out of your way.”  
“Edward, stop. I’m not going out of my way and you know it. It’s not a big deal.”  
After I dropped Kaden off at school, I took Edward home. Emmett was waiting for us in the driveway.  
“Looks like you got a reprieve from the paps … they were here earlier this morning when I pulled in.”  
Edward grimaced and shook his head. I knew he wished they would leave him alone, but he knew as well as I did that it wouldn’t happen as long as he remained one of the most sought after actors in Hollywood.  
“Do you have a few minutes?” Edward asked shyly.  
“I have all morning,” I grinned.  
“Can I take you to breakfast?”  
“Sure.”  
I wasn’t surprised at all when Emmett pulled up in front of Chateau Marmont. I knew it was one of Edward’s favorite hotels because of the privacy it offers.  
“The brioche French toast is really good here,” Edward whispered as the Hostess showed us to our table.  
“Better than my crème brulee French toast?” I asked, raising my brow at him.  
“No,” he chuckled, “Definitely not better than that.”  
We gave our orders to our waiter and I couldn’t help but look around. I’d never actually been inside the Chateau before, and it was beautiful – very old Hollywood.  
We talked as we ate our breakfast. I asked Edward how he felt after spending the previous day and night with my son. His answers were pleasantly surprising and I couldn’t help the smile that spread across my face when I thought of Edward and Kaden together. They seemed to enjoy each other’s company and that made me immensely happy.  
Unfortunately, our time with Edward was getting shorter and shorter. He was getting ready to leave to film his next project in Morocco. Edward kept reassuring me that we’d be able to email and text and occasionally Skype if our schedules allowed. One thing I was sure of – I’d miss him while he was gone and it would be considerably more than I’d missed him while he was in Australia. I was falling hard for Edward Cullen and for once, I wasn’t trying to stop it.  
“I hate that I’m not going to be able to see you and Little Man for eight weeks,” Edward said one afternoon.  
He’d brought me back to the Huntington Gardens as promised. In four short days he’d be leaving for Morocco, and we were both dreading it. Since our trip to Disneyland, we’d spent more time together. More often than not, it was at Edward’s house because it was more secure. Thankfully, I never had a problem with the paparazzi following me home. They must have assumed that I was a household employee and never inquired any more about it.  
“Please don’t remind me,” I murmured.  
“You’ll have Alice around more to keep you company.”  
I promised Jasper that since he was accompanying Edward to Morocco, I would watch out for Alice and go to her doctor’s appointments with her. Her doctor had advised her to cut back on her hours at work since she was on her feet so much. She hated every minute of it but decided that it would be a better alternative to strict bed rest. At six months pregnant, Alice was already a high-maintenance mom-to-be.  
“If she doesn’t drive me completely crazy. I don’t remember being like that when I was pregnant with Kaden.”  
Edward chuckled.  
“What were you like when you were pregnant with Kaden?”  
“Fat.”  
“Aww, Bella. You couldn’t have been. I bet you were beautiful.”   
Edward smiled the most gorgeous smile and he had a faraway look in his eyes. He was breathtaking.  
“What are you thinking about?’ I asked.  
He shook his head and looked at me, his eyes so expressive and full of adoration.  
“You and what you looked like when you were pregnant. Did you have a hard pregnancy with him because of the fertility issues?”  
This was definitely one topic that Edward and I hadn’t discussed before. I don’t know if it was because it was a bit of a sensitive topic for me or if I thought he wasn’t interested in it. Edward seemed like he really wanted to know and if he was asking, I wasn’t going to deny him the answers he needed.  
“Actually, it was wonderful. I wasn’t sick at all. There were certain foods I had to stay away from because even the thought of them would turn my stomach but for the most part it was a great experience.”  
“Do you want more kids?”  
“I always wanted more …” I smiled. “I don’t think I want Kaden to be an only child. Siblings would be good for him … so yeah, I guess. I’d probably have to go through the fertility stuff all over again but that doesn’t matter because it’s worth it.”  
I couldn’t bring myself to regret going through a year of fertility treatments to get pregnant with Kaden. All the poking and prodding, tests and ultrasounds, going to appointment after appointment for one thing or another - it was all worth it in the end. Every time I took a pregnancy test and it was negative – my heart fell. But the one time it was positive – I had no words for how elated I was.  
“He’s amazing, Bella. He’s healthy and happy – there’s not much more you could ask for. He’s also crazy about his mom,” Edward winked.  
“He’s my world ….” I smiled.  
“Let me be a part of your world too, Bella,” Edward whispered into my neck.


	25. Better

When You Least Expect It  
Chapter Twenty-Five  
Better  
EPOV  
“Are you sure, Ed?”  
“Yeah, I’m sure. Bella asked me to stay. I think today was kind of rough on her and she needs me to stay with her.”  
“All right. If you change your mind, just give me a call and I’ll be back to get you.”  
“Thanks, Emmett.”  
I ended the call and turned my attention back to the gorgeous brunette in my arms.  
“Come on beautiful, let’s get you to bed.”  
Bella pulled from my embrace and walked to the patio door to let Koda out one last time while I checked the locks on the front door and turned out the lights.  
I followed Bella into her bedroom and took the opportunity to use the bathroom while she gathered her pajamas. When I came out, Bella slipped into the bathroom and I sat down on her bed, reflecting on the day.  
I was surprised when Bella asked me to stay. It had been quite a day for her and I thought that she might need a couple days to decompress, but when I pulled her into my arms, I knew that she needed me.  
I was sure that she spent a good part of our trip to Disneyland on edge - waiting for the moment when someone recognized me. Mercifully that never happened, and we were able to have an amazing day together. When Bella’s lawyer called to say that the judge had signed off on her divorce and the custody agreement, Bella was thrown for a loop. She knew it was coming but the finality of it hit her all at once.  
I hadn’t been to Disneyland in years and seeing it through Kaden’s eyes was incredible. I thought he’d be shy with me and cling to Bella, but he was quite the opposite. Every chance he could get, he’d jump into my arms. Kaden’s silly giggles and full belly laughs were music to my ears – and Bella’s I was sure.  
To everyone around us, I’m sure we looked like a family enjoying our day together. I asked Emmett if he would mind snapping a few pictures of us and I took a few of Bella and Kaden myself. I selfishly wanted them to take with me to Morocco when I left in a couple weeks. Time was dwindling down on us and I was dreading it. I was also worried about pushing Bella too far. What if my staying was too much for her even though she asked me to stay?  
When Bella stepped out of the bathroom, she looked at me with a frown. Stepping in between my legs, she cupped my face in her hands and I asked her if she was sure she was comfortable with me staying.  
“Edward, I wouldn’t have asked you to stay if I wasn’t comfortable. Besides … it was an invitation to stay with me – not an invitation for anything else.”  
An invitation for anything else wasn’t even on my mind at the moment. I was tired and she was exhausted. I’d have to be a fool not to want her – which I did, but it the timing wasn’t right. Especially not with Kaden sound asleep across the hall.  
I exhaled sharply and looked up into her tired eyes.  
“What?” She asked.  
I explained that I wanted to do things right with her and that I didn’t want to rush. Bella promised me that we wouldn’t and clarified that she just wanted to sleep but she didn’t want to be alone. She went on to say that we didn’t have much time to ourselves over the course of the afternoon and while it wouldn’t count because we’d be sleeping – she at least wanted to hold my hand.  
“I think I can do better than that, Bella.”  
Bella crawled into bed and pulled the blankets down on the other side for me. I kicked out of my jeans and shrugged out of my shirt, folding them and laying them on the chair. I didn’t usually sleep in a t-shirt but I didn’t want to cross a line with Bella that I couldn’t see. She pulled her hair out of the elastic band she usually kept it up in and her long mahogany locks tumbled down around her shoulders and down her back. I loved it down and I reached out to touch it in appreciation.  
Bella settled down on her pillow, her hair splayed around her like a halo. I curled up behind her, pulling her soft, warm body to me and searching out her hand to tangle her fingers with mine.  
“Is this okay?” I asked, hoping my anxiety wouldn’t shine through.  
“It’s perfect,” Bella whispered with a sigh.  
Seemingly content, Bella relaxed in my arms and thanked me again for such a wonderful day. We spoke softly back and forth for a few minutes until the both of us drifted off to sleep.  
What seemed like minutes later, I was jolted awake by the screaming of a very upset little boy.  
“MOMMY!” Kaden screamed in the darkness.  
I was lost in a haze somewhere between sleep and consciousness. I didn’t feel Bella moving beside me but I knew she was still there because I could feel her in my arms. Koda began to whimper from beside the bed. My eyes flew open as I heard the scream again, and I sighed not knowing how mother or son would deal with the situation. Bella sat up beside me, and I reached over to turn on the light. She looked back at me – her face apologetic as she rose from the bed and went to Kaden’s room. I could see the light come on in his room and I could hear Bella speaking softly to him even if I couldn’t make out what she was saying. When the light in the hall got brighter, I realized that the bathroom light was on.  
“I wanna sweep in your bed, Mama,” I heard Kaden say a few minutes later.  
Bracing myself for what was to come, I tried to wipe the sleep from my eyes as Kaden came bounding into the bedroom.  
“Mister Ewward!”  
I held my arms out for him and he immediately crawled into them. The way he nuzzled to my chest, I thought he’d had a bad dream so I asked him about it.  
“Uh uhh. Had to go potty and da wight was out.”  
I nodded, chuckling slightly and held him a little tighter.  
“You want to sleep in here with me and Mommy?” I asked.  
He replied with a big smile and I scooted us down in the bed, waiting for Bella to join us. She was standing at the side of the bed with an unsure look on her face and I wondered for a moment if she thought I’d want to leave because Kaden wanted to sleep with us. She finally crawled back into bed and situated herself – giving Kaden some room. When we were all comfortable, I reached over and turned off the light. After reassuring me that everything was okay, we all drifted off again.  
The next morning, I was woken by the sound of sweet little whispers.  
“Mister Ewward?”  
“Hey, buddy …” I said sleepily. “What are you doing up so early?”  
“Shhh … Mister Ewward … Mommy’s sweepin and I gotta go potty again.”  
I chuckled and realized that I could stand to use the bathroom myself. I rose from the bed and helped Kaden down, telling him to go to the hallway bathroom so we didn’t wake up Mommy. After I helped him in the bathroom, I walked with Kaden into the living room and turned on the TV for him to watch while I did my thing. When I came out, I checked on Bella and saw that she was still soundly sleeping. For a moment I envied her, but then I realized that it was probably rare for her to sleep in. I decided to let her sleep as long as I could and I made my way into the kitchen to make coffee.  
“Mister Ewward … I’m hungry ….” Kaden whined.  
He was so adorable – his hair sticking up every which way and he was still trying to rub the sleep from his little eyes. He reminded me so much of myself in the morning.  
“Well then, let’s get you some breakfast, Buddy.”  
He asked for some Cheerios and showed me where I could find everything to make him a bowl of cereal. I sat it down on the table and he climbed up eagerly – ready to eat. By the time he finished eating, my coffee was ready and I poured myself a cup.  
“Mommy wuvs coffee. Her favowite cup is on da shelf.”  
I opened the fridge to find Bella’s creamer and I wasn’t disappointed. She’d told me of her morning coffee addiction over email when I was in Australia. I made a point to remember how much creamer she liked in her coffee so if the opportunity ever arose to make her a cup of coffee, I could do it without having to ask her how she liked it.  
I poured Bella a cup of coffee and quietly carried it into her bedroom. I set it carefully on her bedside table. I wondered if she’d worry when she found the bed empty beside her and I decided to write her a short note. I found a few sheets of paper and a pen on the little desk she had in the corner of her room and wrote her a little note telling her that Kaden and I were watching TV. I set the note next to her coffee cup and leaned down to gently kiss her temple. Bella whimpered a bit and settled back into her pillow.  
About twenty minutes later, I heard Bella’s shower and I smiled hoping that she was enjoying a quiet morning. I hadn’t realized that she’d entered the room several minutes later as Kaden and I were wrestling on the floor.  
“Mommy!”  
“Good morning, Little Bear,” Bella smiled.  
“Good morning, Edward.”  
“Good morning,” I smiled back.  
She asked Kaden if he was hungry, and he told her no that I had made him cereal.  
“He did?” Bella asked in surprise.  
I nodded and told her I hoped it was okay – quickly explaining that I didn’t want to wake her because he was hungry. I figured that I was an adult and could handle making a bowl of cereal on my own.  
Bella giggled, waving away my explanation before reprimanding Kaden because he wasn’t allowed to watch cartoons in the morning before school. She asked him to apologize to me because he didn’t correct me and I didn’t know. Kaden apologized quickly and Bella turned to walk into the kitchen. I was immediately on my feet and following her. Again, I hoped that I hadn’t stepped on her toes by getting up with Kaden. I thought it was better than him waking up Bella or not getting up with him at all. Maybe deep down on some level, I thought it might have been a test and I hoped to God that I passed with flying colors.  
After taking Kaden to school, Bella pulled up my driveway to drop me off, but I wasn’t ready to say goodbye to her yet.  
“Do you have a few minutes?”   
I hoped she had some time. Maybe enough for me to quickly shower and dress so I could take her to breakfast.  
“I have all morning,” She grinned.  
“Can I take you to breakfast?”  
“Sure.”  
Chateau Marmont was one of my favorite places. They were one of the few establishments in L.A. which offered a true British tea. My nana was from London and she encouraged my love for it.   
Over breakfast, we discussed the evening before. Bella was in fact, a little nervous about Kaden and his reaction to me sleeping in her bed.  
“It didn’t even faze him. But I’m sure when he gets home from school he’ll have a hundred questions.”  
“Bella, that’s got to be normal right? If he didn’t have questions you’d think that was wrong too, yeah?”  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right, Edward. I shouldn’t be so worried about it but I don’t know what to tell him.”  
“What do you want to tell him?”  
“That’s just it, Edward … I don’t know. These last few weeks with you have been incredible. I enjoy being with you and if yesterday was any indication, Kaden adores you.”  
“Bella … thank you for letting me get to know him. He’s an amazing little boy ….”  
“Thank you. I’m glad that you want to get to know him. I don’t think there are many men that want to take on a woman with a toddler. That’s a lot of baggage for a young Hollywood actor to take on.”  
I sighed.  
“Bella, that title is only what I do – not who I am. I need – more than anything for you to believe that.”  
That was the truth. The characters I portrayed in my films were so far from whom I really was – maybe I needed a little more time to show Bella that before she believed it, but time wasn’t something I had. I would be leaving in a few days’ time for Morocco and I really didn’t want a repeat of my return from Australia.  
“I’m trying, Edward. It’s hard for me to separate the sweet, caring man I’ve come to know from the Hollywood type I envisioned you being. It may sound funny or maybe that I’ve put you up on some kind of pedestal by imagining what you should be like. You’re so different from how I thought you’d be. That’s not a bad thing – in fact it’s very good because … you’re so … you’re so much … better.”  
I was better than she expected me to be. Touche, Bella because you certainly weren’t what I expected you to be either. She was so much … better. I couldn’t contain my grin.  
“Thanks, I think.”  
“You’re welcome. Edward … how did you feel after spending the day with Kaden yesterday?”  
“I felt normal. It was nice actually. I have to say I was quite surprised that he took to me so quickly but it didn’t bother me in the least.”  
“Like I said, he adores you. After you put his drawings up on your fridge – he was a goner. When you came back from Australia and I was having a hard time pulling my head out of my ass – he asked about you. He missed you, and I did too.”  
Bella’s beautiful face fell at her last words and I knew that she was regretting her actions but I didn’t want her to dwell on it.  
“Bella, it’s okay – that’s in the past. I want to enjoy the few days that I have left to spend with you and Kaden before I leave for Morocco.”  
Enjoy our time together we did. A few days later, I picked up Bella and Kaden and took them to the Huntington Gardens. Bella said that she wanted to go back and I couldn’t deny her – it was so rare that she asked for anything. She packed us a picnic lunch and we sat and watched as Kaden explored a bit on his own.  
“I hate that I’m not going to be able to see you and Little Man for eight weeks.”  
I hadn’t even left yet and already my chest was aching at the mere thought of leaving them. Bella’s eyes never left Kaden as she watched him inspect a grasshopper.  
“Please don’t remind me,” Bella murmured.  
“You’ll have Alice around more to keep you company.”  
“If she doesn’t drive me completely crazy. I don’t remember being like that when I was pregnant with Kaden.”  
My thoughts went into overdrive. I immediately pictured Bella, her belly round and swollen from the precious life growing inside her. She was beautiful and glowing as she caressed her stomach lovingly. I wished that I could have seen her – experienced it with her. Before I could stop the words from tumbling out of my mouth, I asked her what she was like when she was pregnant with Kaden.  
I wanted to know – needed to know what I had missed out on.  
“Fat.”  
“Aww, Bella. You couldn’t have been. I bet you were beautiful.”   
I smiled, still picturing her in my head.  
“What are you thinking about?’ She asked.  
Her brows were furrowed and she began to pick at the grass at the side of the blanket.  
“You and what you looked like when you were pregnant. Did you have a hard pregnancy with him because of the fertility issues?”  
Once I started, I was on a roll apparently. It was like I couldn’t get enough but I hoped that my question wasn’t too personal or inappropriate. Again – I didn’t want to cross a line I couldn’t see.  
“Actually, it was wonderful. I wasn’t sick at all. There were certain foods I had to stay away from because even the thought of them would turn my stomach but for the most part it was a great experience.”  
“Do you want more kids?”  
I had to know because the more time I spent with her and Kaden – the more I wanted them but I found myself wanting to experience everything with them- including adding another child into the mix someday.  
“I always wanted more …” She smiled. “I don’t think I want Kaden to be an only child. Siblings would be good for him … so yeah, I guess. I’d probably have to go through the fertility stuff all over again but that doesn’t matter because it’s worth it.”  
I wasn’t sure exactly what Bella had to go through but I could agree with her – Kaden was worth it.  
“He’s amazing, Bella. He’s healthy and happy – there’s not much more you could ask for. He’s also crazy about his mom.”   
“He’s my world ….” Bella smiled.  
“Let me be a part of your world too, Bella,” I whispered into her sweet, soft skin.  
I hoped my plea hadn’t fallen on deaf ears. There was nothing more I wanted in the world at that moment than to be a part of hers and Kaden’s life. If I had to beg a little to get her to let me in – I would.  
Bella cupped my face in her hand and kissed me softly before touching her forehead to mine.  
“I’m trying, Edward.”  
For the next few days, Bella would come to work in the morning and she’d pick Kaden up to bring him back to my house in the afternoons. Kaden and I spent the afternoons playing while Bella did her thing in the kitchen. We’d eat dinner together in the evening and usually sat down to watch a movie afterward. Not only was it relaxing, but it was nice – I got a chance to get to know Kaden and spend time with him without Bella’s influence.  
One afternoon, I had taken Kaden up to my music room. I thought he might like to tinker on my piano with me and I wasn’t wrong. He loved it and was anxious for me to show him simple melodies. He was young but he caught on quickly. When he tired of the piano, we sat down on the cool leather couch with a book. Kaden crawled into my lap and settled his head on my chest. The next thing I knew, soft, warm lips were pressing against my temple and gentle fingers ran through my hair just above my ear.  
I looked over at Bella sleepily and she had the sweetest smile on her face.  
“If you two aren’t the cutest things I’ve ever seen …” She giggled.  
I looked down at the little boy sleeping in my arms. Kaden was out cold – and Bella was right, he was one of the cutest things I’d ever seen. His blonde hair was matted against his head and it was hanging down in his eyes. It had gotten quite long and he was in need of a haircut. I gently pushed his hair away from his angelic little face and kissed his forehead.  
“I think I wore him out,” I chuckled.  
“I’d say so ….” Bella grinned.  
“I need to take him to Alice so she can cut his hair. He’s way overdue.”  
“Speaking of Alice … I’ve asked her and Jasper over for dinner tonight. I hope that’s okay. I meant to tell you earlier and I got so wrapped up in Kaden that it slipped my mind until now.”  
“I guess it’s a good thing Alice told me then isn’t it?” Bella giggled.  
I wished that I could have bottled up her giggles and Kaden’s belly laughs so that I could take them with me. Unfortunately, I’d have to commit them to memory and think of them often while I was away. I only had two more days with them.  
“What’s on the menu for tonight?”  
“I’m making a big pot of spaghetti and some cheesy garlic bread.”  
“That sounds so good.”  
“I’m glad you think so because it’s too late to change the menu now.”  
We decided that it would be best if I carried Kaden downstairs and laid him down on the couch in the living room. I offered to lay him down in either my bedroom or the guest room but Bella thought it would be better to put him close to where she was and in a familiar place. The last thing we wanted was a frightened little boy.  
Alice and Jasper arrived just before six with bottles of wine in hand. Alice waddled in adorably and gave Bella a hug.  
Jasper and I stood in the doorway between the living room and kitchen watching both the exchange between Bella and Alice and the little toddler who was happily playing with some trucks on the floor in the living room.  
“You owe Alice and I huge, man.” Jasper grinned.  
“Why?”  
I was completely confused as to why I’d owe him and Alice a favor.  
“Because Alice is telling Bella that we are taking Kaden for the night so the two of you can have a little time together before you leave. She’s decided that the two of you need some time without Kaden underfoot.”  
Thank goodness for the little pixie – if I could have kissed her for offering I certainly would have. I would have loved some alone time with Bella but I knew that Kaden had to be looked after and the last thing that I wanted to do was ask Bella to shirk her responsibilities so I could be greedy with her time.  
“I appreciate that, Jazz. I’d never ask Bella to do something like that just so we could spend time together. The last few days I’ve spent with them have been some of the best days for me, but you’re right – I need some alone time with Bella.”  
“I know, and Bella knows it too. She talked to Alice about it apparently. Since we’re leaving in a couple days, Alice thought it might be nice if we took our Godson since we haven’t seen him much lately and we also want to explain to him about the new baby.”  
“I’m sure he’ll be excited about that.”  
Jasper chuckled.  
“I’m sure he will – and even better it’s a boy so he’ll have someone to play with when the baby gets a little bigger.”  
A little while later, Bella called us all to dinner and Jasper and I carried the wine to the table as Bella fixed a plate for Kaden.  
Bella stepped back into the kitchen to get the garlic bread and I followed her quietly.  
“Hey,” She smiled.  
“Hi,” I grinned back at her.  
“Jazz and Ali are taking Kaden home tonight.”  
“So I heard. Are you okay with that?” I asked, searching her face for any signs that she was uncomfortable with the arrangement.  
“Yeah … he loves staying with Jazz and Ali. It’s nice to get a little time to myself once in a while.”  
“Oh … I was hoping maybe you’d stay and keep me company for a while.”  
Bella looked over at me with a shy smile. She reached up on her toes and gently kissed my cheek.  
“I’d love to,” she whispered.  
Knowing that I’d have Bella all to myself for a few hours in the evening made my heart thrum in all the right ways, and I wanted dinner to be over with as soon as possible.  
A few hours later, I watched as Bella pulled out of the driveway with Jasper and Alice following closely behind her. She was going home to pack up some things for Kaden to take with him on his sleepover before coming back over to my house. I had pushed her out the door promising that I would take care of the dishes in her absence so that when she came back we could settle in on the couch with a movie.  
Maybe it was a little generic, but Bella promised me she didn’t care.  
“I’d rather be at home than out anyway. I’m such a homebody.”  
That suited me just fine.


	26. Sleep-Overs

When You Least Expect It  
Chapter Twenty-Six  
Sleep – Overs

 

“Have a good time with Auntie Alice and Uncle Jazz and be a good boy, Little Bear!” I hollered from the edge of the sidewalk as Alice carefully buckled him in.  
“He’ll be fine, Bells,” Jasper assured me.  
“I know but I’m a mom – it’s programmed into me to say those things.”  
Jasper laughed and kissed me on the cheek.  
“You better get back to Edward … he’s anxious to spend time with you.”  
I must have blushed seven shades of red knowing that Jasper thought that was going to happen tonight but he couldn’t have been more wrong. As much as I wanted to spend some time alone with Edward – it wasn’t because I wanted to move our relationship to that level. Honestly, I wasn’t ready for that yet and apparently I needed to talk to Edward about it.  
“Jazz …”  
“All I’m saying is have a good time, Bella.”  
I suddenly felt like a teenager going on a date. In reality, it wasn’t a date at all so I’m not sure why I felt that way. My hands were clamming up and I began to feel nervous.  
It’s just Edward … I kept chanting to myself.  
I walked into my condo and decided to take a quick shower to try and relax a bit before I went back to Edward’s. I stepped out of the shower, dried off and slipped into a pair of my softest sweats. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and grabbed a hoodie before heading out the door. I decided to take Koda with me knowing that Edward wouldn’t mind having her there. He’d fallen completely in love with her and she with him. She’d never taken to a man so quickly before.  
As I was helping her into the car, my phone pinged with a text.  
Are you okay? It’s been over an hour. – E  
Sorry … I’m fine and on my way over now. –B  
The sun was setting and twilight was settling in upon the Hollywood Hills. As I pulled into Edward’s neighborhood, I could see a few cars sitting outside Edward’s house that weren’t there before. I pulled up to the gate and immediately saw camera flashes going off. I could hear things being yelled at me as I pressed the button for the gate and made my way up the drive. It had only happened one other time but for some reason this time I felt more shaken by it.  
“Bella?” Edward asked as he tapped on the glass of my driver’s side window. “Is everything okay?”  
I nodded and reached over for my purse as Edward opened the door to help me out.  
“The paparazzi are out tonight. They accosted me at the gate.”  
Edward sighed.  
“Come on, let’s get you inside.”  
I let Edward lead me in the house and into the living room. I kicked off my shoes and settled into my favorite spot on the couch.  
“Can I get you a glass of wine?” Edward offered.  
“Mmm … that sounds good.”  
“Was Kaden okay when he left with Jazz and Alice?” Edward asked as he poured the wine.  
I thought it was sweet that he wanted to know if Kaden was okay when he left. Edward seemed genuinely concerned. He wasn’t just asking because he knew he’d get brownie points if he did.  
“Yeah, he was excited. He loves hanging out with them. I’m glad that he gets to see them more since we moved here. When we lived in Washington, he’d only get to see them a couple times a year.”  
“Jasper and Alice seem to get a kick out of it. They adore him.”  
“They’re very good to him. They’re good to me too. I couldn’t ask for better friends. They’ve been there for me unconditionally as I’ve gone through all this … shit. They encourage and support me – they love me and they have no idea how much I really appreciate it.”  
“I don’t think that’s true at all, Bella. I think they know exactly how much you appreciate it. And don’t you think for one minute that they mind doing it. You’re right – they love you and they want to make sure that you’re happy and that you’re okay. You can’t fault them for that.”  
I nodded.  
Edward walked into the living room and handed me my glass of wine and sat down next to me. He was drinking a beer – Stella. I couldn’t help but chuckle at the last time we’d had a drink together – it was at my condo and he struggled to find the light switch in the kitchen. He cursed before finally finding it and making his way back to the living room.  
“You look relaxed.”  
Edward’s voice was rich and soft as he spoke.  
“I don’t know what came over me.” I giggled. “Jasper said something about having fun before they left and I suddenly felt like a teenager going on my first date – only this isn’t a date. It was so bizarre so I decided to take a shower to relax and that’s why it took me so long to get back.”  
“Ahh … but you don’t know why you were nervous?”  
“Nope,” I said popping the P. “I’ve never been nervous around you before – that’s what was so strange about it.”  
“Are you nervous now?”  
“Uh uhh … in fact … now that I’ve had a couple sips of wine – I feel a bit like Jell-O. I’m not tipsy or drunk – just extremely relaxed. It feels good, I don’t get to do this very often.”  
“C’mere,” Edward chuckled.  
I leaned over into him and he pulled me down to lay my head in his lap. His long fingers pulled the elastic from my wet tresses and began to work the tangles out.  
“I love the smell of your hair …” He whispered.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah. I’m going to miss it when I’m gone. I’m going to miss you. Period.”  
“I don’t want to talk about you leaving right now,” I said sadly.  
“But I am leaving, Bella … in two days.”  
“I know, but I’d rather not think about it. I’d rather enjoy the time I have with you not worrying about you leaving.”  
My lovely, relaxed feeling evaporated in an instant. Suddenly my heart began to ache – I didn’t want Edward to leave. The past few weeks had been wonderful – more than I could have ever hoped for in fact, and I didn’t want that feeling to pass just because he had to leave the country for a couple of months. I sat up from my place on his lap and looked at him very seriously. My hazel eyes bore into his bright green ones.  
“What is it, Bella?”  
“Is it horrible if I don’t want you to leave?”  
“It’s not horrible at all, beautiful. It tells me that you want me. Can I tell you how happy that makes me?”  
The look on his handsome face took my breath away. His smile was blinding and his eyes shone with happiness. I couldn’t help but lean over and kiss him. What was meant to be a brushing of lips turned rather heated. Edward’s lips felt so good against my own that I couldn’t resist the urge to keep kissing him and he wasn’t resisting me. He nipped gently at my lips before gliding his tongue against them. Our tongues met and slid against each other easily. My fingers reached for the hair at the nape of Edward’s neck and tangled in its softness. The faintest grunt floated across his lips as we continued to kiss. With one arm around my waist and the other extended upward as his hand gently cupped my face and neck, he held me to him.  
I was the first to break the kiss.  
“Edward …” I whispered, pressing my forehead gently against his.  
“Hmm?” He hummed.  
“I hate that you have to go …”  
“I’m here, Bella. I’m not going anywhere just yet.”  
“Tell me you’ll come back,” I whispered again, squeezing my eyes shut as tight as they would go.  
“Of course, I’ll come back. Bella, love, look at me,” Edward said, tilting my chin slightly with his finger. “I’m not Mike … I will come back to you and Kaden. I want more of this – of us. I fall for you a little more each day and damn it, I’m not ready to give you up. I’m not sure I’ll ever be.”  
I sagged against his chest, resting my head above his heart. I could still feel his fingers working their way through the tangles in my hair. It was a funny thing, I never enjoyed the feel of Mike’s fingers in my hair – it was entirely different knowing it was Edward’s fingers buried in my long, thick tresses. His touch relaxed me – more than I ever thought it could. I didn’t realize that tears were falling from my eyes until I felt the wetness on Edward’s thin t-shirt.  
I wanted to tell Edward that I was falling for him too and that I wasn’t ready to give him up if ever as well, but I couldn’t force the words from my lips. I stayed perched in his lap, allowing the tears to fall while he stayed silent and allowed my little break down. I strained to listen to the beating of his heart – it was constant and soothing.  
“Are you all right?” Edward asked quietly.  
I nodded.  
“I meant what I said, Bella. I will come back to you if you’ll have me,” He promised.  
I looked up at him through bleary eyes and cupped his face.  
“Of course I will. Please understand that I’m still struggling with my feelings, Edward. I care for you – more than I ever meant to and I’m trying to convince myself that it’s okay. I know that I’m not tied to Mike anymore and I can’t hold you responsible for his mistakes but my fear is still there and it’s very real. Thank you for being aware of that.”  
“I know you are, beautiful. I see it in your face. I also know that you care for me. I try my hardest not to push you. If you ever feel that I am, I need you to tell me. I don’t mean to and the last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable. As for your fear of me not coming back Bella – you don’t need to worry about that. I’m afraid that once I get there it will be all I can do not to work myself to the bone so that I can get back here faster. I really am going to miss you and Kaden.”  
“We’re going to miss you too. You’re not even gone yet and I feel like I miss you already. But Edward, I don’t want you to work yourself to the bone. You need to rest and take care of yourself. If you can’t do that, I may be tempted to go over there and take care of you myself.”  
Edward chuckled beneath me.  
“Are you becoming a nurse now, beautiful?”  
I shook my head and looked up at him once again.  
“I think our movie’s been forgotten.”  
“Yeah … I think it has too.”  
“Come upstairs with me?”  
I looked at him quizzically.  
“To my music room, Bella. I want to play something for you.”  
I stood from his lap and took his hand to help him up. I followed him into the kitchen, taking my glass and his bottle.  
“Do you want another glass of wine?”  
I wanted one – badly - but figured I probably shouldn’t if I had to drive home.  
“I have to drive home …” I trailed off as Edward brought out his adorable pout.  
“Stay here tonight … please?”  
“Edward, I ….”  
“Bella … it’s an invitation to sleep – no strings attached. I have a guest room, you know.”  
“I know. Is it horrible if I say that I don’t want to get more … I don’t know … attached than I already am?”  
“What do you mean?” Edward asked, grabbing a beer out of the fridge.  
“I only want to make your leaving easier.”  
“Bella … I’m only leaving to work.”  
No sooner than the words were out of his mouth than he realized what he was saying.  
“Oh God, Bella, I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t apologize, Edward. I know it’s not the same. I just figured if I didn’t allow myself to feel or to get close to you, it would be easier. I thought maybe it would be easier to wait for that part until you got home and were here for a longer period of time ….”  
“Bella, I want to be close to you. The night that you let me hold you in my arms – it felt so good and I haven’t felt that in a very long time. Unfortunately it didn’t last long enough but I understood that.”  
Ohh – that night. It did feel good to be enveloped in his strong arms. It wasn’t sexual – it was two people needing to be close to each other. Could I do that again? This time I wouldn’t have Kaden as a buffer sleeping in the next room. I wouldn’t have to worry about him waking in the middle of the night screaming my name and tearing me from the most peaceful sleep I’d had in a long while.  
“I want that too,” I whispered. “I was sleeping so comfortably in your arms until Kaden woke up.”  
“Then stay. Don’t over think it – just stay,” Edward pleaded.  
“Okay.”  
Edward grinned and poured me another glass of wine.  
“Can you carry these?” He asked as he moved toward the patio doors to make sure they were securely locked.  
I took the wine glass and beer bottle from the counter and stood watching him as he closed everything up for the night. He set the alarm and motioned for me to follow him up the stairs. Koda rose from her perch in the living room to follow us. Edward’s music room was bathed in soft light. He must have been in there playing while he was waiting for me to return.  
“You can set those on the coffee table.”  
I placed our drinks on the coffee table and followed him over to the piano where he took a seat and patted the space next to him, silently asking me to sit.  
“I don’t usually play with an audience, unless it’s a couple of my musician buddies.”  
“Do you play with them often?” I asked softly.  
“Not as often as I’d like. One lives in New York and the other lives in Nashville. I only see them once in a while. We’re all busy but it’s a lot of fun when we get together.”  
“I can only imagine.”  
Edward cracked his knuckles and settled his fingers on the ivory keys ever so gently. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and began to play. It wasn’t a tune I was familiar with but the melody was hauntingly beautiful. It was rich and filled with emotion as his fingers glided across the keys. I was completely mesmerized as I watched him play. I knew I could never play like that and for that reason, I’d never quit my day job.  
I listened intently as the song came to a close and I tore my eyes from Edward’s fingers to watch his face. His brows were furrowed together and as his eyes slowly opened, he seemed a bit … nervous?  
“That was beautiful, Edward,” I whispered, wiping at my eyes.  
“Thank you … I wrote it for you.”  
“For me?”  
He nodded.  
“I’ll never forget the day that you came outside with a cup of coffee and offered … genuinely offered to talk. It wasn’t because you had a hidden agenda – it was because you had a heart. I know Eric had to talk you in to it – he told me that much,” Edward chuckled. “You did it and you didn’t judge me. I looked into your eyes as I talked to you and you listened and I could tell that there was a whole shit storm brewing inside you. You had your own issues to deal with and there you were asking about mine – only unbeknownst to me at the time – yours were a whole hell of a lot worse than mine.  
“So I wrote this song because I found this beautiful woman who is amazing and caring and so full of love. You deserve to have something special, Bella – something that’s all your own. Kaden helped me perfect it.”  
“You played it for him?” I asked.  
Edward nodded.  
“He clapped and cheered when I was done and he declared that you’d love it.”  
“I do love it, Edward. I love it very much.”  
I leaned over and pressed my lips gently to his, hoping that I could express in that one simple gesture how much his song meant to me.  
“No one’s ever written me a song before.”  
“I want to be the first and last, Bella.”  
The sincerity in Edward’s eyes was killing me and suddenly I wanted nothing more than to feel his warm, soft body curled around me. My body agreed with me as I yawned.  
“Come on, beautiful. Let’s get you in bed.”  
“’Kay.”  
“Would you prefer the guest room or my room?” Edward asked shyly.  
“Where are you sleeping? I want to sleep wherever you are.”  
“My room it is, then.”  
I followed Edward into his bedroom and watched as he moved into the bathroom for his nightly routine. I looked around his room; the furniture was dark and heavy in contrast with the neutral, sand colored walls and crisp white comforter. His bed was unmade but the room itself was not untidy. A large black and white photo of the beach with the waves rolling in hung predominantly on the wall above the massive bed.  
“Bella?”  
I turned to find Edward in the doorway with a soft expression on his face.  
“Do you want something to sleep in or … ?”  
“Umm … yeah, if you don’t mind.”  
“Not at all.” He smiled.  
I watched as he walked to his dresser and pulled out what looked like a t-shirt. He moved to the next drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers.  
“Is this okay?” He asked, handing me the t-shirt and boxers.  
I nodded in response.  
“There’s a new toothbrush on the counter and the mouthwash is under the sink if you need it.”  
“Thank you. Oh … umm … I need to get my phone. It’s downstairs next to my purse.”  
“I’ll get it. You do what you need to do in there. Would you like some water while I’m downstairs?”  
I nodded again and watched as he disappeared down the hall.  
A few moments later, I emerged from the bathroom feeling even more tired than when I walked in.  
Edward was sitting against the headboard wearing only his t-shirt and boxer briefs.  
“You okay?” He asked softly.  
I nodded and he opened his arms to me. Crawling up onto the massive bed, I snuggled into him.  
“Same thing goes as the last time I left to film, Bella. If you need anything – anything at all, all you have to do is call me or Jasper. I’m also going to leave you Nick’s number just in case. I don’t expect you to need anything, but if you do it’s only a phone call away.”  
I looked up into his bright green eyes and lightly brushed my lips against his.  
“Thank you, Edward. I appreciate everything you do for me and Kaden.”  
He nodded and brought his lips to mine once again. His kisses were soft and full of promise – promise that he’d take care of me if I needed it and promise that he’d come back to me.  
I woke to hazy light filtering in through the linen curtains of Edward’s room. The room seemed a bit chilly, but I was warm in Edward’s arms. When we finally settled in to sleep, he wrapped his arms around me and I drifted off peacefully. Behind me, I could still hear his steady breaths – warm and comforting on my skin. I hated to move and disrupt the cocoon we’d wrapped ourselves in. Truth be told, I didn’t want to get out of bed at all if I didn’t have to. If life wasn’t waiting for us beyond the door, I could have stayed there with Edward forever.  
We’d come to an agreement that we didn’t want anything physical to happen between us – it didn’t seem fair since he was leaving. We both agreed that we’d hate to be that intimate only to miss it for the next eight weeks.  
“I want to be there with you the next day ….” He said softly.  
“I want that too.”  
Suddenly wanting to see his handsome face, I carefully turned in his arms to find his long lashes resting on cheeks flushed with sleep. His bottom lip was forming a slight pout and I couldn’t help but brush my lips against it. He seemed so innocent and sweet as he slept. Edward had shed his t-shirt before turning out the light and I took a few stolen moments to appreciate the sight of his bare chest. He was lean yet muscular – the definition of his chest much better seen without his favorite thread bare shirts. His skin was soft and sun kissed and a light smattering of hair peppered his chest.  
I reached over and gently laid my hand on his chest to feel the gentle beat of his heart. I squeezed my eyes shut and allowed the soft thrum to relax me.  
“Good mornin’, beautiful,” Edward whispered groggily.  
My eyes flew open and met his lazy smile and half lidded eyes. He was still sleepy and adorably rumpled with sleep. It was a sight I could wake up to every day and never grow tired of.  
“Hey, handsome. Did I wake you?”  
“No … but I am a little chillier than I was a few minutes ago. Are you okay?”  
Edward’s eyes were full of concern and the pouty lip had returned.  
“I’m fine. I just wanted to see your handsome face, that’s all. I am sorry you’re cold though.”  
He rolled to his back and pulled me to him. I settled my head on his chest and snuggled in to his side.  
“Is Alice taking Kaden to school today?”   
“Yes,” I replied. “Although, I still have to go and pick him up.”  
“Can I go with you? I … Umm, I know I can’t actually go in, but can I go with you and wait in the car?”  
“Sure … but don’t you have a lot to do today?”  
“I do, but I think I can get it all done this morning. Please tell me you’ll stay … I’m not ready for you to leave me yet.”  
“Edward … I can’t run around in sweats all day.”  
“You can run around in my t-shirt and boxers if you want to.” He smirked.  
“That’s hardly appropriate,” I scoffed.  
“That might be true … I don’t think I want Emmett and Jasper seeing you run around in my clothes … that’s a visual I’d like to keep for myself.”  
Edward’s smile was as warm as the sun and he seemed pretty proud of himself. I couldn’t begrudge him the visual though because it meant that he was underdressed right along with me and Edward wearing only his boxer briefs was … hot.  
I smiled to myself as I thought of him and it crossed my mind that it could potentially be a very long eight weeks.  
“What’s that smile for?” Edward asked, gently tickling my side.  
I grabbed his wandering hand and pecked him quickly on the lips.  
“I was thinking about you ….”  
“I’m right here.” He grinned.  
“Edward … please don’t start something we can’t finish,” I pleaded.  
He sighed heavily and kissed me sweetly.  
After running home quickly to shower and change, I returned to Edward’s where once again, I was swarmed by paparazzi trying to get a glimpse of Edward before he left for Morocco. Emmett was waiting outside the front door and ushered me inside quickly.  
“Get the little man off to school okay?” Emmett asked with a smile.  
“Umm, I didn’t take him to school today. Alice and Jasper took him.”  
“I see. Does that mean that he stayed with them and you and the boss man got a little time together?”  
“Emmett ….” I blushed.  
“Emmett … don’t tease her,” Edward said softly as he entered the kitchen and wrapped his arms around me from behind.  
“Hey,” I murmured. “What do you want for breakfast?”  
“Annnd that’s my cue to leave the room,” Emmett chuckled.  
Edward and I laughed having chased Emmett from the kitchen.  
“Can you make something simple? Scrambled eggs and toast sounds amazing,” Edward admitted.  
I nodded.  
“You better get yourself together so you can go with me to get Kaden.”  
Fifteen minutes later, Edward entered the kitchen again and sat down at the breakfast bar. I slid his plate over in front of him and he thanked me quietly.  
“My mom wants you to come up and visit them while I’m gone.”  
“In Napa?” I asked.  
“Yep. She wants both you and Kaden to come for a long weekend.”  
“Maybe … that might be something we can do once he’s out of school.”  
Edward nodded.  
“Are you okay with that?” I asked.  
“Bella, I’d love for you to go and visit with my parents. Just be warned that my mom might try and steal you away to go into the city to meet my sisters.”  
The truth was, I was a little intimidated by his sisters – especially Carlie. She’d been here for the Oscars and that was the weekend that I basically left Edward. It was silly really – I had my reasons but she was still his sister and didn’t want to see her brother upset. Edward and I had long since talked about it and he told me how he’d felt. I, in turn, felt horrible, but like Edward said, it was in the past and we were very much looking forward to the future.  
That afternoon, Edward and I picked up Kaden from school and Edward asked that we spend the afternoon at the beach. Everything he had to take care of was done – his only request was that I stay that evening and help him pack. I couldn’t say no when he pouted so adorably.  
I followed his directions to Malibu where we ended up at his friend’s house. Edward’s friend wasn’t home, but he’d allowed us to use his house for the afternoon and access to the private beach.  
“Ewward! Dere’s da wadder!”  
“I see it, Buddy. You be careful and stay close to me and your mom.”  
Edward had taken Kaden down to the beach while I changed. I followed them down to the warm sand a few minutes later, my arms laden with towels, blankets and water bottles.  
“Did you spray him down with sunscreen?” I asked.  
“Yes, Bella, I did. I had a feeling that he’d burn if I didn’t.”  
“He will, thank you.”  
I spread out the blanket as Edward helped Kaden carry buckets of water back up the beach. A plethora of plastic toys meant for building sandcastles were spread out on the sand. As my boys sat and dug up the wet sand filling bucket after bucket. I sat on the blanket watching them with a smile on my face - seeing them together and the bond that they were forming, warmed my heart.  
My phone rang from inside the bag I’d brought down the towels and water in. I pulled it out realizing that it was my dad calling.  
“Hey, Dad.”  
“Hey, Bells …. Where have you and my Little Man been? I’ve tried calling for the last couple days and I’ve had no luck. I wanted to see if I could pick up the little man this afternoon and keep him here with me tonight.”  
“Oh … umm, we’ve been at Edward’s. He’s getting ready to go work on another project and he’s leaving tomorrow morning.”  
“I see. Well, if you needed to work you could have called me, Kiddo. I feel like you never call me anymore.”  
“I’m sorry, Dad. I didn’t mean to ignore you. I’ve been busy, and Edward enjoys having Kaden over at the house so it’s been nice to be able to be with Kaden and be able to work at the same time.”  
“Bells … why do I feel like there is more to this story than you’re telling me?”  
“There is, Dad, and I promise to tell you all about it this weekend, okay? I’ll come over and make you breakfast.”  
“Sounds good, Kiddo. In the meantime, can I come over and get my Little Man?”  
“Dad … we’re at the beach right now but if you want him tonight – he’s yours.”  
“I absolutely want him, Bells. It’ll give you a break.”  
I didn’t have the heart to tell him that I was getting a break two nights in a row. But the thought of spending a night without Kaden and with Edward leaving the next morning saddened me.  
“How about I drop him off after we get home and I get him cleaned up?”  
“Sounds good. Call me before you head over.”  
I ended the call and joined my boys down in the cool surf.  
“Everything okay?”  
“You ask that a lot, you know.” I grinned.  
“I know, but I want to make sure you’re all right.”  
“Thank you and yes, everything is okay. That was my dad – he wants to take Kaden tonight.”  
“Wow … two nights to yourself. Whatever will you do with yourself?” Edward grinned.  
“I don’t know …. Especially since you’re leaving in the morning.”  
Edward frowned and took my hand, pulling me to him.  
“You’re still going to help me pack tonight, yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
“We can spend the evening together … kind of like we did last night.”  
I could tell that the question was on the tip of his tongue. He wanted me to stay again but I didn’t think that was such a good idea with the paparazzi there. They had seen me leave and come back twice that morning and I’m sure they were starting to wonder why I was coming and going so much. It was bound to raise a few questions. It was bad enough that I was going back there that evening to help Edward pack. But I did want to spend the evening with him – I just needed to find a way.  
“Do you want to come over and stay at my place?”  
I quickly explained my theories about the paparazzi to him and he wholeheartedly agreed. Edward would do anything to maintain my anonymity and he could tell that I was feeling nervous about it from the night before.  
“That’s a great idea.”  
“Bye, Ewward!” Kaden yelled from my dad’s porch.  
Edward had already said his goodbyes to Kaden in the car – promising that he’d be back as soon as he could and asking him to take good care of mommy while he was gone.  
“Bye, Buddy,” Edward waved as I pulled out of the driveway.  
“God, that sucked.”  
I had never heard Edward’s voice so sad and dejected. He truly hated saying goodbye to Kaden. My son had cried a little but overall, I think he had handled it much better than Edward had.  
“He’ll be okay,” I assured him.  
“I know, he’s got you and your dad.”  
I nodded.  
“I wish you guys could come with me.”  
“Edward … you’re going to work not to play house. If we went, we’d only be in the way and I don’t want that.”  
An hour later, I was sitting on the bed in Edward’s room, folding some of his shirts and packing them neatly into his suitcase.  
“Thank you for helping me, beautiful,” He said as he kissed me softly on the head.  
“You’re welcome, Edward. If it means that I can be with you for a little longer, I’m happy to do it.”  
“Hey … my birthday is in the middle of June … remember how I was wishing earlier that you guys could come with me?”  
I nodded.  
“Maybe I could fly you and Kaden over to be with me on my birthday.”  
His facial expression was so full of hope that I couldn’t bring myself to disappoint him.  
“I’d have to get Kaden a passport.”  
“It’s a month away … you could probably expedite it and get it back in time.”  
“I’d have to look at my finances and see if I could afford it, Edward.”  
“Don’t worry about it …. It’s my birthday and I want you there, so the flight and everything is my treat.”  
“What about Alice?”  
“She’ll survive without you for a few days.”  
I agreed and the expression on his face was completely worth it.  
That night, we curled up in my bed. It wasn’t as massive as Edward’s but it was every bit as comfortable. I snuggled into Edward’s arms and held him tightly, unsure if I’d ever be ready to let him go.


	27. Departures

When You Least Expect It  
Chapter Twenty- Seven  
Departures

EPOV

I hated to waste the few precious hours I had left with Bella on sleep. I curled my long, sturdy frame around her soft, petite form and it didn’t take long before her chest was rising and falling softly yet steadily. She was warm and comfortable in my arms and I hated the thought of having to let her go.  
I watched Bella for the longest time – her smooth skin illuminated by the moonlight filtering in through her thin curtains. The air outside had been warm and we’d opted to leave the window open a bit as we slept, eliminating the need to turn on the air conditioning.  
After finding a photo of her and Kaden that they’d had taken at Christmas, Bella changed into her pajamas while I tucked the photo carefully into my carry-on bag. When she was done, I brushed my teeth and stripped down to my boxers before climbing into bed next to her.  
We talked for a while about nothing and everything. I would be in Morocco for my birthday and I desperately wanted to spend it with Bella and Kaden. I had hoped that I’d be able to talk Bella into letting me fly them in for my birthday because it was the only thing I truly wanted.  
Bella worried about Alice’s well-being, of course, and I promised her that I’d only keep them gone for a few days and she’d be back to Alice in no time. Granted, I could probably fly Alice over too if her doctor thought it would be okay. I found myself making a mental note to ask Jazz about it.  
Bella agreed with a nod and I couldn’t help the smile that crossed my face. Having Bella and Kaden with me for a few days would make the distance and time away seem like it wasn’t so bad.  
Once I finally managed to fall asleep, I slept well but it wasn’t nearly long enough. Before I knew it my alarm was going off on the nightstand next to me and I hurried to silence it because I didn’t want it to wake the beautiful creature in my arms. Not that I thought I’d be able to slip out without waking her but I did want to take a quick shower and dress – giving her a little more time to sleep before she walked me out.  
“Where are you going?” She asked sleepily as I tried to slip from the bed.  
“Shh … I’m just going to take a shower, Bella. Go back to sleep for a few minutes. I’ll wake you when I finish.”  
“Are you sure you can’t lay here and snuggle with me for a few more minutes?”   
Bella’s pout was completely adorable as she jutted out her bottom lip in defiance. Her sleepy eyes gazed up at me and I knew there was no way I could tell her no. I lay down beside her once again and pulled her to my chest, basking in the warmth and soft curves of her body. I had to admit, I couldn’t wait until I got back from Morocco to see what those curves looked like without the cover of her clothing. I foolishly thought I’d get a glimpse of them the day before when we’d gone to the beach, but Bella stealthily slid a sundress over her swimsuit and happily wore it for the remainder of the afternoon.  
The room was silent as we cuddled in the early morning light and all too soon I knew my snuggle time was up.  
“I’m sorry, beautiful, but if I don’t get up, I’ll miss my flight.”  
Bella sighed beside me and relinquished her slight grasp on me.  
I kissed her forehead gently and rubbed my hand gently against her arm.  
“I know, Bella. I don’t want to leave, but I have to.”  
She didn’t have to say the words for me to know what she was thinking. That one soft sigh told me everything.  
I rose from the bed and trudged to the bathroom. When I made my way out, the room was dark and empty. Bella’s bed had been abandoned and I realized when I sat down to put on my socks that it had been empty for a while because the sheets were cold. The smell of fresh coffee assaulted my nose and I immediately knew where Bella was.  
I followed the heavenly scent into the kitchen, where I found Bella, sitting at the table, penning a letter.  
“Hey,” She smiled up at me.  
“Hey,” I said, kissing her cheek.  
“I left a mug out for you or there’s a throw away cup if you’d rather have that to take it with you.”  
“I better take it to go – Emmett should be here shortly.”  
Bella signed her letter with a flourish and quickly folded it before tucking it in the envelope.  
“This needs to go in your bag. I don’t want you to open it until you get there and get checked in to your hotel.”  
“Okay … any specific reason why?”  
She gave me a look as if to tell me not to question her. It was adorable and I could only chuckle at her cuteness.  
“Okay, I’ll put it in my bag.”  
“Do you want some breakfast before you head out? I have muffins and cereal.”  
“Nah … I’ll grab something at the airport. I hope that you’ll be able to go back to bed and sleep for a bit longer.”  
Bella shook her head.  
“I don’t think I’ll be able to do that.”  
I quickly pulled her into my arms.  
“Bella,” I breathed. “I’m going to miss you so much, beautiful. But I need you to take care of yourself. I need to know that you’re going to be okay. We don’t need a replay of the illness you had earlier this year … if that happens, I’ll fly home myself and make sure that you’re taken care of. I can’t stand being that far away ….”  
Bella interrupted my mumbling with a kiss. She knew because she hated me being away too. She’d never said it outright but she did.  
“Send me a post card will ya?”  
It was an ill attempt at trying to lighten the mood but it did make me crack a smile. I knew if I did send a post card that Kaden would get a huge kick out of it and I hoped that maybe if I did so, Bella would record it and send me the video so I could see his reaction.  
“As often as I can,” I promised.  
There was a gentle knock on the front door and I knew it was time for me to go. Koda let out a soft ‘woof’and Bella seemed to deflate in my arms.  
“That’s probably Emmett.”  
I followed closely behind Bella as she moved to open the door.  
“Morning, Boss. Morning Bella.”  
“Morning, Emmett,” Bella and I murmured in unison.  
“Well don’t sound so excited to see me.” Emmett grinned. “I got your bags, Ed. We’re ready to roll.”  
“All right, give me a couple minutes and I’ll be right there.”  
Emmett nodded and bid his goodbye to Bella.  
“Take care of him for me, Emmett,” Bella said as she hugged his huge form.  
“I will, Bella. Don’t you worry about that. You take care of yourself and that little boy of yours. Ed would like to come back to his two favorite people in perfect health.”  
Emmett waved one last time before turning toward the waiting car.  
“I can’t do it, Edward.” Bella sniffled.  
“Do what, beautiful?” I asked, pulling her into my arms once again.  
“I can’t tell you goodbye.”  
“We don’t have to say goodbye, Bella. This is only temporary … I’ll see you in a few weeks and then I’ll be home a few weeks after that. We’ll talk, text or email every day because I can’t go without talking to you. You’re too important to me.”  
“Yeah?” She asked, looking up at me through her wet lashes.  
“Absolutely and I hope to hear from Kaden too. I’m going to miss both of you.”  
She laid her head on my chest as if she were snuggling in to me. I could feel her take a deep breath and I squeezed her gently before caressing her back, hoping it would help her to relax a little bit.  
“I’m going to miss you so much, Edward,” Bella murmured into my shirt.  
I held her for a few moments longer – until I saw Emmett roll down the window and tap at his watch.  
“I have to get going, beautiful. I’ll call you when I get to New York, okay?”  
“’Kay.”  
I leaned down to kiss her and as our lips and tongues met, a soft whimper slipped from both of us. Three little words were on the tip of my tongue but I didn’t know if I was quite ready to say them or if she was ready to hear them. I settled for one quick peck to her forehead as I slipped from her embrace but I knew if I didn’t make the first move that I’d never make it anywhere.  
Once in the car, I rolled down the window to wave once more and I watched as she waved from her front step, tears pouring down her beautiful face.  
Don’t cry, sweet Bella. I can’t stand to see you that way knowing there isn’t anything I can do to make it better except be there which I can’t. We’ll see each other again before you know it. – E  
I hoped that my text would convey everything I needed it to and quell her tears. Her response made my heart ache.  
I miss you already. XX – B  
Me too, beautiful. Me too. XX – E  
I settled into my seat in first class with Jasper sitting next to me and Doug sitting across from us. Emmett would stay in L.A. to work on another project but he would be free to escort Bella and Kaden to Morocco in mid-June. It made me feel a bit better knowing that Bella wouldn’t be alone with Kaden on such a long flight and they’d be well protected.  
“Nick is going to fly out sometime next week,” Jasper advised. “He’s got some things he wants to go over with you that he says need immediate attention.”  
I raised my brow.  
“Immediate attention? Why didn’t he mention it when I talked to him yesterday?”  
“I’ve no idea. I only know because he sent me an email about an hour ago. I’ll reply and see if I can’t get a heads up as to what this is all about.”  
I had no idea what Nick wanted to talk to me about that required immediate attention. Surely, if it was that important he could have talked to me about it over the phone the previous morning.  
“Nah … don’t worry about it. I’ll call him when we get to New York.”  
Jasper nodded.  
“How was your evening with Bella?”  
“Which one?” I asked with a grin.  
“Which one? What do you mean which one? I’m talking about the night that Ali and I took Kaden so that you guys could have a little downtime together.”  
I chuckled.  
“I know that’s what you were talking about. We actually spent last night together too. Charlie wanted Kaden for the night, so after we dropped him off, Bella helped me pack and then we went back to her place for the night.”  
“And?”  
“And? We spent some time together, Jazz. We talked and enjoyed being with each other – that’s all.”  
“Ed … I don’t care what you and Bella do behind closed doors. I only want to know that things aren’t going to turn out like the last time you left the country. She freaked out because she needed reassurance. Everything was so fresh then and I think even now what you guys have together is very fragile. I just don’t want either of you to get hurt and I certainly don’t want to see that little boy get hurt. There’s too much at stake this time around.”  
“Jazz … I know you care about them but please … let me do this on my own and know that the last thing I want is for anyone to end up hurt – especially Bella and Kaden.”  
It was late afternoon by the time we landed in New York and we had a couple hours to kill before our next flight departed.  
“I need to call and check in on Alice,” Jazz murmured as we made our way down the jet way.  
Doug directed us over to a row of empty chairs at our departure gate and I sat down heavily and pulled out my phone to call Bella. Her soft voice was music to my ears as I closed my eyes and relished the sound.  
“Hey, handsome.”  
“Hi, beautiful. How’s your day going?”  
“It’s been quiet. Kaden was worn out when he got home from school and he fell asleep a few minutes ago. He asked about you on our way home. He misses you.”  
“I miss him too. Give him a kiss for me and tell him to give you one for me.”  
“I will. You’re in New York now?”  
“Yeah. Waiting on my connecting flight to London.”  
“Will you call me when you get there?”  
“Absolutely. If all I get of you is your voice and your words for the next several weeks, I’ll take it any chance I can get.”  
Bella sighed.  
“It seems so silly to miss you already but I do. I missed you the minute you got into that damn car.”  
“I miss you too, beautiful. I better go. I need to call Nick. Talk to you soon, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
We ended our call and I dialed my manager. He wasn’t available so I left him a message and told him that I’d try again when I got to London.  
“Hey, Ed. How was your flight?” Nick asked.  
I tried again to reach Nick when we landed in London but had no better luck than I did in New York. Thankfully there wasn’t a difference in time-zones between Marrakech and London so I was able to try again. Third time is a charm right?  
“It was long. I’m glad to be out of that plane and back on solid ground.”  
“I bet,” Nick chuckled.  
“Jazz said that you’re flying out next week because you wanted to talk to me about something that required my immediate attention?”  
“Yeah … it’s not overly important – it can wait until I get there to discuss it with you but I think it’s something that if we don’t keep a tight thumb on it – it could be an issue.”  
“Nick … man, you’re talking in circles. Either we need to discuss it right away because it needs my attention or it’s not important and can wait. Is it really necessary for you to fly here to talk to me about it?”  
“Well, yeah … it’s not a conversation I want to have over the phone.”  
“What’s it about? I mean if it was that serious you could have talked to me about it before we left.”  
Nick’s tone was sending up red flags everywhere so I knew something was up.  
He sighed heavily before speaking again.  
“It’s an issue with the paps.”  
“Don’t I pay you to take care of that?” I asked jokingly.  
“Yeah.”  
“So what’s the problem?”  
“It’s complicated, Edward.”  
“What’s complicated about it?”  
“They got pics of your chef friend.”  
“Bella?” I asked, panic beginning to take over.  
“Yeah, Isabella. Ed, they’ve been poking around trying to find out who she is. They’ve seen her at the house and if we’re not careful ….”  
My body was thrumming with anger … at the paps for being nosey little fuckers and at myself for not being more careful. I needed to be more careful where Bella and Kaden were concerned. The last thing she needed was a pap following her home.  
“Nick … I have to do everything I can to protect her - to protect them.”  
“Ed … I know you don’t want to hear this but the only way you can truly protect her is to cut ties with her. Let her go. Besides, she’s got a lot of baggage and that’s not something you need with your career. You’re on fire right now … you’ve got three more projects lined up and you’re the most sought after actor in Hollywood. Do you want to throw all that away because you have the hots for your personal chef?”  
I shook my head wondering if I’d heard Nick correctly.  
“Nick … Bella is more than my personal chef and I have more than the hots for her. I actually like this woman. She gets me. There is no way in hell that I’m going to let her go. In fact, I’m pissed that you even suggested it. Bella means too much to me to let her go especially when I’m trying like hell to hold on to her. I’m not going to lose her over some fucking photographers.”  
“Don’t you want what’s best for your career?”  
“What about doing what’s best for me?” I asked – my anger not ebbing in the least.  
“And what’s best for you, man? You know as well as I do that your personal life affects your professional life.”  
That I did know. My two worlds collided in the worst way possible the previous summer. I knew what Bella and I had was different. Bella was different. Personally – she’s all I wanted and I hoped beyond all hope that we’d be able to mesh our lives together and be happy.  
“Bella’s not going anywhere, Nick. Get that thought out of your head right now,” I said firmly.  
“Edward,” he sighed heavily. “Is that what you really want?”  
“I love her, Nick. I won’t leave her – if you want me to fight to keep her … trust me it’s a battle you’ll lose.”  
“All right, Ed. I guess there’s nothing I can say to change your mind.”  
“You’re right, Nick, there’s not and this discussion is over. You do whatever you have to do to keep Bella’s identity away from those sharks and consider your job done.”  
I was so angry. I ended the call abruptly and immediately left the privacy of my hotel room to find Jasper. He welcomed me into his room even though he was clearly on the phone with Alice. I hated interrupting his conversation but this was important. Once I’d explained my conversation with Nick to Jasper, I could see the anger on his face.  
“What gives him the right to mess with people’s lives like that? I thought he was supposed to be on your side and work for you not against you.”  
“That’s what I thought too. He’s worked with me for the past four years and we’ve never butted heads like this before. I just … I just can’t lose Bella or willingly give her up.”  
Jasper nodded.  
“Have you talked to her yet?”  
“No. I will – but I’m dreading it. I just got here – I don’t want her to run away now because of this.”  
“You can’t keep it from her, Ed. Otherwise, she will run. Bells is made of stronger stuff than you think.”  
“Damn it!” I cursed, tugging at my hair. “It’s not my intention to keep it from her but if I can soften the blow – I will.”  
Jasper and I talked for a while longer and came up with a game plan before I returned to my room and called Bella. I told her all about the conversation with Nick and then the subsequent conversation with Jasper. Just as I expected, the situation with the paparazzi was in the forefront of her mind.  
“Edward, you don’t think they know where I live do you?”  
“I don’t know, Bella. Nick didn’t elaborate. He only said they were asking questions.”  
“Who were they asking?”  
“I’m assuming they’re calling Nick’s office and snooping around.”  
Bella sighed.  
“I was afraid of that.”  
“Bella … if you ever feel like you’re unsafe, you call me. Emmett isn’t far away and I can have him there with you and Kaden in a matter of minutes.”  
“I’d hate to call him and take him away from other things.”  
“Don’t worry about that Bella … your and Kaden’s safety is paramount.”  
Because I was so worried about her, I emailed Emmett and alerted him as to the situation and made Doug aware of it as well. I felt it was important to keep my security guys on top of things. I got an immediate email back from Emmett saying that he’d keep a close eye on Bella and Kaden and that he’d be sure to go over and check in on them from time to time if it made Bella feel better.  
Part of our game plan was for Bella to be a little more vigilant – not necessarily to look over her shoulder where ever she went but to be more aware of the people around her. She also promised to call Emmett if she felt unsafe or threatened.  
A couple of weeks went by – days began to fade into each other. I was busy filming and when I wasn’t filming, I was sleeping. Jasper had taken over the position as my manager soon after I called the agency and formally let Nick go. It might have been a rash decision but I wholeheartedly felt it was the right one for me. Thankfully, Jasper didn’t mind taking on the role as my manager in addition to his role as my assistant.  
“Jazz … if it gets to be too much for you to handle, I understand. I don’t want you to take on more than you can chew.”  
“Nah, man, it’s cool. It’ll work better this way anyway. I’m too organized for my own good and other people messing up my system – well, it just doesn’t work for me.”  
I could only chuckle at Jasper’s enthusiasm to take on his new role.  
“How’s Bella?” He asked one day as we rode back to the hotel from the set after several long hours of filming.  
Jasper probably knew how she was as well as I did because Bella and Alice spent a lot of time together with the both of us away. It was a way for Bella to keep an eye on Alice for Jazz and Alice could keep Bella out of her own head for me.  
“She’s good, I think. She’s been helping out at Kaden’s school for the past couple days. School’s winding down ya know and Kaden will be out for the summer soon.”  
“Yeah … I think he gets out on Friday.”  
I nodded. Bella had been sending me pictures the last few days. Each day Kaden’s teacher planned a different theme. On superhero day, Kaden dressed like Jake from Jake and the Neverland Pirates. I guess kids and pirates can be superheroes too. The very sight of Kaden’s happy little face warmed my heart and I felt the pang in my chest. I missed him and Bella so much.  
My birthday was two weeks away and I had already made plans for Bella and Kaden to join me for a few days. Emmett would be escorting them and I was anxious for the day of their arrival to come. Bella had managed to get Kaden’s passport expedited and hoped that it would be ready in time for their trip. I mentioned to Jazz that I would be more than happy to fly Alice out along with Bella and Kaden, but Alice talked to her doctor and he didn’t recommend international travel.  
A few days before Bella and Kaden were supposed to arrive, I was woken in the middle of the night by the shrill ringing of my cell phone. Half asleep, I leaned over and grabbed my phone off the table next to the bed.  
“Hello?”  
“Edward?”  
“Bella? What’s wrong?”


	28. Arrivals

When You Least Expect It  
Chapter Twenty-Eight  
Arrivals

EPOV  
Bella was sniffling and she sounded upset. Her tone of voice had me on edge.  
“I went over to your house tonight to get that sheet music you asked for. I didn’t see the pap when I pulled into the drive. I was so careful. He must have parked further up the street or driven by and saw that the gate was open. I wasn’t in the house for more than five minutes.”  
“Bella … baby, calm down. What happened?”  
“He … he followed me home. He clicked picture after picture as I walked to my front door. They know where I live now, Edward.”  
“Did you call Emmett?”  
I knew she was panicking, and I couldn’t blame her. This was her first run-in with a pap actually trying to get a picture of her. If they followed her, they obviously knew where she lived and if the pap had connections, they could take her license plate and figure out who she is. I had no way to protect her from that. I could however, send Emmett over to chase off the paps and make sure that she was safe. If nothing else, she could go back over to my place and stay.  
“Yeah,” she sniffled. “He’s on his way over.”  
I breathed a heavy sigh of relief.  
“Good. You’ll be okay, beautiful. Unfortunately, they have a way to figure out who you are now. If whoever tailed you has connections they can find out your name. I don’t want you to panic, Bella. I’ll do what I can to keep them away, okay?”  
“I have to protect Kaden, Edward. He is with my Dad tonight, thank God, but what about the next time? I don’t want them taking pictures of him and posting them all over the internet.”  
“I know, beautiful and we’ll do what we can to keep that from happening.”  
I talked to her for several more minutes – long enough for her to let Emmett in and to talk to him myself for a few moments.  
“I’ll make sure she’s safe, Ed. If nothing else, she can come over to my place or I’ll take her to your house.”  
“Thanks, Em.”  
“Anytime, Ed.”  
He handed the phone back to Bella and she was still sniffling. I longed to hold her in my arms and kiss away her tears, promising her that everything would be okay.  
“Hey,” Bella said softly.  
“Hey, beautiful. Just a few more days and you and Kaden will be here with me.”  
“I know. I picked up his passport today. We can’t wait to see you. Kaden misses you.”  
“I miss him too. I miss you both, every damn day, beautiful.”  
My birthday fell on a Thursday and I managed to talk Bella into letting me fly them in the day before and they’d stay until the following Monday. I didn’t have to work on weekends, so my time was my own, and I wanted to spend it with them. The unfortunate part was that they’d have to find something to occupy their time while I was filming on Thursday and Friday.  
The day before my birthday, I spent all day filming. We were out in the hot sun, and because we were working with animals it took a little longer than it would if we had been on a soundstage. Bella, Kaden, and Emmett were due in on an afternoon flight. I was excited and anxious all at the same time – so much so that I was having problems concentrating on what I was doing.  
“Edward! Come on buddy … get your head back in the game. I know your girl is on her way but let’s get this out of the way so we don’t have to do it again tomorrow,” The director said as he patted me on the back.  
“Yeah, sure.” I grinned.  
Jasper was meeting Bella and company at the airport, and then he’d accompany them to the villa and get them situated. I’d arranged to rent a four bedroom villa. I had hoped Bella would stay with me in my room but there was a room for her and Kaden to share in case she didn’t want to. Emmett and Jasper had their own rooms as well on the opposite side. In the center of the villa was a comfortable living room complete with a flat-screen TV and a large kitchen in case Bella felt so inclined to cook.   
Hey, handsome – we are in Jasper’s capable hands. Kaden’s hungry so I’m gonna go ahead and feed him. Should I wait for you to have dinner? – B XOXO  
I grinned when I saw her text. I was due back on set for another couple of hours, so I texted her back quickly.  
Hi, beautiful. Glad you’ve arrived safely. God, I can’t wait to see you guys. I have to work for a few more hours. Don’t keep Little Man waiting, feed him and if you get hungry, don’t feel like you need to wait for me but I will want to get something when I get back. Craft Service is okay but it’s not exactly a five star restaurant or my own personal chef. ;) See you SOON. – E XOXO  
Just over three hours later, I stepped out of the car and into the lobby of our hotel. It was early evening and I was exhausted from a long day of filming. I wanted nothing more than a hot shower, a hot meal, and to wrap my arms around Bella and Kaden and show them how much I’d missed them.  
When I walked into the villa, the living area was dark except for the glow from the TV. Bella and Kaden were both fast asleep on the couch. Bella was sitting up with her head back and Kaden was straddling her lap with his head on her chest. They looked so sweet and peaceful that I almost didn’t have the heart to wake them up but I was itching to kiss Bella’s soft lips.  
I rounded the couch and sat down carefully beside them. While it was evening in Marrakech, it was early afternoon in L.A. and it was close to Kaden’s naptime. I leaned over, brushing the hair off of Kaden’s forehead. Bella had gotten it cut in my absence and I’m sure it was Alice’s doing. I softly kissed Kaden’s forehead before reaching up and kissing Bella’s.  
“Hey,” Bella murmured sleepily.  
“Hi, beautiful.”  
“You look tired.”  
“It’s been a long day. I was on set by four thirty this morning. My only break was lunch. How long has Kaden been out?”  
Bella shuffled her sleeping son on her lap.  
“Umm, I’m not sure because I don’t know when I fell asleep either. I waited for you for dinner though.”  
“I guess we should order in then.”  
I walked to the bar to get the menus and took them back to Bella.  
“Can I take him?” I asked, motioning to Kaden.  
“Yeah,” She yawned.  
I pulled Kaden from Bella’s lap and situated him against my chest. He felt so heavy in my arms and the weight felt wonderful.   
“He missed you so much,” Bella whispered, gazing up at us with a smile.  
“I missed him too,” I smiled in return.  
“Let’s try and lay him down. I’m sure the last thing you want to do after working all day is to hold him all night,” Bella said as she rose from the couch.  
I almost hated to put Kaden down and if it weren’t for the fact that Bella was here, beautiful and rumpled with sleep, I wouldn’t. I followed her to the bedroom and carefully laid Kaden down in the middle of the huge bed. As I pulled the blanket up over him, Bella dug out a nightlight and plugged it in.  
“Will he be okay by himself?” I asked worriedly.  
“He’s got his light and Tow Mater so I think he’ll be fine. We’ll leave the door open a little bit so we can keep an eye on him just in case.”  
Bella kissed his forehead and stepped away from the bed and into my arms. For the first time in weeks, I felt a sense of peace wash over me. She wrapped her arms around me as I buried my nose in her hair.  
“I probably smell like I’ve been travelling all day,” She murmured into my chest.  
“That’s okay,” I chuckled, “I smell like I’ve been out in the heat working all day.”  
“Well, let’s order some dinner and you can clean up while we’re waiting.”  
Bella relinquished her hold on me and stepped out of my embrace.  
“Hey,” I said, pulling her back to me. “I’ve missed you and I wasn’t ready to let go of you yet.”  
“I’ve missed you too, Edward. So much.”  
I looked down into the hazel eyes I’d become so fond of and cupped her face in my hands. I brushed my lips against hers and I felt Bella melt into me.  
“Better?” I asked.  
She nodded against my chest.  
I knew Bella was a little worried about how it would be for us to be together again after a few weeks apart. I tried to assure her that everything would be fine. It was like she kept waiting for me to change my mind. All I wanted to do was keep her and Kaden in my life forever.  
An hour later, we’d both showered – separately, much to my dismay – and waited on the couch for our food to arrive. Kaden was still sleeping soundly in the next room.  
“What time do you have to be on set tomorrow?”  
“Ehh … four-thirty again, I think. My call sheet is over on the bar.”  
“What do you want to do for your birthday?” Bella asked as we ate our dinner.  
“Honestly?”  
Bella nodded.  
“I want to relax with you and Kaden. We could order some room service and I’d be completely happy.”  
“So … you’d be okay with me making you dinner?”  
“I’d be more than okay with that, beautiful.”  
When we’d had our fill of our meal, we cleaned up the living room a bit and turned in. As much as I hated to waste the time I had with Bella on sleep, we were both tired and while I had hoped to curl up in bed with her – we decided to put Kaden in bed with us fearing that he would wake up scared in the middle of the night.   
“He should be fine tomorrow night – he’ll know where he’s sleeping, and hopefully he’ll be comfortable enough to be by himself.”  
“That would be great. I’d love to have some alone time with you for my birthday too,” I grinned cheekily.  
“That could be arranged.”  
This time, Bella crawled into the center of the king-sized bed, moving Kaden to one side and leaving the other side for me. I raised my brow at Bella in question.  
“Just get in already, Edward,” She giggled.  
Bella didn’t have to tell me twice. I crawled in beside her and turned out the light. I settled in as Bella snuggled up to me and I wrapped my arm around her. It felt so good to have her softness and warmth nestled beside me. I’d only had the privilege of experiencing that a few times before, but the memory of Bella in my arms did no justice to having the real thing. I knew it was something I wouldn’t easily tire of.  
My alarm went off entirely too early the next morning, and I silenced it quickly not wanting to wake Bella and Kaden who were still sleeping peacefully. I gently tucked my still warm pillow next to Bella and made my way to the shower in the spare bedroom. Jasper met me half an hour later in the living room with a wry grin on his face.  
“Happy Birthday, boss. Glad to have your girl here with you?”  
“Definitely. I’m happy to have both of them here. Damn, I missed Little Man.”  
“He was so excited to see you … I guess he was asleep by the time you got back last night?”  
“Yeah, so he hasn’t really ‘seen’ me yet.”  
Jasper nodded.  
“So what’s on tap for today?” Jasper asked as we climbed into the car hired to drive me back and forth to the set.  
Doug stood to the side, holding the door for us.  
“I will be out on location today – for most of the afternoon. I won’t be back until early evening at best. Bella will probably want to go shopping, she wants to cook me dinner for my birthday. I’d feel better if you and Emmett both went with her. You know your way around here somewhat, so you should know some good places to take her. But Jazz, whatever you do … don’t let her and Kaden out of your sight. Tell Emmett the same. I’d never forgive myself if something happened to them while they’re here visiting.”  
“I agree, and I’ll let Emmett know. Is there anything you need while we’re out today?”  
I thought about Jasper’s question for a moment and my thoughts flashed to Bella. While I didn’t know if we’d have the opportunity to be intimate – or if she even was ready for that yet, I wanted to be ready. We hadn’t really talked about it before and I didn’t know if she was on the pill or got a depo shot. I knew that she said she’d had problems conceiving Kaden but that didn’t mean that things hadn’t changed in that department. I wanted to be responsible and make sure we were covered if the opportunity arose.  
“Yeah,” I said running my hands through my hair. “I’ll text you what I need.”  
Jasper’s sideways glance and quiet chuckle told me that he knew what I’d be asking him to get.  
We chatted for a few more minutes as we walked across the set to my trailer. There were already people milling around and starting their day.  
“I’ll go pick up something to eat and bring it back. We can go over anything else I need to take care of while you’re eating.”  
I nodded and entered my trailer while Jasper headed to Craft Services.  
Jasper stayed for a couple hours and we discussed some new scripts that I’d been sent. One was for a romantic comedy directed by Garry Marshall and the other was an action flick to be directed by Quentin Tarantino. Both roles seemed very promising and I was interested in seeing more of the scripts.  
“Call them and tell them I’d like to see more of the scripts. I think there’s something there but I need to read more before I make a decision. There’s also the timing – do they know I still have two more projects to film this year?”  
“They do. When they first inquired if you were available, I told them that it depended on when they wanted you for filming. Once you’re done with your other two projects, you’re taking some time off. You have a few weeks between this project and the next one but not enough to truly rest.”  
“I’m all for that. Did they mention when they wanted me?” I asked.  
“Both projects are slated for 2014. One would start in January and the other starts in June.”  
“That could work then. Get me the scripts, I’ll read them over and talk to Bella about it – then I’ll let them know.”  
“This thing is serious between you two then? I mean, I figured it was a huge deal when you asked me to make arrangements to fly them over here but … you’re seriously thinking about this long term?”  
“Absolutely. Whatever decision I make on these projects, I’ll make with Bella and Kaden in mind. They are a part of my life, Jazz. I want them to stay that way.”  
Jasper grinned and clapped me on the shoulder.  
A little while later, he left my trailer as I headed onto the set. We were filming on set for a few hours before we went on location.  
As I walked to the hangar where our set was, I pulled my phone from my pocket and saw that I had a text from Bella. It was a photo of her and Kaden – apparently taken by Emmett as they sat by the pool outside our villa. Kaden’s smile was wide and happy. Bella, of course, looked beautiful.  
We miss you, but we are keeping ourselves entertained. BTW … happy birthday, handsome. – B XOXO  
I wished I could have been there with them but I knew I’d have to be patient for a couple more days.  
Filming was long and tedious that afternoon, and was made even more miserable by the blistering heat. I longed to be lounging poolside with a beautiful brunette and an adorable little blond.  
I texted Bella as my driver maneuvered us through the streets of Marrakech on our way home. I had texted her a few times throughout the day trying to give her an idea as to when I’d be back and because I needed some sort of connection with her. I missed her banter and she didn’t disappoint. I didn’t want her to make something special for me only to have it screwed up because I had to work late. I walked back to my trailer as if I was on a cloud, calling Bella and letting her know I was on my way. When she asked me if I’d talk to Kaden because he was asking for me – I couldn’t say no. As a matter of fact, I’d never say no to either Bella or Kaden.  
When I walked through the door of our villa nearly thirty minutes later, I was greeted by a very enthusiastic Kaden.  
“EWWARD!!” he squealed.  
“Hey, buddy!” I said, picking him up and twirling him around. “How’s my favorite little man?”  
“Good. Me and mommy swimmed today.”  
“You did? Did you have a good time?”  
“Uh huh! Den we goed shoppin’. Mommy’s cookin’.”  
“I know she is,” I grinned. “It smells amazing in here, Bella.”  
I rounded the corner to find Bella in the kitchen. I had no idea what she was making, but it did smell mouthwatering indeed.  
“Hey, you.” Bella smiled shyly.  
I entered the kitchen and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.  
“Eww! Ewward! You kissed Mommy and Mommy’s a girl!”  
“What’s wrong with Mommy being a girl?” I asked.  
Kaden furrowed his brows and crossed his arms at his little chest in defiance.  
“Girls. Are. Yucky.”  
I glanced over at Bella to find her holding in her laughter.  
“Oh, Buddy … Mommy might be a girl but you don’t really think she’s yucky do you? ‘Cause I don’t think she’s yucky. Your Mommy is amazing – after all, she takes you to cool places like Disneyland and the Zoo. She makes you special dinners that you love and she reads you your favorite books. Not all kids have a Mommy as cool as yours.”  
Kaden’s face remained scrunched up in thought as I looked between him and Bella.  
“Ewward?”  
“Yeah, Buddy?”  
“Jude’s mommy makes him eat tofu. Tofu’s yucky and my mommy would never make me eat anyfing yucky.”  
“That’s right, Buddy. She wouldn’t make you eat anything yucky.” I chuckled.  
“Ewward?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I love my Mommy.”  
Me too, Buddy – I thought to myself. Me too.


	29. Happiest of Birthdays

When You Least Expect It  
Chapter Twenty Nine  
Happiest of Birthdays

The morning after we arrived in Morocco, I woke up alone. I panicked a bit until I realized that Kaden was probably with Emmett. If we were alone, he probably wouldn’t have left my side and surely would have woken me up. I stretched and as I extended my arms across the soft, cool sheets, a stiff sheet of paper fluttered to the floor. I looked over to see a notecard lying on the carpet. I picked it up, and my name was written on the envelope in a surprisingly elegant scrawl. Inside was a note.  
Bella,  
I’m sorry I couldn’t wake up next to you. The time we got to spend together last night was far too short. I promise I will make it up to you this weekend. I’m sure that you will need to go out shopping today if you want to make dinner tonight. Emmett and Jasper will go with you – the only thing I ask is that you be careful. I can’t wait to celebrate my birthday with you and Kaden.  
Yours,  
Edward  
Edward’s note was incredibly sweet and put an instant smile on my face. Our time together the night before was entirely too short, but we were both exhausted and it was understandable as to why. Kaden, amazingly enough, slept the entire night. I was sure that he’d wake me in the middle of the night and be bright eyed and bushy tailed but that wasn’t the case.   
After deciding that I should get out of bed and find my son, I made my way into the living room to find Emmett and Kaden lying on their stomachs eating bowls of cereal and watching cartoons.  
“Mornin’ Sunshine!” Emmett bellowed from his spot on the floor.  
“Good morning, Emmett,” I giggled.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“From the look of things, you’d think there were two kids here instead of one.”  
“Ahh, Bella … life’s more fun if you can embrace your inner child.”  
I shook my head and went into the kitchen in search of coffee. I smiled when I peeked into the refrigerator and saw my favorite creamer. Edward had done good.  
I walked back into the living room and settled into the corner of the couch.  
“What’s the plan for today?” Emmett asked through a mouthful of cereal.  
“Emmett!” Kaden giggled. “You don’t tawk wif your moufful.”  
“Sorry.” Emmett grinned sheepishly.  
“Well, today is Edward’s birthday and I would like to make him something special for dinner. So I guess that means that we should find a market. There’s got to be somewhere we can get fresh vegetables, meat and maybe some bread?”  
“Beats me, Bella,” Emmett shrugged. “I’m sure Jasper will know where we can go. He sent me a text a little while ago and said he’d be back in a couple hours. He’s going over some things with Ed, and then he’ll be on his way back. He’d like us to wait to go to the market until he can go with us.”  
“Okay. Maybe while we wait we can go for a swim? It looks like it’s a beautiful day outside.”  
“It’s nice out and from what I’ve heard, that pool is all ours.”  
“Mommy! I wanna go swimmin’!” Kaden squealed.  
“Okay, okay,” I laughed. “Let’s go get changed and we’ll go out to the pool for a while. Maybe Mister Emmett can take a picture we can send to Edward.”  
I set Kaden’s cereal bowl in the kitchen sink before taking his hand and leading him back to the bedroom to change him into his swimming shorts.  
“Mommy?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I thot we was gonna see Ewward today?”  
“We are, Little Bear, but he’s at work right now. When he’s done working he’ll come back and then we’ll see him. Today is his birthday and we’re going to make him something special … would you like to help me?”  
“Uh huh! But, Mama … I don’t want Ewward to be like Daddy.”  
Kaden’s face scrunched up in a scowl. It was the first time in a couple months that he’d mentioned Mike. Before the divorce, when Kaden mentioned him, I’d answer whatever questions he had. Not once did I ever say anything negative about Mike or his actions. I couldn’t bring myself to do that to my son. I figured I’d answer his questions or reply to his comments as best I could and when he got older, he could form his own opinions of his father. But after Mike gave up his parental rights, I wasn’t sure that was the right course of action anymore. However, it would break my heart to tell my son that his dad didn’t want him.  
“What do you mean, Little Bear?”  
“Daddy didn’t come home. I want Ewward to come home. I miss him.”  
“Oh, Little Bear,” I whispered, pulling him into my arms. “Don’t you worry, baby. Edward will come home. He misses you so much. He was so sorry that he missed you last night, but he picked you up and gave you kisses and he put you into bed last night.”  
I obviously wasn’t expecting the conversation to change from Mike to Edward so quickly but I was thankful for it none the less.  
“He tuckted me in?”  
“Yes, he did.” I smiled.  
“Can he tuckted me in again tonight?”   
“I’m sure he will if you ask him to, Little Bear.”  
“Mommy?”  
“What, baby?”  
“I love Ewward and I want him to be my Daddy.”  
My heart melted a little at his admission and as much as I wanted to say those three little words – I couldn’t. Not yet anyway.  
“Oh, Little Bear … that’s an awfully heavy title for Edward right now, I think. I know you need a daddy, baby and I want nothing more than to give you one, but you have to give me some time, okay?”  
“’Kay.”  
I wiped away a few errant tears before I began to rummage through our luggage to find my swimsuit. Moments later, we stepped out the doors leading from our bedroom to the back patio. The pool was clear blue and sparkling in the sun. Emmett had thrown a few towels on one of the loungers and was dipping his toes in the water.  
“It’s nice and warm.” He grinned.  
“Good,” I smiled back. “Can you take a picture of us to send to Edward before we jump into the pool and look like drowned rats?”  
Emmett chuckled and stepped inside to get his camera.  
Jasper arrived a couple hours later, just as we were sitting down for some lunch. There wasn’t anything in the kitchen to eat so we opted for room service again.  
“You guys ready to head out and do some shopping?” Jasper asked.  
Once we’d finished our lunch, Jasper took us to the marketplace. There was booth after booth of vendors selling their wares. From rugs and textiles to jewelry and clothing – they had everything you could imagine. It vaguely reminded me of the Fashion District in L.A. – the only thing missing were the ‘Made in China’ stickers.  
I fell in love with the deep, rich colors immediately. Sure, I’d seen them in pictures and on TV but that didn’t compare to seeing them in person. I made a mental note where a particular vendor was so I could come back the next day or maybe even with Edward over the weekend.   
We made our way to the vendors that offered locally grown fruits and vegetables. As we walked, Jasper and Emmett kept a keen eye on Kaden and me. At some point, Emmett heaved Kaden up on his shoulders in an effort to corral him.   
I bought some beautiful eggplant, tomatoes, onions, and potatoes thinking I could make stuffed eggplant. When I found a vendor selling spices, I thought I’d died and gone to heaven. Fresh saffron, smoked paprika, and imported Saigon Cinnamon. That was all in addition to fresh ginger and turmeric. I couldn’t wait to get back to the villa to create – my mouth was watering already.  
The spice vendor was able to tell us where we’d be able to get some fresh lamb chops nearby. We found our way to the meat market and I felt like a deer in headlights. I didn’t know which way to go first. I found what I wanted, and after a couple more stops, we traipsed our way back to the villa, our arms laden with our purchases.  
I convinced Kaden to lie down quietly for a while, hoping that he would fall asleep while I went to work on our dinner. After marinating the lamb in some homemade yogurt I’d found at the market, I set out to make a cake for my birthday boy. I knew that Edward had a weakness for chocolate so I made him a rich chocolate cake layered with chocolate buttercream, topped with a chocolate ganache and white chocolate shavings. I wasn’t a pastry chef by any means, but where desserts were concerned, I could hold my own – and I made a mean chocolate cake.  
Edward and I managed to text each other a few times over the course of the afternoon. Light conversations filled with harmless banter seemed to be the order of the day.  
Kaden came ambling out of the bedroom as I finished assembling Edward’s cake. He’d been asleep for nearly three hours.  
“Mama … you make cake?” He asked, pointing at the cake on the counter.  
“Yes, Little Bear. I made Edward a cake.”  
“Ewward coming home soon?”  
I started to answer but was interrupted by the ringing of my cell phone.  
“Hey, handsome. We were just talking about you. Were your ears ringing?”  
“Maybe,” Edward replied. “Who were you talking to?”  
“Kaden,” I giggled. “He’s anxious to see you.”  
“I can’t wait to see him either. Is he having fun there without me at least?”  
I explained that Kaden had fun at the marketplace only because he insisted on hanging off Emmett like a monkey off a vine.  
“He just woke up from a nap, so he should be raring to go when you get here.” I grinned.  
“Good. I called to tell you I’ll be done here in a few minutes. I should be there in a half hour or so.”  
“Perfect. Be careful, we want you here in one piece.”  
“Ewward!” Kaden cried.  
“Edward … do you have a minute before you go? Kaden wants to talk to you.”  
“Of course! I always have time for him … and you.”  
I smiled before passing the phone to Kaden who anxiously took the phone to the couch to talk to Edward. I listened to Kaden talk animatedly about going to the airport and flying here on a ‘big plane’. I could almost picture the grin on Edward’s face as he listened on the other end. A few minutes later, Kaden walked slowly back in the kitchen dragging his feet.  
“Ewward say he home soon, Mama.”  
“Okay, Little Bear. While you wait do you want to help me cook dinner?”  
He nodded and I picked him up to sit on the counter and help me finish stuffing the eggplant. Once we’d gotten it in the oven, I took out a pan and braised the lamb before placing it in the oven too. I decided at last minute to make a couscous thinking that I’d be more likely to get Kaden to eat it as opposed to the eggplant.  
A few moments later, our ears were met with the sound of Edward coming in the door. I helped Kaden down and he ran to greet him.  
“EWWARD!!” he squealed.  
“Hey, buddy!” I heard Edward say tiredly. “How’s my favorite little man?”  
“Good. Me and mommy swimmed today.”  
Kaden was so excited to tell Edward about every aspect of our day, and from Edward’s tone of voice, although tired, he was eager to hear about it.  
“You did? Did you have a good time?”  
“Uh huh! Den we goed shoppin’. Mommy’s cookin’.”  
“I know she is. It smells amazing in here, Bella.”  
Edward came around the corner with Kaden held firmly in his arms. Kaden’s little fists tightly gripped Edward’s shirt like he never wanted to let go. It was adorable to see and it warmed my heart immensely.  
I greeted Edward shyly and he came right over to me and kissed me sweetly on the lips. His lips were so warm and soft against mine and I would have liked for the feel of it to have lingered on for a few more moments but it was cut short by the squeal of my son.  
“Eww! Ewward! You kissed Mommy and Mommy’s a girl!”  
“What’s wrong with Mommy being a girl?” Edward asked, his face full of amusement.  
“Girls. Are. Yucky.”  
I had no idea where Kaden had gotten that idea from, but I had to bite my tongue to keep my laughter from bubbling over. His face was so serious as he told Edward that girls were ‘yucky’ that it was as if he truly believed every word he was saying. The entire scene was quite comical.  
“Oh, Buddy … Mommy might be a girl but you don’t really think she’s yucky do you? ‘Cause I don’t think she’s yucky. Your mommy is amazing – after all, she takes you to cool places like Disneyland and the Zoo. She makes you special dinners that you love and she reads you your favorite books. Not all kids have a mommy as cool as yours.”  
I wondered for a brief moment if Edward thought that was really true or if he was saying it to placate my son. There was something in his face as he looked between Kaden and me, but I couldn’t quite place it.  
“Ewward?”  
“Yeah, Buddy?”  
Kaden went on to tell Edward that his friend’s mom made his friend eat tofu. He’d ever eaten it before, but he went on to tell Edward that it was yucky and that I would never make him eat anything yucky. Edward confirmed that fact with him and chuckled under his breath.  
“Ewward?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I love my Mommy.”  
I watched as Edward touched his forehead to Kaden’s and silent words passed between them. It was a very sweet moment and one that I knew I wouldn’t soon forget. I had to look away before the tears could form.  
“Dinner should be ready in about fifteen minutes,” I announced.  
“Do I have time to clean up or …?”  
“Plenty of time, Edward. However, getting Kaden to leave you alone long enough so that you can do so might be a different story.”  
“Nah … we’ll be okay, huh buddy? He can go hang out in the bedroom and watch some TV while I shower real quick and then we can come back out and have dinner with you. Sound good, buddy?”  
Kaden squealed as Edward tickled him and he managed a giggled ‘yes’.  
I watched as my boys walked toward the bedroom and I shook my head knowing all too well how deep I was falling for Edward.  
I set the table and poured myself a glass of wine before pulling a beer out for Edward and setting our dinner on the table.  
“Bella, this is incredible. Really, really good.”  
“I’m glad you like it.” I smiled.  
I looked over at Kaden who was happily eating the meat and couscous I’d put on his plate.  
“I heard all about Kaden’s day – from swimming to the marketplace. How was yours?” Edward asked, looking over at me with a smile.  
“It was good. The pool is nice and the marketplace was amazing. I’d like to go back before we leave.”  
“Yeah? Did they have something that caught your eye?”  
“Yeah … a couple things actually. There was this beautiful lantern that I would love for my bedroom and a scarf for my dresser. Maybe it’s silly but the color of the fabric was unlike anything I’d ever seen. I don’t know when or if I’ll ever get to come to Morocco again and it might be nice to have something simple to remember our trip.”  
Edward nodded with a wry smile.  
“Maybe we can go back this weekend.”  
“I’d like that,” I whispered.  
When we finished eating, I cleared the table and started cleaning up the dishes. Edward asked me not to fuss over it, saying that the housekeeper could clean it the next morning, but I couldn’t in good conscience leave the mess for the housekeeper.  
Kaden kept Edward company in the living room while I cleaned up the kitchen. When I finished, I lit a single candle on Edward’s cake and carried it out to the living room.  
“Happy Birthday, Edward.”  
“Jesus, Bella. You didn’t have to make me a cake.”  
“I know … but I wanted to. I’m allowed to spoil you a little bit for your birthday.” I grinned.  
“You already did spoil me. I got everything I wanted when you said you’d come here for the weekend.”  
Edward was completely adorable with his admission and I leaned over to kiss him sweetly. I gave him the honor of slicing the cake as I helped to serve it up.  
“Oh my God, Bella. This is amazing,” Edward grinned through his bite of cake.  
I couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up through me.  
“I’m glad you like it.”  
“Like it? I love it! Don’t tell my mom, but this is the best cake I’ve ever had.”  
“Oh no,” I laughed. “I’d never tell your mom that.”  
“You better not – you’d be on her shit list for sure.”  
“I’m on her shit list?” I asked worriedly.  
“Oh, God, no, Bella. That’s not what I meant.”  
“No, it’s okay, Edward. I just worried after you came back from Australia and after everything that your mom had done for me that she and your dad were upset with me. I worry that they think that I’m ungrateful for everything they did for me and that couldn’t be further from the truth.”  
Edward set our plates down on the coffee table and closed the distance between us, pulling me into his arms.  
“Bella, they understand better than you think. I know and they know how appreciative you are. They have no reason to believe otherwise. I hope that doesn’t play into your decision to go to Napa for the Fourth of July.”  
I shook my head no.  
“Kaden’s being so quiet,” Edward whispered.   
We looked over to where Kaden was laying on the floor to find him sound asleep. He seemed so peaceful and happy.  
“Should we put him in bed?” Edward asked.  
“Yeah. If you can carry him in there, I’ll grab his pajamas.”  
Edward nodded and we rose from the couch to put Kaden into bed. When he was all tucked into bed in the room that Edward intended for Kaden and I to sleep in, I checked the nightlight and kissed him goodnight. I closed the door behind us as Edward stepped into the hall.  
“Bella …” Edward whispered.  
He reached his hand out to me and pulled me to him.  
“Will you stay with me tonight?” He asked pleadingly.  
I nodded and followed behind him as we stepped into his bedroom and closed the door.


	30. Three Simple Words

When You Least Expect It  
Chapter Thirty  
Three Simple Words

EPOV

Birthdays weren’t something I’d celebrated in a long, long time. My twenty-first was the last one I could really remember celebrating. My buddies had taken me out and we celebrated with a bang – literally. I’m not sure exactly what happened because we were drunk but I know there were fireworks involved. That night was a hell of a lot of fun.  
Twenty-seven.  
I’ve heard that age is just a number. To some extent it is – the same with all the other anecdotes I’ve ever heard. Wisdom comes with age – my dad used to say. If there is one thing that I know now at twenty-seven that I didn’t know at twenty-one it’s the fact that love can truly change you. It can change the way you see things and the way you see people.  
Never in a million years did I imagine at twenty-one that I could find the person whom I wanted to spend my life with and accept her three-year-old son as my own. At twenty-seven, I couldn’t imagine my life without them.  
Best. Birthday. Ever.  
Bella spent the afternoon making an incredible dinner for me. I listened intently as we devoured the delicious meal she’d made. Bella was so animated as she described the marketplace and as she told me she wanted to go back. Something had caught her eye and if she wanted it – I wanted to make sure she got it. I would be more than happy to take her back sometime over the weekend.  
Later that evening, she surprised me with a chocolate cake. It was the most delicious cake I’d ever eaten and that was saying something because my mom makes a pretty amazing chocolate cake. Sitting there on the couch, eating the cake that Bella had so lovingly made, watching as Kaden took bigger bites than he probably should have; I knew that my day couldn’t have been any better. I could have been off from work and spent the entire day with Bella and Kaden but that wasn’t possible. Having them there – with me – that was the best gift.  
I joked with Bella, saying that she shouldn’t tell my mom that her chocolate cake is better than my mom’s. She immediately worried that my parents had some type of residual anger toward her after our brief time apart before and after I returned from Australia. Bella had no idea how far from the truth that really was. Granted, my sisters were a little pissed about it but that was just them in bitchy big sister mode. They thought it was their job to protect me no matter what - even if I was an adult and could fend for myself.  
My mom adored Bella and Kaden. She had spent more time with Bella than Kaden, but she had a soft spot for kids. She couldn’t wait for some grandchildren of her own to spoil. My sisters were too caught up in their own careers to even think about starting a family, and with Carlie the only one in a stable relationship, it was for the best. My parents were eager to have Bella and Kaden up for the Fourth of July – they wanted to get to know them a little better because they knew how important they were to me.  
I did my best to reassure Bella that my parents weren’t upset with her in the least. They were, in fact eager to see her again, and I told her as much. As we sat on the couch, Bella wrapped in my arms, we realized how quiet it was and we looked over to see Kaden sound asleep on the floor. He was out cold and I wanted nothing more than to take advantage of the time I could be spending alone with Bella.  
Together, Bella and I tucked Kaden into bed. Bella carefully checked to make sure that his nightlight was on and kissed him goodnight. Once we were out of his room and into the hall, I tugged on Bella’s hand and pulled her to me. I all but begged her to stay with me.  
Bella nodded shyly and allowed me to pull her into my bedroom. As soon as the door was closed, my lips were on hers. She whimpered as I backed her against the door.  
“Edward,” she whispered.  
“Hmm?”  
I could feel her tense slightly in my arms and I pulled back to look at her. Bella’s eyes were wide and the panic I saw in them was unmistakable.   
“Bella?” I asked softly, hoping my voice would help to relax her.  
She wrapped her arms around my waist and nuzzled her face into my chest. I enveloped her in my arms and cradled her head in my hand.  
“Hey … talk to me. What’s wrong?”  
A soft chuckle erupted from her chest as she clung to me.  
“I think I’m letting my nerves get the best of me,” She admitted.  
“Why are you nervous?”  
“I don’t know. I mean … it’s not like we haven’t been alone together before.”  
“It’s just me, Bella. There’s no pressure here, but I can’t help the fact that I want to kiss you silly right now because you’ve made this the best birthday ever.”  
“Yeah?” She asked, looking up at me from under her thick lashes.  
“Yeah,” I grinned.  
“Even with my little freak out?”  
“Even with your mini panic attack. However, I’m going to have one of my own if you don’t let me kiss you.”  
Bella reached up on her toes and kissed me. The weight and softness of her lips on mine felt amazing, and I kissed her back ardently – hoping to convey the depth of my feelings for her and my appreciation for everything she’d done to make my birthday unforgettable.  
I was the first to break the kiss, and I missed her lips immediately, but I needed to make sure that she was okay. The tension that I’d felt overtake her earlier was gone and I kissed her forehead gently.  
“Want to go sit in the hot tub for a bit?”  
“Sure.” She smiled.  
I watched as she pulled her swimsuit from the top of her suitcase and disappeared into the bathroom. I quickly pulled on my shorts and knocked on the door gently.  
“Bella … I’ll be outside.”  
“Okay. I’ll be right there,” She said through the door.  
I turned on the jets and climbed into the hot tub. The evening air was balmy, but the warm water felt good on my tired body. I closed my eyes, relaxing as I leaned back.  
“You look content,” Bella said quietly as she dipped her toes into the water.  
I looked up to find her wearing a cobalt blue bikini. Her hair was swept up on her head and there was no trace of what little makeup she’d been wearing earlier. She looked exquisite as she stepped carefully into the hot tub. I reached out to help her and pulled her over to sit next to me.   
“You look beautiful.”  
I couldn’t help but tell her – I never wanted her to feel like she was any less in my eyes. I was itching to touch her – she’d never shown so much skin before, and I felt like a kid in a candy store.  
“Thanks,” She breathed, shaking her head.  
I took her right hand in mine and pulled it up to place a kiss on her knuckles. She turned and looked at me as I continued to hold her hand. She wore a thin gold band on her thumb and I tried to remember if I’d seen her wear it before.  
“Is this new?” I asked, running my finger across the smooth band.  
“No, I’ve had it for a long time. I don’t wear it at work because I’m afraid I’ll lose it or damage it.”  
“Does it have significant meaning?”  
Bella nodded.  
“My dad gave it to me. It was his wedding band. When I mentioned to Mike that I wanted a thumb ring, my dad didn’t hesitate. He figured it would give me a little piece of my mom to carry with me always.”  
Tears sparkled in her eyes as she explained the huge significance of such a small piece of jewelry to me.  
“Oh, Bella … I love the meaning behind it.”  
“Me too. I think of her every time I look at it. I miss her. I wish that she was here … she would love Kaden and … you. She would have hated Mike but she would have loved you.”  
I didn’t know what to say to that. I knew that she missed her mom, but I had no idea how much until that moment. It was a subject that she lightly touched on and her reaction was probably the reason why.  
“I wish I could have met her. I’m sure she was a special person – she’d have to be to raise an amazing daughter like you.”  
I pulled her closer to me and situated her on my lap. I needed to touch her – to soothe her, and I’m sure she was glad to have the contact too. She wrapped her arms around me and nuzzled against my neck. She did that a lot – it was comforting to her and I enjoyed the close, intimate nature of it.  
I don’t know how long we sat there without a word spoken between us. I thought for a moment that Bella had fallen asleep in my arms, but her fingers began to play with the hair at the nape of my neck, and I felt her lips press against my damp skin.  
Bella raised her head and looked up at me before brushing her lips against mine. Eagerly, I returned her kiss, dragging my tongue across her lip. Her fingers tightened in my hair, and I instinctively pulled her closer as our tongues slid languidly against each other. I felt her shiver as I left nipping kisses down her neck and across her collar bone.  
“Cold?” I asked.  
“No … but I am getting a little pruney.”  
I chuckled.  
“All right, beautiful. Let’s get you inside.”  
Watching Bella step gracefully from the water as drops cascaded down her slender legs was a sight to behold – her porcelain skin aglow from the flame of the lanterns that surrounded our outdoor oasis.   
“Would you mind if I showered really quick? I need to get the chlorine off of my skin.”  
“Not at all. In fact, I’d offer to help ….”  
Bella laughed.  
“I bet you would. I won’t be long.”  
While Bella showered, I pulled a t-shirt over my head and stepped back outside; taking a script that Jasper had asked me to look at with me. Not only were they looking for a lead actor, but they were looking for someone to produce it as well. I jotted down a few notes as I read, realizing how much potential the stack of papers in my hand had.  
“Edward?” Bella asked from the doorway.  
She was wearing soft cotton shorts and a tank top. Her hair tumbled down around her shoulders. Bella seemed completely relaxed as she smiled lazily at me.  
“Hey. I was just looking at something for Jazz. Are you all done?”  
She nodded.  
I stood from my chair and stepped in front of her placing a kiss on her sweet lips.  
“My turn.” I grinned.  
I grabbed the clothes I’d set on the bed and headed in to the bathroom to clean up. When I stepped out, Bella was sitting up in bed, reading on her Nook. She seemed content as she looked up from her task and smiled shyly at me.  
“I’m going to check in on Kaden. Did you need anything?”  
“No,” she giggled. “I just peeked in on him and got us some water while I was at it.”  
I should have figured that she would have checked in on Kaden already but it didn’t negate the fact that I wanted to check in on him too. I worried that maybe she’d think it was strange since he’s not technically my responsibility. As always, Bella eased my troubled mind.  
“Edward … it’s okay if you want to check on him.”  
“Yeah?” I asked nervously, running my hands through my damp hair.  
“Yes,” She grinned. “Now go … so you can come back.”  
Bella didn’t have to tell me twice. I stepped into the room next door to check on Kaden. He was sound asleep in the center of the huge bed; his little body curled around the stuffed tow truck he seemed to carry with him everywhere. I smiled knowing it was a toy that I’d sent him. I sat down on the bed next to him, taking care not to jostle him and watched him sleep. He slept so peacefully; an angelic expression on his face. How in the world Mike could deny this amazing little boy was beyond me. He’d only been in my life for a few short months and already he’d made a profound impact. Not only was I falling in love with Bella, I was falling in love with Kaden too. It was a feeling that grew every day by leaps and bounds.  
I leaned over and pressed a kiss to Kaden’s forehead – completely unable to stop myself.  
“I love you, Buddy,” I whispered softly.  
No sooner had the words crossed my lips than I heard a sharp gasp behind me. I turned my head to see Bella standing in the doorway, quiet tears trailing down her face.  
“I’m sorry, Edward. I didn’t mean to intrude. When you didn’t come right back, I worried something was wrong.” Bella sniffled.  
I crossed the room as quickly as possible and pulled her into my arms.  
“Bella, you don’t have to apologize. Let’s talk in the other room so we don’t wake him okay?”  
As soon as we were back in the privacy of my room, Bella rounded on me.  
“Did you mean what you said?”  
I nodded.  
“With all of my heart.”  
I couldn’t pull my eyes away from her face and I watched as her brows furrowed and her lips parted as if she were going to say something only to close them again. Tears glistened in her eyes and I reached out to her once again.  
“Bella … I want to love you too. Please let me,” I begged.  
She nodded eagerly, smashing her lips to mind. My tenuous grip on her tightened as she molded against my body.   
“Please, Edward,” She whimpered.  
I picked her up and carried her to the bed. She felt so light in my arms but so right.  
I set her gently on her feet, breaking our kiss and embrace. She looked down, fidgeting with her shirt. I lifted her chin to meet my eyes.  
“Bella, what’s wrong?”  
She shook her head and mumbled.  
“Nothing.”  
I sat down on the bed and held my arms out to her.  
“C’mere.”  
Bella didn’t hesitate to crawl into my lap, snuggling against me. I wasn’t about to complain – I relished holding her in my arms.  
I dropped several heavy kisses along Bella’s freckled shoulder. As I did so, she cupped my face in her hand. Her expression was serious as she gazed at me but I couldn’t quite read the look in her eyes. Her forehead met mine and she squeezed her eyes closed.  
“Why are you so good to me?”  
I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
“Because … I’m so in love with you.”  
“I love you, too.”  
Her words were merely a breath ghosting from her lips, but her message was received loud and clear as she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me with abandon. Fingers tangled in my hair and I slid my hand up her back – the warmth of her skin radiated through the thin fabric covering her as I held Bella to me.  
“Shirt … off ….” Bella murmured, releasing her grasp on my hair.  
I reached down to grab the hem, tugging the offending fabric over my head. I opened my eyes to find that during my struggle. Bella had shed her tank top as well. She was straddling my lap and looked so much like a scared kitten – her eyes wide and hopeful as she chewed on her lip. Bella was truly a vision – intricate baby blue lace set against porcelain skin. My breath caught in my throat as I fought to find the right words. In the end, I settled for the simple truth.  
“So beautiful,” I whispered.  
Unable to refrain from touching her any longer, I ghosted my hands down her arms, stopping at her hands as I brought them to my lips, kissing them reverently. My eyes never left hers – I needed to make sure she knew that this was about her – and showing her how much I love and adored her.  
“Edward … please … l-love m-me.”  
“I do, baby. So fucking much.”  
Carefully, I turned her in my arms so I was hovering over her and began to kiss down her body – worshipping her as I went. There wasn’t an inch of skin on her lovely body that I skipped over except the parts that were still covered with lace and those I would uncover last. In my mind, I treated her like a present I was un-wrapping, taking my time to enjoy the gift I was being given. Cautious hands held me as long as I’d let them, but I soon realized that I needed her touch as much as she needed mine. All too happy to kiss my way back up her body from her small ankles to her strong calves, pausing for a moment at her right knee because there was a small scar there.  
“What’s this from?” I asked softly.  
“Later, Edward. I need you,” She whispered.  
Kissing up her shapely thighs, I stopped at her apex, my eyes shifting between the lace covering her and her eyes. Bella watched me with rapt attention as I softly kissed each hip and traced the top of her panties with my finger. Her chest rose and fell in quick succession as she pulled at my shoulders. She leaned up to meet me and I reached behind her, caressing the soft skin at her back. With a quick flick of my fingers, I unclasped her bra and deftly pulled the straps from her shoulders.   
Carefully laying her down again, I kissed her lips and tossed her bra aside.  
“Please, Edward. Touch me.”  
She needn’t beg but I was set on taking my time with her and I told her as much.  
Cradled between the perfection of her long legs, I gently lowered my chest against hers, savoring the feel of skin on skin; her softness against the hard planes of my chest as I kissed her long and languidly. Small fingers brushed through my hair before gliding down to my shoulders and holding on to them firmly.  
A faint sob emitted from Bella’s lips as I kissed down her neck, leaving a wet kiss just behind her ear.  
I pulled back a bit to look at her face and I could see a single tear falling from her eye.  
“Bella …” I breathed. “Are you all right, beautiful?”  
She nodded.  
“I … I’m overwhelmed. No one has ever made me feel like this before, Edward.”  
“Like what, baby?”  
“Completely adored and … and so very loved.”  
“You are, my precious, Bella,” I whispered. “And I’ve only just begun.”  
I kissed her once more on the mouth before working my way down her chest, finally taking a good look at full, perfect breasts. Dark, rosy nipples peeked up at me as I caressed Bella’s soft flesh. I continued my exploration, working my way down to her navel and her flat stomach. Bella moved her hands to cover the skin I was currently expressing my adoration for.  
“Don’t cover up, Bella.”  
“Edward … my stretch marks ….”  
“Are barely noticeable, baby. I mean it when I tell you that you are absolutely beautiful – inside and out. Please … relax and enjoy this, Bella.”  
She cupped my face in her hand and nodded minutely before I placed another open mouthed kiss just above the lace of her panties. I tugged gently on the lace situated on her hips and pulled it down just enough to kiss each hipbone once again. Bella didn’t resist, so I continued to pull on the lace, revealing a pale pink scar about three inches long. I ghosted my finger across it, guessing it was a c-section scar. I kissed it reverently, thankful for both mother and son.  
“Edward …”  
“Hmm?” I hummed against her skin.  
“I n-need y-you.”  
My girl was nearly vibrating with want under me. She was so desperate she began to stutter and it was a mixture of adorable and sexy in just the right amounts. I wanted to pull the minuscule lace panties from her body and bury myself so deeply within her I’d forget my own name but I couldn’t do that to her. She deserved more than that.  
“Are you sure?”  
She nodded and I crawled back up her body, unable to keep from kissing her again.  
“Yes, Edward. I want you to make love to me.”  
Little fingers pushed at the waistband of my boxers and I helped her to push them the rest of the way down before kicking them off. I grasped the lace at her hips and gently pulled off the offending lace. Bella was bare and absolutely gorgeous splayed out on my bed. She reached out for me and I willingly went to her as she wrapped her legs around my hips; Bella’s arousal evident between us.  
“Protection, baby. We need protection,” I breathed against the sweet skin of her neck.  
“I’m on the pill, Edward. I want to feel you, please ….”  
Reaching down, I aligned myself with her warm, wet center and gently pushed into her. I watched Bella’s expressions for any sign of pain because I knew it had been well over a year since she’d last been intimate. She was incredibly tight and felt oh-so-good wrapped around my cock.  
Bella exhaled deeply and brought her finger to my chin.  
“I’m okay, Edward. It’s been a while, but I’ll be fine. You feel so good inside me.”  
With her go ahead, I began to move my hips, grinding against her – pushing myself further into her until I was completely buried within her only to pull out and repeat my actions all over again. I moved slowly and steadily. I knew if I didn’t, it would be over much sooner than I wanted it to be. It had been nearly a year since I’d been intimate as well but I knew as I pushed and pulled against and with Bella that nothing – nothing had ever felt as good as her.  
“Jesus, Bella … you feel so, so good.”  
“Yes,” She hissed. “Edward … I want your mouth on me … please.”  
Bella certainly didn’t have to ask twice and I certainly knew what she wanted as she arched her back up to me. I captured one pert nipple in my mouth, circling it over and over with my tongue.  
“Oh, God … yes, Edward. That feels … incredible.”  
I smiled against the flesh of her breast, continuing to suckle on her puckered skin.  
“Edward ….” Bella whimpered. “I’m close. You feel too good.”  
“Me too,” I breathed as I continued to rock against her.  
Not wanting her to come without me, I quickened my pace. A thin sheen of sweat covered our chests as I kissed up to her soft lips.  
I nuzzled my face into her neck, kissing her roughly as I spilled into her, my orgasm triggered by the fluttering and clenching of her muscles around my cock. Bella’s grip around my shoulders tightened as she held on to me – both of us trying to catch our breath as our bliss washed over us.  
“I love you, Bella.”  
“I love you too,” She sniffled. “So much.”  
It was a long while before Bella released her tight hold on me. Not that I minded in the least. I was content – my arms wrapped around the precious woman in my arms. We’d taken our intimacy to a new level – it was perfect, beautiful, and completely us.  
When my arm began to tingle, I reluctantly pulled out of Bella’s warmth and cuddled up to her side. She immediately turned into me and we wrapped our arms around each other once again, falling into a sated, blissful sleep.


	31. Music to My Ears

When You Least Expect It  
Chapter Thirty-One  
Music to my Ears

Edward loves me.  
It was all consuming and more than I dared to hope for. His soothing words and tender touch had me shaking with need as he hovered above me. Edward explained that he wanted to go slow – to worship me. He wanted me to know how much he loved and adored me.  
Light kisses were pressed into my skin, each one growing in intensity and anticipation. The emotion that he poured onto me was overwhelming. I squeezed my eyes closed relishing in the feeling of his kisses and his love – never wanting either feeling to go away.  
When Edward finally pushed into me, I felt so full and … complete. The love and affection Edward had for me radiated from his body filling in the gaps where it was missing and made me whole again.  
Best of all – he loved Kaden and I couldn’t ask for more.  
Warm and sated, I drifted to sleep in Edward’s protective arms. My dreams were peaceful and full of hope.  
Edward’s alarm went off at six a.m. – his deep groan vibrating in my ear. He tightened his grip on me for a moment before trying to move me enough so he could slip out of bed.  
“I’m awake, Edward,” I giggled as I moved away from him grudgingly.  
“Sorry, beautiful. I didn’t mean to wake you.”  
“You didn’t … the alarm did.”  
Edward sighed.  
“What’s wrong, Edward?”  
“I hate leaving you. I wish I could stay here today and be with you and Kaden.”  
I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed his pouty lips.  
“I know you do, baby, but we knew you’d be working when we made the arrangements to come visit. We’ll be here when you get back.”  
His bottom lip seemed to jut out a little further and I couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable he was.  
“Go shower, Edward. I’ll make you breakfast while you’re getting ready.”  
“You don’t have to do that, Bella. It’s early … you should sleep a bit more before Kaden wakes up.”  
“Hush … I want to make you breakfast, Edward. It’ll give me a few more minutes with you.”  
Reluctantly, Edward made his way to the bathroom to get ready for his day. I slipped out of bed, my body aching in all the right places and I couldn’t help but remember the night before and all the wonderful things Edward did to my body.  
I hummed to myself as I made a batch of chocolate chip muffins and pushed them into the oven.  
“You’re rather chipper this morning,” Jasper grinned as he sat down at the breakfast bar.  
I knew my blush would give me away, but I couldn’t help it.  
Jasper chuckled.  
“I guess you and Ed had a good night, eh?”  
“It was the best night I’ve ever had.” I grinned.  
“Yeah? I guess you’re happy then?”  
“Oh, Jazz – immensely so.”  
“Good. I’m happy for you, Bells. You deserve to be happy and so does that little boy in there.”  
“Thanks, Jazz, that means a lot.”  
Jazz and I chatted back and forth for a few minutes as I made a pan of eggs. It wasn’t too much longer until Edward came out, fully dressed and ready for the day ahead of him. He immediately came into the kitchen and left a searing kiss on my lips.  
“Morning, beautiful,” he grinned.  
“Morning, handsome.”  
Jasper chuckled in the background behind us.  
“What?” Edward asked turning to Jasper.  
“Nothing, man.” Jasper grinned, shaking his head.  
“Spit it out, Jazz.”  
“You guys look happy that’s all.”  
“We are,” Edward confirmed, looking at me.  
“Good. So what’s on the agenda for today other than you going to the set?”  
I watched Edward carefully as he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.  
“I wish like hell I didn’t have to be on set today. I want to spend the day with Bella and Kaden.”  
“You know you can’t do that, Ed. But … they can always come and hang out in your trailer … I bet we could even let them sit on the sidelines … you’re working in the studio today. It’s a bit cloudy out today and they need sunshine to do those location shots.”  
Edward’s face brightened a bit at Jasper’s suggestion and he turned to face me.  
“Is that something you want to do? I’d love for you to come and hang out while I’m filming. Y-you don’t have to, but it would be cool to have you there.”  
His face looked so hopeful – as if Jasper’s suggestion was the perfect solution and really – it was.  
“I’d love that, Edward. I just don’t want Kaden and me to be in the way.”  
“You guys could never be in the way. You can hang out in my trailer – there’s a couch and a TV in there and there’s plenty of drinks and snacks.”  
“Okay.” I smiled.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.” I nodded.  
The smile on Edward’s face was blinding as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me silly.  
“Hey, hey you two … break it up! I want some decent breakfast before we have to leave,” Jasper whined.  
As we ate, we decided that the car would come back to pick us up when I called for it. We’d allow Kaden to sleep in and get some breakfast before we’d head to the set. It would give Edward a bit of time to focus on the scenes they were filming that day as well.  
“Emmett’s going to come with you guys … he’ll either stay with you guys or he’ll be with Doug,” Jasper explained as Edward replied to a couple emails.  
“It might be helpful if he stayed with us … he and Kaden seem to keep each other entertained.” I giggled.  
“Sometimes I wonder if Emmett’s not three also.” Edward chuckled.  
I kissed Edward sweetly as he headed out the door and I promised we’d see him soon. I cleaned up the kitchen before heading back to bed. As I crawled between the cool sheets, I inhaled the sweet, masculine scent that was pure Edward. I snuggled into his pillow with a smile on my face and drifted off to sleep.  
“Mommy … are we rweally going to see Ewward?” Kaden asked as he watched the scenery pass by the passenger window of the car.  
“Yes, Little Bear. We’re going to hang out in his trailer while he’s working. If he’s got a few minutes between shots he’ll come and see us.”  
“Are they takin’ pittures of him?” Kaden asked, his brow furrowed.  
“Sort of, Little Bear. Edward’s kind of like Mater … he’s playing a character in a movie like Cars. Does that make sense?”  
“I tink so ….”  
I turned my attention away from my curious son to Emmett.  
“Does Jazz go to the set with Edward every day?”  
“Not always. Edward doesn’t really need him to hang out all day while he’s working. Jazz usually goes for a while first thing in the morning so he can work his way through emails and keep up with other stuff that Ed’s going to be working on in the future. Since Jazz has taken on the position of Ed’s manager he’s got twice the work I guess.”  
“Jazz never complains though. He takes it all in stride.”  
“He does and he’s very good at his job. That’s why Ed asked him to step up as manager.”  
I nodded.  
The car came to a stop at a gate and the driver rolled down his window and showed his credentials before entering the compound where the warehouses were they were filming at. Jasper approached the car and opened the door for us, welcoming us to the set.   
“I’m sure we can arrange for a little tour when they break for lunch around one.” Jasper grinned.  
“Where’s Ewward, Unca Jazz?”  
“Edward’s working, buddy. You’ll get to see him in a little while, okay? In the meantime, I’m gonna get you guys settled in Edward’s trailer and Emmett is going to go see Doug.”  
Jasper talked in hushed tones to Emmett before pointing him to where Doug was sitting, apparently waiting for Edward. Jasper led Kaden and I into Edward’s trailer and it was every bit as comfy as he promised. I had brought my Nook and a video game for Kaden to keep us entertained while we waited.  
“Bells … Ed said to tell you his mom is going to email you directions and stuff for when you go up for the Fourth. Are you guys driving up?”  
“I was thinking about it. It should be a nice drive. Kaden and I really haven’t driven anywhere except from Tacoma to L.A. – I thought we could use it as a nice little vacation together.”  
“You’re not going to be gone too long though are you?” Jasper asked worriedly.  
“No, Jazz,” I laughed.   
I knew he was worried about leaving Alice alone too much as she got closer to her due date. She was due in mid-August and I hoped that Jasper and Edward would be back by then. Kaden’s birthday was August seventeenth and I wanted them to be able to celebrate with us.  
“I won’t be so worried as long as she takes it easy and does what the doctor tells her. It helps knowing that you’re there for her if she needs something, Bells.”  
The more I talked to Jasper the more I realized that Alice wasn’t telling him everything the doctor was advising her to do. Things like working less and resting; keeping her feet elevated, and drinking lots of water. I spent time with her every day and went to all her doctor’s appointments with her in Jasper’s absence, so I knew what his instructions were. I encouraged her to follow them but I didn’t want to be her nagging friend. Alice had slowed down at work – cutting down to four days a week at work instead of five but I didn’t feel like that was much of a concession.  
“Bella? You’re awfully quiet … do you know something I don’t?”  
I snorted.  
“I feel like I’m a little kid tattling on her. My opinion – for what it’s worth?” I asked and Jasper nodded.  
“She needs to slow down before the doctor orders her on bed rest.”  
“Is that something the doctor has mentioned?”  
“Bed rest?”  
Jasper nodded.  
“No. But she will if Alice doesn’t listen to her.”  
“Hmm … well it sounds like I need to call and have a chat with my fiancée.”  
Jasper excused himself and stepped out of Edward’s trailer leaving Kaden and me by our self. I went back to reading my book and Kaden continued to color in his little notebook Edward had given him. I’m not sure how much time had passed since Jasper stepped out, because I got lost in my book – I was startled by a knock on the trailer door.  
A woman with light brown hair and baby blue eyes stepped into the space as I took in her low cut top and short skirt.  
“Oh … I’m sorry … I was under the impression this was Edward’s trailer.”  
“Oh, umm, this is Edward’s trailer, but he’s working. Can I help you?”  
“I’m Lauren, his girlfriend. I came to surprise him. Who are you?”  
Who was I? What was I to Edward? I didn’t know what to say to the woman standing in front of me. Part of me wanted to say that I was his girlfriend but I didn’t want a confrontation in front of Kaden. I knew Edward and I trusted him. Lauren was most certainly not a part of Edward’s life – only Lauren seemed to be under the assumption she was.  
“I’m Isabella, we’re,” I pointed to Kaden, “guests of Edward’s.”  
“Really?” Lauren asked, raising her brow. “That’s interesting … Edward never invites guests to his sets. He says it’s too distracting.”  
“Sorry, Bella,” Jasper apologized walking in, “that took longer than I thought.”  
He looked up and saw Lauren standing in front of me.  
“Ms. Welch … is there something I can help you with?” Jasper asked.  
“Who are you? Where’s Eric?” Lauren asked perplexed.  
“I’m Jasper Whitlock, I’m Edward’s Manager. What I’d like to know is how you managed to end up here.”  
“I wanted to see Edward, so I called Nick and he pulled a couple strings to get me on set, so here I am.”  
“Edward won’t be happy to see you.”  
“Yes, he will. He just doesn’t know it yet.”  
I couldn’t help but laugh out loud.  
“What’s so funny?” Lauren snapped, her gaze returning to me.  
What she didn’t see was Edward stepping in the door behind Jasper.  
“What’s funny is that you actually believe that, Lauren,” Edward seethed.  
“Ewward!” Kaden cried, jumping up from his spot on the floor and running into Edward’s open arms.  
Edward scooped him up and kissed my giggling son on his chubby cheek.  
“Hey, buddy. We’re gonna have lunch together here in a few minutes okay?”  
Kaden nodded.  
“Jazz … can you take Kaden out to see Emmett? I think we need a few minutes here.”   
Edward looked over to me to make sure that I was okay with Jasper taking Kaden but he needn’t have worried. Lauren’s head bounced back and forth between Kaden and me like she was watching a tennis match.   
Jasper took Kaden and disappeared out of the trailer door as Edward brushed past Lauren and pulled me into his side.  
“Are you okay?” He whispered at my temple before kissing me softly.  
I nodded.  
Edward turned his attention to Lauren.  
“What are you doing here?” He asked.  
Lauren gaped at us like a fish before she finally answered.  
“I came to see you, Edward. I wanted to talk to you. I miss you.”  
“Lauren,” Edward sighed. “I said everything I needed to say to you over the phone months ago. I’ve moved on – obviously, and I’m extremely happy. Happier than I ever was with you – there is nothing else to discuss.”  
“I love you, Edward,” Lauren sobbed.  
I felt slightly bad for the troubled woman standing in front of us. I’d felt heartache more than once in my life and I could certainly empathize with her. I also knew Edward and he’d been nothing but honest with her, so how she could ever think that he’d want to reconcile with her, I had no idea.  
“I’m sorry, Lauren. I don’t know what you were thinking showing up like this. We haven’t talked since that last phone call. I know you’ve tried to get in touch, texting me and emailing but obviously I wasn’t ready to talk to you. I told you that cheating was a hard limit for me.”  
“Can’t you just forgive me and we can move on?” Lauren begged.  
“I have moved on, Lauren,” Edward huffed. “Forgiveness is earned and you’re not there yet. I don’t know how you managed to get inside my trailer let alone on the set but you need to leave.”  
Edward picked his phone up off the table and dialed Doug’s number while Lauren stood there numbly twisting her fingers.  
“Please, Edward … can’t I talk to you alone? Without her here?”  
“Hey, Doug … we have an issue – can you come to my trailer please?”  
No sooner had Edward ended the call than Doug walked through the door.  
“Ms. Welch … you need to come with me,” Doug said firmly, stepping between Lauren and Edward and me.  
“Edward, pleeease,” Lauren cried.  
Edward stepped in front of me slightly – protectively.  
“Damn it, Lauren! NO! Do you even see this woman standing here beside me? She’s the only woman I want in my life. She’s everything to me – and you – you’re nothing.”  
I ran my hand up and down Edward’s arm soothingly. I wanted to kiss him silly and tell him that he was everything to me too, but the timing was awful.  
“Get her out of here, Doug. Send Jazz back in here if you see him will you?”  
“Yes, Sir.”   
As Doug escorted a hysterical Lauren out of Edward’s trailer, Edward turned to me and pulled me into his arms.  
“I’m so sorry you had to see that, baby.”  
“You don’t have to apologize, Edward.” I whispered, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and kissing his cheek, make-up be damned.  
“What did she say before I got here?”  
“That she was your girlfriend. She said she came to surprise you. And she wanted to know who I was.”  
“What did you tell her?” Edward asked looking down through thick lashes.  
I launched into what little I had told Lauren. I also explained that I wasn’t sure how to answer her and to be honest; I was a little scared of how to answer her considering she’d announced she was his girlfriend.  
Edward’s arms tightened around me as he held me to him.  
“Girlfriend seems like such a simple word for what you are to me, Bella. I meant it when I said you’re everything – you and Kaden both mean the world to me. If girlfriend is the best thing that we can come up with for now, I can settle for that. Can you?”  
I nodded and laid my head on his chest. His heart was thumping wildly and I don’t know if it was adrenaline from his stand-off with Lauren or worry at what my response would be.  
“I want to be done for the day. I want to take you and Kaden and go back to the hotel and curl up on the couch with both of you.”  
“Kaden would love that,” I giggled.  
Edward sat down on the couch behind us and pulled me into his lap.  
“Y-you didn’t t-think that I was talking to Lauren b-behind your b-back did you?” Edward sputtered.  
“Oh, God, Edward, no! I didn’t think that at all. I trust you, and above all, I know how you feel about her, Edward. You wouldn’t spend so much time getting me to agree with a relationship with you if you were still interested in her.”  
“I wouldn’t,” Edward said, shaking his head.  
I could hear Kaden’s peals of laughter coming from just outside the door and I turned to see Jasper returning with Kaden in his arms.  
“Mommy! Ewward! Mister Emmett showed me da horsies! He said Ewward gets to ride em!” Kaden said excitedly as he ran toward us.   
I pulled him up onto my lap as Edward chuckled at his excitement.  
“Maybe I’ll take you over there after lunch and you can sit on one, how would that be, buddy?” Edward asked as Kaden looked at him wide eyed.  
“Yay!”  
Edward kept his word, and after we finished lunch, he took Kaden to see the horses again and let him sit up on one that the handler saddled up for the occasion.  
“Look at me, Mommy!”  
“I see you, Little Bear! You’re quite a big boy sitting up there on that horse.” I smiled.  
Edward stood next to Kaden – his arms extended should something happen. He was naturally so protective and incredibly loving toward Kaden. It warmed my heart to see it and I found myself hoping that Kaden might get his wish.  
“What are you thinking about?” Edward murmured as we walked back to his trailer.  
“Something Kaden asked me about.” I grinned.  
“Do I dare ask?” Edward chuckled.  
“You might, but that doesn’t mean I’ll give you an answer.”  
Mercifully, Edward was given the afternoon off. He promised it was only a couple hours work but the other cast members insisted that we join them for dinner to celebrate Edward’s birthday. Jasper urged us to go and have a good time and he promised that he’d watch Kaden while we were out.  
Dinner was lively and filled with chatter. Edward’s co-stars were charming and funny. They seemed to genuinely like him and they teased him relentlessly because apparently he wasn’t shy about the fact that he missed me something fierce.  
“One night, we went out for drinks … it was after a long day of filming and after Edward knocked back a few he started whining about how much he missed you and he missed your cooking and how much he wished that you had come with him.”  
Naomi, Edward’s tall, Australian co-star was all too happy to dish on how unhappy Edward had been prior to my arrival. Edward took it all in stride of course, with a blush and a smile.  
“It’s a shame that you can’t stay for the duration of the filming, Bella. It would certainly make Edward more tolerable.” Naomi giggled.  
“I’m sure it would,” I laughed. “Unfortunately, I don’t have the luxury of being able to stay. I have a friend at home who is expecting and she doesn’t have anyone else to be there for her.”  
“Don’t you have a little boy of your own?” She asked.  
“I do. Kaden is three and my friend is his Godmother. She was there for me when I was pregnant, so I want to be there for her.”  
I didn’t want them to know that the reason Alice was alone was because her husband worked for Edward. That would give them another reason to razz him and I thought I was reason enough.  
“Thank you for going to dinner with me tonight,” Edward said softly as we rode back to the villa.  
“You’re welcome, Edward. It was fun.”  
“It was nice to share that part of my life with you, Bella. I hope that I can do it more often.”  
I could see how sincere he was – it was written all over his face. It meant so much to him to have me there with him. He was able to show me off to the people he worked with and I realized that it didn’t bother me. I sat and enjoyed a meal with a group of people whose films I’d admired. When they asked what my profession was, I answered that I was a professional chef and they felt sheepish because they’d never been to the restaurant before and hoped that it was up to scratch. I assured them that the food was excellent and they needn’t have worried.  
When we walked in the door of our villa, we found Jasper sound asleep on the couch with Kaden sleeping on his chest. It reminded me of Mike – he used to sleep the same way with our son sound asleep on top of him. I turned to Edward a little teary eyed because I knew it was something that Kaden probably missed without realizing it.  
“What’s wrong, beautiful?” Edward whispered, wrapping his arms around me.  
“Kaden … he’s missed that closeness with a father figure.” I sniffled.  
“I’m sure he has,” Edward nodded. “Bella … he’s not lacking a father figure – he’s got Jazz, Em, your dad and me. We all love him. Between the four of us, Kaden will never want for anything.”  
I nodded slightly and suggested that we take Kaden to bed. Jazz had managed to get him into his pajamas so all we had to do was carry him to bed and tuck him in. Edward gently pulled him from Jasper’s chest and curled Kaden into his arms.  
“You’re so good with him,” I whispered.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah,” I smiled.  
“I’ve never spent a lot of time around kids. It’s not because I don’t want to – I’ve never had the opportunity. With Kaden … it’s so easy,” Edward explained quietly.  
I pulled the blankets back on the bed and helped Edward tuck my baby boy in. I kissed Kaden’s forehead and went to turn on the nightlight leaving Edward sitting on the bed. I turned to see if he was following me and watched as he sat beside my baby. Edward was quiet for several minutes, seemingly lost in thought before leaning over and kissing Kaden, whispering that he loved him.  
“Love you, too, Ewward.” Kaden mumbled before turning over and curling around Mater.


	32. Leaving

When You Least Expect It  
Chapter Thirty-Two  
Leaving 

I’m leaving on a jet plane, don’t know when I’ll be back again  
Oh baby, I need to go  
So kiss me and smile for me – tell me you’ll never let me go  
-John Denver, 1966-

EPOV

My weekend with Bella and Kaden was amazing. Friday, the director had given us the afternoon off, citing that we’d worked so hard all week and were a little ahead of schedule and that we deserved a bit of a break. Some of the cast and crew insisted on taking me out for my birthday and I tried to get out of it telling them that I had flown in my girlfriend, and all I wanted was to spend the weekend with her.  
They understood, of course, but were relentless and encouraged me to bring Bella along. My co-star, Naomi was especially eager to meet Bella after having heard so much about her. It seemed whenever I got drunk I was completely inconsolable because that’s when I missed Bella the most.  
I loved being able to take her out and show her off. It meant a lot to me to have her there with me and to see her chatting with my peers and fitting into my crazy life so easily. Bella was beautiful, charming, witty and extremely intelligent, but her caring, loving heart was my favorite part of her. When she excused herself from the table after dessert to use the ladies room, Naomi leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.  
“She’s lovely, Edward. I can see why you care about her so much. When she looks at you – she sees you, not your career and it’s obvious that she cares deeply about you as well.”  
It felt good knowing that my affection wasn’t one-sided.  
My smile couldn’t be contained as I watched Bella return from the restroom. She wore a deep plum colored dress that hugged every curve. On her feet she wore black suede pumps that allowed her toes to peek out. Small diamond studs adorned her ears and a simple silver chain with a small circle pendant graced her shapely neck. Bella’s long brown hair was pulled back from her face, leaving the rest to cascade down her back. She was classically beautiful.  
“She’d look gorgeous in a designer gown on the red carpet, Edward.”  
I smiled, shaking my head. Bella looked gorgeous dressed up or wearing nothing at all. Only I had the pleasure of knowing that and I stood as Bella approached the table, holding out her chair for her.  
“Thank you, Edward.” she smiled shyly.  
“You’re welcome, beautiful,” I whispered, kissing her bare shoulder softly.  
Not too much later, we were in the car on the way back to the villa. I wanted nothing more than to get out of the stuffy clothes I was wearing and relax with Bella. The director had given me a bottle of wine as a birthday gift and Bella was far more eager than I was to try it but if it made her happy – I’d gladly pop the cork and pour.  
“Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight, Bella?” I asked, unable to take my lips away from her warm skin.  
“Only about a hundred times.” She giggled.  
“Well, that’s not nearly enough,” I murmured, pulling her closer to me.  
“Thank you for going to dinner with me tonight.”  
I hoped that she understood the sincerity of those words. I had flown her and Kaden to Morocco to share my birthday with me – not my castmates. Bella cupped my face in her hand and brushed her lips against mine.  
“You’re welcome, Edward. It was fun.”  
“It was nice to share that part of my life with you, Bella. I hope that I can do it more often.”  
More often as in every chance I could fucking get. I hated that I couldn’t take her to the Oscars with me a few months prior – hell, I hated that she was completely scared of my lifestyle back then. Now, it seemed that she was easing into it with a style and grace that only Bella could possess. She enraptured my mind, body, heart and soul – it was completely lost to her and I couldn’t have cared less.  
We quietly stepped inside the villa to find Jasper and Kaden sound asleep on the couch. It was odd to me to see Jazz who was normally so composed and business-like to be sprawled out on my couch with his wife beater and pajama pants on with Kaden spread-eagled on top of him. Both of them were softly snoring and for the briefest moment – I saw myself in Jasper’s place. I knew then that it was something I wanted and I wanted it badly.  
Bella turned to me, her eyes full of unshed tears. I reached out and pulled her into my arms. I knew what she was thinking before the words crossed her lips. The scene before us had played out many times before – only it was Mike in Jasper’s place and it was a routine that Kaden subconsciously missed beyond our comprehension. Missing his dad was something I understood. I promised Bella that Kaden wasn’t lacking a father figure and that he had Jasper, Emmett, her dad and me. I swore that between the four of us, Kaden would never want for anything.  
Bella nodded.  
“We should take him to bed, he looks exhausted.”  
Bella shrugged out of my arms and before she could do it herself, I scooped Kaden up off of Jazz’s chest and nestled him in my arms. I let Bella lead the way as we walked back toward the bedroom. She carefully pulled back the blankets as I laid Kaden in the middle of the bed. I helped Bella pull the blankets up around him before sitting down and watching the gentle rise and fall of his little chest. Bella leaned in and kissed him goodnight, telling him that she loved him before she went to turn on his nightlight. I sat and continued to watch him. As I did so, I thought back to the previous summer and my discussions with Lauren about wanting to start a family. One of my best friends was expecting a child, and I suddenly felt like I wanted that too. I had just turned twenty-six and I felt like the world was at my feet. I had a beautiful girlfriend who I loved and adored, and an enormous house that would be a dream to grow up in. I felt ready to move on in my personal life – I wanted a family. Then my world came crashing to my feet.  
I shook my head and realized that everything happened for a reason. Those reasons were right here with me. One was snuggled into bed, hopefully dreaming happy dreams and the other was the gorgeous creature waiting for me in the doorway. My mom said love would find me when I least expected it. The love I’d found was far beyond my expectations.  
“Come to bed, handsome.”  
Gentle fingers caressed my shoulders and pulled me from my thoughts. I let Bella pull me up from the bed and I followed her to the room we shared. Once the door was firmly closed behind us, I pulled Bella into my arms and held her close, reveling in the feel of her.  
“I love you so fucking much, Bella.”  
“I love you too, Edward. What’s gotten you all worked up?” She asked quietly.  
“I … I was thinking back to last summer and how there was a time that all I could think about was having my own family. I thought I was on top of the world with everything I could have ever asked for.”  
I told Bella everything I had thought about in those few minutes of silence I spent admiring her sleeping son.  
“I don’t regret those things happening, Bella, because they brought me you and Kaden. Y-you and that little boy have brought more love and joy into my life than I could have ever imagined.”  
Tears fell freely down Bella’s beautiful face as I tried my damnedest to stop them.  
“Edward … I don’t know how you manage to do it but you always find the most perfect things to say. Somehow you know that it’s exactly what I need to hear. I feel a little drunk on your honesty right now.” Bella sniffled.  
I chuckled knowing that she was perfectly sober.  
“I don’t know if there is any perfection in the things I say, Bella. What I do know is that they come from the bottom of my heart, driven with utter honesty. You deserve to hear words that are heartfelt and sincere not false and deceitful. I promise that I will always tell you what you deserve to hear.”  
Bella looked up at me through wet lashes, her eyes shining with love. I hoped that my openness would give her the courage she needed to tell me how she truly felt. Bella’s wounds from Mike’s betrayal were still fresh but starting to heal nicely.  
“Edward … I’m so thankful that you never gave up on me. You push – but it’s never too much. Your embrace is never too tight, and your love is all consuming and more that I could have asked for. You help me to be better, baby. Sometimes I feel like I need you like I need air, but if we are truly going to do this relationship thing out in the open when you come home – I need your guidance and patience, but most of all – I need your love.”  
“Oh, Bella … you have all that and more my sweet, beautiful girl.”  
Without really saying it, Bella was telling me she still needed time. She loved me and she wanted this – us – that’s all I really cared about.  
Quietly and tenderly we undressed each other until we were completely bare. Lips brushed against lips, fingers ghosted across flesh, only coming back to touch the places that made our breath catch. We tumbled onto the bed breathlessly as Bella hovered above me.  
“Please, Bella. I need you,” I whimpered.  
My words were raw and true. I did need her – in every sense of the word.  
My fingers reached down to her apex and through her lower lips to find her wet and ready for me. Carefully, I positioned myself at her entrance and Bella slid down my length, fully engulfing me in her warmth.  
“Ahh, Bella. Jesus, you feel so good.”  
“Uhh,” She whimpered. “You do too, Edward. I … I need to move.”  
With one hand on her hip and the other on her thigh, I resumed caressing her skin, urging her to move above me. Shifting herself upward, Bella began to work her hips before slowing sinking down over me. It was delicious torture; the feel of her wrapped around me and watching her full breasts as they bobbed in rhythm with the rest of her body. Watching Bella as she used my body to bring herself pleasure was a beautiful thing to behold. The push and pull of her sex as she rode my cock – being able to see where we were joined had me wanting to come harder than I ever had, but I needed to hold off for her. She was so close but not quite there yet.  
I bucked my hips up into her and reached up to cup her face in my hand. Her mouth was open and her eyes were squeezed tightly shut as she continued to ride me with abandon. Lightly, I brushed my thumb across her lips and down the curve of her neck. My touch travelled down over her collarbone, caressing the roundness of her breast; my thumb circling her erect nipple.  
“Uhh …” Bella moaned softly.  
“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” I breathed.  
Bella’s hands rested on my stomach as her hips and thighs did all the work. The fact that she wasn’t touching more of my skin was killing me and I was aching to kiss her. I slowly sat up a bit, using the hand holding her hip to pull myself toward her and I tangled my free hand in her hair, pulling her toward me.  
Bella slid her hands up my chest and across my shoulders, finally cupping my neck and twisting into the hair at the nape of my neck. Our lips met in a series of nipping kisses between whispered words of love and our wanton moans of pleasure. Bella’s tongue darted out to meet mine, each slowly exploring the other before moving on to sweeter flesh. I found the spot below her ear caused her to whimper unlike any other spot I’d found.  
She licked up the shell of my ear and her warm breath made me shiver in the warmest way. My hand on her hip reached down to the swell of her bottom and squeezed.  
“Oh … fuck,” She cursed.  
“That’s it, baby,” I crooned. “Let it go … I’ve got you.”  
Bella grasped the top of my hair in her hands and gave it a tug. When I opened my eyes, her breast was level with my mouth and I couldn’t help swirling my tongue around her rosy nipple before pulling it into my mouth and suckling on it. Hard.  
“Fuck! I’m gonna come, Edward ….” Bella breathed, burying her face in my neck.  
Had I known that her luscious breasts were the key, I would have started there earlier. I smiled to myself, but didn’t break my suction as her muscles pulsated around me, quickly pushing me over the edge I’d been loosely hanging on to.  
A string of curses floated from my lips as I spilled into Bella without shame. One last half-hearted thrust and I’d given her everything I had to give before crashing to the bed again. Our bodies were damp with sweat – the result of our lovemaking and tears. Bella looked up at me through wet lashes and our eyes for the briefest of moments before I was kissing her again, whispering that I loved her and wiping away her tears.  
“Edward … I know why I have tears … but you? Did I hurt you? Did I pull your hair too hard?”  
“Oh, God, Bella, no. Everything felt so … amazing. You didn’t hurt me at all, baby. I just feel … overwhelmed.”  
Bella nodded in understanding. I could tell from the look in her eyes that she was feeling the same way. We laid in each other’s embrace for an indeterminate amount of time. At one point one or another both of us dozed off for a bit and when I opened my eyes, I realized that we should move or things could get rather uncomfortable.  
Bella whimpered when I shifted her slightly, trying my damnedest to keep her in my arms.  
“Shh, beautiful. It’s okay, I needed to move us before we got too uncomfortable.”  
The pout on Bella’s face was adorable.  
“But I was happy there ….”  
“I’m sorry, baby and I’m sorry I woke you. But since you’re up, I need to umm ….”  
I needed to clean up in the worst way – not that I didn’t enjoy making love to Bella but sticky sheets were kind of gross.  
“Me too. So go, because there is no way I’m running down the hall,” Bella giggled.  
Minutes later, I lay in bed, waiting for Bella to come back. With her teeth freshly brushed, her hair knotted on top of her head, wearing only one of my t-shirts, Bella stepped back into the room and crawled into bed. I curled up around her and we fell into a blissful sleep.  
The next morning, I awoke to a smiling, happy little boy who had crawled into bed with me and his mom.  
“Shh, buddy. Mommy’s still sleepin’.”  
I dragged myself out of bed, hating that I was leaving Bella’s soft, warm body to rest without me. I had told Jazz and Em to relax that morning, but at some point I’d want them to accompany Bella, Kaden and me to the marketplace. The living room was quiet as Kaden and I walked toward the kitchen. I started a pot of coffee and prepared a bowl of cereal for Kaden.  
“You made da bestest ceweal, Ewward.”  
“Thanks, buddy,” I grinned, ruffling his hair. “Did you have a good time with Uncle Jazz last night?”  
“Uh huh! We pwayed Jake and da piwates. Unca Jazz was Cap’n Hook! He stoled the duboons and I haddta get em back.”  
Kaden was so animated and serious about everything he was telling me. Although it was only the second time that I had the opportunity to wake up with him and have breakfast with him alone, I wished that I could do it more often. I remembered being in his shoes as a little boy – I wanted my dad to share every victory and every loss along with me, whether I was fighting imaginary villains or real-life peers for a major award. My dad was there for everything that counted. Kaden didn’t have that – but if I could be that person for him – I wanted it with everything I had.  
“Good morning, handsome.” Bella smiled as she walked in to the kitchen. “Mmm … you made coffee. I think I love you a little more this morning.”  
“You think?”  
“Mmmhmm,” she smiled, pulling two mugs from the cabinet and pouring us both a cup.  
She joined us at the table and immediately her hands went to brush Kaden’s hair from his face. It was such a sweet gesture and so very Bella.  
“Did you sleep good, Little Bear?”  
“Uh huh!” he chirped, turning his attention to me.  
“Ewward … did you cawwy me to bed last night?”  
“I sure did, buddy. Your mom and I both tucked you in.”  
I wasn’t sure why he wanted to know but I felt like I needed to tell him that Bella was right there with me. He shrugged and went back to his cereal. When he finished, Bella told him to go find some clothes to wear for the day.  
“What’s on the agenda for today, baby?” Bella asked as she rose from her chair and moved to stand behind me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.  
“What do you want to do today?”  
“Don’t care,” she whispered. “As long as you’re with us, I really don’t care.”  
“Hmm … well, I think that we should get you and Kaden out of this villa for the day. Are you up for a trip to the marketplace?”  
BREAK  
The Medina is the proper name for the older, historical part of Marrakech. It’s made up of winding passageways filled to the brim with shops. I knew that Bella had been there a few days before with Jasper and Emmett, but she said that they didn’t explore all of it.  
Jasper and Emmett were only too eager to head out with us that afternoon. Jazz said something about wanting to pick up something for Alice, and Emmett was happy to entertain Kaden.  
Bella and I walked along the tiled paths, our fingers intertwined. Sometimes Kaden would insist on walking between us and other times he was content with Jasper and Emmett. Bella found a lamp that she wanted when she was out before and she was excited to find it again. Kaden was disappointed that we didn’t find anything Cars or Jake and the Neverland Pirates related but they were long forgotten as the day wore on and we came to the center of the medina where there were several tents of vendors selling food as well as live dancers and entertainment. A snake charmer caught Kaden’s eye, and while he was scared at first, he ran into my arms but couldn’t tear his eyes away.  
We all grabbed a bite to eat and decided to sit and enjoy the ambiance the Medina had to offer. We hadn’t been sitting long when someone came up to Bella offering her a henna tattoo.  
“It’s beautiful but no thank you,” Bella murmured shyly.  
“You should come to the salon … your hair would look gorgeous with henna highlights,” the same girl that offered the tattoo offered.  
“Oh, God. Alice would kill me,” Bella snorted.  
I raised a brow at her in question.  
“You know Alice is a hair stylist. No one except Alice has touched my hair in years. She would have kittens if I let someone else touch my hair.”  
I looked over to Jasper who was in stitches over Bella’s comment.  
“Please … no kittens. Just a healthy baby,” Jasper chuckled.  
“Speaking of the baby, how is Alice doing, Jazz?” I asked.  
“She seems to be okay but I’m hoping I’ll have a better idea how she’s doing when Bella gets home. Apparently she hasn’t been doing everything the doctor tells her and it took Bella mentioning it to me to get her ass in gear to do what she’s supposed to.”  
The night before at dinner, Naomi mentioned to Bella that she should stay until we finished filming and I hadn’t realized how much I wanted it until she said it. But sitting there listening to Jasper made me realize that it wasn’t fair of me to ask Bella and Kaden to stay. Bella was doing him a favor by watching out for Alice and keeping her company. The baby was due in a little over a month and I hoped like hell that Jazz would be home before it was born.  
Later that evening, after we’d made it back to the villa, all we wanted to do was relax around the pool. The air was warm and there wasn’t a breeze to be found. Bella figured splashing around in the water would wear Kaden out because he was completely wired by the time we got back. I helped Kaden get his swim trunks on while Bella changed. Mercifully, Jasper and Emmett went out in search of beer to bring back.  
Bella was sitting on the edge of the pool when Kaden and I emerged from the villa. She slid in gracefully and held out her arms as Kaden jumped into them, soaking her in the process. I laid our towels down on one of the chairs before hopping down into the pool.  
“Mommy! I wanna swim to Ewward!” Kaden squealed.  
“Remember to kick your feet,” Bella encouraged as she carefully guided him into my arms.  
As much as Kaden liked to kick and splash, his favorite thing was jumping into the water. He thought that was great fun. I didn’t care as long as it made him happy. Unfortunately, he fought like hell when Bella announced that it was time for him to get a bath and get ready for bed. I’d never seen him fight her like that before. He stood in the middle of the living room and screamed at the top of his lungs.  
“Nooooo, Mommy! I wanna swim! Noooooo!”  
“Kaden!” Bella said firmly. “I don’t care what you want to do. You ARE going to take a bath and go to bed! It’s past your bedtime and you didn’t have a nap today.”  
“Noooo!”  
Kaden screamed louder when Bella moved in to pick him up because he wouldn’t go on his own accord. He flailed his arms and kicked his legs. He was strong and I worried that Bella would have bruises later as a reminder of her struggle. I felt awful because I had to stand back and watch. I’d never had to deal with Kaden being this out of sorts before. I didn’t want to hover but I wanted to stay close in case Bella needed me. Kaden continued his tantrum all through his bath and Bella tugging on his pajamas.  
He looked up at me with a quivering lip, his chest heaving and crocodile tears running down his face. Bella was patient through it all, never raising her voice once. Her words to Kaden were firm and filled with good intentions.  
“Ewward,” Kaden sniffled.  
“I’m not going to save you, buddy. You gotta do what your mommy tells you and it is way past your bedtime.”  
“I want you to tuckted me in.”  
“I think I can handle that. You need to settle down,” I cooed, pulling him into my arms and sitting down on the bed with him. “You were kicking and screaming at Mommy and that hurt her feelings. You need to tell her you’re sorry and that you love her.”  
Kaden nodded, rubbing his eyes.  
“He’s so tired he can’t see straight,” Bella whispered, sitting down next to us.  
“Hey, Little Man … I have an idea. I brought my guitar with me. Would you like me to play you a song to help you go to sleep?”  
Kaden nodded, and I pulled the blankets back and helped him get under the covers. I kissed him on the forehead before going into the other room to get my guitar. When I came back into the room, Bella had Kaden in her arms and he was telling her that he loved her. She whispered that she loved him too. I sat at the end of the bed and played with the strings, making sure my guitar was in tune.  
Bella sat back against the headboard with Kaden’s little head in her lap. Her fingers absently played with his hair but both of their eyes were on me as I started to sing.  
Dragon tails on the water is why  
Pirates sail and lost boys fly  
Fish bite moonbeams every night  
And I love you ….  
Godspeed, little man ….  
Sweet dreams little man  
Oh my love will fly to you each night  
On Angel’s wings  
Godspeed  
Sweet Dreams  
I’d stumbled across that particular song when I was looking for a lullaby for Kaden. The band who recorded it did so at a time when they weren’t appreciated by the public and because of the nature of the song, it probably wouldn’t have been a huge hit anyway but the words struck a chord with me and I fell in love with it immediately, thinking it was perfect for Kaden and how I felt about him.  
When I finished the last note, I looked up to find Kaden sound asleep and Bella was red nosed with tears falling down her beautiful face.  
“That was incredible, Edward. Did you write that?”  
“Sadly … no. But when I came across it, I thought it was fitting for Kaden.”  
Minutes later, as Bella and I were crawling into our own bed, we snuggled into each other and I held her to me.  
“I wish we didn’t have to leave,” Bella whispered into the darkness. “I wish we could stay here with you until you’re done filming.”  
“I know, baby, but you promised Jazz you’d be there for Alice.”  
“I know. Just because I made a promise doesn’t make it any easier to leave you though.”  
Monday morning came way too soon. Thankfully, my director had allowed me to accompany Bella and Kaden to the airport to catch their morning flight. Kaden’s eyes filled with tears as he told me goodbye, and I promised that I’d see him soon. I hugged him tight and handed him off to Emmett. Saying goodbye to Bella was killing me. After making love to her several times over the weekend and having her in my arms, I never wanted to let her go. My feelings only multiplied when I thought about Lauren and how she showed up out of nowhere claiming that Nick had arranged for her to come onto the set. That worried me to no end. If they could get to me that easily – it wouldn’t be anything for them to get to Bella.  
“I love you so fucking much, Bella. You be safe and call me the minute you arrive in New York, okay?”  
“Okay,” Bella sniffled. “I love you too, handsome.”  
My lips mashed against hers, a whimper escaping both of us. When we finally pulled away, Bella had tears running down her face.  
“Don’t cry, beautiful. I’ll see you again soon. You take care of yourself and my little buddy, okay?”  
“I will.”  
I glanced over at Emmett and gave him a nod. I’d already said my goodbye to him before we’d left the villa, and he promised he’d watch over Bella and Kaden until I got home.  
One more quick hug and a gentle kiss and I sent them on their way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Edward sang is called Godspeed (Sweet Dreams) by Radney Foster. It was originally recorded in 1999, but then it was given by Radney’s wife to Natalie Maines of the Dixie Chicks who recorded it and released it on their Home album in 2002. While I LOVE the Dixie Chicks version – I imagine the Radney Foster version is closer to what Edward would have played for Kaden.  
> Thanks for reading, for all the lovely reviews and the support y’all have given me, I greatly appreciate it!  
> Just a heads up for those of you interested – I finished up Chapter 39 Saturday night and I outlined Chapter 40. It looks like Chapter 40 will be the last regular chapter to this story unless I get wordy (which I totally have a tendency to do) or it may be a really long chapter – we’ll see. But as outlined, it looks like this will be 40 chapters not including the Epi.


	33. Wine Country

When You Least Expect It  
Chapter Thirty-Three  
Wine Country

It felt so good to be back in our own house. The flight home was long and tiring. Kaden started to throw a tantrum the minute we stepped onto the plane, eating at the last of my already frayed nerves.   
“Hey, hey, buddy. Give Mommy a break,” Emmett said, pulling Kaden into his lap.  
“But … I want Ewward,” Kaden sobbed.  
“I know you do, Little Bear. I miss him too, but we’ll see him soon.”  
Kaden climbed from Emmett’s lap into mine.  
“Will we see him when we get home?” He asked hopefully.  
“No,” I chuckled. “It’ll be a few weeks, Little Bear, but we can still talk to him on the phone.”  
“I wanna be with Ewward, Mommy.”  
His sad little face and broken voice nearly broke my heart. I wanted to be with Edward too but I’d made a promise and I couldn’t break it – not to Alice.  
“I do too, Little Bear but we need to go home and take care of Auntie Alice. She needs us and we promised Uncle Jazz.”  
“Is da baby comin’?”  
“Not yet, but it will be soon.”  
Thankfully, he settled down enough that I could buckle him into his seat beside me. It was early the next morning when we arrived in L.A. and I was so glad to see the familiar face of Edward’s driver.  
We’d been gone less than a week but it was just enough time that we needed to go and pick up a few things at the store. We also needed to pick Koda up from my dad.  
“Papa!” Kaden cried as my dad stood on his front steps.  
“Hey, Little Man! How’s my boy?”  
Kaden giggled as my dad scooped him up and tickled him, kissing him all over.  
“How was your trip, kiddo?”  
“It was great. I wish we didn’t have to leave.”  
“Hmmph.” Dad grunted. “You must like this guy a lot to travel so far and drag my little buddy across the world.”  
“Dad …” I whined.   
“Don’t start with the ‘Dad’ stuff, Isabella Marie. I’ve never even met this character. How am I to know if he’s good enough for my daughter and grandson?”  
“I promise he’s a really good person, Dad. Kaden loves him and Edward is so good with Kaden.”  
“So … Edward. This is the guy you were working for?”  
“Yes.” I nodded.  
“Isn’t it a little awkward getting involved with your boss?”  
“Technically, we got involved when I was working for that other couple – the Chaubert’s. When I gave them my notice, I went back to working for Edward – but since he’s filming right now, he doesn’t need me to cook for him. When he gets home, I want to explore other options.”  
I followed my Dad through the house to the back yard, where Koda was waiting for us. She began to yip when she saw Kaden and me. Kaden was so happy to see her.  
“Bella … just tell me this guy isn’t like Mike. Kaden doesn’t need to get caught in the middle of a relationship that won’t last. He needs someone who’s willing to be a strong father figure, someone who will love him in a way that his own father never will.”  
“I know that, Dad. Edward is the complete opposite of Mike. He cares about Kaden – he loves him. Believe me, Dad … I’ve had this conversation with Edward and I’ve struggled with letting Edward into our life but he really is a good guy.”  
“Do you love him?”  
“Yeah.” I nodded.  
He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight.  
“Just be careful, Bells. You and that little guy deserve the world – don’t accept anything less.”  
It wasn’t an easy conversation to have but I suppose it had to be done. Matters of the heart were always taken to Alice, especially after my mom died. I understood my dad’s concern and I certainly appreciated it. The only thing I could really do to ease his mind was to let him meet Edward and see for himself how good Edward was to Kaden and me.  
“When Edward’s got time, you bring him ‘round so I can meet him – officially.”  
“I will, Daddy. He won’t be home until the end of July or early August though. Can you wait until then?” I asked, raising my brow at him.  
“I suppose I’ll have to.”  
I spent the next week getting ready for our trip to Napa Valley to spend a long weekend with Edward’s parents. Esme had extended an invitation for Alice to join us and I’d managed to talk her into it. We had planned to leave on Wednesday and come home on Sunday. Since our trip to Morocco, I had spoken with Esme on the phone nearly every day. She was so excited to have us visit and she was looking forward to spending time with Kaden.  
“Oh, Bella. Carlisle and I are so happy that you and Kaden are coming to see us. I wasn’t sure if you’d accept our invitation but I’m glad you did. It’ll be quite a change seeing you well, and I’ll get to see that adorable little boy of yours. Edward speaks so highly of him.”  
“Thank you for inviting us. I’m excited at the prospect of a road trip although I’m sure we’ll have to make several stops along the way because of Alice, but that’s all right.”  
Esme giggled.  
“That’s fine, dear. It will give you a chance to get out of the car and stretch your legs.”  
“Esme … are you sure we won’t be any trouble? I know Edward is insisting that Emmett come with us – which is fine with me but I don’t want to put you out and make extra work for you.”  
“Nonsense, Bella! We have plenty of room, and I understand my son wanting you to be safe. He loves you, Bella, and if he can’t be with you … well Emmett is the next best thing.”  
The following Wednesday, Emmett helped me load our things into the back of my SUV. Alice slipped into the front seat, leaving Emmett to sit in the back with Kaden. I sent off a quick text to Edward to let him know that we were on our way and we headed up the 101.  
June gloom was hanging on as hard as it could as we made our way north. It wasn’t until we reached Buellton that we started to see the sunshine. We were all getting hungry and the snacks we’d brought with us weren’t cutting it, so we decided to stop in Solvang for breakfast. Paula’s Pancake House was where Emmett insisted we stop. Alice didn’t argue because she wanted to get out of the car as soon as possible to run to the bathroom. Pancakes suited Kaden just fine so it worked for me.  
After a delicious breakfast of apple cinnamon pancakes, I was ready to get on the road. Alice wanted to stop at Solvang Bakery to get some more snacks and we hit the road again. Stopping briefly in Paso Robles for a bathroom break and gas, Salinas was our destination for lunch and stretching our legs.  
We caught traffic just outside of San Jose, but we managed to make it to Napa shortly before dinner. Carlisle and Esme’s home was a sprawling estate set at the end of a long lane of trees. An emerald green lawn framed the entire house and Carlisle and Esme greeted us warmly as we pulled into the drive.  
“Bella,” Esme cooed. “You made it. I hope you had a nice drive.”  
“We did,” I confirmed. “I will admit that it was nice being able to share the driving responsibilities.”  
I quickly introduced Alice to Carlisle and Esme before unbuckling a very squirmy Kaden from his car seat.  
“Ahh! Here’s the infamous Kaden we’ve heard so much about.” Carlisle grinned.  
Kaden hid behind my legs as Carlisle bent down to his level.  
“Little Bear, this is Dr. Cullen. He’s Edward’s daddy.”  
“Ewward?”  
“Yes, honey.”  
“Please, Bella … call me Carlisle. No one’s formal around here.”  
Carlisle’s smile was warm and bright – just like Edward’s. His eyes were similar to my own hazel but with a touch more green in them. Looking at him made me miss Edward terribly.  
Emmett and Carlisle carried our things into the house as Esme insisted in giving us the grand tour.  
“Bella, you’ll be staying in Edward’s room. He doesn’t use it much – except when he comes to visit. There’s plenty of room in there if Kaden would be more comfortable staying with you or he can have a room of his own.”  
“Stay wif Mommy!”   
“Well, I guess that clears that up,” Esme giggled.  
She opened the door to Edward’s room and I stepped in. Pale gray walls; trimmed in white, flanked black, cottage style furniture. A king sized bed was the centerpiece of the fairly large room. Crisp, white bedding lay underneath a textured gray duvet. The only feminine touch in the room was the large, bold brocade throw pillows that sat on the bed.  
“The chair and a half pulls out into a twin sized bed. It’s already made up in case Kaden wanted to sleep here … or with you. There are extra blankets in the closet if you need them. I can’t urge you enough, Bella. Please make yourself at home and let us know if you need anything.”  
“Thank you, Esme.”  
“You’re welcome, sweetheart. Oh, and Bella, one more thing. Call my son and let him know you’re here safe. He’s been calling to check in every hour or so.”  
I smiled shaking my head. Esme closed the door behind her, leaving Kaden and I to freshen up after our long drive. I waited to call Edward until we walked back downstairs. I found Carlisle and Esme chatting with Emmett out on the back deck. Kaden squealed when he saw the swimming pool and Carlisle immediately promised that he’d take him swimming the next day.  
Before I could steal away a moment to call Edward, my phone rang.  
Edward.  
“Hey, handsome,” I cooed.  
“Hi, beautiful. Did you make it to my mom’s yet?”  
“Yes. We’ve been here for about twenty minutes. I was just getting ready to call you. I hope you weren’t worried.”  
“I was as a matter of fact. Did you have a good drive up?”  
I recounted our drive to Edward as I walked across the Cullen’s back lawn. Kaden was running ahead of me – happy to stretch his legs after being cooped up in the car all day.  
“Your parent’s house is beautiful, Edward.”  
“It’s nice because it’s quiet there. I’m sure you’ll have a big barbeque tomorrow and then Mom will take you to a couple of the wineries and maybe even take you to her favorite shops while you’re there.”  
“Yes … she did mention the barbeque. I guess a couple of your dad’s colleagues are coming over as well.”  
“My sisters will be there too, you know.”  
“Should I be worried?” I asked nervously.  
“No. I’ve talked to both of them and they’re well aware how we feel about each other. However, Carlie will be an easier sell than Rosalie. Rose is the overprotective one but once she gets to know you – she’ll love you. Of course they’ll both fall in love with Kaden the moment they see him.”  
I sighed.  
“Bella … don’t worry about it. Everything will be fine. You’ve got Alice there as backup – she won’t let them bite you and neither will my mom and dad, so relax, okay?”  
We talked for a few more minutes until Edward couldn’t hold back his yawns any longer. It was well after three a.m. in Morocco and he had to be up in a few hours for work.  
“I’ll call you later, baby,” Edward promised with a yawn.  
“’Kay. I love you, Edward.”  
“I love you too, beautiful. Give Kaden a kiss for me and tell him I love him too.”  
By the time I corralled Kaden and we made it back to the deck, Alice was sitting talking animatedly to Esme about the baby and Emmett and Carlisle were throwing steaks on the grill.  
“I hope you’re hungry, Bella. Esme’s made enough food to feed an army.” Carlisle winked as I sat down.  
The next morning, true to his word – Edward called. Kaden was still asleep and I was able to quietly slip out to the back deck with a cup of coffee to chat. Rarely did a day go by that I didn’t talk to him. Even if it was only for a couple minutes, it made my day infinitely better. More often than not, Edward even spent a couple minutes talking to Kaden who missed him fiercely.  
“I can’t wait to get home to you,” Edward admitted quietly.  
“How long will you have between films?”  
“I start filming the next one right after Labor Day. But it’s at least filming at Paramount Studios so it’s not like I won’t be home on weekends. Jasper requested a schedule from the studio but he’s yet to hear back from them.”  
Thankfully, Paramount Studios was only a twenty to twenty five minute drive from Edward’s house – in traffic. He’d be able to come home every night and spend his weekends at home instead of in a lonely hotel room. But I still wasn’t sure about my job situation – I wanted to be there in the mornings to make him breakfast because I was his girlfriend and that’s the type of thing that a girlfriend would do – not because I was being paid to be there.  
“Oh, Bella, before I forget … Rob Pattinson called me the other day. He had a business proposition for me – he wants to open a little bar of sorts. He wants it to be kind of like the Hotel Café – an intimate venue for musicians to come and play.”  
“Okay … that sounds great, Edward but what does that have to do with me?”  
“Patience, baby,” Edward chuckled. “You gotta let me finish. Anyway, Rob wants to serve a light menu too, but he wants it to be classy – not a peanut shells and sawdust on the floor kind of place. I told him that he should give you a call and see if you had a few ideas for him. He was excited when I explained that you’re a chef.”  
“Wow, Edward … I don’t know what to say.”  
“I don’t know if anything will come of it, baby. Rob’s a busy guy but if he wants this – which I think he does – it might be something you want to do.”  
“Maybe,” I agreed. “I guess we’ll see if he calls.”  
I couldn’t allow myself to think about Edward’s conversation. I had other worries …. Not long after I ended my conversation with Edward, Esme came out, carrying a carafe of coffee, fresh fruit and a plate of muffins.  
“My daughters, Rosalie and Carlie will be here shortly, along with Carlie’s fiancé, Jared.”  
“How long have they been engaged?”  
“Carlie and Jared? Oh goodness … about a year, I’d guess. They wanted to be stable in their careers before they got married so they’ve been happy to be engaged, although I expect them to announce a date any day now. Carlie will have to coordinate her date book with Edward – because he wouldn’t miss her wedding for the world.”  
“No, I don’t expect he would.”  
“Bella, don’t be nervous, sweetheart. My girls will love you just like my son. Edward told me that you were anxious about meeting them but you really shouldn’t be. They may seem a little harsh at first but that’s because they don’t know you and it will be easier for them to get acquainted with you without Edward here. If he were here, he’d watch you like a hawk,” Esme giggled.  
“It’s just … this is important to me, Esme. I know Edward loves his sisters and he needs their approval and acceptance – even if he won’t admit it. Their opinion means a lot to him. I’m well aware that Rosalie and Carlie didn’t care for Lauren – at all.”  
“Yes, well, Lauren was a difficult person to like, Bella. I know you’ve probably only met her the one time, but I’ve had several interactions with her over the years and she wasn’t the right person for Edward. I knew she wasn’t right for him from the moment that I met her. There was something about Lauren that I didn’t like and my girls felt the same way.  
“On the other hand, I think you are sweet and lovely, Bella. I think you are good for my son. You’ve been an incredible friend to him since you’ve come into his life. Edward’s been so isolated – it’s not easy for him to trust people in the business that he’s in and he encounters a lot of fake people. You’ve been real to him – you’ve been a good listener without being judgmental and he needed that. You came into his life when he needed you the most and honestly, it’s been a godsend. I worried about him so much, and then he started telling me about you. The fact that he felt he could trust you right from the beginning set my mind at ease, Bella.”  
I loved the fact that Esme was nothing but honest with me and I told her as much.  
“I’ve never been one to mince words, Bella. I love my son and I want to see him happy. He loves you and he loves Kaden – so very much.”  
“We love him too, Esme. When he gets back from Morocco we’ll get a real taste as to how we’re going to work.”  
Esme nodded.  
“Edward mentioned that a friend of his was interested in opening up a club and wants to include a restaurant. He said that he recommended you to give his friend an opinion.”  
“Yeah, Edward mentioned that. He hasn’t called me yet so we’ll have to wait and see what happens.”  
“Hey, B?” Emmett asked, sticking his head out the French doors. “I think this belongs to you.”  
Emmett held out a giggling Kaden who he was holding by his ankles.  
“Yep,” I giggled. “That’s definitely mine.”  
Emmett carried Kaden over to me, gently pulling him up and setting him in my lap.  
“Hey, Little Bear.” I smiled, kissing him on the cheek.  
Kaden nuzzled into my embrace just as a beautiful, petite blonde stepped out onto the deck.  
“Hey, Mom,” She greeted Esme warmly.  
Esme rose from her chair to hug who I could only assume was her oldest daughter.  
“Rose, sweetheart. This is Bella, Edward’s girlfriend and her son, Kaden.”  
“Hi, Bella.” Rose smiled weakly as she shook my outstretched hand.  
“Where are Carlie and Jared?” Esme asked, taking her seat next to me.  
“They’ll be here in a little while. Jared worked late last night so Carlie said she was going to let him sleep in.”  
“Ahh, well, I guess that’s not a big surprise.”  
Esme explained that Jared was a lawyer and he was working his way up the ranks at a prestigious firm in San Francisco. He was hoping to make partner one day. Carlie worked in fashion merchandising and spent a good deal of time travelling. It was rare for them to get a long weekend, but they were excited to spend it at their parent’s home.  
“What do you do, Rose?” I asked, curiously.  
“I appraise antique automobiles.”  
“I’m afraid that’s my fault,” Carlisle chuckled, coming out to join us. “I’ve always had an appreciation for antique cars and I’m afraid I got my oldest daughter hooked.”  
“That’s okay, Daddy. I love my job. I get to travel and see some pretty cool stuff. Bella, I heard you’ve done some traveling recently yourself. How was Morocco?”  
“What little of it we saw was beautiful. We were only there a few days and we stayed pretty close to Edward’s villa.”  
I told them how we visited the Medina a couple times and drove around the city to take in a few of the touristy places the day before we left.  
“I bet Edward appreciated you being there for his birthday. He speaks very highly of you, Bella.”  
Kaden chose that moment to look up at me.  
“Ewward?” He whispered.  
“I talked to him a little while ago, Little Bear. He said to tell you he loves you,” I said softly.  
“I wanna talk to Ewward.” Kaden pouted.  
“I know you do, baby, but he’s working right now.”  
As I spoke to my son, Esme, Rose and Carlisle watched me – all with very different expressions on their faces. Esme’s was full of love and understanding, I’m sure she told her children the same thing on more than one occasion. Rose’s expression was skeptical and hesitant. I think her first impression was that I wasn’t good enough for her baby brother because she looked at me like I was merely the help instead of a guest while Carlisle had a warm smile on his face as his eyes darted between me and his wife.  
“Well, I think I’m going to get breakfast started. Rose, why don’t you come help me.” Esme smiled, rising from her seat and walking into the house.  
Kaden laughed happily when he spotted a butterfly perched on one of Esme’s flowers. He clambered down from my lap and went to inspect it further.  
I watched him as he carefully made his way down the steps of the deck and out into the yard. Carlisle’s soft, warm voice broke me from my thoughts.  
“He’s a wonderful little boy, Bella. I can see why my son is so taken with him – and you.”  
“Thank you. It’s hard not to love him.”  
Carlisle chuckled lightly beside me.  
“Bella, I’m not one to give advice when I’m not asked or speak when I’m not spoken to, but I want to say something if I may.”  
I nodded and he continued.  
“I know first-hand how Edward is feeling. I’ve been the single guy falling for the single mom. I think Esme told you the story of how we first met, but you only got her side of the story. She was so panicked when she brought Rosalie in – her daughter was all she could focus on. In came this beautiful wisp of a woman who looked much older than her years because of the weight she carried on her back. She struggled to care for Rosalie on her own. I took extra care examining Rosalie that day – if only to be in their presence for a little longer. It killed me that I had to let them walk out of the office.  
“When I bumped into them a couple weeks later, both of them looked like they were feeling much better and the change in them was impossible to miss. Rosalie’s hair was the same color as Kaden’s when she was little. God, she was adorable but a tough cookie – even back then. My daughter hasn’t changed much. Anyway, I hated the thought of walking away from them knowing that there was something that I could do about it. So I asked Esme if she and Rosalie would join me for ice cream. Rosalie was ecstatic but Esme argued that they hadn’t eaten dinner yet – so I offered to remedy that problem too. I walked away from dessert that evening with a full heart and a promise I’d see them again.  
“Esme took a chance and allowed me in to hers and Rosalie’s life that evening and it changed mine forever. If it wasn’t for that one night – I’d never have Carlie or Edward, and Bella, I thank my lucky stars every day for my family. Our life hasn’t been the easiest – I’m away at work for long hours and early in our relationship, I was still doing my residency; Esme was going to school. I did what I could to help her when I could while we were dating and eventually I got to a point where I wanted to be there when Rosalie came home from school – I wanted to be there for them. Those two women stole my heart away and I didn’t have a chance in hell.  
“What I’m trying to say is that I know how much my son loves you. He hasn’t been shy about his feelings. To other people he might have been but never to Esme and me – we’re very close to our children. I know his career is demanding and takes him away from you and Kaden, but know that there isn’t any place that he’d rather be than with you. He worries that the hype of Hollywood will be too much for you – so be prepared for his attempts to shelter you from it.”  
I stayed quiet as he spoke, trying to absorb everything he was telling me. His story about his first meeting with Esme was adorable and it was much better from Carlisle’s side. I smirked when he called Rosalie a tough cookie – that was an understatement. I understood why he was telling me everything he did. He wanted to remind me that I wasn’t the only one who struggled – Esme did too. He wanted to reassure me that while things were never easy, Edward wanted to be there for me and Kaden at the end of the day.  
“I love him too, Carlisle. He’s been so wonderful – more than I could have ever hoped for. He’s patient, kind and loving with both Kaden and me. When most men would have pushed for what they wanted, Edward waited with quiet patience and understanding.” I laughed quietly. “Most of that was probably due to you, but I’m thankful for it nonetheless. Kaden loves him with a fierceness and longing. When they’re together, they’re so adorable and I feel like my heart will burst because I can’t contain all the love I have for them.”  
“Do you think you could handle the Hollywood thing?”  
“I haven’t been exposed to it really, so I have no idea how I’d handle it. The one thing I do know is that I don’t want Kaden exposed to it.”  
No sooner had I finished what I was saying than my phone rang in my pocket. Checking to see who it was, I realized it was Edward calling again.  
“It’s Edward. That’s weird. Excuse me, Carlisle.”  
He nodded and I accepted Edward’s call.  
“Bella?”  
“Hey,” I giggled. “Aren’t you supposed to be working?”  
“I’m finished for the day. Jazz and I are heading back to the villa now with Doug. Where are you?” Edward asked, sounding exhausted.  
“I’m standing on the deck, talking to your dad and watching Kaden chase butterflies, why?”  
Edward sighed.  
“What is it, Edward?”  
“Apparently there were some paps following us the afternoon that we went to the medina. There are several pictures of you and I, and they’re all over, Bella. They released them yesterday and I’m afraid they’re in this morning’s paper.”  
Before I could say anything, Carlisle slipped the mornings paper into my lap and front and center on the entertainment page was a picture of Edward and me, dancing in each other’s embrace in the courtyard of the medina. Honestly, it was a lovely picture even in grainy black and white. The sides of our faces were visible and we were clearly smiling and enjoying each other’s company. I remembered that moment clearly in my mind and it was devastating to find out that someone had so publicly intruded on such an intimate moment.  
ACTOR/HEARTTHROB EDWARD CULLEN SPOTTED IN THE MARKETPLACE IN MARRAKECH BUT IS SEEMINGLY OFF THE MARKET.  
Edward Cullen who is currently in Morocco filming, has been flying low on the radar after his very publicized break up with actress Lauren Welch. Cullen was seen strolling the passages of the marketplace in Marrakech – hand in hand with a petite brunette. Sources say that the un-identified woman has been seen several times at Cullen’s home in Los Angeles, California. So far, Cullen’s reps have declined to comment.  
I felt relieved that Kaden hadn’t been mentioned, although when Edward and I were dancing, Jasper had taken him off in search of something for the baby so maybe he hadn’t been seen at all.  
“Jesus, Bella … say something … please,” Edward begged.  
I hadn’t realized that I’d been quiet for a beat too long.  
“I-I … don’t know what to say, Edward. This particular paper doesn’t say anything about Kaden, but surely if they followed us around the marketplace they saw him with you at some point.”  
“Jasper received all the photos as a courtesy, baby. There are no photos of Kaden. Are you mad at me?”  
Edward sounded defeated as he uttered the last few words.  
“No, Edward, I’m not mad at you. I’m sad actually.”  
I told him how vividly I remembered our afternoon in the marketplace and how I thought it would be one of my favorite memories, but somehow, after seeing our picture in the paper, it seemed tainted. The paparazzi had taken something that was ours – something sweet and intimate and made a spectacle out of it.  
At some point during my conversation with Edward, Carlisle slipped back into the house. I think part of our conversation was a ruse to soften the blow of the picture in the paper but I couldn’t be angry with him. I talked to Edward for quite a while until he promised me that he was going to take care of a few things and he’d call before he went to bed.  
I stood leaning against the railing of the deck, watching as Kaden ran through the grass, happy to be outside playing in the warm, morning sunshine.  
“You know, Bella, if you choose a life with Edward, your life will always be a spectacle. He’s a highly sought after actor and it is Hollywood after all. My brother may play a hero in his films, but he’s only human and he won’t be able to protect you from everything.”  
Rosalie’s voice was cold and accusatory as she spoke from behind me.  
“It’s a good thing I don’t need him to protect me then, isn’t it?” I bit back.  
“Then what is it exactly that you want from my brother, Bella? What do you have to offer him in return?”  
“Contrary to your beliefs, Rosalie, I only want Edward for Edward. Not for money, not for fame and certainly not for all the Hollywood hype. As far as what I can offer him? Edward knows that I’ll always be honest with him. Kaden and I offer him peace in the midst of his busy life. I’ll be the first to admit that I shied away from Edward because of his celebrity and everything that came with it but as I got to know him – the real him, I fell completely in love with him.  
“Rosalie, I’m sorry if you disapprove of me for whatever reason, but I love your brother and I’d do anything for him. By some miracle, he loves me too, and he loves my son. I can’t ask for more than that. I’m content with that and I hope that someday you will be too.”  
“Ooh! I like her!”   
I could only guess that the woman stepping out onto the deck was Carlie. She had the same color hair and eyes as Carlisle but she looked exactly like Esme. She quickly hugged Rosalie who had taken a seat at the table.  
“You must be Bella! I’m Carlie. It’s so nice to meet you. Edward has told me so much about you.” Carlie smiled as she hugged me gently.  
“Nice to meet you, too.”  
Carlie gasped as her eyes found my son playing in the yard.  
“Oh my God. He’s every bit as adorable as Edward described him.”  
I thanked her and called Kaden to join us on the deck. He wrapped his little arms around my legs and smiled shyly at Carlie.  
“Who you?” Kaden asked.  
Carlie kneeled down until she was eye level with him and smiled.  
“I’m your Aunt Carlie, Edward’s sister.”  
“Ewward’s sistaw?” Kaden asked and pointed at Rosalie. “But she’s Ewward’s sistaw.”  
“Yup,” Carlie agreed. “We’re both Edward’s sisters.”  
“I miss Ewward,” Kaden whispered.  
“We miss him too, pal. But he’ll be back soon. Want to come inside and get some breakfast? Nana Esme’s got a big bowl of strawberries with your name on it.”  
Kaden allowed Carlie to scoop him up and take him inside, leaving me in an awkward silence with Rosalie.  
“I can see that you love my brother,” she spoke softly. “I just don’t want to see him hurt again. After what he went through last summer - which was fucking awful, by the way, he … Edward loves you more than he ever thought he loved Lauren. If you were to change your mind and walk away from him – it would break him completely.”  
I turned to look into her serious face; tears were on the brink of falling from her eyes but Rosalie was battling to keep up her stone-faced façade.  
“Rosalie, as long as Edward is sure that Kaden and I are what he wants, I’m not going anywhere. I walked away from a man who didn’t love me or my son and I know now that it was for a reason. If my ex hadn’t moved on, I wouldn’t have left and then I wouldn’t have Edward in my life. I would have missed out on the best thing to happen to me since my son was born. I’m sad my son doesn’t have his father, but I’m fucking grateful he’s got Edward in his life because Edward loves him and he deserves to be loved.”  
“So does Edward. Remember that … and we’ll get along just fine.” Rosalie grinned.  
True to his word, Carlisle spent the afternoon splashing in the pool with Kaden. Jared and Emmett even hopped in, teaching Kaden how to play Marco Polo, which Kaden got a huge kick out of.  
Alice and I lounged by the pool, sipping on lemonade and chatting with Rosalie, Esme and Carlie. Carlie and I actually got along great. Rosalie and I weren’t there yet, but had a better understanding of each other after our heated conversation that morning.  
“I’ve forgotten how tiring it can be to have a little one running around,” Carlisle chuckled as he carried a sleeping Kaden upstairs for his nap.  
“Welcome to my world,” I giggled.


	34. Surprise

When You Least Expect It  
Chapter Thirty-Four  
Surprise

Our weekend in Napa was wonderful. After my conversation with Rosalie on the deck, we had a delicious breakfast and spent the day relaxing. Jared and Carlisle barbequed a tri-tip roast for dinner that evening, and we chatted and laughed the time away until the fireworks started.  
While I enjoyed spending the time with his family, I sorely missed Edward. Carlisle and Esme both went out of their way to make us feel at home and when it was time for us to leave on Sunday; they made us promise that we would come visit again whenever we wanted.  
Carlie told me that she’d be coming to Los Angeles in a few weeks for the launch of a new clothing line at Nordstrom at the Grove. She asked if we could get together for lunch or dinner while she was there, which I was happy to agree to. We got along really well – much better than Rosalie and I.  
“Don’t mind Rose,” Carlie smiled as I helped her clear the breakfast dishes from the table. “She’s all bark and no bite. But Edward is our baby brother and we can’t help but be protective of him.”  
I nodded.  
“I don’t have any brothers or sisters, so I’m not sure what it’s like to be protective of a sibling. But I do know what it’s like to be a mother who’s protective of her child, and I can imagine the feelings are similar.”  
“They are.” Esme smiled as she leaned in the doorway.  
Esme joined us in clearing away breakfast and the conversation continued between the three of us. Esme assured me that she trusted the feelings I had for her son, as did Carlie. They were eager to get to know the woman and her son who had stolen away Edward’s heart.  
After the fireworks, I headed back to the house to tuck Kaden into bed. Once I pulled the covers up to his chin and kissed him goodnight, I quickly changed into my own pajamas and crawled into bed. I pulled out my Nook and began to read. A few moments later, there was a light tapping on my door.  
“Hey,” Alice said as she peeked in. “You awake?”  
“Yeah, I was just reading. What’s up? Are you feeling okay?” I asked worriedly.  
“Oh yeah, I’m fine. It’s just … I miss Jazzy you know?”  
“I know. They’ll be home in a few weeks, though. It won’t be much longer. How’s the baby tonight?”  
“He’s active tonight. I’m not sure if it’s because of the heartburn or what.” Alice giggled.  
“Aww, I’m sorry,” I apologized as she sat down next to me and I rubbed her belly.  
“Edward’s family is wonderful, Bella,” she whispered.  
“I know. Kaden adores them already and I think he sees Esme as the grandma he’s been missing for so long. He’s not quite sure what to do with Carlisle because of my dad.”  
“He’ll figure it out, Bella. Give him a little time.”  
I nodded.  
“Would you mind if I stayed in here tonight?” Alice asked weakly. “I really don’t want to be alone.”  
I looked over to find my dearest friend glassy-eyed and on the verge of tears.  
“Of course you can, Ali. Have you tried calling Jazz?”  
“Yeah … I talked to him a little while ago. I woke him up of course and his first thought was that he needed to jump on a plane and come home immediately. He was being ridiculous of course, but he can’t help but feel that way when I call him and I’m a hormonal mess.”  
“Ali, it won’t be that much longer and the baby will be here. Jazz will be home in time for that and he’ll be home for a few months after that because Edward’s next film is going to be shot in L.A.”  
“Thank goodness. Jazz loves his new job and working for Edward, but the distance thing is killing me.”  
I could certainly feel her pain. I found myself missing Edward more than ever since our weekend together in Morocco. I wasn’t sure if it was because we had solidified our relationship by taking it to the next level – sharing something so tender and intimate or purely because we had gotten incredibly close since he came stumbling to my condo a few months before. I was leaning toward the former because leaving Morocco after such an incredible weekend was one of the hardest things I’d ever done – and that included making the decision to leave my ex-husband.  
Alice and I talked for a while longer before we finally settled down to sleep. Although we’d spent most of the day lounging around and relaxing, we spent quite a bit of time playing with Kaden and that left us as exhausted as he was.  
The next morning, Esme announced that the girls were going to spend the day at the spa. When I argued, Carlisle stopped me and said that he wanted nothing more than to spend the day with the little boy he would love to one day consider his grandson. Kaden beamed and jumped into Carlisle’s arms.  
“Mommy! I wanna stay wif Papa Cawlisle and Unca Em!”  
“Uncle Em, huh?” I giggled. “Well, I guess that would be okay.”  
Emmett looked at me trying to keep a straight face but he wasn’t able to contain his grin.  
“Bella … you know you wanted to make a Wizard of Oz joke just now, admit it.”  
“I did, Em – I really did. Unfortunately it would be lost on Kaden – he hasn’t ever seen Wizard of Oz.”  
“Aww, Bella! It’s a classic! He’s gotta see it.”  
“He will, but I think it would be a good idea to wait until he’s a bit older, don’t you think?”  
I felt like such a lush, relaxing at the spa; sipping on delicious wines while getting a facial, massage, pedicure and manicure. We enjoyed a light lunch outside in the sunshine before resuming our pampering session. We returned home in the early evening after stopping at a couple wineries on our way back. Emmett and Carlisle were playing catch in the backyard with Kaden while Jared sat at the dining room table looking over some paperwork.  
That evening, we sat around the Cullen’s flat screen TV watching Cars – obviously at Kaden’s insistence.  
“We always tried to have a movie night with the kids,” Esme explained quietly. “It was a way for them to get some time with Carlisle. His hours may have left something to be desired but he rarely missed movie night with our kids.”  
Saturday, we did some sightseeing and shopping. Esme told me about a wonderful little farmers market full of fresh local produce, artisan cheeses and fresh cut meat. I persuaded Esme to allow me to make dinner for everyone. I spent a great deal of the afternoon preparing dinner, making everything fresh from scratch. It may not have been my own kitchen or even Edward’s for that matter but it seemed that Esme had everything I needed.  
“Oh man, is Ed missing out,” Emmett grinned as he came into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of tea.  
I sighed as I continued working on my task of chopping red potatoes and fresh parsley.  
“I know you miss him, B. He misses the hell out of you, too. He calls me every day to call and check in on you. He wants to know if there is anything that you’re not telling him.”  
I almost felt angry at hearing that Edward called Emmett to check up on me, but I also thought it was very sweet. He knew me too well – he’d know that I was sugarcoating things so that he wouldn’t worry about them while he was so far away. I didn’t keep much from him, but I did try my best to convince him that the distance and time away wasn’t getting to me. In reality – I was over it. I was ready to have Edward home. Kaden missed him – I missed him.  
Sunday afternoon, after we’d enjoyed lunch with everyone, we packed up the SUV and started our long journey home.  
“Please come back again, and bring my son with you, will you?” Carlisle asked as he gave me a firm hug.  
“I will,” I smiled, knowing how much Edward would love that.  
“Good. You be careful driving home. Give us a call and let us know that you made it there safely.”  
With a nod and a quick round of hugs to Esme, Rosalie, and Carlie we climbed into the car.  
Kaden must have chatted non-stop for several hours about everything he experienced over the weekend. Alice shifted uncomfortably in her seat several times, and Emmett softly snored the hours away. By the time we reached Salinas, Emmett was ready to take over driving.  
“You look wrecked, Bella. Let me drive so you can get some rest,” Emmett pleaded.   
I would have argued had I not been so tired. I stayed up late the night before with Alice, Rosalie and Carlie. I had felt like I was a teenager again, sitting in Rosalie’s room on the bed gossiping and gawking at tabloid magazines like I was a fourteen year old girl. However immature it may have been, it was a lot of fun, and I enjoyed spending the time with Edward’s sisters. It reminded me of when Alice and I were in New York – just before I’d met Mike.  
Emmett dropped Alice off at her apartment, helping her carry in her things before driving back to my condo.  
“Stay here, B. Something’s not right,” Emmett warned.  
If I had been sleepy before, I was certainly wide awake after his warning. It was so dark outside that I couldn’t see whatever it was that had Emmett concerned, but I knew it was serious just by looking at his face as he stalked back to my SUV.  
“Someone broke into your house, Bella,” Emmett growled.  
“What?” I shrieked.  
“Someone broke into your house. You and Kaden can’t stay here tonight. I need to call the police.”  
I must have gone into shock because I couldn’t move from my spot in the backseat next to Kaden. I vaguely remember hearing Emmett speaking with someone on the phone. He must have ended one call and then made another because his voice got louder as he spoke.  
“No, Ed, of course I didn’t let her go in there. I called the LAPD and we’re waiting for them to arrive now. No, she’s sitting in the backseat with Kaden. He’s sound asleep.”  
It wasn’t until I felt something shaking me that I realized that Emmett was trying to get my attention.  
“Bella … Edward wants to talk to you,” Emmett said softly.  
He handed me his phone and told me to talk to Edward, saying that he would deal with the police officers that had just pulled up.  
“Uhh, hello?”  
“Bella? Baby, are you okay?” Edward asked worriedly.  
“They broke into my condo.”  
I wasn’t sure if it was a question or a statement because I was still in shock. I had an alarm system and I lived in a safe neighborhood. Things like break-ins just didn’t happen – or so I thought.  
“I know they did, beautiful. I’m so sorry. I’ve asked Emmett to take you and Kaden over to my house since it’s so late. Emmett will stay there with you at the house so you’ll be safe.”  
“Edward,” I whispered, my eyes filling with tears. “What if they had broken in while I was home?”  
“You weren’t, Bella. You’re safe and Kaden’s safe. Anything that they may have taken can be replaced.”  
His words that were meant to be soothing were biting. Who knew what they had taken? I didn’t have any expensive jewelry or money stowed away. Most everything I owned of value was more sentimental than monetary. It was then that I realized that Edward couldn’t possibly be aware of that fact.  
“Bella?” Edward asked after I was quiet for far too long.  
“Yeah?” I answered weakly.  
“Do you need me to come home? Because if you do, I’ll be on the next flight out.”  
“No, Edward. I can’t ask you to do that. You need to finish filming so you can come home to stay. You don’t need to worry about me. Emmett will help me and after tonight, Kaden and I can go back and stay with my dad.”  
“You don’t need to do that, baby. You can stay at my house for as long as you want. There’s plenty of room there for you, Kaden and Koda. Besides, it’ll give the housekeepers a reason to do their jobs.”  
I watched as Emmett animatedly spoke with the police officers who had responded to his call. He repeatedly pointed toward me in the car before finally motioning for me to join them.  
“Okay,” I conceded. “Edward, I need to go, the police want to speak with me. I will call you back later after we get to your house.”  
“Okay. I love you, Bella.”  
“I love you too, Edward.”  
A couple hours later, we finally walked through the front door of Edward’s house. I had to do a walkthrough of my condo with one of the officers who’d responded and confirm if anything was missing. Several of my photo albums were opened and photos were missing. My desk had also been rifled through – other than that, nothing was missing.  
“Honestly, Ms. Newton, I think it may have been a low-life pap who wanted some information. You said that the paps knew where you lived?” The officer asked.  
I nodded in response.  
“Whoever did it was aware that you had an alarm and they were able to override it somehow because the box inside says it’s ready to arm. Is it possible that you forgot to set it when you left?”  
“No,” Emmett said, stepping up beside me. “I was right with her when she set it. I heard the beeps and I closed the door behind us.”  
Emmett had been my rock throughout the entire ordeal. He spoke with the officers when I wasn’t able to and when I needed to answer questions and do the walkthrough, Emmett stayed with Kaden, who thankfully stayed asleep in the car the entire time.  
Not a word was spoken between us as Emmett drove us to Edward’s house. We pulled into the drive and Emmett opened the gate.  
“I don’t know the code for the alarm,” I murmured to Emmett.  
“It’s okay, Bella. I’ve got ya covered. I’ll unlock the door and turn off the alarm and then I’ll come back out to get Kaden, okay? So sit tight and I’ll be right back.”  
I nodded and Emmett smiled back at me weakly.  
“Everything will be okay, Bella.”  
Emmett was only gone for a few minutes before he came back to carry Kaden into the house. I followed them mechanically – still trying to process everything that had happened since we pulled up in front of my condo.   
“Edward said to put you guys in his bedroom, is that okay?”  
“Yeah, that’s fine for tonight, Emmett. Thank you.”  
When we reached Edward’s bedroom, I switched on the lamp on the dresser and moved to pull the sheets down on the bed. Emmett carefully settled Kaden down on the pillow and I pulled the blankets up around him, kissing his forehead – just like I did any other night when I tucked my son in.  
“I’m gonna go get your things out of the car, I’ll be right back and then I want to show you how the alarm works.”  
I nodded and watched Emmett walk out of the room.  
“Bella?” Emmett called from down the hall.  
“Yeah?”  
“You better call Edward and let him know we’re here. He’ll be worried, I expect.”  
I pulled my phone out of my purse that I’d set down on the dresser and I automatically dialed Edward’s number. He answered on the second ring.  
“Bella? Are you at the house?”  
“Yeah, Emmett just brought Kaden upstairs, and we got him tucked into bed.”  
“Good. How are you doing?”  
“I’m scared to death, Edward. How do you think I’m doing?” I snapped. “They broke into my home – a place where I’m supposed to feel safe and they took pictures of me and my son.”  
“What do you mean they took pictures?” Edward asked confused.  
“They pulled out my photo albums and took pictures out of them and left the albums sitting on the coffee table. They rifled through my desk ….” I sobbed.  
“Fuck! Paps … did the cops say they thought it might be paps?”  
“Yeah,” I sniffled.  
“Bella, baby, I’m so sorry. I hate that I’m so far away. I don’t want you to worry – you’re safe at my house and there is extra security going over to your house so they don’t try to get in again.”  
I hated that he was so far away too. I was dreading calling my dad to tell him – I knew that he’d want to come over and singlehandedly pack up my condo and move Kaden and me back to his house where we’d be safe. Even more, I was dreading telling Kaden why we weren’t at home sleeping in our own beds.  
“I’m sorry, Edward … I didn’t mean to snap at you. This isn’t your fault – I just … I miss you and I feel a little alone in this.”  
“You’re not alone, beautiful. Not as long as I have anything to say about it anyway. I’ll be home in a couple weeks – until then, Emmett doesn’t mind staying with you if that’s what makes you comfortable.”  
I felt so defeated. Kaden and I were doing so well living on our own. I felt like I’d accomplished something being able to provide for my son on my own and put a roof over our head. If it was in fact a pap who had broken in – which I had no doubt it was, I felt much more insecure. If they were able to get a name to go with the face, I’d be in a world of hurt.  
“I don’t want to be a burden to anyone, Edward. I just … I wanted to do this on my own – to make my way and provide for myself and Kaden. I was proud of myself but now … I’m scared. Even with the alarm, I’d feel unsafe. Koda is a great dog, but she’d never attack an intruder.”  
“Are you sure about that?” Edward chuckled.  
I knew he was referring to the first night that he’d come over drunk and Koda sat in the hallway growling at him. Sure she was growling but her bark is much, much worse than her bite.  
“I’m positive. Anyway, tomorrow I’ll call my land lady and see what she says. I’m not sure she’ll let me out of my lease because I’m scared of intruders.”  
“Why don’t you forward her information to Jazz and I’ll have him take care of it?”  
“Oh, God, Edward. I can’t do that! Jazz will freak out.”  
I hadn’t even thought about telling Jasper and Alice about the break in yet.   
“Too late, baby. He knows. Who do you think took care of calling extra security to watch the place tonight? Anyway, he’s not upset because it’s a perfectly safe neighborhood – he’s upset because somehow the alarm got turned off and they got in. It was almost too easy for them to get in.”  
I murmured my agreement.  
“You’re tired, Bella. It’s been a long day for you. Get some sleep and I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Remember, I love you and if you need anything – you call me, okay?”  
“Okay,” I agreed.  
I ended the call just as Emmett tapped on the door, my bags in his arms. I directed him where to set them down at. I’d figure out what to do with them later.  
“Ed offered me the guest room, so I’ll be down the hall if you need anything, Bella. I was going to show you the alarm but I think you’re too tired for that tonight. Get some rest and I’ll show you how it works in the morning before we go to pick up Koda.”  
“’Kay. Thanks, Emmett.”  
“You’re welcome, B. Sleep tight.”  
I cleaned up and quickly changed into my pajamas before slipping between the cool sheets of Edward’s bed. The house keeper had been over and changed the bed since Edward had slept in them last and his scent was gone. I settled my head on his pillow and let the heaviness of the evening surround me and I was helpless to stop the tears from falling.


	35. Countdown

When You Least Expect It  
Chapter Thirty-Five  
Countdown

EPOV

I was incredibly happy that Bella had made the trip to spend the weekend with my parents and sisters in Napa. My family enjoyed getting to know the woman who had captured my heart as well as her little boy whom I wholeheartedly adored.  
I’d asked Emmett to tag along, knowing how long the drive was and Alice wasn’t in any shape to drive. According to Bella, who had gone with Alice to her doctor’s appointment a few days before, the doctor was ready to put Alice on bed rest because she refused to slow down. Emmett could drive in the event that Bella grew tired and needed a break. He’d also offer Bella and Alice protection for Jasper’s and my peace of mind.  
I spoke to Bella every morning and every evening and still felt like I couldn’t get enough of her. I listened intently as she told me about her days with my family and her best friend. I even managed to speak with my dad a few times – he was just as enthralled with Bella as I was.  
“She’s wonderful, Son. Your mother adores her, and Carlie wants to adopt her as one of the family, but I would imagine that given a little time, it will be wholly unnecessary because you’ll take care of that yourself.” Dad chuckled.  
“And Rose?” I asked.  
“Rose … you know how she is, Son. She’s so protective of you and frankly, she’s still a little bitter over the whole … you know.”  
“Yeah, I know. I don’t blame her, but she can’t hang on to that anger forever, Dad.”  
“I know, Son. Rose will figure that out eventually. She’s warming up to Bella because she has no other choice.”  
I had that conversation with him a few hours after Bella had left Napa to head home. She promised that she’d call me as soon as she got home – no matter what time it was.   
What I wasn’t expecting was a panicked call from Emmett.  
“Ed … sorry to wake you man, but we have a problem here.”  
“What kind of problem?” I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.  
“Bella’s condo has been broken into. The front window has been busted and the door is ajar.”  
“Oh fuck. Did you let her go in? Did you call the police?”  
“No, Ed, of course I didn’t let her go in there. I called the LAPD and we’re waiting for them to arrive now,” Emmett replied calmly.  
“Where is she now? Is she there with you? Where’s my Little Man?” I asked worriedly.  
“No, she’s sitting in the backseat with Kaden. He’s sound asleep.”  
I breathed a deep sigh of relief knowing that they weren’t in the house when it happened and that Kaden was still oblivious to anything that had occurred.  
“After you talk to the police, take Bella and Kaden over to my house. They can stay there as long as they need to. I’d appreciate it if you stay with them. I’m sure Bella is pretty shaken up. You can take the guest room, and I’ll get with Jasper and have him sort out some type of security for her condo for the time being. Can you pass the phone to her? I need to talk to Bella.”  
“Sure, Ed. The LAPD just rolled up anyway.”  
I could hear the chime of the car door as Emmett softly told Bella that I wanted to talk to her. In reality, I wanted to do so much more than that. I wanted to pack my shit and take the first flight home to her. We were so close to wrapping up the project that I was working on, but we weren’t quite there yet.  
Bella’s voice on the other end of the phone was completely void of emotion. Emmett had texted me when they stopped in Salinas and gave me an estimate of when they’d be home. He said that Bella was exhausted and just wanted to get home. I could imagine that her exhaustion was amplified by the other emotions that had been added into the mix.  
I apologized to Bella, and explained that I’d asked Emmett to take her and Kaden to my house and that she’d be safe there. Then came her panic of what could have happened had she been at home when the break in occurred. I tried to soothe her the best I could but from six thousand miles away – it wasn’t the easiest task.  
“Do you need me to come home? Because if you do, I’ll be on the next flight out.” I promised.  
Bella told me in so many words that she would have loved for me to do that but she wouldn’t dare ask it of me. She knew like I did that I was so close to finishing the film I was working on and taking time off to fly home if only for a few days would delay me coming home for good.  
When Bella told me that she could go to her dad’s – I panicked again. Going back to her dad’s was the last thing I wanted her to do. I told her she could stay at my house as long as she wanted to. Hell, if she didn’t want to leave, I wasn’t going to make her. I would be more than okay if she and Kaden decided to move in indefinitely. Of course, I couldn’t tell Bella that at the moment.  
We spoke for a few minutes and she promised to call me once she got to my house because she had to go and speak with the officers who’d arrived. I told her I loved her and she quietly returned the sentiment.  
“Fuck!” I yelled as I hung up the phone.  
“What’s up, Ed?” Jasper asked, concerned.  
I quickly relayed to him the events of the evening and when I finished, Jasper didn’t look any happier than I felt.  
“Fucking paps … I can almost bet you that’s who it was.”  
“I know,” I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.  
“Do we know if they took anything or the extent of the damage?”  
“Not yet. Emmett will surely let us know.”  
“I’m calling Doug, he needs to be aware of the situation, and I’m sure he can help us get someone over there to watch the house until we can figure something out. All I know is that Bella can’t go back there. We can’t chance this happening again while she and Kaden are there.”  
I knew that better than anyone. I wouldn’t chance it happening again, but could I really give Bella that ultimatum? We’d only just sorted things out between us and we were in a really good place. Did I really want to tarnish that by telling her that she wasn’t under any circumstances going back to the home that she’d worked so hard to provide for herself and her son? I’d feel like I was clipping her wings and taking away her freedom and I loved her far too much to do that.  
“I’ll talk to her about it, Jazz. She’s in no shape to discuss it now. Maybe I can broach the subject with her in a couple days and see what she wants to do. It may help to have a couple of options for her.”  
Jasper nodded and began to make his calls.  
Emmett texted me a short while later to let me know that Bella had done a walkthrough of her condo with the officers and that whoever broke in didn’t take anything more than photos from an album. That told me it was paps whom had broken in. They had known for a while where Bella lived, but how they put two and two together that she was the woman from the pictures in the medina to the woman they’d followed from my house, I wasn’t sure. They were clearly digging for information.  
Doug confirmed my suspicions after Jasper and I had explained everything to him.  
“Do you want me to put Emmett on Bella’s detail indefinitely, Edward?” Doug asked.  
“Yes. She won’t like it, but I think that would be best,” I agreed, tiredly.  
“Ed … I just sent an email over to the agency to let them know. Even if we can’t keep Bella’s identity a secret, we need to keep Kaden out of the public eye. If we don’t – you may lose Bella. She won’t allow him to be a spectacle for the media circus,” Jasper murmured quietly.  
“I won’t allow that either. No way … Kaden is off limits. Period. If I could keep Bella off limits too, I would, but I know that’s impossible. I want to do whatever I can to minimize her exposure to the media until she’s ready. Honestly, I’d like to see if we can hold them off until I get back to L.A. I want to be near her when the shit hits the fan.”  
“I’m on it, Edward,” Jasper said with a nod, his fingers flying across the keyboard of the laptop in front of him.  
As I sat in my trailer, my make-up artist attempting to put on my make-up and my hairstylist trying to get my hair just right, I couldn’t stop thinking about Bella. I was anxiously awaiting her call, hoping that she’d settle into my house for the night and feel safe enough to rest.  
When my phone rang on the table in front of me, Cheryl, my hairstylist, rolled her eyes. I hadn’t said a word, but she knew what I was waiting on.  
I exhaled sharply and answered Bella’s call.  
“Hey, beautiful.”  
“Hey,” Bella greeted tiredly. “We’re here, safe in your tower.”  
“Bella ….”  
“I’m kidding, Edward. But we are here and we’re safe. Kaden’s tucked into bed beside me and Emmett is just across the hall if I need him.”  
Something was off in her tone and it went beyond being tired and scared. I’d had given anything at that moment to be there with her so I could see her expression. My heart was aching for her – I missed her beyond comprehension.  
“Baby, I’m so sorry that this happened. I wish like hell that I could be there with you. I know you’re afraid – I am too.”  
“What are you afraid of, Edward? It’s not like your house was the one that was broken into – it wasn’t your memories that were invaded and stolen,” Bella gritted out.  
I understood that she was angry. I was angry too to be completely honest. I also understood that she needed an outlet for her anger and it just happened to be me at the moment. I didn’t begrudge her that – I couldn’t.  
“I know that, Bella. Please remember that I love you. I’m so afraid that this will all be too much and you’ll run from me again. I’m afraid that somehow they’ll find a way to exploit Kaden. I’ve asked Jasper and Doug to do whatever it takes to keep him out of the public eye. I know that I can’t shelter you from it completely but he’s a minor and I can and will protect him with everything I have.”  
I could hear her breath catch on the other end of the line.   
“Edward … I love you too. I don’t mean to snap, I’m just … angry. I shouldn’t be angry with you – none of this is your fault. If I hadn’t come over here that night to get that sheet music you asked for, the paps wouldn’t have followed me home and everything would be fine. It boils down to the fact that I was careless and it cost me. I appreciate everything that you’ve done and continue to do for Kaden and me. Keeping him safe is the most important thing right now.”  
“I agree. Baby, I know you’re exhausted. Try and get some sleep and we’ll talk about it later, okay?”  
“Okay,” she yawned.  
“I love you, Bella, and I love that little boy sleeping next to you. If you need me, you’ll call me, yeah?”  
“Yeah. We love you too, Edward.”  
I began my day not long after speaking to Bella. I hoped that she’d be able to get some rest because my mind was going a thousand miles an hour. Jasper stayed in my trailer taking care of as much as he could from so far away. Doug had a friend at the LAPD who was a detective and put a rush on the finger prints they’d found at Bella’s.  
When I returned to my trailer for my lunch break, I met with both Jasper and Doug for an update to see if they’d found out anything.  
“The prints came back belonging to an Adam Yates. Mr. Yates is a photographer/videographer for a tabloid blog. He’s been arrested a handful of times for various offenses: breaking and entering, petty theft, jaywalking and drunk and disorderly in public. The longest time he’s served has been sixty days. It’s up to Bella if she wants to press charges or not.” Doug sighed.  
I ran my hands through my hair, wincing at all the crap in it.  
“If she chooses to press charges, will that be a double edged sword for her?” I asked.  
“That’s hard to say, Edward. It may cause her more problems and it may make them disappear. It could go either way. But now we have confirmation that it was a pap.”  
“Ed …” Jasper murmured looking up from his laptop. “Angela over at the agency just sent me an email. She has a friend that works for an online blog and they have a name and some photos.”  
“Of Bella?” I asked, walking up behind him to see what was on his screen.  
What I saw confirmed my fears. There were three photos, the first was of Bella in her chef jacket the day she graduated from Culinary school, the second was of her on what I assumed was her wedding day – she was wearing an elaborate white dress with a veil in her hair. Bella was smiling and beautiful, but it wasn’t the smile she wore when she looked at me. The third was a picture of her and Kaden. He was wearing his little backpack and I assumed it was the first day of preschool because it didn’t appear to have been taken that long ago.  
“Jazz … what can we do about this photo of Kaden?” I asked quietly.  
“I’m already on it, Ed. I’m also doing what I can to make that picture of Bella in her wedding dress disappear. I can already imagine what they want to print.”  
I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair again.  
“Fuck!”  
“Calm down, Ed. We’re going to do what we can, just give us a little time.”  
I had trouble focusing for the rest of the afternoon. I struggled with my lines and I found myself snapping at everyone. Finally, the director took pity on me and called it a day.  
“Come back in a better mood in the morning, Edward. I know you’ve got other things going on – get a handle on it before you come back to my set. We’re so close to being finished, don’t fuck it up for everyone.”  
I nodded and sullenly headed back to my trailer.  
Once back in the villa, I headed straight for the shower. I turned the water on as hot as I could stand it and stood under the spray trying to relax. The water began to run cold before I felt any relief. I washed quickly, running through the motions of drying off and getting dressed before I went to get a beer and call Bella.  
I spoke to Emmett on the drive home from the set to the villa. He had been brought up to speed by Doug, but I wanted to check in with him and see how Bella and Kaden were faring.  
“Little Man woke up around five a.m. I heard him, so I got up because B won’t be worth much today if she doesn’t get some sleep, and I don’t know what time it was when she finally went to sleep.”  
“So you got up with him?”  
“Yeah. He had to pee and so did I,” Emmett chuckled. “It’s not a big deal, Ed. He’s safe and Bella’s resting.”  
“Thanks, Em. Thanks for everything.”  
“You’re welcome, Ed.”  
It was almost seven p.m. when I finally called Bella. I wanted to make sure that I’d given her plenty of time to sleep in and do her morning routine before I called. She answered on the second ring.  
“Hey, beautiful.”  
“Hey, handsome.”  
She still sounded exhausted.  
“Edward … God, I’m so sorry for snapping at you last night ….”  
“Bella, stop. You don’t need to apologize. I understand. I hate it, but I understand. How are you, my love? Did you get any sleep?”  
“I’m okay. Kind of numb, I guess, but that will go away, right? I got a little sleep, but I kept waking up at every little noise. I feel so silly waking up because the wind is rattling the windows. But really, I haven’t had a great night’s sleep since I left Morocco. I miss you.”  
“Fuck …. I miss you too, baby. A couple more weeks and then I’m all yours. Don’t feel silly, Bella. You’re in an unfamiliar place, but you’re safe there. Make yourself comfortable.”  
“Are you sure you don’t mind us staying here?”  
“Not at all, baby. In fact, it makes me happy knowing that you’re there, in my bed. I hope like hell you’ll stay there until I get home. I want to truly come home to you, Bella.”  
“Yeah? God, Edward that sounds so good.”  
We talked for hours that night. At some point, Kaden crawled into her lap, and I talked to both of them. Ultimately, Bella decided to press charges against the pap who broke into her condo. She had spoken with her dad about it and that was his advice to her. I’d never ask her to go against the advice of her father – especially when he was a retired officer himself.  
Somehow, Jasper was able to work a deal to keep Kaden’s photo and name away from the online blog and he was able to persuade them not to use the photo of Bella in her wedding dress. I didn’t care what he had to do to make that happen. I’d take a deal with the devil himself if it protected Bella and Kaden.  
“Don’t you want to know how I got them to agree to keep Kaden out of the media and not publish that photo?” Jasper asked a few days later.  
“I’d say that I don’t care but I have to admit, I am a bit curious.”  
“As you should be,” he grinned. “The deal is that you’ll give them exclusive photos and an interview when and if you’re ready to come forth with any relationship. I warned them that there won’t be a formal announcement – they’ll just have to deal with that.”  
Yep … selling my soul to the devil indeed.  
I felt much better after spending that evening on the phone with Bella. I felt that she was in good hands with Emmett, and since she’d gotten her father involved, she had a support system in place. He agreed that it probably wasn’t a good idea for her to go back to her condo, and Jasper was able to work out a deal with the landlady. Bella was going to leave Kaden with Alice while her dad and Emmett helped her pack up everything.  
Bella wasn’t thrilled that she was moving yet again, but I promised her it was only a temporary solution.  
A few days before we wrapped filming, Bella told me that she had been contacted by my friend Rob. They had planned to meet over dinner to discuss his business proposition and she worried that I would be upset that she asked him and his girlfriend over for dinner instead of going out somewhere.  
“You’ll make a better meal anyway, baby. Rob’s a good guy – he’s fun to hang out with and his girlfriend seems sweet.”  
“So you don’t mind that they’re coming over here?” She asked.  
I could picture her worrying her bottom lip between her teeth and fidgeting with her shirt.  
“No, Bella, not at all. I told you to make yourself at home. But I do hope that you wanted to stay in because you truly wanted to make them something delicious to dazzle them and not because you want to hide away.”  
“That hadn’t even crossed my mind. I thought I could make a few different things for Rob to try and see what he likes. We talked a little bit about it but I thought it was only fair that he get a little taste of my cooking.”  
“That sounds like a great idea, baby.”  
Bella called me the morning after her dinner to tell me it was a big hit. Rob and his girlfriend, Kristen, loved everything that Bella put in front of them and he was eager to show her the space that he’d already acquired. He mentioned that he hoped I’d still be interested in buying into it with him, but Bella told him that was something he’d have to talk to me about.  
Jasper and I began to count down the days until I was finished filming, and we were free to go home. Alice was forced to go on bed rest because she refused to slow down. Her blood pressure was steadily rising, and the doctor wanted to avoid preeclampsia. Bella and Kaden temporarily moved to Jasper and Alice’s loft – much to my dismay. I liked knowing they were at my house.  
“It’s only temporary, Edward,” Bella reminded me. “Alice needs us.”  
“I know, baby. Just promise me when Jazz and I get back you’ll come back to the house. I need to see you and Kaden.”  
“We need to see you too, baby. Are you sure that we’re not wearing out our welcome? Because I can call my old land lady, I’m sure she can find something in my price range.”  
“Don’t be silly, Bella. You could never wear out your welcome. You can stay as long as you want.”  
It was on the tip of my tongue to tell her that I wanted her to stay forever but I wasn’t sure how well received that would be.  
“Thank you, Edward. You’ve been a Godsend for us. I can’t even begin to thank you for everything you’ve done for me and for Kaden.”  
“You don’t have to thank me, beautiful. I do it because I love you – both of you.”  
We finished filming a full two days early and Jasper managed to get our flight home changed . We went to the wrap party that was held at the same restaurant my cast mates had taken me to for my birthday while Bella was visiting. While it was hard for me to be away from Bella and Kaden, I was thankful to have had the opportunity to work on a film with such a phenomenal director and supporting cast.  
“Ready to see your girl?” Jasper asked as we settled into our first class seats from New York to Los Angeles.  
“More than ready. After the baby comes, I want to take them somewhere for a few days. I’m not sure where though.”  
“Bella loves the beach.”  
“Yeah, she mentioned that once or twice. I just don’t know where I could take them that would be semi-private. My friend that lives in Malibu is home for the summer so borrowing his condo for a couple days is out.”  
“What about Hawaii?”  
Hawaii might be nice, but I wasn’t sure that Bella was ready for a vacation of that magnitude yet and I still didn’t want to push her.  
“I don’t know. Maybe I’ll talk to her about it and see what she thinks. It would be great to spend a few days at the beach with them though – without anyone else around.”  
“I’m sure they’d both love it.”  
A little over six hours later, we touched down in L.A. and I was more than ready to see Bella and my Little Man. Doug escorted us through baggage claim where we grabbed my bags and jumped into the SUV Emmett had waiting for us.  
“Hey, Ed. Good to see you man. Good to see you too, Jazz. Ready for me to get you to your girls?”  
“Fuck yeah,” Jasper sighed.  
When we arrived at Jasper and Alice’s loft, I followed Jasper to the elevator. Neither of the girls knew we were coming home early and we were excited to surprise them. It was early afternoon and while I’m not quite sure what we were expecting – it wasn’t what we walked in on.  
Alice was holding on to one of the barstools in the kitchen for dear life as she struggled to control her breathing. Bella ran out of the bedroom in a flurry, holding Alice’s suitcase while dialing her phone.  
“Alice, don’t worry … I’ll have my dad meet us at the hospital and everything will be fine,” Bella said firmly.   
When she looked up from her phone and saw Jasper running over to Alice and me standing in the doorway observing the chaos around me, she dropped the bag in her hand as well as her phone. I held out my arms to her and she tiredly made her way over to me.  
“Edward,” she breathed. “You’re here.”  
“I’m here, beautiful. And not a minute too soon, I see. Looks like you’re on your way to the hospital?”  
“Yeah … Alice’s water broke a few minutes ago.”  
“Bella!” Alice shrieked. “I’m happy that you and Edward are having a sweet little reunion but hello! I’m having a baby here!”  
“Who were you calling, baby?” I asked softly.  
“I was trying to call my dad to have him meet us at the hospital so he could watch Kaden but he’s not answering.” Bella sighed.  
“I can watch him, Bella. You go with Jazz and Alice to the hospital and Kaden can come back with me to my place and we can hang out for as long as we need to. Speaking of … where is my Little Man?”  
“He’s napping. I was just about to go in and wake him up so we could leave.”  
“Okay … so how about this … I’ll stay here until he wakes up. You guys can have Emmett take you over to the hospital and then he can come back here and get me and Little Man when he wakes up from his nap. That way he’s not cranky and Alice can get the pain meds that she so obviously needs much faster.”  
“Are you sure? You don’t mind watching him?”  
Bella’s eyes were so wide, clear and full of hope as she asked me if I’d be okay watching Kaden. I just hoped she’d let me.  
“No, not at all, baby.”  
“God, I love you, Edward. He’ll be so excited to see you. I’ll leave my cell on so if you have any problems, call me, okay?” She asked, before kissing me sweetly.  
“I love you too, beautiful. Now go!” I urged.  
Jasper stood at the door, holding Alice’s arm while Bella grabbed her purse and Alice’s suitcase. Bella waved before stepping into the elevator.  
So much for spending time with my girl, but I’d at least have my Little Man to keep me company. I quietly walked to the bedrooms searching for my favorite toddler and when I found him, I couldn’t tear my eyes away from him. Curled up on the bed around his little tractor, lost in dreams was one of my favorite people in the world. I carefully lay down beside him if only to watch him dream. Long lashes rested on his cheek as his eyelids fluttered and a smile crossed his lips. A few moments later, he giggled as his lids fluttered again and he softly whispered.  
“Daddy.”


	36. Blue-Balloons

When You Least Expect It  
Chapter Thirty-Six  
Blue Balloons

I felt a huge blanket of peace fall over me as I looked up and realized that Edward was standing in Alice’s loft. He was home safe and sound – two days early. I’d never been more relieved or excited to see anyone my entire life. If only I wasn’t running out the door to get Alice to the hospital.  
I’d been with Alice to the doctor the day before and she warned Alice that she was beginning to dilate – it was early but she assured Alice that the baby was fine. She instructed Alice to go home and rest and stay off her feet as much as possible.  
Bed rest wasn’t Alice’s forte. In fact, getting her to settle down was like pulling teeth. I tried to distract her by doing laundry – washing all the things that were bought for the baby. I’d pull them out of the dryer and carry them into the bedroom for Alice to fold so I could put them away.  
Kaden helped by checking out all the baby’s toys making sure they were suitable to play with.  
“Baby needs a Mater, Mama,” Kaden announced one afternoon.  
“Okay, Little Bear, we’ll have to see if we can find one kind of like yours for the baby. Maybe we can find one a little smaller so it’ll be easier for the baby to hold.”  
“We can ask Ewward … he finded dis one, maybe he can find a little one.”  
“Maybe he can, baby. We can ask him when he gets home in a few days okay?”  
“Will we get to see Ewward when he gets home, Mama?”  
“Of course we will, Little Bear. When Uncle Jazzy gets home, we’re going to go back to Edward’s, and we’ll stay there with him for a little while so Mommy can find us a new place to live. Would you like to stay with Edward?”  
“Yay!” Kaden squealed. “But, Mama … why can’t we just live with Ewward?”  
If it were only that easy. I’m sure that Edward would just love Kaden and me moving in with him and encroaching on his sprawling bachelor pad. True, Edward had a spacious house, but when it came down to it, there really wasn’t room for Kaden and me. I couldn’t ask Edward to give up his guest room to make a room for Kaden, it wouldn’t leave him any room if his parents or sisters wanted to come and visit, and I’d never ask him to give up his music room – it meant too much to him, and his music is something he needs in his life to bring him a little bit of peace.  
“Baby, it’s a little more complicated than that.”  
Kaden furrowed his brows and looked at me again.  
“What’s compedicated?” He asked.  
“Not compedicated, Little Bear. Com-pli-cated. It means that there is more to it than it seems.”  
“Oh. Doesn’t Ewward want us to live wif him?”  
“I don’t know, baby. Edward and I haven’t talked about it.”  
“Well you should, Mommy, cuz I wanna live wif Ewward.”  
If Kaden had given it more thought he probably would have thrown a ring-tail tantrum demonstrating just how much he wanted to live with Edward but I was thankful that he didn’t. I don’t think my heart could have survived it. It was all too clear to me how much my little boy loved Edward. He loved him like a little boy loved his dad – he looked at Edward like he was his hero; Edward could take away any hurt and make any bruise feel better.  
In the days following the break-in, Kaden asked why we didn’t go home and I explained to him that our condo had been broken into and it wasn’t safe for us to go back there. He flippantly told me not to worry about it – that Edward would take care of us and he wouldn’t dare let the ‘bad guys’ get us.  
If only things were as simple as a three-year old made them out to be. Then again, maybe they were.  
After an all too brief reunion with Edward, I conceded to allowing him to watch Kaden so I could go to the hospital with Alice and Jasper. I couldn’t get in touch with my dad, and I didn’t want to have to drag him to the hospital – it wasn’t an appropriate place for a toddler.  
I kissed Edward softly and stepped into the elevator behind Alice and Jasper. With a swift wave goodbye, he faded from my sight.  
It wasn’t that I worried about leaving Kaden in Edward’s care – I knew that Edward would take good care of my son. I was slowly learning that Edward loved Kaden as if he were his own son. I’d seen for myself how they were together, and the way they acted – if I didn’t know better, I’d guess they were father and son. The love between them was amazingly strong – they’d built this bond in so little time and it made me love the both of them more each and every day.  
“Sorry you didn’t get much time with Ed,” Jasper apologized softly as Emmett drove us to the hospital.  
“It’s okay, Jazz. I’m relieved that you guys showed up when you did. I hated the thought that I’d have to call and tell you that Ali went into labor without you, so everything worked out as it should have.”  
“No shit. You have no idea how happy I am that Ed finished up early. We couldn’t wait to get back here to be with you and Ali. Something told me that my son would come early.”  
“Of course, he’s just as tenacious as his mother and he’s not even here yet,” I giggled.  
“Hey! I resemble that comment!” Alice giggled before shrieking in pain.  
“Oooh, God! Emmett hurry! It hurts, it hurts!” Alice cried.  
Jasper and I gently reminded her to breathe as Emmett sped through the city streets.  
Several hours later, I called Edward to check in and let him know that Alice was still in labor. She had progressed a little bit, but her dilation seemed to be stuck at a seven.  
“She’s not in pain is she?” Edward asked concerned.  
“No,” I giggled. “She was given an epidural hours ago.”  
“Well that’s good. Hopefully, it put her in a better mood than she was in when I saw her.”  
“Marginally. She’s sleeping now. How’s Kaden? Was he excited to see you?”  
“Baby, I don’t think excited is the right word.” Edward chuckled. “Screaming and tears were involved.”  
Listening to Edward recount what had happened when Kaden woke from his nap brought tears to my eyes. I knew Kaden would be excited to see Edward but I never realized how much. I pressed my fingers to my lips to hold in my sobs as Edward continued to tell me about the afternoon he’d spent with Kaden. It was early evening and they had long since left Alice and Jasper’s loft and were now cozied up on Edward’s couch eating Easy-Mac and drinking apple juice.  
“Easy-Mac, Edward?”  
“What can I say? I’m not much of a cook and it’s what he asked for. We’re going to have Graham Crackers and frosting for dessert.”  
“Oh boy … better you than me. He’ll be wired after having all that sugar. Just make sure that he brushes his teeth before he goes to bed, please.”  
“Of course, I will, baby. As soon as this cartoon is over, I’m going to give him a bath. Em went over and got Koda from your dad’s, and Kaden and Koda had a ball playing in the dirt in my backyard this afternoon.”  
“And what did you do while they were playing in the dirt, handsome?”  
“Umm … I mayhavehelpedthembuildamudpile,” He mumbled.  
“A MUD PILE? Edward! Are you serious?”  
“We’re boys … we like dirt and mud. Besides we needed something to put in our dump truck and our tractor was the perfect thing to dig up the dirt with.”  
I shook my head in disbelief that this man who spent thousands of dollars on expensive suits and walked down red carpets could sit down in the dirt and play trucks with my son – and he was excited about it. I wish that I could have been there to see it because I’m sure they were absolutely adorable together.  
“I don’t doubt that it wasn’t, baby. I’m glad you boys had fun together today.”  
“We did. Hey, beautiful, I’m gonna get Little Man into the bath – can we call you when we’re ready for story time?”  
“You better! If I can’t be there, maybe I could at least be on speaker phone?”  
“Absolutely. We’ll call you in a little bit.”  
“’Kay. Oh! Edward … don’t forget … no bubbles. If you even mention them, he’ll freak out.”  
“Huh? Oh! Jesus, I’m glad you said something, baby. I would have completely forgotten.”  
“I know. That’s why I’m the Mom.” I giggled.  
“I love you, Isabella.”  
Edward had only ever called me Isabella a handful of times, but this time, it was different. It meant – more.  
“Love you too, Edward.”  
Jackson Avery Whitlock was born at 2:36 a.m. Alice wasn’t progressing quickly at all and sometime after I’d spoken with Edward and Kaden and listened to Edward read “Peter Pan”, the doctor came in and said she’d like to put Alice on Pitocin to see if it would move things along. By two a.m. she still hadn’t seen enough progress and decided that she wanted to take Alice in for a C-Section. By that time, Alice didn’t care – she was tired and miserable and was more than ready to meet her son.  
Unbeknownst to me, Emmett had come back to the hospital and waited in the waiting room. The nurse assured me that she would come and get me as soon as Alice made it back to her room after her delivery, and it was there that I found Emmett sound asleep in a chair.  
“Do you know him?” The nurse asked quietly. “He’s been here for hours.”  
I nodded.  
“Yeah, he’s a friend of mine. I’m sure he’s waiting here for me.”  
The nurse smiled softly at me and went back through the doors we had just walked out of.  
“Emmett,” I murmured. “Wake up.”  
“Hey, B.” he smiled. “How’s Ali?”  
“They just took her into surgery. What are you doing here?”  
“I thought I’d come back and wait for you so I could take you back to Ed’s when you’re ready to go.”  
“Aww, Em, that’s awfully sweet of you. How long have you been sitting here?”  
“Since around eight p.m. or so,” He admitted sheepishly.  
“Jesus, Em. You could have called me. I think you scared the nurses.”  
“Nah … I talked to one of them earlier and told her I was here waiting on a friend who was in with a friend in labor. She said I was allowed to wait out here for you.”  
“Again, that’s really sweet of you, Emmett, but you didn’t have to wait out here all night. I could have called you when I needed a ride.”  
“Ahh, it’s okay, B. I passed the time just fine. I … I uhh … talked to Ed’s sister. She wanted us to call and let her know how Ali is.”  
“Edward’s sister? Which sister?”  
“Rosalie.”  
I grinned seeing the blush on his dimpled face. He liked her. I had seen them chatting back and forth when we were in Napa for the Fourth of July but I hadn’t thought anything else about it.  
“You like her,” I giggled, nudging his arm.  
Emmett reached up and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Yeah … I guess I do.”  
“You guess or you know?” I prodded.  
“Damn, B. All right, I guess I know I like her. Happy now?”  
“Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. Does Edward know?”  
“Not yet and I’d like to keep it that way if you don’t mind. Rosie and I are still just talking. She’s pretty cool.”  
“I guess.” I shrugged.  
“What? You guess? What’s that about?”  
“She’s still warming up to the idea of me, I guess.”  
“Don’t worry about it, B. She likes you. She’s just protective of her brother.”  
I sat down hard in the chair next to Emmett.  
“Should I call Edward now or later?” I asked.  
“Later. He wants to know when we’re on our way home.”  
I nodded and fell back in the chair. We sat silent for a few minutes when Jasper burst into the waiting room with a shit-eating grin on his face. I looked up to meet his grin.  
“Well?” Emmett asked.  
“My fiancee and son are perfect! Six pounds three ounces, nineteen inches long and perfectly healthy. They’ll bring him to the nursery in a few minutes so you can see him through the window.”  
“Alice did okay?” I asked, worried.  
“She was amazing, Bells. They’re getting her settled in her room. You can go in and see her for a few minutes. Are you going to head home soon?”  
“Yeah, I’m beat, and Edward is waiting for me to come home. I’ll be back tomorrow.”  
Jasper led me back to see Alice who was getting settled in her bed. She smiled sleepily when I walked in.  
“Have you seen him?” She asked.  
“Not yet. I’ll see him on my way out. How are you?”  
“Numb … but I’m sure I’ll be sore later. Can you pull up my blanket? I’m freezing.”  
I pulled up her blanket and tucked it around her.  
“How’s that?”  
“Much better, thank you. Now give me a hug so you can go see my son and go home to see your man.”  
I leaned down and did as she asked.  
“Congrats, Ali. I love you,” I whispered.  
“Love you too, Bella. Thank you for everything.”  
I hugged Jasper and promised him that I’d see them later that afternoon before heading to the waiting room so I could see Jackson from the nursery window. He seemed so small bundled up like a burrito, but he was beautiful. Suddenly, I found myself wanting nothing more than to go home and tell my own son how much I loved him before curling up with Edward.  
“I called Ed. I told him we’ll be there soon,” Emmett said quietly from behind me.  
It felt good to walk through the doors of Edward’s house. It was warm and familiar. As I ascended the steps, I felt a sense of home and I knew it was because of the man who was patiently waiting for me. I crept into the guest bedroom to find Kaden fast asleep and wrapped around Tow Mater – as usual. I kissed him and whispered that I loved him. I couldn’t wait to take him to the hospital to see his new little friend.  
Edward’s room was dark as I entered and I realized that the bed was empty. Wondering where he might be, I made my way down the hall to peek into his music room which was dark as well. I sighed and descended the stairs, hoping I’d find Edward in the living room and I wasn’t disappointed.  
Edward was stretched out along the length of the couch, his gorgeous riot of hair splayed against the armrest. Clad only in a pair of loose fitting basketball shorts, the view of his naked chest and bare feet in the moonlight was enough to make my breath catch. Long lashes rested on his flushed cheeks and he’d never looked more innocent or peaceful. I knelt down next to him and cupped his cheek with my hand, lightly tracing along his cheekbone with my thumb. I touched his forehead with the lightest of kisses, hoping I could wake him gently.  
“Mmm, Bella,” He breathed, stretching and settling further into the couch.   
The thought of him murmuring my name in his sleep brought a smile to my lips.  
“Hey, handsome. I’m home. Time for you to get up off this couch so we can go to bed,” I murmured into his ear.  
I kissed his cheek tenderly and looked up to see his eyelids fluttering.  
“Bella?”  
“Hi, baby.” I smiled.  
“Hey … God you look exhausted.” Edward frowned.  
“I am,” I admitted. “Can we go up to bed?”  
“Yeah.” He yawned. “I’m sorry, Bella. I was waiting for you to get back. God, I missed you.”  
I continued to kneel on the floor as he sat up and took my face in his hands. He kissed me sweetly and smiled at me. I followed him silently up the stairs and into his room.  
“I brought some of your things back from Alice’s …” He trailed off as he tugged off his basketball shorts, leaving him in his boxer briefs.  
“Thank you,” I smiled.  
I quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth before stepping back into the bedroom. Edward was sitting up in bed, sleepily waiting for me. He’d laid out a shirt and boxers for me to sleep in but I opted to forego the boxers, choosing to sleep in his soft, threadbare t-shirt.  
Edward groaned as I pulled off my bra, letting it fall to the bed. I immediately turned to cover myself, thinking that maybe because we’d been intimate didn’t mean that we were ready to start dressing in front of each other.  
“Bella,” Edward breathed, suddenly behind me. “Don’t be shy. You’re beautiful and have absolutely no reason to turn away from me.”  
He gently caressed the skin of my back as I slid the shirt over my head and turned to face him. As I turned, the soft touch of his hand stayed beneath the cotton of my shirt. His other hand came to rest on my hip.  
“I’ve missed you so much,” Edward whispered.  
“I’ve missed you too, handsome, more than you realize.”  
I leaned down to kiss him sweetly before undoing my jeans and sliding them down over my hips and kicking out of them. I wrapped my arms around Edward’s shoulders, letting my fingers tangle in his soft hair. Edward’s grip on my hips didn’t lessen as he pulled me on top of him, effectively laying us both on the bed.  
“Edward,” I giggled.  
“What?” He asked, his eyes gazing into mine, a beautiful, sleepy crooked smile on his handsome face.  
The look in his eyes was so intense, I hated to look away but I could feel tears bubbling to the surface, and I didn’t want to cry – not now. Instead, I squeezed my eyes shut and gently ghosted the tip of my nose against his giving him Eskimo kisses.  
“I love you,” I breathed.  
“I love you too, Bella. I promised you I’d come home to you and here I am.”  
“Here you are,” I whispered, opening my eyes to him once again. “Thank you for coming home to me and taking such good care of us.”  
I kissed him ardently, sweeping my lips gently against his, feeling the warmth and softness of his flesh against my own. Edward fervently returned my kisses with long sweeping strokes of his tongue against mine. My center rested against him as I straddled his waist and I could feel him hot and hard beneath me. Shamelessly, I ground myself against him, reminding us both how good we felt together. I gasped when his hips bucked up into me but I knew it was only because he was feeling everything as acutely as I was.  
“I need you, Bella,” Edward whimpered.  
“I need you too, baby,” I breathed against the stubbly skin of his jaw.  
Slowly and silently we undressed each other, the only sound in the room was the faint smacking of our lips as they pressed against each other’s flesh. Edward carefully rolled me onto my back and we let out a collective sigh as he pushed into me gently. We held a little tighter to each other at the complete feeling we felt when we were joined so intimately. This – this was the reunion I’d been aching for.  
Skin on skin, arms that couldn’t hold tightly enough, lips against lips, unspoken words that couldn’t convey enough – only our hearts beating wildly between us translated what words couldn’t articulate. Languidly, Edward thrust into me, his hips rocking against mine in a rhythm we created. Warm lips travelled down my neckline and left open wet kisses on the sensitive skin behind my ear before making their way down my collarbone and further yet to the valley between my breasts.  
From the moment Edward touched my skin, I felt like I had been lit on fire, and the inferno burned hotter and hotter as he coaxed me closer and closer to where I wanted to be. The moment his warm, wet tongue circled my nipple, I arched up to him and he took my sensitive bud into his mouth and suckled it. He learned quickly that I loved his mouth on my breasts, just as I learned that he loved my mouth on his cock.  
“Oh God, Edward,” I hissed. “Yes, just like that.”  
His arm slid behind me and he pulled us to a semi-sitting position with me straddling his lap once again as he knelt on the bed. He was so much deeper this way and I loved that I could feel every inch of him that he had to offer me. I whimpered slightly as I adjusted to the new position but my displeasure was quickly forgotten once I started moving against him.  
“That’s it, beautiful. God, I’ve missed being inside you, Bella.”  
“You feel so good, baby. So, so good.”  
My fingers continued to play with the hair at the nape of his neck as I kissed him slowly and reverently. I worked my body over him, rising up his length only to push back down over and over again until we both fell over in sated bliss.  
“I love you so much, Bella,” Edward whispered in the darkness.  
My head rested on his chest and the beating of his heart was lulling me to sleep but I heard his confession loud and clear.


End file.
